


Shades of Indigo

by HYHM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BPD, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Dubious Consent, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Maybe I don't know what you're thinking, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, Wildly unhealthy relationships, bad words, but they add flair, i think I’m funny, medium burn romance, seriously, what the fuck is a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 130,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYHM/pseuds/HYHM
Summary: Throwing a bottle at a temperamental redhead seemed like a good idea. It wasn't. Welcome to the Victoria Punk.Not canon compliant, post time skip
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

The island the Kid pirates docked on was small, but classy. Or some with poor taste would think. A brick pathway adorned the quaint streets with large oak trees lining the designated walkways casting swaying shadows over the small brick and wood buildings. A large wild park marked the center of the town with waves of rolling dark grass under scattered iron benches, a softly bubbling two tier stone fountain made a pleasant noise, Kid thought. The setting sun set a soft and peaceful orange glow on the empty streets and little noise besides the cool breeze rustling leaves and turning water could be heard throughout the deserted square. If Kid really focused, he could hear the tide of the ocean serenely kissing the sand. An invasive thought occurred to him that this place held a peaceful atmosphere and a promise of something. He hated it. 

“I’m assuming the towns folk here saw us dock and scattered.” Killer mused quietly from behind his mask, walking alongside his captain as they led the crew’s way through the now desolate town. Killer silently took in the buildings; the advertising signs were written in black calligraphy on chestnut wooden boards that hung from the long wooden beams that adorned the identical buildings. Restaurants offered rich meals, metalwork and glass blowing shops sold expensive art, leather furniture exquisitely made, fine clothing boutiques, rich liquor and cigars.. The buildings and shops went on as the crew wandered further into town. 

Sighing in acknowledgement, “unfortunate that the town appears closed.” he added with a chuckle, “to us, atleast.”

Kid smirked, aware of the darkness coming from the stained glass windows. He rolled his eyes at the closed signs that hung on each door, which he felt was rather fucking excessive. He tuned out his crews murmuring and excited giggles of what was to come, instead focusing on the sound his boots made on the cobblestone.

Kid couldn’t deny himself the confident pleasure of how powerful he felt in moments like these and acknowledged to himself how far his misfit crew has come, how far  _ he  _ has come. He felt his chest fill with warm pride as he adjusted his burgundy fur coat, which screamed for everyone to look at him. To  _ fear  _ him. Him, Eustass “Captain” fucking Kid. His notoriety and cruelty was known throughout the Grandline, even to pristine communities like this. 

A fucking stupid, uppity,  _ nice  _ place like this knew  _ his  _ ship, knew that they could still be touched by  _ his  _ hand and it was up to  _ him _ what the fate of this island would be. Would he leave this place with its riches and pleasantries? Or would he burn it to the fucking ground and take everything of worth for himself and his chosen family? 

He turned past his first mate and back towards his four, second in command advisors. “Heat, Wire. Divide the Hunchies up and stock for our provisions. The people are hiding inside, I can hear their whispers. If they aren’t willing to negotiate a fair price for us, then you know what to do. Mohican, Oliver. Find if this stiff island has a whore house.”

Wire looked down on his captain with lips pressed in a thin line and signed a question. “ _ raid?”  _ The Mohican giggled and dusted off his ostrich feather coat before running his right hand through his orange Mohawk, pressing his left to his sunglasses which shared the likeness of his hair.

“You’re fucking giddy today aren’t you?” Kid addressed the fidgeting man before grinning his painted lips widely. Lizard-like eyes widened sadistically before a soft nod followed in agreement to his comrades fidgeting. “Meet back in the park in three hours.” The six men turned forward, resuming their walk further into town.

“Let’s reign hell, men.” 

—

In three hours, the Kid pirates had taken everything and anything of worth from the main town square. The towns folk had immediately abandoned any sense of self preservation and protection of their things, with only the  _ presence _ of notorious pirates needed as a threat if they resisted. 

Or  _ were  _ their things, Kid considered. Before the commoners began sprinting as far as their worthless legs could take them away from him and his pirates. Insulted by the island's cowardice, Killer had instructed the Henchmen to burn down any building that appeared remotely flammable on behalf of their captain. After looting the place, of course.

The idyllic town had started burning and black smoke began its lazy drift to the starred sky. The smell of smoke and oak wafted the air as Kid and Killer began their languid walk back to the park, both feeling light from the sick sense of vindication for ruining a place that dared to pretend to be perfect in its representation. 

Approaching the park, Killer saw his four comrades standing huddled next to a large, and so far unburnt, tree. They appeared to be looking down and studying something intently, as Heat’s lanky bluette zombie body crouched down with his forearms resting on his knees. He tucked his lengthy blue dreadlocks to one side of his narrow neck, as if to get a closer look of the object of the hour. Kid and Killer drudged forward, ignoring the designated stone path that wound through the park instead marching through the damp grass.

Heat leaned forward, eyeing the sleeping woman closely. She laid with her back propped against a large black duffel bag on the trunk of the old tree. Her black pea coat draped carefully over a low hanging tree branch. He rubbed his fingers over his chin in thought as she breathed out her slow air from full, pale pink painted lips.

She appeared young and pretty, or atleast what part of her face he could see that wasn’t covered by circular dark sunglasses. She wore soft black flowing pants that sat high on her slim waist and a more form fitting cropped black long sleeve top of the same material, revealing a sliver of her creamy white complexion of her toned stomach. What he could see of her pale complexion shown in a dark etherealness from the waning high moon. Her silky raven hair fell in thick waves over her soft curves, reaching down to the grass by the small of her curved hips. Heat felt a blush rise to his ears and cheeks as he became acutely aware of what he was doing. He frowned and cursed himself silently for being such a fucking creep, checking out a dame like this. While she was fucking sleeping.

“Come on man, ask her!” The Mohican prodded loudly from behind him on bouncing heels, slapping his friend on the back. Heat’s face frowned before reaching a hesitant hand out to the woman’s leather booted foot that was stretched out over the grass in front of her. He stopped just before touching her. 

“I donno.. I think you should Mohican. I don’t want to, uh, scare her.” He sighed, retracting his hand back to his own leg. Heat heard the quiet mocking wheeze that was Wire’s laugh from behind him. Clearing his throat, “Besides, just ‘cause she’s clutching a half drunk whiskey bottle passed out under a tree doesn’t  _ necessarily _ mean she’s a hooker..” Heat eyed the glass bottle in the woman’s golden ringed fingers in blame of putting him in this fucking awkward situation. He wished she would’ve been sober or, at the very least, conscious enough to run like others. This could’ve been avoided.

Oliver watched his friends awkwardness with great amusement and slight pity. He shifted his weight between his feet and smothered the giggle that was rising in his throat. “Come on, Heat. You’re the one that spotted her. This was your assignment anyway. Ask the broad! Everyone in the squares gone now, she’s our last hope of finding the comfort of a beautiful woman on this shit island.” He cooed. In silent agreement, and in the most dick move ever, Wire shoved Heat forward. Hard.

He landed with his knees digging into the soft Earth and his body laying on top of the woman’s warm crossed thighs, bracing his hands into the dirt across her. The woman startled awake with a choked gasp. Fuck.

Heat couldn’t even move. Now hovering and braced over the lady’s legs, hiding his furiously hot and blushing face behind the curtain of his light blue dreads. This looked bad. Very bad. One second passed. Heat readied himself for an oncoming smack. A further second passed and still, silence. Silence and tension. A third second passed, and Heat considered that the woman would probably break the bottle over his head and he braced himself for the oncoming onslaught. Fuck. 

But nothing came, and the startle reaction dissipated from him as he registered that the woman didn’t appear to radiate fear of him nor make a sudden and aggressive move towards him. Or towards his friends who started roaring in laughter at the sight of him being the one who was now alone in awkward tension. Heat dared a look behind the curtain of his hair at the woman he was currently on all fours for over her legs.

She had removed her sunglasses and was moving a lock of her dark hair behind her ear with a long and thin pale finger before resting her arm behind her head on the tree base in an effort to get more comfortable. She eyed him and his admittedly curious position over her thighs with apparent amusement before her face contorted into an impish smile that reached her sparkly indigo eyes. “Hey.” She husked, moving forward briefly to move his dreads over the other side of his shoulder to reveal his face.

“What the fuck are you doing Heat!” Kid shouted in utter disbelief as he and Killer neared in on the scene. The three men moved to accommodate their captain and first mate as the five looked down to watch the spectacle of Heat’s life. Fuck, he cursed himself before scrambling up to his knees, a more respectful and safer distance from the girl.

The girl eyed the group from her now seated position. The man on the furthest right had a thin and wild expression on his face that showed wicked delight at the situation. He sported an orange Mohawk that matched his sunglasses and feathered coat. His lean chest was naked and tartan slacks hung dangerously low on his hips before being tucked into combat boots. 

To the left stood an extremely tall, built olive complexion man with tribal face tattoos who appeared to be observing her with quiet amusement in his reserved expression. He was adorned in black netting across his bare chest and legs under a leather skirt with, somewhat unnecessarily high heeled matching leather boots. Curiously, they had a striking resemblance to her own. The woman smiled softly and clicked her toed feet together at the man who was clutching a huge trident in coincidence.

Turning, she eyed a giggling auburn haired man whose wavy tendrils reaching the hem of his unbuttoned floral button up. His freckled cheeks were grinning widely in mirror of his wicked green eyes, clutching a rolled cigarette in the corner of his sharp teeth. Lanky build, light wash jeans and chest covered in ash and sut. 

Finally she looked at the two, fucking huge, apparent new comers. The one closest to the tommy bahama sporter was wearing a blue and white striped mask over his face and long goatee with a mane of wild blonde hair that reached below his waist. His massive muscled arms crossed over his large chest which was revealed slightly by his smooth black dress shirt colored with white polka dots, the top four buttons being opened revealing taught muscle. He appeared to have scythe blades tied to his impressive tanned forearms which further radiated an air of disapproval towards her and the bluette sitting besides her. The woman frowned in quiet acknowledgement of him and his energy.. 

To his left, she eyed the bulky, goggle headband, crazy haired redhead fellow. He presented with chaotic and feril energy that radiated off him. She couldn’t help but like and feel cautious of him instantly. His lips were painted a dark burgundy that matched his extravagant fur coat that graced his large, naked, scarred, and pailed wide muscular frame. Black pants with gold paisley hung lowely on his hips and were tucked into his leather laced boots. It further appeared that the man had a complicated looking mechanical arm in place of an organic one hanging from his left side.

The woman gave one more once over to the group of men before turning towards the corseted bluette beside her. “What an eclectic bunch.” She smiled kindly at the man besides her. Heat blushed furiously at the sound of her soft and breathy voice and looked up at his captain. Laughter erupted from a few of the standing men, with the red head’s voice barking the loudest. She chuckled with them as she eyed the state of the burning buildings and utter chaos of the town square surrounding the background of their meeting. Though she hadn’t been at the island of Redding long, she was intrigued to see such a perfect facade quickly crumble. She grinned up to the man with the trident, “you guys do this?”

The man frowned down at her, gripping his trident tighter with white knuckles. He eyed the redhead who was closing in on the woman before turning his eyes back on her, silently communicating to speak with him instead. The beast man stood above the woman as she leaned back on her hands, patiently waiting for his answer. He lifted a large and muddy booted foot and rested it on her thigh and stomach in a mild taunting, warning. She fought the eye roll her body insisted on tooth and nail, instead choosing a soft smile as her response. He cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at her in question before snarling “so what if we did?”

The woman eyed him curiously before pointing towards a smoldering building to the left of her while watching it unfold and blaze brighter. “That place was owned by some stick in the mud who cut me off at like, five drinks. Five! Not even enough to get a solid buzz.” She shrugged before adding, “so fuck that place.” 

The ravenette absentmindedly began pulling at the cool grass beside her while the group hummed in agreement before looking back at the group of men. “You all look very familiar and I don’t think we’ve met, I wonder why that is.. are you rowdy musicians perhaps?” 

The men looked at each other and the Mohawked one was the first to respond. By a shrieking laugh. This made the remaining group roar with laughter, even the bluette with the sad eyes chuckled. The woman eyed him carefully before reaching for his hand, rubbing circles into the palm of his hot skin. He turned his face away from her to look back at the red head who lifted his foot off her leg to throw his head back and bark-laugh himself. 

The masked one was the first to gain his composure, after his silently shaking the woman considered was him laughing stilled. Killer watched the girl holding his comrades hand and was thoroughly amused by her apparent lack of understanding of who was in front of her. Of what she was dealing with. He watched silently as her pretty angular face maintained a carefree, apathetic expression as her cool, intelligent eyes turned to him anticipating that he was the one to speak next. Interesting, he thought.

“We’re pirates. Kid pirates.” He offered, raising a scythed arm in gesture to the redhead. “We follow the conniving and brutal Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid.” Killer felt himself smiling behind his mask as he watched the ravenette wash over in understanding and recognition of his crew’s name and his captain's epithet. Killer rolled his eyes as Kid’s grin grew conniving.

He expected her coming emotions to be one of fear, panic, or bewilderment. He waited for her to begin running from him and the rest of the bastards that he called his friends. To cry and beg for mercy. Anything. At the very least, to cringe from Heat who appeared to be eyeing her with the same intensity he himself was doing from behind his mask, and he knew that she could feel it.

The raven haired girl didn’t even flinch nor did she remove her hand from Heat. Instead, she eyed the mud stain that Kid had left on her pant leg, frowning at the intrusion on her clean attire. Then she laughed. And she laughed harder, a soft melodic sound that held a quiet rasp.

Kid frowned at the sitting woman who remained looking at his best friend and first mate. She touched the corner of her doe eye as to not allow a tear of laughter to smudge her purposefully smudged dark makeup. “That makes more sense. You’re holding weapons.. not instruments. I have a hangover brain, can’t think for sure shit right now.” She shrugged in dismissal. “But that must make you Massacre Soldier, then hm? And you guys are like. Wicked and cruel, I believe I’ve read.” She replied, turning her face back to his direction. 

Killer nodded. He considered that maybe a hangover brain  _ could  _ be the reason for her lack of fear, maybe. She grinned at him, slowly sliding her tongue across her straight white teeth. Turning back to Heat, she replied with that same calm attitude.

“So you lads took a break from pillaging to crawl on me? That's flattering.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Heat thought he was out of the hot water. He frowned pulling his hand from her cool grasp and standing, hiding his light blush once again behind his hair while under the guise of adjusting his corset. She followed the motion as well, grabbing the whiskey bottle and having a swig before passing it to the captain. Pirates have a protocolo hierarchy, right? She wasn’t sure but perhaps it was respectful. Or not, didn’t particularly matter. 

Kid eyed her carefully, assuring himself that this woman was definitely a prostitute. Only whores can remain  _ this  _ unaffected by a band of murders. Being crafty was a part of the job requirement. Kid felt pride and excitement that his crew had found something, or  _ someone _ , useful on this lame fucking island. Maybe tonight would turn out to be interesting.

The girl watched the trident carrier sign to Heat, while Heat profusely shook his head in disagreement. 

“What do you have to ask me, uh, Heat?” She interpreted it as the eyes of the six men shot to her. She smiled softly, her eyes portraying fondness while she patiently waited for the zombie-esque man to respond.

Heat shifted nervously, causing coarse laughter among his crew and family. He reached a blue scarred hand behind his neck scratching idly before asking “well, uh, do you charge for.. services?” 

The woman’s indigo eyes shot to the captain and first mate, her calmness replaced by a deathly serious aura and cool expression. She pressed her lips into a thin line before smacking them, making a popping sound. “Services?” Studying Kid’s reactions closely with a fine arched eyebrow.

The first mate and captain noticed the change in demeanor as she stood up straight. Kid’s non-existent eyebrows rose before giving her a smirk. Her sharp eyes turned towards Killer in stern question, but the Mohawked one spoke first. 

“Yeah, you’re a whor- prostitute right?” He snickered at her, causing the woman’s serious composure to break in an instant. She giggled, covering her lips with dainty long black painted nails in an effort to keep them closed while reaching out for the Mohican’s hand.

“No, I’m not a sex worker. I can see why you may have assumed that though, I apologize. I thought you meant something else.” She breathed out airy, before focusing in on the mud Kid left behind on her stomach and slacks and scowling at the offense. Kid’s lips grinned over the bottle as he watched as her fingers picked at the mud. Killer considered her statement about  _ something else.  _ He frowned in thought. 

“I wish you luck finding some dame to gang bang or whatever you’re into.” she hummed in thought before adding “Pass my my wish to her too, you’re all fucking huge.” She giggled again, winking at Wire the tallest of the bunch, before releasing the Mohicans hand and grabbing the whiskey from its hold in Kid’s metal arm. She eyed her surroundings, wondering if they had left a place pillaged so she could get more booze and maybe some fruit.

Kid rolled his eyes at the coughs coming from Heat, Wire, and the Mohican from the woman’s crassness before turning on his heels in the direction of the dock. What a lame fucking night, he thought while the waves of disappointment hit him. He began his stride to his home on the Victoria Punk.

Heat muttered an apology to the woman with his eyes on the ground, before walking after his captain. She giggled before whispering a breathy “so long, handsome.” Heat flinched at the gentle sincerity. The remaining crew followed without a second glance or parting words at the woman who was polishing off the rest of the whiskey bottle. 

She looked once more at the footprint on her once pristine clothes and scowled. Her blood pressure began to rise at the thought of the captain who hadn’t muttered a word to her but had in fact, stepped on her with his filthy boots.

She scowled further, remembering the pirate captain's lack of an apology. Disrespectful fucking man, she fumed to herself. And he was going to fucking walk away, she watched the group stroll down the cobbled road in total disregard of the destruction they caused. As if it meant nothing. That  _ she _ was nothing and could be  _ stepped _ on. She tried calming herself, smoothing down her hair. Let it go, it’s not  _ that  _ big of a deal. But it  _ was.  _ She reprimanded herself for almost letting the offensive print go. Take no shit.

Fueled by the whiskey, she shouted as loud as her weak vocal chords could allow. “Eustass Kid! You’re forgetting something.” His whole crew turned before him to watch the woman’s new show, he chose to simply turn his head in silent acknowledgement of her call. 

Killer eyed the woman carefully, crossing his arms. Even considering the notable distance between them now, he could feel the fury radiating off her, how her bright eyes had gone dark as she glared from under her long lashes. Stupid woman was going to try something and his captain was going to walk straight into it. What a fucking idiot, he considered. Then the woman flicked her long raven trusses.

And chuckled. That captain is a stubborn fucking brat who needs to learn a lesson and she unfortunately going to be his teacher, she thought. “You stepped on me and I don’t remember you apologizing. That was unkind of you, even after your mate's generous proposition” In an over exaggerated gesture she pointed to the boot print on her lithe torso. “You forgot to apologize.” She let out an impatient sigh, daring him to say something.

Kid was fucking furious. He felt the blood rush to his face as he clenched his fists, fully turning around to the mocking woman. “Go fuck yourself, you inconsequential bitch.” He turned on the heels of his boots and back to his original headed direction.

He fucking didn’t. That pompous, ginger, overgrown man child. Fuck him and his stupid boots and his stupid goggles. She clutched the neck of the liquor bottle, gritting her teeth together hard. With a quick twist of her wrist, she threw the fifth at his retreating, ever sauntering red figure.

The bottle quickly flew through the air before it smashed on the outside of Kids metal bicep, glass spraying over his coat and onto Killer’s dress shirt before gently falling to ground like sharp, twinkle raindrops. The entire crew stilled before looking at each other stunned. Wire glanced at the Mohican whose mouth was agape, his eyesight shifting in bewilderment between the enraged captain and the girl who stood in the grass, grinning like a naughty child. Killer, whose masked face covered his emotions, still somehow appeared shocked. His arms hung in midair for a moment before dropping dumbly to his sides.

Fuck, Heat thought. The girl seemed nice enough, but apparently she had a death wish. He dryly swallowed. The crew turned to the girl who was twirling her finger in her hair, angry mocking eyes locked on their captain.

“I’ll take an apology, a new bottle of whiskey, or a dry cleaning ticket.” She cooed stretching a thin, milky skinned arm towards the captain and began wiggling her index finger at Kid in the come hither motion.

“Kid! Fucking don’t!” Killer reached his arms around his heaving captain’s chest, in an effort to restrain him. Kid began thrashing while his crew remained motionless. While their meeting with the girl was brief, there was something strangely endearing about her. Sure, they didn’t want to see her die. But  _ they  _ didn’t want to die by their captains' wrath nor did they feel any desire to question their loyalty to the fiery man. Oliver and the Mohican made the sign of the cross over their chests in anticipation of what was to come.

Kid shoved his first mate off him, causing Killer to stumble back shouting curses with something along the lines of her being a black widow. Kid promptly ignored the blonde before hurling himself at the ravenette, closing in “you’re fucking dead.” 

In a second he was on her. And in a millisecond, she was on him with his back pressed to the ground. She was straddling him, lying chest to chest together, her sharp dagger barely grazing his pulsing jugular. She watched the moon glint off the flat of the blade with her face tucked into the crook of the bastard’s neck while he remained motionless, besides the heaving of his chest due to his ill contained rage. 

Kid’s heart hammered in his ears as he felt her lips give his throat a chaste kiss. “ _ now _ we're even” she sighed, breathless before nuzzling closer to him, her blade free hand tangled in his red locks to tilt his chin up towards the starry sky. She leaned closer, rubbing the tip of her nose to the underside of his square jaw in slow movement. He felt her small and warm frame relax against him slightly as he breathed in the floral, feminine scent of her perfume and the oaky hint of her breath from the whiskey she had previously been drinking. Her long silky hair tickled his bare chest and he felt the soft coolness of the sliver of her exposed torso, which clenched and unclenched with every breath and exhale.

Kid squeezed his eyes shut in absolute embarrassment at his fucking thoughts. What a fucking dumb way to die. By a tiny taunting woman a third of his size, who was  _ not  _ in fact a prostitute, pressing a dagger directly into his artery giving gentle teasing twists to his skin. He considered how he did  _ not  _ deserve to be a captain, let alone  _ king  _ of the pirates if a little bitch could get the better of him on such a fucking normal day. He frowned against his eyelids.

God fucking damnit. He hoped she would just do it already.

The girl held still, hovering slightly above the pirate. She was considering something, Kid noticed as she licked her lips in quiet contemplation. The corners of her mouth pulled downwards, an indication that she ultimately went against her screaming instincts. With a final slow press of her lips to the young captain’s throat, she shifted her weight off his chest and back against her knees before jumping off his waist a few steps back, her armed hand dropping to her side releasing the blade with a  **clank** as it bounced once on the stone road. Her free hand reached down towards him in an offering of peace. 

Kid widened his eyes with disbelief, the cool wave of acceptance of his demise dissipating before being replaced and consumed with red hot fury of his  _ threatened  _ demise. He jerked his back off the rough cobblestone and looked up at the woman. What a fucking sight. Wild black hair surrounding her milky skin, angular cheeks slightly rosey and flushed from alcohol. Indigo eyes alight with mischief highlighted by the sky’s incessant soft lighting. She even had the fucking nerve to smile sweetly to him. 

The fucking  _ nerve.  _ Kid hadn’t been angrier in his entire life he thought, slapping her stupid dainty hand away from him with his cold metal arm. The fucking hand that spared  _ him _ . He was so fucking pissed, every exhale shot spit. He rose to his feet and the woman took in his fury with pure amusement and something else Kid couldn’t place. Even as he towered over her, her expression didn’t falter. The nerve of this little bitch.

Killer was behind the now unarmed woman in an instant, grabbing her right upper arm to yank her away from Kid. He gripped her arm tightly, causing the bone to make an audible  **_snap_ ** as it broke beneath his fingers. Her face contorted in agony and she tried muffling a screech as she fell backwards into Killer’s grasp, turning her face slightly to the left. In her falling momentum, Kid lurched forward with a tightly clenched fist, hitting the entire side of her small face so hard that the sound of his limb meeting her soft bones made a second noise, one of  **crunching.**

The woman’s vision went black and her consciousness was gone as if it had never been in her before. In an instant, her knees collapsed and her head dropped down, with her chin grazing against the flat of her chest. She dangled for a moment, suspended off the ground by Killer holding her broken arm.

The crew watched the scene unfold in stunned silence as Killer dropped the girl’s arm causing her to collapse in a primordial fetal position. Her face was covered by her hair but the bleeding from her nose and mouth was pouring down to the cobbled road, making a sickening puddle from her seemingly lifeless body. Kid looked down at her, a wicked smile that grew by the second as he stood tall next to his first mate. 

The four lackies let out a collective breath as they eyed their captain and first mate. The Mohican recovered first and frowned. “That was.. something. I think you two killed her.” A strangled laugh escaped him, which was unconvincing of the words he had said.

“She fucking asked for it!” Kid snarled at his subordinate, causing him to take a step back with his hands raised in apology. Heat and Wire frowned at the now seemingly lifeless body sending her silent attonments for the sins they involved her in. “Is she dead, Killer?” Kid questioned over his shoulder, still glaring down with intensity at his lackey.

Killer responded with a noncommittal hum while removing his fingers from the artery of the woman’s throat.. “No, she isn’t.” He replied, standing to his full night about the woman. “Not yet, atleast.”

Kid roared with laughter before turning his gaze back to Mohican, who dared to respond with a shaken smile. “Good, grab her shit.” He sauntered a few steps before adding “and bring her to Victoria Punk.”


	2. Leg up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots o' violence in this one

Heat watched with agonizing difficulty as the lythe and unconscious woman laid snuggled over his legs, gripping his hair in a pained beg for comfort. The uninjured side of her face was nuzzling against his bare chest and her broken arm snuggled closer to his chest and her torso in an attempt to hide it from the intruding world. The leg that was wrapped over his two squeezed him closer to her frame before groaning in pain, softly. Heat’s breath hitched in his mouth causing a strangled noise to leave his vocal tract. He tried awkwardly smoothing her hair to give some type of comfort. This, unfortunately, woke the woman up. This was so fucked.

She shifted forward, untangling herself from him to face the ceiling. Her uninjured black eye shot open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and the pain her face and limb was in. Heat watched carefully as she peered at him from the corner of the eye that wasn’t swollen shut. Sudden clarity hit her open eye, causing it to widen in fear before her uninjured arm shot to her face pushing her dark locks away. She made a sudden jerking movement and tumbled off the bed with a loud thud, landing on her knees and bracing herself with both her forearms. She let out a muffled whimper as she felt electric pain shoot to her left arm. Fuck, that’s right. Massacre Soldier had snapped her arm. With one fucking hand.

The woman brought her injured arm to her cradle against her chest, moving agonizingly slow to a hunched over sitting position with her single eyed glaze still locked on the floor. She couldn’t hear her breathing due to the obnoxiously loud ringing in her ears but she suddenly realized she was hyperventilating. Fuck, cool it. Panicking was certainly not going to help. 

She gingerly raised her good arm to poke at the right side of her jaw as she attempted to open her mouth. Lightning pain struck it immediately and she saw stars, fuck that’s cracked. She felt a tear form in left eye as she gently poked her left cheekbone and nose with the pads of her fingers. Yep, both were cracked as well. Feeling her face, her left eye and surrounding socket was extremely swoll- on fuck. Her brow bone might’ve been cracked too. Fuck Eustass and his huge metal fist, what a bastard. She traced the dried cake of blood from her nose over mouth and down her thin neck and gagged through a slightly slacked jaw. 

Willing herself to slow her breathing and accommodate the agonizing pain her body was currently in, she looked around her surroundings. 

She gazed around the unlit moderately sized room. Dark wooden floors lined the surrounding with a large rectangular maroon shag rug covering the center where the ends of four beds each met, two on each side of the rug diagonal to each other. The walls were mahogany slate with two metal sconces hanging over the drawer wooden night stands which were carved with floral designs that were next to each of the four beds. An ashtray and half smoked joint sat on Heat’s table and the smell intensified her nausea. The moon light poured in from four large portholes from the longest wall she was currently braced against. To her left, a large timber door sat, with two similar but smaller ones on the wall opposite of her. To the left of the twin doors was an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and drum set leaning against the wall.

The woman half crawled to the center of the room before tiring and turning to the four men who were now sitting on the edges of their bed. Heat looked at her with sad eyes laced with concern and a tight line on his scarred face.

“Wh-what am I doing here?” She asked through her teeth, trying to ignore the radiating pain.

The mohawked man spoke first, of course. He giggled leaning back on his hands, bare chested in heart printed boxers. Crossing his legs at the ankles, “holy fuck woman, you can take a punch! We were sure you weren’t going to wake up.” He spoke followed by a fit of high pitched giggles.

The girl snorted from her place on the floor, rolling her eyes. “And a broken arm. Your temperamental captain sucker punched me and your first mate broke my arm.” She seethed, causing mohawk to giggle harder. 

Wire cleared his throat, making eye contact with the girl on the floor with a gravely serious expression. He signed “guess that means you’re  _ really  _ not up for the gang bang then.” She deadpanned him before he broke, wheezing in laughter. “I’m Wire.”

The woman giggled before the pain silenced her. “Nice to meet you, Wire. Could you do me a kindness?” He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood. Dizziness got the best of her and the ringing intensified as she braced the wall for support. Slowly, she made the way to the tall sitting man, ignoring the four pairs of inquisitive eyes following her movements.

She moved to kneel between Wire’s bare legs looking up at him with feigned innocent, hands on his thighs rubbing back and forth. He peered down at her half broken face, nervously before looking at Heat.

Heat frowned at the scene before speaking ever so softly “he was kidding, girl.” He shifted with discomfort.

The girl rolled her eyes studying Wire’s handsome face. “Could you set my nose please, Wire? I’m a baby and I can’t ever do it myself..” she sighed the last part before gently bringing his hands to cup her face. Wire frowned at his comrade who was watching the scene curiously.

“I’ll count you down.” The mohawked man spoke. The girl closed her eyes before inhaling deeply through her mouth, leaning into Wire’s hands. 

“3..” He sang, melodically.

“2-“ Wire twisted his thumbs around the girl’s nose, pushing the cartilage of her nose back to a more natural position, causing her to smother the screech in her mouth with the back of her hand.

She panted while softly shivering. She then checked the alignment of her nose before giving a weak, cheeky grin to Wire. “I knew you’d be good with your hands. Thank you.” He rolled his eyes in response. He allowed her to catch her breath for a few moments with her forehead pressed to his shin. 

She moved her weight back, shifting to press her butt on her heels. “Heat, Wire, mohawk, and tommy bahama?” She asked, eyeing the mohawked, turning to said man who chuckled.

The auburn haired man pulled his tresses up, grinning down at the woman. “I don’t have a mohawk, so does that make me tommy bahama?” She nodded seriously. He scratched absentmindedly at the white undershirt he was wearing, wild green eyes amused. “Nah, name’s Oliver.”

“Hi, Oliver.” she rasped, running her cool hands gently over her face.  _ Fuck,  _ was she hurting and fuck was the ringing getting louder?

“You were close with me, da name’s Mohican.” He pursed his lips before looking at Heat, appearing to debate something. “And your name, miss?”

She considered their ridiculous names before giving one of her own feeling intense gazes burning into her being. “Uh, Blade. My name is Blade.” She snickered at her private joke quietly. 

“You all look so cute in your chonies, in your extremely nice and extravagant bedroom.” She eyed them, turning to Heat. “Especially you, Heat! I feel like I’m at camp with a bunch of psychopaths.” She mused quietly, while Heat blushed madly.

“I’m supposed to get Captain if- when you woke.” He studied her startled reaction closely as her eye widened.

“Gah!” She whispered. “Do you have a washroom you can point me to first? I better prep myself for slaughter.” 

A tense silence followed before Heat rose and approached the kneeling girl, gently placing the girl's healthy arm over his shoulder. “Can you stand?” His voice was quiet.

She gave a noncommittal hum as she leaned into his lanky frame, being escorted to the second of the two doors. He stopped just outside the frame and turned to give the woman space before she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her.

The ringing in her ears was horrific and the dizziness was worsening, the pain in her face and arm was agonizing, but her heart hurt the worst. She wrapped her arm over Heat’s neck and softly stroked his cheek before whispering “thank you, Heat.”

She turned into the bathroom with a soft sparing smile at Heat before turning on the light and shutting the door softly behind her. She eyed the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean and simple. A huge wooden vanity with a large oval mirror, a toilet, and a grey slate tile shower stall with the faucet high enough to cover Wire’s ridiculous height, which was darker than grey tile that lined the floor. She considered taking a quick shower to truly get clean, but her body was screaming and she remembered the lack of clean clothes and her favorite shower gel.. plus the psychopath that she had a date with death with. Fuck that idea.

She went to the sink instead and turned the faucet on before pulling her hair back and going to the toilet, trying to vomit quietly. She considered her the source of her nausea as she squeezed her tearing eyes closed, probably the concussion. Definitely not, or mostly not, because of the stress of the situation she considered was barely her fault. She muffled a quiet gag with her slim fingers before cursing herself. 

Fuck her pride for caring what those guys thought about her. Sure they didn’t  _ seem all  _ bad, particularly Heat. But they didn’t actually stop her from being essentially kidnapped. 

Fuck. Her head hurt. Bad. She flushed the toilet before standing, wincing at the light before moving to the vanity. Cute. They had a tooth brush holder with four spaces and whitening toothpaste. She giggled to herself thinking that she had the same brand in her own bag, wherever it was. Probably at that fucking island that she wasn’t even supposed to be at. She rinsed her mouth out with water before making a move for the toothpaste, finger brushing her teeth and tongue. Spitting into the sink, she eyed her face. 

Holy shit. Her reflection showed half of her face nearly black in bruised complexion. Her upper lip was split on the side of the swelling, her left eye completely shut. Her cheek bone appeared to have ballooned in swelling, her brow bone not as much, but still. Her right eye was not swollen but the blood from her broken nose appeared to have spread to her right eye socket. Her jaw was definitely cracked with bruising on that side reaching down her throat. Wire did do an excellent job setting her nose, though. She eyed her pale complexion which had a slight gleam of sweat, black smeared makeup causing a wicked case of raccoon eyes, her pink lipstick now dry caked. Dried blood did in fact crust her upper lip, mouth, and throat. Yuck.

She leaned over the sink at the waist. Bracing herself and shoving the nausea down, whimpering softly at the exertion. She caught her breath before splashing her face, scrubbing the blood and makeup off her. She swallowed heavy tears, not letting any spill. Rising, she smoothed her hair, looking at her broken and now clean face. Slightly better, but still miles away from okay.

She gave a spinal splash of cool water to the back of her neck before sighing. Not a fucking coward, not then. Not today. Not tomorrow. She turned, shutting the lights off and leaving the bathroom while stepping into the bedroom, bracing against the wall. She gave cautious eyes to the men on their beads and the standing Heat, who looked even more concerned than before in his dead composure. “Uh, are you okay Bl- Blade?”

She reached out and tugged on a dreadlock before answering with a mischievous smile, “always. I used all of your tooth brushes— by the way. Hope that was okay.” She softly croaked. Mohican mock gagged while scooting further back towards his black pillows. 

“Before or after you defiled our bathroom with your stomach contents?” His high voice asked, accusingly. She shrugged.

Wire rolled his eyes before signing. “Good luck ‘Blade,’ what a strange one you are.” 

The girl frowned, tucking her arm in Heat’s and leaning her head against his shoulder as he led them to the largest door. “You all lied, by the way. By omission.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up before kicking his legs under his satin sheets. “Pirates, missy. What about this time?” 

Heat opened the door, grabbing the woman’s coat from an armchair and her sunglasses. He handed them to her, receiving a grateful smile, as helped her slip into the sleeves. The night air wafted into the room, flowing raven locks behind her glassed face. 

She pointed to the instruments with a thin finger. “You  _ are _ musicians, that counts as much as a label as a pirate does.” As she stepped out onto the deck with Heat, the three men considered the meaning behind her oddly thoughtful statement.

——-

Walking on the silent and empty deck, the girl stopped and pulled Heat’s arm to her so that their hips were leaning against the ship’s expansive railing. The ship cruised over the soft wake of the ocean. The salty ocean air winded softly and the starred night was shown so dark and beautifully, white stars brilliant over head. She peered up at the bluette carefully before holding his hand softly, turning to look out at the never ending black ocean. 

Heat observed the uninjured side of her face now, makeup free face. She looked to be in her early twenties, all air of confidence drained out of her as her huge sad eyes looked out to the black depths of the ocean. Silk dark hair gilded softly against her shoulders and reaching her waist with creamy near translucent white skin. She appeared exhausted, even after the two days of sleep. Deep bags hung on her bruised eye, her thin arched eyebrows pulled back in an air of annoyance.

He dared to move her black locks over her shoulder with his calessed fingers before grazing her high cheekbone with his thumb. She closed her eyes softly and hummed in response to his administrations. Taking a deep breath, she turned her chin slightly to his direction and looked up at him through her long lashes with quiet adoration. 

He broke the silence with an impulsive apology. “I’m sorry, for touching you.” She shook her head at that, giving a soft squeeze to his hand. Goddamnit, he tried a soft breath to still his slamming heart. He needed to say this. “And I’m sorry that you’re here, for what’s to come.”

She gave a humorless and quiet laugh in response. “I think I brought this one on myself, I just can’t let certain things go for some reason. No hard feelings, sincerely. I appreciate your kindness though, Heat. I wish we could’ve met in a different way.” She kissed the back of his palm sweetly. He swallowed heavily at her admission.

After a couple of minutes in silence, she felt his anxiety growing. She cleared her throat, pushing the emotions of fear for his last statement and warmth from his soft administrations back deep inside of her. She eyed him softly before looking again over the ocean. “Do you think it would be okay if I wait here for you and Eustass Kid? The ringing in my ears is making me nauseous and I’m completely exhausted..” 

Heat considered her request. There wasn’t anywhere for her to go, truly. There was clearly no land mass anywhere in sight. They were in the middle of the fucking ocean. She  _ was  _ sick and her balance  _ was  _ off, that much was clear if her choking in his bathroom and staggered steps earlier were any indication. He then considered the ‘fighting’ abilities that she had demonstrated with Kid, no fucking way was she able to do that now. 

He further considered how she didn’t appear violent or aggressive. Quite the opposite. Quiet, easy going, nice, reasonable, maybe a little vulgar…. pretty……. Fuck that last thought. She was dead meat, he knew that. Don’t get attached. But it would be okay, maybe, for him to grant a last request. He sure as fuck knew his captain wouldn’t. 

He gave an awkward kiss with his rough lips towards the back of her boney palm. Before slowly walking off in the direction of his captain’s cabin. Maybe,  _ hopefully,  _ he would be asleep. Then he’d get a few more hours with the girl. He contemplated the cuddles and softness she gave him, how she wasn’t afraid of him. If only because she had bigger fish to fry. He looked up at the sky, silently begging for some patience as he rounded the corner in the direction of his captain’s quarters.

The girl waited a beat, watching Heat’s retreating figure disappear around a corner. She wasn’t exactly  _ scared  _ of death. More apprehensive. Especially considering where she was  _ absolutely  _ going to be if the unlikelihood of an afterlife was true. Goddamnit. Of course her end was near, at least she got to see the most beautiful view before death. The ocean’s inky waves were magnetic, even more so as it kissed the death ship’s body.

She took in the ship’s make while she waited. It was truly impressive she admitted, especially considering how young the crew appeared. The ship was huge, and sure the light wood of the deck was stained with blood spots, which made her question who chose the wood’s stain. Gawdy, forsure. Particularly the large boned fish that encompassed the front of the ship she noticed while peering over the railing. Black  _ everything _ , which she appreciated. A jolly roger shared the captain’s likeness. It was almost endearing.

Noticing the crowes nest way up high with a rope ladder. She considered the ocean’s view from that height, closer to the moon with an even more expansive view of the endless waters. She thought about Heat next, would he survive his dick captain’s wrath if she made the climb? Probably. Heat radiated good energy, definitely someone that the captain would want to keep around. She was slightly jealous that the lackies  _ she  _ had led were all dumb and insincere psychopaths. 

She pinched her healthy cheek before looking back in the direction that Heat had gone. Her body was capable of climbing the rope, she just had to try. 

——

Killer watched the girl from the crowes nest as she surveyed her surroundings following Heat’s retreat. He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She began a slow diagonal run towards the rope of the crowes nest, he let himself have a quiet audible laugh as she began her ascent. He crossed his legs in satisfaction and anticipation of her coming surprise. That is, if she didn’t fall and break her neck first because of the arm that he broke. 

It took her an agonizing ten minutes for her to near the hatch at the top of the ladder. Of course only after a few hiccups that he was  _ sure  _ was going to lead to her demise by falling off the rope ladder to a wooden deck more than thirty feet below. He watched her dangle upside down on the rope with her legs twisted in a knot before using her (admittedly impressive) core strength to reach up with her good arm against the swaying ladder. 

He leaned in his sitting position against the nest’s wall, legs crossed at the ankles with utter delight when she finally figured out the hatch’s latching system. He was blessed with the coincidence that he was currently drinking  _ her  _ whiskey that he and Kid and discovered in her bag while searching her belongings for weapons or other treasures. He sucked the straw behind his mask as she finally peaked up, the top half of her face scanning the area under the heavy latch she was trying to hold up with her broken arm. 

She found Killer’s masked face and scowled, retreating down the ladder only an inch before spotting the glass bottle in his hand. Her eyebrows flew up her forehead in utter disbelief.

With a new found drive, the girl pushed up the hatch with her shoulder before scrambling up the small nest without any coordination— fingers and nails digging into the wood, dragging her chest and torso further into the small space before the hatch fell from her stationary position, pinching her calves in between the wood of the hatch and wood of the crow deck. She muffled a shriek at the impact on her shins. 

Killer shook with silent laughter at her apparent success. She panted out of breath, laying on her back with her arms and jacket splade up beside her while eyeing the wide midnight sky and stars and moon in an effort to gain composure and breath. She fucking did it. He admired her barely exposed gleaming pale white skin and lithe figure while her curved chest heaved in oxygen. Even half broken, she looked wild. 

She finally slowed her breath enough before leaning up on her good arm, giving the hatch a passive aggressive kick with her right heel which was followed by a not so subtle middle finger at the offending entrance. 

Killer shook harder at the glassed woman, who was now facing him with an impish smile and raven hair laying on the deck wildly. “Well done” his smooth and calm baritone voice muttered in approval. 

She gave a muffled giggle before hesitantly crawling on her hands and knees next to him. “Thanks for your help, by the way.” She giggled dryly before sitting arm and arm next to him with a heavy sigh. She pushed her hair back off the good side of her face that was facing him before reaching her good arm over his muscled torso to grab the whiskey bottle. She retracted it suddenly placing it quietly in her lap. She rubbed her fingers together nervously, careful not scratch the black varnish on her nails.

His masked face turned to her completely while hers chose to remain forward, watching the reflection of the moon on the Black Sea. “What? You’re not thirsty?” He husked at her leaning down close to her face, shaking in mirth at her scowling expression before turning forward again.

He felt her sneak a peek at his masked face behind the sides of her sunglasses. He tapped his fingers in a slow rhythm across the neck of the bottle in a motion indicating that he was waiting for her response. He couldn’t stop the smile that formed his lips at her exacerbated sigh.

She slouched down further against the wall of the crows nest, ignoring the electric friction of her arm brushing down against Massacre Soldiers. She slowly pulled off the sunglasses adorned on her face before gently tucking them into her coat pocket. Her eye took in the view. The ocean’s soft and sharp waves surrounded her vision completely reflecting the stars and moon above glowing brilliantly in contrast to the complete blackness of the sky. Both the ocean and sky’s endlessness had her feeling more minuscule than ever before on her momentary place on a death ship in the middle of the sea. The sea and stars and moon would be around millennials longer than her, than Heat, than massacre Soldier, than Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid. A wash of peace went over her and she felt herself suddenly relax.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” She breathed out airily with a rasped giggle. “But I’d rather not lose this moment of peace while witnessing this view because of the primal shock from another broken arm.” 

Killer was both shocked and pleased by her answer. It was his turn to side eye the so far troublesome woman who currently appeared beyond serine, regardless of the broken half of her face that she had previously kept hidden from his view. He tutted in agreement before handing over the whiskey bottle to her surprised hand.

He leaned back comfortably on his forearm, observing the view with the same adoration as the woman had felt. She sat quietly, sipping heavily on the fruity whiskey they passed back and forth. Several minutes of comfortable silence had passed before he spoke. “How old are you?”

The woman breathed a few times before slowly answering, “22. And you?” Time went on and she was sure he wasn’t going to respond, before he finally did. Twenty-seven. They both silently considered their ages and circumstances that had led them to this point.

More comfortable silence passed as they continued their gaze, before the woman adjusted against the hard wall. She eyed up at him with an impish smile creeping the corner of her lips up. “You wanna hear something funny, Massacre Soldier?” He hummed quietly in response, observing her purple iris light up with joy. “After you broke my arm and Eustass hit me, I saw an apparition of my dead mother. As beautiful as ever before, as if the hardness of life had never touched her. Ethereal even. You know what she told me?” Her grin grew wider in pure dark delight.

Killer’s throat went dry as he watched the wildly grinning and giggling woman who appeared so casual for such a heavy turn of conversation. She eyed his turned face with slightly smothered joy, taking his silence as a cue to continue. “She said, don’t wake up.” 

Killer leaned back once again, digesting the information that she had just given him as she audibly sipped from his straw. She gave him a moment to relax before asking with a coaxed arched eyebrow, “it doesn’t sound like a good omen for what’s to come, does it?” She nudged him with her arm before taking a hearty swig of the blackberry whiskey. “If I wasn’t so angry at your captain for sucker punching me, I’d be upset with you too.”

She genuinely laughed softly in her airy and raspy way at both her anecdote and his stunned demeanor. Killer ran a muscled arm through the length of his blonde tresses. Several minutes of uncomfortable silence from him passed with Killer in contemplation as he sucked the fruity whiskey through the straw that tucked behind his mask. The girl began leaning her cheek against his shoulder testing the waters of his reaction before wrapping her warm arms around his left as she leaned into him with her eyes beginning to lose focus on the vast ocean. 

He offered her the bottle a final time before asking, “why did you?” With eyes locked forward, intently trying to ignore the tiny soft woman at his side. 

She hummed softly, holding the bottle close to her chest before snuggling closer to the man besides her with closed eyes. “Heat.” Killer frowned in question, something he was beginning to recognize as her being acutely aware of. “He was petting my hair. I think his intentions were good. You and Eustass are lucky to have him.” She took a final sip from the bottle before handing it back to Massacre Soldier. “Mind if I collect my thoughts and rest my eyes a few minutes before you give me up to your noisy captain?” 

Killer shrugged in acknowledgement as the sound of Kid’s heavy steps and angry voice came into ear short from the dark deck below. She smiled against his shoulder before retreating her sunglasses from her pocket, untangling herself from his limb. She then quickly crawled onto his lap, causing him to freeze in confusion. She pulled his stiff arms to rap around herself, tucking her uninjured cheek to his chest and ex hailing with content while placing the sunglasses back on her thin face. “Wake me when the gigs up, Massacre Soldier.”

He felt all of his muscles tense at the further invasion of his personal space by the strange woman. “You’re a sneaky one. I can tell.” She snorted and her soft body relaxed, causing his to do so as well as he leaned back into the wall. He adjusted his placed arms and hands on the girls back and hips to press her closer and softer to his chest and torso before gruffly muttering, “it’s Killer. My name is Killer. Tell me your name if you last through Kid.” 

She hummed in response, twirling a lock of his blonde hair in her finger before succumbing into unconsciousness.

—-

Killer climbed down the rope with the sleeping woman wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t remember why the fuck he was carrying her other than her fucked arm probably preventing her ability to  _ quickly  _ climb down, but they were a third of the way through the later before Kid recognized him, and by consequence her.

“What. The. Fuck. KILLER.” Kid exploded from rage, watching his friend climb down with a lanky monkey of a woman tightly wrapped around his huge frame. Killer observed his best friend clash his teeth together and rage, with crimson cheeks. Killer scoughed around his mask before shaking the woman awake by her shoulder pressed against his with his free hand.

She awoke to a rising sun and a masked man facing her as she took in her predicament, her back against course rope and a huge body carrying her like a fucking toddler with an arm under her thighs as of this climb was easy, pressed against his muscled torso. The rising sun set a brilliant orange and pink glow in the contrast to the dark grey puffs of clouds. A peaceful quiet surrounded them before a shrieking red head broke her serenity.

She frowned, pushing her glasses against her face securely and gripping the neck of the body she was riding tighter in acknowledgement, shoveling her face into the blonde mane before sighing. “Oh here we go, I’m fucked.” Her lips turned down, deeply. “Go slow with me please, Killer”

He felt his eyes audibly roll back into his head at her double entendre while quickening his descent down, sequiring her thighs tighter to him. “I gave you two more hours than necessary to ‘collect your thoughts’ and now you ask me for more.” She pressed her forehead to his trapezius muscle in response. “It would’ve been wise of you to decide on a plan.” He mock whispered to the side of her face, chuckling while finishing their descent down the ladder. 

She lifted her face slightly before tucking his hair behind his neck. “I considered threats, seduction..” wiggling her eyebrows against his neck before continuing “bartering and combat before I settled.” He asked her what her conclusion was, grinning wildly at the banter.

“Wisdom betroth men haven’t handled you all successfully before, behold my calculated improvisation.” She laughed without humor.

Killer scoffed loudly as he jumped the last several feet of the rope, releasing the clinging woman to fall unceremoniously on her ass several yards in front of Kid. 

“I see you ‘found’ her, Killer” he mocked at his friend, smacking his painted lips. “Fucking mocking, minipulative bitch.” His reptilian eyes alight with apparent fury as he quickly walked towards the scrambling woman, an angry hand pushing his red locks away. His pale face contorted in a malicious grin. His boots hit the wooden planks heavily as his crew of men began circling them. She briefly looked over at the four men from earlier in the day, leaning against the railing frowning down at her with arms crossed over their chests. She spared them a wink and soft smile in acknowledgment. 

Kid kicked the half stanced woman’s covered chest with the heel of his boot back as she rose, knocking the woman back on her ass, wind leaving out of her lungs. She fell back on her good arm before turning to her side hile gasping for air, choking while black locks covered her face and invaded her mouth as she pushed herself up single handed, attempting to stand again. “Eus-“ she croaked, chin turned towards up at him.

He used his organic arm to back hand her narrow face, hard, splitting her lip further. Her sunglasses flew to the deck clanking louding while his crew roared in laughter. She looked up at him with a half broken face and bleeding lip, ignoring the closening in of sadistic pirates. Her face and neck began to gleam with sweat, one purple eye opened alight with fury and slight amusement. Raven hair stuck to her face and her heaving chest before spilling onto the light grain of his deck. Kid took in her wild appearance, feeling his pupils blow slightly. 

He yanked her head down to face up at him, ripping the inky locks of the hair at the base of her head closer to the deck. She grimaced at the pain and a quiet groan escaped her fair plush lips, her booted feet scuffing the floor to gain purchase while her elbows dug into the wood in an effort of keeping her chest and head up under the weight of the beast and his opposing presence. Both of her hands gripped his large wrist and she looked up at him with absolutely disdain.

He appeared rabid. A young, pale masculine face flushed with anger. Purple painted lips curling down in absolute disgust, a long straight nose with flaring nostrils. Dark eyes, cut with an angry red scar that would have covered his right eyebrow had it not been shaved, which were furrowed, showing only hatred for her. A sweat bead formed from his long, red flaming locks before dripping down. She dared looking away from his furious gaze before quickly eyeing his fur clad chest, which appeared to be glistening and heaving with fury as much as her own.

She shot her gaze back to him before quickly tonguing her bleeding split which retreated into her mouth. She couldn’t smother the laugh that rose from her, sounding quiet and strangled. “Why do you say that I am both mocking  _ and _ manipulative, was it the bottle thing earlier ‘Captain’ Kid?” Her only open eye studied his face carefully alight with utter mirth. 

He growled, gripping her thin throat tightly. He lifted her by her neck, her fingers scratching his forearm in an attempt to hold herself up. Her feet were dangling a foot off the ground but made no move to kick at his body. He slapped her with his metal palm, causing her face to her to the side and her eyes to roll back in her skull. A matching split formed on the other side of her top and bottom lip, mirroring the opposite side of her Cupid’s bow. He slammed her against the wooden wall of his navigational chambers, her head and back making a sickening  **_smack_ ** as her body limped for a moment with her eyes squeezing shut before softening. She made a soft groan from deep in her throat. His crew erupted in  **_cheers,_ ** besides a few missing from his most familiar comrades. 

He slacked his grip on her neck, causing her to exhale sharply before coughing loudly. She held her weight up by gripping his arm with her one good one, easing the tension on the top of her throat and cracked jaw. The injured arm that Killer had broken began to pinch her less injured cheek harshly before turning her slightly glassed eye to him.

“Honestly, I thought you broke my face with your metal arm— not your organic one.” She whispered before weakly wrapping her long legs around his waist, pulling him closer to core. He peered down at her in confusion. “I’m fucking impressed.” She husked before beginning a weakened attempt to untie his organic arm from her throat before his metal arm gripped her calf that was holding him tightly to her center.

He watched himself trace a metal finger down her thigh, over her knee, and finally down to just above her ankle. He gripped the spot softly before turning his malicious gaze back to the woman. He watched her eye him intensely, waiting for his move. He grinned sinisterly. She gave a soft sigh and turned the good side of her face towards him, eyeing the peaceful sky above in patient waiting. He squeezed her booted leg, twisting it slightly until it made an audible snap. She tried muffling the shriek by placing her lips to the back of his wrist that was bracing against her throat.

She hyperventilated against his wrist, ignoring the crews jeers. Holy  _ fuck,  _ that hurt. She briefly wondered as her vision began to fade if she had ever been in so much pain. She willed herself to take it, she  _ deserved all of it. _ She slowly lifted her face toward the monster, giving him the good side of her face. She wiped the thick and slowly moving tears that had formed in her eyes with the back of her hand. She steadied her gaze at the man, fighting to focus her sight against the black spots that began to fill her vision. “Not so mocking now, little one.” He hissed at her, eyes alight in dark amusement.

She pushed back her sweat matter hair before tightening on her grip on the captain with her unbroken leg, begging for support. She slowly eyed his ravenous features that she had  _ once  _ found endearing, before licking her dry lips. “I wasn’t fucking mocking you back on Redding. Would you have tolerated being stepped on by someone. By  _ me _ ?” She croaked, eyes intense set on his amber orbs..

His lips turned in a slight frown, before giving a soft squeeze to her throat. His imposing frame stepped forward to the woman, dwarfing her. A bug of a woman, he thought. Hardly more than a pretty skeleton. Kid leant into the side of her face before whispering to her bruised cheek “As if you could power over me. Over anyone in my crew? A nobody like you?”

She tried smothering the giggle in her throat. She truly, truly did. But the irony of the situation was not lost on her. She technically  _ had _ if she remembered correctly. She covered her lips on the back of his hand giving it a soft kiss, before giggling softly. She peered up at his eyes with an intense look that bordered on a lost joy adorning her bruised, elegant features. “Had I known how brutish and dense you are then, I would’ve plunged my dagger in your thick fucking skull instead of coming on to you.” 

He dropped his hand, instantly reaching to the back of her thighs before hoisting her higher against the wall, pressing his chest to hers. She froze as he pinched his organic fingers over her chin and jaw, groaning as he pushed her face to look at him directly.

The pain in her jaw made her see black stars, and she willed her glassy eyes to focus on the beast holding her. Her whole fucking everything hurt, but she willed herself to not lose conscious. He leaned his face to hers, a mere inch apart. She could smell him. Metal, oil, whiskey, and the sea. She took a deep breath in, her good eye searching between his. No fear, not now. Just anticipation of the end. He looked feral, but something softened for a millisecond, to be replaced with anger as if it were never there.

He, in turn, searched hers. She looked like a broken, China doll. Shattered, but still regal. Matted black hair sticking to the bruised finger prints that he had left on her throat, her left eye leaking blood tears. And boy did she look fucking pissed. He couldn’t believe how much pain that she had taken, and that she was still conscious. She was shaking, not in fear. But in fury. And  _ what the fuck _ had she said?

He growled, tuning out the jeers of his idiotic crew. “I remember you saying that you weren’t a whore.” Leaning closer to whisper towards her dwarfed face.

He saw her look up at the sky as if it would explain herself to him. Before finally  _ finally  _ responding in nothing but a whisper, “that’s what you took from what I said?” She frowned. “No, I’m not a sex worker. Just a hedonist. Kind of considered our little tussle as foreplay.” She let out a rasped giggle. “What do you think those neck kisses were for?”

He turned her face towards him again, and she looked up at his eyes with dissipating anxiety and a further loss of focus. “Is that so..” his tongue reached out, running over the curve of her new split. Tasting her. She let her eyes close, trying to focus on the sting.

“Eustass, I’m not as much of a masochist as you are a sadist.” He moved his tongue to the other slit, humming in response. “I’m about to pass out.” She relaxed further into his hands before he unceremoniously dropped her.

He turned on his booted heels and walked away. The crowd was stunned, gawking at the slumped woman who began to stretch out on the floor.

Killer and Heat stepped forward before shouting for the large group of men to dissipate and get back to work. She felt Heat’s sad eyes study her, before Killer shooed him away too.

She pulled her boot and sock off her broken leg silently from her seated position before rolling her pant leg up to her mid calf. She ignored Killer’s approach as she pushed her high waisted pants down to her hips, revealing the entirety of her deeply bruised and scarred stomach. She yanked up both sleeves of her blouse, revealing paper white arms that were covered in more thin lines of scars and grip marks from he and Kid. She coughed through a barely open jaw before laying her body on the deck, placing her head on her thin unbroken arm, cradling the other to her chest. 

Killer couldn’t believe the blasé attitude she was exuding through trembles. He gave a soft shake in laughter earning a frown from the woman who responded by turning her face to the wall.

“Your improv work is effective, woman. What did you say?” She sighed.

“I can’t remember. Probably the truth. My ears are ringing, right? You can’t hear that, right? Right.” She groaned into the inside of her elbow. “My name is Indigo, now leave me your mask, please Killer. The sunlight is exacerbating my brain damage.”

Killer crouched down next to the woman and likely agreed with her prognosis. He frowned slightly, accounting it to the loss in entertainment that she provided if she were to die. He grabbed her sunglasses from the deck, tossing them to her chest “I’ll have Heat bring you some water now and dinner later, any request for a meal?” She cocked an eyebrow at the generosity.

“Whiskey, please.” She curled inward, slightly.

Killer smirked. “Indigo, I think that is what got you in this mess. You may have a drinking problem.” She snorted. “And an explosive temper.”

He grinned at her course of choked giggles and the following middle finger he received before she lost consciousness. He rose, scratching the back of his head as he walked the Victoria Punk.

\-----------

The captain chose to remain in his workshop the remainder of the day, tinkering at things in silent frustration. The crew in the mess hall was alight with questions and theories on why the ruthless Captain Kid had spared the woman. Some centered around it being too quick of a death for her, others considered that perhaps she had whispered promises of mind blowing sex instead, but most of them assumed it was because of the lackluster reaction the captain had received from her torture. Killer mused over this. It was probably a mixture of all three theories, with the added addition of her being attractive. He sighed into his spaghetti. 

Heat, Wire, Mohican, Oliver and Killer sat at the captain’s table, quietly eating their meal. Not one for silence, whether comfortable or uncomfortable, Mohican broke it first with a fit of high pitched giggles. Wire and Oliver grinned devilishly between Mohican and Heat in anticipation of Mohican’s coming remark. Heat immediately stared at his spaghetti, trying to disappear behind his dreads. Killer watched his subordinates with bored curiosity.

“Soooo.. Heat.” Mohican was practically bouncing in his chair. “Your sweety made it another day! No need to sulk.”

“I’m not fucking sulking!” He slammed his fist beside his plate. “Shut the fuck up Mohican.”

Mohican leaned back in his chair, scratching his shaved chin in thought. “Donnoo why you’re so grumpy. After Kid’s meltdown today, he might’ve given you a  _ leg _ up in winning her affections.” Wire snorted and Oliver giggled wildely. Killer rolled his eyes.

“You don’t ever shut up do you.” Heat sipped his ale and attempted to adjust his posture. 

“Well, at least we know she doesn’t mind being bitch slapped all that much.” He turned to Wire, “Atleast, from the Captain.” Oliver grinned, watching Heat clench and unclench his jaw.

“What’s your deal, mate? You should be thanking Captain. Now you’re going to have to carry her everywhere if she doesn’t have an aneurysm and die in her sleep.” The Mohican frowned at his own comment.

Wire sighed at this comment before signing, “Or until Captain loses interest in her and breaks her completely.”

Killer interrupted the musing. “Or until Kid’s interest in her increases and breaks her completely.” Heat’s eyes shot to his first mate and grunted in response. “Why don’t you bring her a plate and make her eat. Bring her somewhere to sleep too, it’s going to rain. And  _ don’t  _ give her whiskey.” 

Heat shot up instantly, grabbing his meal before he headed to fulfill his first mate’s instructions. Oliver shouted “Break a leg, Heat!” Mohican spit out his ale before slapping Oliver’s back in a fit of giggles. 

The remaining men eyed Killer with subtle curiosity. The Mohican couldn’t contain himself. “So.. Killer. What are your thoughts on our lilI’ prisoner?” He smacked through his noodles. “Unusual for one to last so long.”

Killer tapped his mask in thought and the men were sure that he was going to choose to ignore Mohican. “I don’t have a good feeling about it. Something is off about her, she appears..” he hummed in thought. “jaded over this experience. Strange, right?”

The remaining men hadn’t considered this, but did so as they began finishing their meal. Killer had, though. He considered what was in her bag. Several sets of fancy clothes and shoes with expensive tags still on them, a journal of random thoughts and poetry, a  _ second  _ journal written in a code he nor Kid could decipher, two top shelf whiskey bottles, various sheethed daggers, a leather thigh holster for said dagger, a heavily annotated medical textbook, two books that appeared to be novels with a center on philosophy, an untraceable den den, a second thick bag of toiletries, and beli. A fucking  _ ton  _ of beli, which was quickly confiscated along with the daggers, den den, and whiskey. 

Along with the mostly benign items he had observed in Indigo’s bag, he contemplated how the woman had responded to them back on the last island. No fear, nor when she was wandering around the ship alone. Not when sitting on the crowes nest with him and  _ on  _ him nor when Kid was beating the absolute fuck out of her. More alarmingly, how she simply lounged on the deck after Kid’s assault choosing to instead sun her injuries as if getting beat near to death was  _ not  _ a new experience. Besides his own betraying feelings toward the woman, he knew that something wasn’t right about  _ this  _ entire thing and the fact that he knew she likely wouldn’t be so willing to give answers up was unnerving.

Killer rose silently, leaving the men to their thoughts before regarding his dish and exiting the mess hall in search of Kid.


	3. Show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence

The following week for Indigo were a blur. Her body fucking  _ hurt.  _ Everything, her broken leg, her bruised thighs, the back of her hips, her entire back come to think of it, her right arm, her entire face, and the back of her head. The ringing and dizziness was only just beginning to subside. She was silently thankful that she was still able to speak and understand language. Worse of all, her fucking ego was killing her. This whole experience was humiliating, made worse when the boys had tried force feeding her meat before she screamed that she’d rather die because she was a vegetarian. Between being awoken by her darling Heat and his roommates when he was unavailable to force her to eat small portions of food that she could only manage small bites of before the nausea rocked her and she limped to the bathroom to immediately expel, she had no energy. 

All that she could muster was short bird baths in their washroom and brushing her teeth with their toothbrushes. Heat had finally awoken her on the fourth day and had insisted on her changing into a long shirt of his and “new” boxers so that he could launder her clothes for her. She spent her days willing her body to heal by sleeping alone in Heat’s bed, that sweet blue angel. Wire, Oliver, and Mohican would come and hangout with her during the short periods that she was awake. Some of the cabin boys would wake her so that they could change the sheets on whichever bed she was laying on, the polite ones helping her move beds while the less than polite ones shoving her to the floor.

Sure, they were a bunch of fucking idiot brutes but she could feel the soft spot in her heart growing whenever they came to check on her. They mostly disguised their visits as grabbing something from  _ their  _ room and  _ not  _ Heat’s cuddle fuck, which they constantly reminded her of. In turn, she started snoozing on which every prick's bed had said some comment to her as soon as they left the room. The first few times this had happened for her resulted in promptly lifted back to Heat’s once they returned back to their room, following an irritating flick to her broken cheekbone. 

Nights she spent snoozing Heat’s chest, playing with his hair or rubbing circles into his skin or giving gentle kisses to his cheek or shoulder or hands in thanks for his kindness. He in turn pet her back and gave the occasional awkward kiss to her face. Overall, she considered this pretty decent treatment for a prisoner, besides the nagging of sour grown men and consistent questioning from them about who the fuck she was that she dipped and dodged, and constant pain. Oh, and the fear or one big red psycho she was constantly waiting for to burst in and straight murder her.

Heat started snoring on the fifth night and by the eighth, Mohican insisted that she slept  _ anywhere  _ else because they considered his snoring her fault. 

“He’s too comfortable sleeping with you, Blade.” Wire signed at her while removing his chest netting. “Your times up. You have to sleep somewhere else, I’ll lose my fucking mind otherwise.” He stepped out of his leg netting and shorts before slipping into his black sheets.

Indigo giggled to herself. She honestly was thankful for the luxury of sleeping in a bed, especially next to someone as sweet as Heat. But she did understand that she had been putting these men out, even if they  _ technically  _ put her out first by their asshole Captain not being able to handle a put down like a fucking grown up. They were kind to her though, or as kind to her as the situation allowed.

She didn’t particularly  _ mind _ sleeping on the ground beneath a tree, or on a deck, or on the dirt, or in a death ditch. She had done so plenty of times before. But she sure as fuck wasn’t going to give up on her sweet situation so easily.

IndIgo couldn’t help but giggle while the remaining roomates muttered their agreements. Heat promptly shouted at Mohican, and by consequence everyone else, to shut the fuck up. Indigo rolled her eyes so deeply she nearly yelped. “Fine, I can sleep anywhere else, just not with Heat?”

Mohican shouted a thrilled “I don’t care if you sleep in the fucking arsonal room, between Killer and his mask, or in our goddamn closet like spooky witch you are, anywhere  _ anywhere  _ but with Heat.”’ He exaggeratedly puffed his two pillows before literally jumping on his bed, his skinny shirtless torso bouncing twice while his arms hugged his bed before wrapping them behind his head.

Indigo sighed and untwined her limbs from Heat’s before whipping his sheets off her pale and lanky legs, turning to Heat who was propped against his leather headboard who was currently gazing at her with those soft and sad eyes that she adored so much. She pulled his shirt down over her freshly laundered panties before leaning over his torso giving him a sweet departing peck on his cheek, rubbing her thumb slowly down his other before pulling up his navy sheets below his pecks.

She half limped, half hopped on her good leg the several feet to Mohican’s bed, whose inhabitant was beginning to show the signs of light sleep. Wire and Oliver eyed her carefully, and she pressed her index finger to her plush lips in a beckon for their silence. Her broken leg could handle little of her now much lighter weight, but she was soon at the foot of his bed.

As quietly as she could, she lifted the corner of Mohican’s sheets so that the good side of her face was closest to his gaze and climbed in. She lifted his half conscious arm so that it wrapped around her tiny waist. “Get the fuck out of my bed, Oliver.” Indigo’s eyes shot up her bruised face and she muffled the laughter with her free hand. The other men were not so silent. She snuggled her back closer to Mohican. 

“You’d really throw a woman out of your bed?” She felt him freeze behind her before nervous fingers reached the skin of her tummy. A calessed thumb grazed over her abdomens before a decidedly  _ more  _ confident hand gripped her laced hip disguised with a fake snore, which she slapped away. The remaining men, besides Heat, laughed in amusement. “Come  _ on _ , Mohican. You said I could sleep anywhere as long as it wasn’t  _ with  _ Heat.” She mock wined before cooing, “Have me in your bed, unless I’m too much of a  _ spooky  _ witch to sleep with.” 

Mohican snorted before grabbing her tighter, pulling her back into his chest and pushing a leg between hers. “Prepare to be cuddled to death, missy.” The remaining members full on roared in laughter.

She propped herself up on her elbows before eyeing each roommate, she pointed a long finger at Oliver who was in the bed besides Mohicans. “You’re next.” His eyebrows shot to the ceiling. Then to Wire, then to Heat with a wink. “I’ll make it my mission to not die on this ship before cuddling each of you lovable, psychotic, touch starved goons.” Wire rolled his eyes. “Especially you, my lanky one.” She chuckled rewrapping Mohicans arm around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck, completely ignoring the ‘fuck no’ and other grumbles around the room. She kissed Mohicans hand before giving into dreamless sleep.

——-

The following afternoon, she had awoken to the sounds of fighting and howls of pain coming from on deck. Must be a pirate fight, she mused. She hadn’t ever seen a pirate fight before.. and she kind of wanted to. She half limped out the door placing her sunglasses on and staggered further onto the deck, hugging the wall and trying to remain small. It appeared that the Kid pirate crew had captured several of the opposing crew’s survivors and tied their wrists behind their backs before tying them together. She walked closer, spotting a very intense Heat who was radiating energy filled with blood lust. 

That was interesting, she mused as the men who she was currently spooning at night towered over their captives, exuding wild sadistic energy. She leaned against the wall keen on watching how this would pan out. Her show was suddenly interrupted by a stomping red head who rounded the corner she had just come from, stepping on the bare foot that he had broken barely over a week ago. “Fucking ouch, Eustass.” She hissed, pushing his body away from her.

His face shot to her, complete surprise and confusion written on his angry features. The bastard appeared to have forgotten that she was on his ship.

Kid felt himself grin down at the woman. Her face appeared to be slightly improving, black bruising disappearing slightly and the swelling was going way down. Her leg apparently hadn’t though, and he was all the more pleased with himself at her slightly crumpled body rubbed at the swollen and black ankle he had just stepped on. “Fucking  _ witch _ , you’re going to want a front row seat for this.” He felt himself grin in dark amusement at her sigh, and he shoved her forward towards his new prisoners.

He watched her half limp, half hop towards the railing. Fuck, she was moving too slow and he couldn’t believe she was wearing one of his men’s shirts as a fucking dress. It annoyed him so he promptly shoved her again  _ harder _ , and she fell to the deck catching herself with herself with her knees and one good arm. She turned over her shoulder, scowling and glaring at his smirking features behind sunglasses. “Dude-“ 

He felt himself reach out for her obnoxiously shiny raven hair at the back of her head, and began dragging her by her hair to the railing. He felt himself laugh sadistically at the sound of her trying to kick herself along the deck to match his much faster pace, her hands clutching his wrist. “Fucking asshole!” Kid snickered harder at the raspy insult, releasing her to lean against the railing.

He was in a good fucking mood, Killer thought standing infront of the captives observing the scene between Indigo and the Captain. The woman appeared to be sulking like a child, crossing her thin arms and pouting her lips as she watched them. Kid walked to join his higher ups, grinning wildly. 

“Who is the captain?” His voice boomed over the visibly trembling captives. Mohican and Oliver let out wicked giggles as if he had said a joke, and Indigo rolled her eyes. No wonder he had such a fucking ego. Heat and Wire appeared to be excitedly pacing around the captured men, eager for whatever was to come.

A large man with a  _ very _ typical pirate hat stoically tried to stand which was difficult with his restraints. Kid appeared to eye him with disgust, “you will watch what happens to your men due to your ineptness.” He pulled the man back, while the remaining captives whimpered and cried. Some prayed and some  _ begged _ . Indigo felt her lips pull into a frown. Death was scary, she got that. But praying and begging wouldn’t have been her first instinct. Fighting or taunting has always been her go to. “Have at them.” Kid spoke simply, and the four men that she had been snuggling at night began their slow, merciless torture of the captives.

Killer observed the woman watching the scene with apparent boredom, resting her head back to the railing before stifling a yawn and crossing her naked legs at the ankle. What the actual fuck was her deal, he mused. He turned to Kid who appeared to be frowning at the lackluster reaction as well, choosing to take the screaming Captain into his own private torture chamber. 

“Heads up, witch!” Oliver giggled, literally throwing a decapitated head at her. Killer watched as she smacked it away from her, before gagging into her elbow. 

“You owe me a new shirt, prick.” She gagged a second time as she wiped her bloodied hand into the shirt she was wearing.

Mohican stomped over to her with something hidden behind his back. He crouched over her and she looked up at him with skepticism written all over her pale face. “Need a hand with that?” He roared, pulling a dismembered arm from behind his back in offerance. He wiggled it in her face, cooing.

She gagged a third time, smacking it out of his hand before pressing her lips into a tight line trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt. He pointed his own bloodied finger in her face, calling to Heat “I fucking knew it! She’s as fucked as we are!” 

She chuckled as he trotted away, beginning to struggle to rise to her feet. A sudden strong arm lifted her up by her waist and a masked face smirked over her. “Uh, thanks Killer.” She turned to him fully, “You’re not joining in the festivities?”

Killer took in the woman’s completely jaded features, feeling a curious pit in his stomach. “No.” She shrugged, nonchalantly. 

“You’re more of the quiet and subtle fucked up type, aren’t you?” He felt uncomfortable at her looking up at him, as if she could read him even with the mask covering his face.

“Like you?” He noted, crossing his arms.

She mirrored his actions, even his stern facial expression. “Do you know where my stuff is?” He nodded. “Could I get it back so I can change?” He shook his head in the negative. She tsked at him, turning to half limp and half hop away. He watched her depart with growing annoyance.

The second time that week she was dragged out by her hair to watch a massacre by the angry redhead, she reacted. She was leaning against the same railing and an old man with sad eyes was silently beckoning her to him, pleading. She lifted her sunglasses and pointed to the broken half of her face before pointing to her clearly broken leg and arm, the swelling and bruises a solid indication that she was in the same sinking ship as he was. His thin lips pulled into a frown before nodding his head in direction of a distressed boy. 

He was sobbing. Her heart hurt for him. He appeared to be around 20, still unable to grow real facial hair. He was near hyperventilating, shaggy blonde hair going into his mouth and stuck to pale cheeks wet with tears. He knew what was coming, a slow and painful death. She rubbed her face behind her sunglasses, rising to limp over to the sadistically beaming redhead overseeing his subordinates round up other survivors.

“Hey,” Kid turned to a soft raspy and feminine voice with a wicked grin of his own. She shifted back on the railing, as he and Killer closed in on her. She looked up at the towering men and her own rapid pulse was near overwhelming as their dark auras flooded her senses. She cleared her throat, trying to calm herself. She felt that they could feel and  _ taste  _ her fear of them, and they enjoyed it. “You two need a new cabin boy?” She nodded in the general direction of the teen.

Kid bark laughed into the air. “The one whose practically pissing himself now?” She frowned, slightly.

“You wouldn’t be afraid in his position? You wouldn’t cry as a boy?” Killer heard the soft plea for the teen and crossed his arms.

“No.” He answered for the both of him.

She nodded slowly, musing. “Then that is why you’re captains. You’re cut from a different cloth.” She took in their annoyance with her, she knew that they weren’t considering her statement as flattery. “Not everyone is like that, not everyone can be Pirate King material. Can you give the boy mercy?”

Killer frowned down at the woman. “No.” 

She turned to the masked man. “Can I give my life for his, then?”

Killer shook with silent laughter at the nerve. “How about you just join him, witch.” She rolled her eyes at him, as if she had a fucking valid opinion. “I’ll even tie your hands for you.”

Kid grabbed the woman’s hair, yanking her face to look up at him. “Witch, he  _ hid _ .” She sighed, knowing that the boy was lost in that instant. Kid’s grin grew lecherous and she swallowed heavily. “There’s no room in my crew for cowards.” He released her hair, which she smoothed out awkwardly before pinching her cheek.

“Mind if I borrow this, then?” She quickly unhooked the small knife from Kid’s belt. He cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at her in question before shoving her down to the deck again. Killer didn’t pick her up this time, and she had to crawl to the boy. 

He wasn’t catanoic, which was a shame. He would’ve fared better if he was. He barely registered as she wrapped herself behind him, smoothing his hair from his wet eyes she held his face to the sky. He didn’t even ask who she was, and she didn’t tell him.

A flock of birds flew high above them, and she smiled at the sight. “Listen to my voice,” she exuded relaxing energy and the boy gave a weak nod as a response. “You’re going home, and it’s going to be beautiful.” He remained quiet for a moment, taking in the soft waves of her aura.

“Are you coming with me?” A cracked pubescent voice asked.

She smiled weakly against his cheek, gently rubbing his chest. “I wish more than anything that I was.” She spoke softly, kissing the side of his face. She ramped up her calm energy as the cry’s of his comrades were beginning to be overwhelming. He sighed and relaxed against her as they tuned out the noise.

“I’m not so scared anymore.” He whimpered.

She nodded lightly, “good. There’s nothing to fear, we’re going to fly to the next journey. Like those birds.” He closed his eyes, leaning his face into her slowly stroking hand.

“Are you an angel?” He whispered, voice hoarse.

She let out a small laugh. “I am, now look at the clouds. They’re beautiful.” She felt his weak eyes open, fighting sleep as he gazed to the sky she was fixed on. Clouds moved treacherously slow with the sun illuminating a silver lining.

“Is it going to hurt?” He whispered.

She kissed his temple. “A little, but then you’ll be in nirvana.”

“You promise?” He was near asleep, breathing deeply.

“I do, keep your eyes on the silver lining and the coming birds. Don’t blink.” 

She kissed his temple again lifting her sunglasses, wiping his tears and taking in his heavy lidded eyes. He nodded to her briefly taking in her purple iris, watching the clouds move with serenity.

She quickly plunged Eustass’ knife into the artery on his throat, holding him to her as he winced. His eyes widened in fear, “keep looking at the clouds, the birds are almost here.” She kissed his temple again, radiating love and calm.

His eyes were glossed over when the birds came. 

She released him, setting his back gently to the deck. The old man was watching her with wide eyes, before giving a gentle nod. She didn’t return it, just limped over to Eustass to return the knife with numb fingers. She didn’t look at him or Killer, eyes glued to the deck as she limped away to watch the slaughter. 


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this chapter that is heavily inspired by Nasty B's "Between a Rock and a Hard Place." Check out the work, it is fan fucking tastic and a lot better than this garbage. 
> 
> Also- more violence and lots of crassness

Fuck Eustass Kid. The only part of her that  _ didn’t  _ hurt were her left arm and right leg. And  _ currently  _ fuck Killer, who had wripped her from Oliver’s bed by her broken arm when she was only dressed in Oliver’s shirt and boxers because she had been too lazy and apparently too  _ comfortable  _ to change out of. That guy needed a new fucking grip. He promptly tossed her to the floor and demanded that she get dressed. With a mock salute, she changed back into the outfit she considered cursed. She considered what was to come next, glaring at Killer’s back. “You can’t kill me with your eyes, try all you want.” 

She rolled her eyes. And his men called  _ her _ the spooky woman.

Apparently, Kid had just remembered her presence on the ship and demanded her presence on the deck. To which, he wasn’t on. Probably hiding in his fucking workshop, god knows what he even does in there.

She laid across the same spot that she had laid when Kid had broken her leg not ten days prior. She was nearly unconscious when something, something that rank, fell on her. A lot of little somethings. She smelled it before completely understanding what it was. Wet  _ Trash. _

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” She shot up, bracing herself on the wall before lunging at the culprit, who was alight with mocking laughter. A bald man who was a head and a half taller than her relatively tall height of 5’9, and at least thrice her weight, mostly in fat. She wondered how someone indulged themselves to that point on a fucking pirate ship.

He looked like a pug, a hairless pug. Shaved head, a scar on his left eyebrow, shallow bulging dumb eyes. A bulbous alcohol nose. A wicked grin with a few missing yellow teeth. He licked his lips with a white tongue.  _ Uhg _ , he might’ve been worse than the trash he just dumped on her. He side stepped her lunging and she was immediately grabbed from behind, lifted a yard and a half into the air. She felt netting on her back and saw the same material over tanned, muscled arms wrapped around her stomach. 

She began thrashing, trying to get out of his grasp without resorting to hurting him. “Wire, set me  _ the fuck down now.”  _ Nothing, she thrashed harder glaring at the bald man who was casually leaning against the railing with his cronies who were alight with laughter. He wiped a fake tear from his eye while watching her explode with rage.

“You were right Markie, I should’ve pissed on her.” She froze before letting out a gutteral scream. 

“WIRE LET ME GO, I’m going to kill that sick fuck!” More laughter from the men, aside from Wire who began to step away with her from the growing crowd that was circling them. She saw black with fury at the nauseating smell that was encompassing her.

“Set her down, Wire.” A  _ very  _ cold voice spoke from behind her. She was promptly dropped on her ass. She shot up on her good leg and was about to lunge back at the man who was laughing even harder as his Captain approached. 

Said Captain stopped her lunge by gripping the hair at the back of her head, causing a gasp from Indigo as she stumbled backwards. Her body felt no pain, just seething rage. 

Eustass Kid angled his hand back so that she looked up at him. Atleast her face was, her eyes were black with rage glaring at the culprit five yards from her. Kid studied her, the bruising on her face was still prominent but the swelling had all but disappeared. Her face was back to its angular heart shape that he had enjoyed back on the last island. Her clever purple eyes had gone near black as she tried prying his metal fingers from her hair, never taking her gaze of his Henchie. He noticed her arm was still broken and her leg, watching as she held her weight on her left. 

“You’ve been on deck for barely an hour and you’re  _ already _ disrespecting my men.” He hissed into her ear, pulling her hair back. She whipped her face to his, getting on her toes to glare at him now. Kid almost laughed at the incredulous look she was giving him. Sure, he had seen the entire thing and laughed along his men at her reaction but  _ she  _ hadn’t registered it. 

“That fucking cunt dumped trash on me, Eustass. Fucking  _ trash.  _ Let me go,  _ now! _ ” He pulled her hair tighter so that they were face to face. “I’m going to kill him.” 

That was it. Kid lost it, belly laughing to the sky. His men followed his cue, and her quiet screeching and tugging of his metallic fingers was lost in the noise. He touched his forehead to hers and mock sighed. “What foul language you use..” she hissed. “And you’re going to kill him? Like this?” He motioned to her frame, which was heavily leaning on her one leg and into the hand that was gripping her hair. “Half broken?” He belly laughed again before releasing her hair, causing her to stumble. He stepped forward into the growing circle.

“Tell you both what. You fight, and the winner gets whatever they want that I can give them.” Cheers erupted, and Indigo watched several men slap her opponent on the back as Kid stepped into the makeshift circle. “And to be fair, here.” Kid unhitched a two inch blade from his belt that she had used to kill the boy a few days back and thrust it into Indigo's surprised grasp. She eyed him with careful surprise, but his attention was focused on the crowd. Killer shifted his weight, watching the exchange carefully. “Think carefully for what you want, Marco.” Was Kid’s departing words as he leaned on the railing.

Marco gave a lecherous grin at his comrades who were swooning, pushing back his nonexistent hair. The sun shown on his already sweating forehead. He turned to the woman who was pushing up her sleeves and stepping closer. “Well bitch. I’m not going to kill you, not right away. See first, I’m going to fuck you infront of all these men. Maybe tap in a buddy or two.” He licked his lips, “then. Then I’ll fucking choke you to death and toss you to the seakings.” 

Indigo raised an eyebrow, swallowing a gag. She never left his gaze as she limped a step forward and tucked the blade into her bra. “How unfortunate. I wasn’t aware The Kid pirates were rapists. Let’s go.” 

He charged at her, heavy angry feet stomping on the deck. Wire felt himself dry swallow a second time after the Hunchman's comment as Blade didn’t immediately do anything, standing still patiently as he crossed the ten feet. In a flash, she launched herself in the air kicking the man in his throat with her booted heel. As he stumbled and clutched his throat, she landed with her feet pressed to his back, grabbing his left arm with her broken right that was covered in armulet haki. She pushed her left arm to the deck and kicked his back with both feet causing him to flip awkwardly in the air and land on his back, choking for air. She quickly limped up, holding her weight on her fractured leg.

She proceeded to kick his face with her heel, as hard as her light weight could. His nose broke with a disgusting wet noise, and his teeth followed with a sick crunch. She then aimed for his eyes and cheek bones, crushing them into his skull. She kicked him three more times before he could cover his face and scream with agony. She then kicked twice more, shattering his finger bones. He started to seize.

She panted for air before looking at Kid, grabbing the knife from inside her blouse. It was silent. She shoved her hair back with a black gaze adorning her devilish features. She sighed, twisting the blade in the sun while the man next to her seized. “Is this a trick?” Kid was too stunned to answer and Killer, who leaned against the railing next to Kid, shook his head. “So if I use this, you’re not going to fucking womp on me in retaliation?” Killer shook his head again.

She proceeded to immediately stab the confused man in the crotch, causing a blood curdling scream. He moved to the fetal position. Quickly, she stabbed him in the achilles before moving to stab his armpit. His cries were the only noise on the silent deck of thirty men. Finally, she stabbed him in the jugular. She moved from her crouching position to stand, pointing the knife at Kid who was grinning from ear to ear.

She panted. “I want..” she panted again, jabbing the knife in his direction. “To get off this  _ fucking  _ ship..” a final pant and another jab, as she wiped her bloodied hand on her ruined pants “on the next island.” A last jab, before continuing the knifes point at Kid.

Killer looked at Kid, who was grinning harder than he’d ever seen him. Kid pushed off the railing and began walking to the woman, who took a step backwards and promptly slipped on the blood pouring from the dead man.

She began awkwardly crawling backwards away from Kid, sparring a final kick at the dead man’s face with a muttered “you’re even a prick in death.” Kid immediately grabbed her broken arm and hoisted her up, causing an agonized moan out of the now dangling woman.

“Winner!” He shouted with childish delight. The crowd roared. “But, unfortunately..” he turned towards the woman and set her back on her feet, while she cradled her now free arm to her chest. “I’m down a henchie. So you’ll not be leaving my ship.” He smirked.

The woman sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, barely turning into herself. “Eustass, you bastard..” she offered the bloodied knife. 

“Hey, I’m not a complete bastard! What else would you want, hmm?” He snickered, grabbing the knife from her hand, awkwardly offering his arm to support her weight off her leg.

She eyed his arm, his cheeky face, and back to his arm while her leg screamed from the exertion. She took it while hate filled her gut. “I want a  _ long  _ fucking shower, with my clothes, with my stuff, and my whiskey.” 

He snickered. “Good choice, Killer!” He kept a slowed pace with the limping woman, trying to ignore the uncomfortable fluttering feeling in his belly as her cool porcelain skin hung to him, with albeit, indignation. Was this butterflies? Could he smash butterflies, light them on fire as they flew, attach a detonation device to their wings?

As Killer approached, Kid grew frustrated with his own nerves. Witchy woman. He ripped his arm from her and shoved her forward by her back to his long time friend, who caught her graceless stumble easily. 

Indigo landed with her face in Killer’s muscled chest, grabbing his obnoxiously huge biceps to push her face off him. She tried blowing his long hairs from her mouth before giving in to use her bloodied hand and wripping them out of her mouth, frowning.

“This woman stinks. Get her her stuff and get her a shower.” Indigo rolled her eyes as she felt her shoulders hunch. She pinched her cheek, trying to focus on the two towering men who were studying her. She felt all adrenaline leave her until only sadness and anxiety were left. Killer sighed before offering her his huge arm. She swallowed frustrated tears in humiliation before accepting it. Both men noticed her change in demeanor, big purple eyes were glossy lined with long dark eyelashes that exhibited only exhausted apathy. Fine black brows were furrowed and her porcelain skin was even paler than before, all blood drained out of her young face. Her baby pink plush lips were pushed into a sad pout as she gingerly pulled her long raven hair off from curtailing her face.

“Come with me, Indigo.” The pair turned, without sparing Kid a final look.

Kid frowned at the retreating figures. He watched the limping woman begrudgingly lean into Killer, who dwarfed her in height and size. He considered her presence and her ever calm demeanor. And her name. Almost 11 days had passed and he hadn’t caught, or cared, for her name until now. Why the fuck did his belly hurt worse now. 

His ears grew hot. “Killer, bring her to the table when she’s done.” 

  
  


—

Killer and Indigo walked silently to his room after a brief stop to Kid’s workshop to grab her bag, which was slung over Killer’s shoulder. He had half a mind to carry her with how slow her half hop, half drag her pace was. But she wasn’t complaining about the pain her body was probably screaming in and he enjoyed the way she was leaning into him. Her hair tickled his arm, and the soft skin of her fingers cling to his arm. He caught himself enjoying the soft sighs that caused her breath to breeze against him. “Sorry.” She breathed at him, almost in a whisper with that low airy and scratchy voice of her. 

He almost didn’t catch it. He eyed down to her, pressed against him. He gave a noncommittal hum before asking what for. 

“You know.. for killing your mate.” She sighed, before tugging on a strand of his hair and looking up at him. “And for getting trash stench on you.” She gave an impish smile at him as they approached his door. She paused, looking up at him. “Your turn.” Killer stilled and looked down at her, which she assumed was in question. 

She met his gaze with a challenging expression and a sly smile. “To apologize, for breaking my arm.” She gestured at the black fingerprint bruising on her bicep, before gently tugging on another strand of his hair. “It’s polite, pirate.”

Killer tossed his head back and shook in silent laughter for a few moments. The fucking  _ audacity _ of this woman, who was grinning up at him with full blown amusement. “You’ve got spine, Indigo.” His deep voice was heavy with laughter.

She shrugged, before giving a playful wink at him with heavy, tired eyes. “Don’t break that, either  _ Killer _ .” She sighed, adjusting her grip on his arm.

Killer swallowed heavily, trying to muffle the second set of laughter as he opened his door for her. “For what it’s worth, I apologize.” Her eyebrows shot up on her forehead, looking at him curiously. “But I’m not sorry.” He shook again as she rolled her eyes.

“Asshole.”

He watched her big eyes widen further as she took in his room. Indigo observed the large room which bore a similar resemblance to Heat’s and his bunk mates, black hardwood floors lined the expansive space, a dark grey shag rug, and similar ship lap on the walls. However, the room was much larger. A huge leather couch and matching arm chairs were to the left of the entrance and were separated by a long stone coffee table, with various half burnt burgundy candles and a random assortment of knives. Above the sitting area was a huge knitted and detailed map of the world in soft colores, she considered it must be a relic from long ago. To the left of the casual entryway was an extravagant brick fireplace with a huge horizontal mirror with a narrow, ornamental gold frame above it. To the right, a shut door. In the center of the room on the far wall was an excessively large made bed in an even more excessively large, ornamental carved cherry wood bed frame, with the posts rising up at least two feet in the air. Matching night stands sat on each side of his bed, which were covered in thick books. A full stocked standing book case to the right of the bed with a cherry wood wet bar.

She let out an impressed breath while being led further into his room and toward the shut door. Killer held back a pleased smile from behind his mask. “This makes sense.” She muttered under her breath. 

He gave a questioning hum as they approached the bathroom. “Future kings.” She whispered, taking in his equally impressive bathroom. Killer felt his face grow hot in an annoying blush under his mask. He dropped her bag on the floor.

“I’ll get you whiskey.” He left her, crouched over her bag.

Indigo considered her next outfit carefully, narrowing her choices to a black sundress, and a black skinny jean and muscle t combo. She pulled out a lacy black bra and panty set before laying out her lengthy skin care routine and kicking off her shoes and socks. She was crouched over her potential outfits, rubbing her face tiredly in thought when Killer approached with a bottle.

“Which makes you want to kill me less,” she gestured between the options without looking at him. He handed her the whiskey, which she promptly uncorked and took a generous swig of. He remained impassive. “You’re right, the dress would be too obvious.” She passed the bottle back over her shoulder, gingerly tucking the dress back in the bag before standing from her crouch. 

Killer watched her pull out what appeared to be a bottle of vitamins before unscrewing the top and knocking five into her hand. She froze, hand halfway up to her face and eyed him closely. “No straw?” She eyed back and forth between his mask and the bottle. “I’ll turn my back to you if you want to drink.” She tossed the pills into her mouth before taking a second generous swig, passing the bottle back to Killer.

He set it on the counter. “It’s too early for me.” She froze from taking out various bottles from her toiletries bag.

She deadpanned him. “Spare me.” A third and final swig, giving Killer what she hoped was indignant eye contact. He shook with laughter, retreating with the bottle and closing the bathroom door behind him.

——

Kid approached Killer’s room three times over an hour and a half asking where Indigo was. Each time, Killer sat in his arm chair and pointed his friend to the bathroom door. “You said she could have a long shower, Kid. I think she may be milking it.”

Kid gritted his teeth together at his friend’s condescending attitude. “Fucking women. Get her out now and bring her to the table. I’ll be in my workshop.” Killer set his book town on to the coffee table before wrapping his arms behind his masked head.

A mock sigh followed. “Eager for answers?” He rubbed his mask in mock thought, before cooing, “or is it something else?” 

Kid shot his first mate a departing glare, trying to stifle a rage. He departed the cabin, slamming the door shut. Killer rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, grabbing the half drunk bottle. He sighed, knocking on the bathroom door. “Indigo?”

He heard shuffling, and a sing-song voice “yes, Massacre Soldier?” One shower and she already sounded miles happier.

“You’ve stalled long enough, Kid is growing impatient.”

The shuffling stilled. “Oh am I  _ inconveniencing  _ him, hmm? Kid can kiss my fucking ass.” I’m sure he’d like to, Killer thought with a silent laugh. 

“I’m coming in, you better be decent.” He waited a minute for her response before opening the door. 

He was immediately overwhelmed by the feminine floral scent wafting in from whatever she used in the shower, then was promptly overwhelmed by the sight of her. She was leaning onto the vanity, in only her burgundy underwear set. Carefully flossing her straight teeth.  _ Fucking hell,  _ Killer swallowed in hopeful subtlety. She completely ignored him, limping to discard the thread in the small wastebasket. Her skin was nearly paper white with translucent scars littered from the bottom of her throat and down her lyth figure, covering nearly every long and lean muscle. She scoffed with her back to him, a sheet of half dry raven tresses nearing the lace of her panties. She pulled her hair to one side, and traded a bottle of cream for the whiskey in Killer’s hand.

“Get dressed. Now.” Indigo took in the gruffness of his and how it had dropped an octave with fine raised eyebrows. 

Her eyes widened slightly, but she pushed the fear back before removing this straw from the bottle and taking a large swallow. She gave him a scowl, “ _ you _ walked in on  _ me _ , you fucking hippy” She looked at him with dark, severe eyes before making a gesture to her back. “And I will, but first I need you to rub that-“ pointing back to the bottle in his slightly hanging hand “to the bruises on my back. Your temperamental captain broke two of my lower ribs.” She leaned against the vanity, lifting her slightly swollen broken leg up behind her. “Come on, Killer. I didn’t take you to be the type to be stilled by a bruised  _ dog. _ ”

He frowned behind his mask, unscrewing the tube before squeezing some of the substance on to his calloused fingers. “I don’t see any dog here, you’re playing a dangerous game.” He hated the gravely way his voice sounded, before hesitating to rub the cream on the slightly yellowing bruises on her thin back. He pressed his fingers to her skin, noticing the rising goose bumps. He felt his neck heat, guess he wasn’t the only one to be affected. He focused instead on the littering of intense scars on her back, the ones that looked like angry burns.

She gently cleared her throat when he finished. Grabbing the dark skinny jeans that were hanging from the towel rack. She stepped into them, eyeing his mask carefully before grinning slyly. “Can I be indulged five more minutes so I can slap some makeup on this?” She gave a throaty chuckle before pointing to her slightly fading black eye and cheekbone. Killer shook his head in a negative. She rolled her eyes at him, licking her top teeth. 

“The judge is more of a makeup free man? Or does Kid enjoy seeing his handiwork?” She chuckled, pulling the grey tank over her head.

“The judge is an  _ impatient  _ man, hurry the fuck up.” Indigo threw her head back in utter delight.

“I’m not sure who the judge is in this moment. For a second there, I thought your body language and energy portrayed that you wanted to wrap your hands around my throat.” She eyed him with soft amusement. Before turning back to the vanity.

_ You have no fucking idea,  _ Killer thought as he leant against the door with a noncommittal hum.

She spritzed some floral perfume on her neck before humming, pulling on socks and boots before grabbing her discarded clothing and bag. “Hey Killer? If I survive this next event can we burn these clothes in your fireplace? They’ve brought me nothing but shit luck.” He rolled his eyes before pointing to a hamper, which she limped over too and discarded her clothing.

He offered her his arm once more to the witchy woman, and escorted her out to the deck. 

  
  


——

As they walked further along the deck, Indigo saw the four second in commanders sitting at a long horizontal table that screamed business. Heat, Wire, Oliver, Mohican, looked solemn even while they drank. She tried untangling her arm from Killer’s and making a b-line to where she had lane previously, before the shit storm of the day had forced her hand. Well, maybe she could’ve cooled it and  _ not  _ reacted like a banshee, but the principal. 

Nah, fuck that thought. The principal of things was always important and heavy. As was Killer’s grip on her and the slow drag he was handling her, even as she shoved her boot out in defiance on the deck.

“Want your other leg broken?” She felt her face pale before allowing herself to be led towards the somber table. Killer lightly shoved her towards a sitting Heat, who was promptly ignoring the woman. Indigo felt ice run through her veins as she looked up at the man she considered a friend.

“Stay here.” Killer said before departing. Indigo looked around the table, as all eyes looked everywhere but on her. She held back tears.

“Fuck, guys.. I’m so sorry for like, the whole incident earlier.” She observed Heat’s eyes shoot to Wire’s, not sparring her a glance. “Was he a good friend of yours, Heat?” His sad eyes turned to hers, before going back to Wires rapidly signing hands. She grabbed Heat’s hands giving a gentle kiss to his scared and tattooed knuckles. “He was! I fucking killed your friend! I shouldn’t have done what I did if he met so much to you. Please forgive me, Heat.” Heat’s eyebrows shot up his pale blue face, going back to Wire. He couldn’t look at the tiny woman’s huge eyes who struck his cold heart, which were nearly brimming with tears.

Wire made a wheezing noise from across the table, causing Indigo to look at his blank expression and try and read his quickly signing hands.  _ He was my oldest friend.  _ She inhaled sharply, paling even further. She felt as if she couldn’t breath, her heartbeat exploded in her ears. This was worse than anything she could’ve imagined. She shot underneath the table, crawling on her hands and knees over to Wires lengthy netted legs.

She launched herself up, ignoring the shooting pain in her leg before grabbing onto Wire’s shoulders in a tight embrace. His expression was blank. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s in shock. He gave an awkward hug back as she burried her face in his neck. “Wire I am so sorry, he seemed kind of shitty but I should’ve considered how you felt.” Her heart hurt worse as she pressed her forehead to his temple before kissing his cheek as tenderly as she could and sighing. She leaned closer as she felt him slightly relax to her touch.

Mohican cleared his throat, face hidden in his hands on the tables. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she waited for the figurative foot to drop. He peaked an eye out at her between long fingers before muffling a choked sob. “No.. Mohican! Not you!” Indigo was cold, she felt her eyelids nearly overflow with tears. She lunged over to his hunched frame. She threw both of her arms over his long frame, causing him to lean back in his high backed chair. She leaned over him. 

“He was.. he was my brother.” That was it. She crawled into his lap, straddling his long legs and torso pulling him closer to her. She kissed the side of his face as he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

“Mohican, please forgive me.” She caressed the side of his face and he breathed in her neck deeply. “I’ll give you a free hit. Anything. The right side of my face is sure to be a weak spot and I might totally lose hearing or language if you hit me there, but whatever you want.” 

He hiccuped and twirled a finger in her hair. “Anything? For my loss?” He hiccuped again. She nodded against the side of his face. She felt him sigh against her cheek, then a sudden harsh slap and squeeze to the left side of her ass. She froze against him before pulling back slightly.

“Uh, do you feel better now?” He was grinning like a Cheshire’s as she leaned back on her heels on his lap, confused. Then roaring laughter from all the men at the table, her adjusting to sit on his lap properly to register the group's faces. Wire was wheezing, Oliver was nearly choking on poorly swallowed booze, Mohican was now openly squeezing her ass, and even Heat was quietly laughing with a slight blush painting his blue cheeks.

“Much.” And suddenly, she was ripped off his lap by a strong arm and a metallic one. She landed on her good foot, looking up at their Captain.

“Are you serious, Indigo? Crawling all over this fucking idiot?” She frowned down at Mohican and back up to an angry Kid, still on the verge of stress tears.

“What did you call her, Cap’n? Indigo? Who the fuck is Indigo? Her name is Blade.” Mohican giggled ruthlessly, rubbing a hand through his Mohawk pleased with himself for knowing something.

Kid glared down at the lost woman, who began to smooth out his coat absentmindedly before ringing her hands nervously. “So that guy I killed  _ wasn’t  _ your brother? Was he still your friend, Wire? Heat?” 

Kid answered for them both. “What? They’re fucking with you. He was just another dispensable 

henchmen, there’s no way they even knew his name.” Indigo, who was still alternating between ringing her hands and petting Kid’s coat, froze in understanding.

“Whatever that poor bastards name was that you tortured to death-“

Indigo snapped at Oliver, “he had it coming, he dumped  _ trash  _ on me!” 

Oliver looked up at her surprised and awkwardly cleared his throat. “That’s what you were so mad about? We kind of thought it was the rape thing.”

She slightly frowned. “Oh yeah, that wasn’t cool either. And! and he made me slip.”

She felt her face flush with rage, causing the men to unanimously hold their breath. Her severe expression suddenly broken into a full, authentic smile dissipating to a released giggle which turned into full blown laughter. The men took in the first true laugh that she had given since her  _ forced  _ journey on the Victoria Punk. 

She finally frowned down at Mohican. “I almost asked Eustass to break my  _ other  _ leg for you as an act of penance, dick.” More obnoxious laughter from the group, causing her to tiredly pinch her cheek and toss her hair over her shoulder.

She gave a soft smile to the group, before turning on her heel to limp towards the wall she had taken to sleeping against. She was stopped after two steps by a metal grip on her shoulder, and she let out a tired breath. “You’re not done here, I have some questions for you.” She swallowed heavily before turning towards them with a small nod.

Killer and Kid had taken the only remaining seats at the table, leaving her to awkwardly stand looking at the gaze of several men. She tiredly rubbed her face before limping over to a surprised Oliver as she sat on his lap, leaning her back to his chest as he crossed his arms over her waist. She looked between Kid and Killer with an arched brow, “what questions did you have for me?”

Mohican of course, interjected first. “Is your name Indigo or Blade?!” Kid shot him a death glare causing Indigo to snicker lightly as Mohican clearly avoided the intense gaze.

“It’s Indigo, I said Blade because you all have Uh, unique names and I’m named after an ugly color.” She explained softly. 

Mohican was confused, glancing between Wire and Heat nervously. “Was it like, your mom’s favorite color or somethin’?” 

She frowned in response, and Kid took a break from glaring at Oliver to scough and roll his eyes. “Her fucking eyes, you dope. If you took a break from staring at her tits you’d get it.” 

She snorted, twirling a finger in her hair and sparing Mohican a flirty wink, causing him to sit back sheepishly. “Ah.”

Killer leaned forward in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. No nonsense with him, apparently. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

She bit her lip, trying “women's self defense class. You can never be too careful.” Kid slapped an angry fist on the table.

“We’re being cordial and you’re already testing my fucking patience. A class like that wouldn’t teach Marshall arts like that, haki, and certainly not how to torture a man as creatively as you did.” He hissed. “What are you, a marine? A pirate? Bounty hunter?”

“Testing your patience?! If I’m so annoying to you to  _ Eustass _ then maybe you should reconsider taking people against their fucking will!” She slapped her hands on the table, leaning over a stunned Mohican to face Kid. “How about my patience? You took me interfering from my work, broke my fucking face, your first mate broke my fucking arm, you bitch slapped me to hell and back, and broke my fucking leg! Not once did I fight back, and fuck was that a strain on  _ my  _ patience.” She hissed at his encroaching face. 

“Plus, your idiot crew dumped trash on me when I was minding my own goddamn business  _ sleeping. _ ” She sat back, swallowing hard from shouting. “I’ve been cordial too, I even apologized for my stunt earlier.” 

The crew mates at the table were stunned. By far the most words they had heard her speak over the past ten days, and what fucking words to choose. Nobody was stupid enough to shout at their hot headed cabin and expect to not have their limbs ripped from them. They watched the exchange with saucers for eyes, at the seething woman whose eyes had gone black and elegant features radiating dark rage less than a foot from their captains face. Their captain’s nonexistent eyebrows were high on his face and his painted lips were pressed in a tight line before twisting into a sadistic smirk.

His long arm lashed out and grabbed the back of the woman’s hair as he stood, causing her to rise off Oliver’s lap. She grasped the back of the red head’s organic hand that was burried in her hair in a renewed rage as he twisted her face to look up at him, a few inches from her face.

She studied his amber eyes which were snarling at her in challenge as he towered over her. The scar over his eye appeared as angry as he, and his humorless smirking lips were pulled to one side in an ill conceived rage. He studied the frustrated features of her face for a moment before his began to change.

He began to appear genuinly amused at her apparent rage and probably idiotic lash out. What an asshole this guy was but fuck it. If she was going to die by some tool with a temperment of a toddler than so be it. Maybe she could sneak in another insult about his incompetence. “You’re always grabbing my hair, Eustass. You like it that much?” She hissed.

“You cheeky bitch, that’s a hell of a diversion tactic.” He grinned devilishly at her as her fine brows furrowed, before turning his gaze at the nervously shifting Oliver behind her. “Get another chair.” Oliver shot up to run off, accidentally bumping into Indigo causing her to catch herself on Kid’s heaving chest. In turn, Kid released her hair and shoved her into the empty seat. He sat once again, and pulled her chair close to his by the arm rest before grabbing her broken leg almost gently to rest over his thigh. He placed his organic hand to rest on where her gradually healing break was in a silent challenge. She gripped the arm rests firmly before smoothing out her hair and pinching her cheek, never breaking his gaze.

“Let’s try this again.” He licked his lips before leaning back comfortably. The tension in the air was thick and all the men eyed their captain. “What do you do, Indigo.” 

She sighed and took a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. “I’m employed as a mercenary.” He gave a soft squeeze to her break, causing a pained pant. “I’m not lying, I’m a mercenary. Or an assassin. Or hired hand, whatever you want to call it.” He released the hold on her leg without removing his hand. “Basically, I kill people or collect information or whatever for a price.” She shrugged at its simplicity. 

Killer sighed behind his mask. “That would explain the scars she has, Kid. And the apparent lack of qualms for killing boys and torturing men.” She nodded in agreement at Killer’s words.

“I didn’t want to kill the boy..” she rubbed her hands across her face. “I gave him a good death with the resources I had..”

Oliver spoke next, while Kid gauged her reactions. “She must not be a very good one, considering she was caught fairly easily. Oh, and her mostly sweet personality. And those scars too.” He giggled at her eye roll.

“I  _ am _ good at what I do. I’ve worked in this profession for over a decade and have led organized quadrants of other psychopaths to complete complex tasks without losing anyone.” She replied with a slight hint of defensiveness. “Well, besides murdering what ever unlucky bastards were the target.” She frowned slightly at the insinuation. “And I can be professional when I need to be. Eustass caught me-“ she thumbed at the red head, “because I clearly misread the situation and his intentions after I had an abundance of whiskey while I  _ wasn’t _ in work mode.” He rolled his eyes at the throwback. 

“And these scars are also mostly from training, they’re not all work related. Particularly the ones on my back.” She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Heat cleared his throat quietly, and she turned her gaze to him giving him a hopeful smile and an awkward wave. Kid watched the woman’s face alight with happiness at his long time friend, with his own pleased expression. 

“You said over a decade, how old are you Indigo?” His face remained impassive as ever, though he leaned over the table slightly closer to the captive. Kid glanced at Killer who nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the exchange.

“Heat! I’m 23, how old are you?” She grinned in authentic curiosity.

“She’s lying.” Killer interjected, tapping Kid’s shoulder. Confused, but trusting his friend’s instinct, he squeezed her break for several seconds.

She let out a pained moan into the slim hands that covered her face. She panted, “I’m not a liar. Especially not to Heat!” Kid released the pressure. Heat sent an awkward look to Wire who appeared as confused as he did at the exchange while Oliver and Mohican looked at Killer. 

“You told me you were 22. Why are you lying?” 

She glared at Killer. “You asked me over a week ago, Massacre Soldier.” She pointed her index finger at him, leaning forward. He frowned at her reverting back to his epithet. “I’m 23 now and I’m lost on how this matters. You can think I’m 22 if you like, I don’t care either way.” She leaned over Kid’s lap to unzip her boot to account for the increased swelling her ankle was growing. “Wait- what sounds better, Heat, 22 or 23?” She leaned back once more in her chair, looking up adoringly at the bluette.

He shrugged awkwardly, looking at his Captain who was shifting in his seat. Wire and Killer were watching frowning, gazes locked on the table. Oliver and Mohican looked at each other, before breaking the uncomfortable silence with a fit of laughter. “You got caught and spent your birthday as a fucking  _ captive _ ?! What shit luck you have, Indie!” She glared at the two men who were slapping each other in a giggle fit. 

She scowled for a second longer at Kid before giving into the laughter too, tossing her head back. “Right? I was planning on bamboozling some dame into wine and dining me, definitely not getting slapped to hell and back by one.” This caused the two men to roar even louder, looking at her sly expression as she wiggled her eyebrows at them before adding “at least not in the way Eustass did me.” 

Kid even barked his laughter at her insinuation, causing her to turn towards the beaming redhead. She eyed him impishly, “your late birthday present to me could be granting me my autonomy back and releasing me?” She cocked a fine brow at him.

He flushed with more laughter as he took in her twinkly eyes. “Absolutely not.” 

She shrugged, leaning back.

Turning back to the topics at hand that his crew was so quickly distracted from, Killer redirected. “How does one become an assassin, Indigo?” She frowned, smoothing her hair before turning to the masked man.

“Well, I’ve never particularly asked the others how they came into the blood business, but I imagine it’s similar to how men become pirates.” She mused, tapping her chin in mock thought. “Fucked up childhoods.” She giggled as she took in their frowning faces. 

Killer rolled his eyes leaning forward, observing curiously how she exactly mirrored his actions. “I want a straight answer, how did  _ you  _ become an assassin.” 

Kid watched the woman begin to absentmindedly rub her ankle over his lap, before pinching her cheek and sparing him a brief glance. “Well, I’ll give you the abridged version.” Her face suddenly serious while Killer nodded. “When I was a child, you know, when my entire soul was intact.. I- I killed someone..” she paused in consideration of her next words, “who other people were after. I didn’t know that at the time, and if I had, I wouldn’t have done it. Just held out a little longer, maybe. Or maybe I wouldn’t have.” She frowned, “I had a temper even back then, or maybe the events leading up to then caused it. I suppose it doesn’t matter. Either way, I killed someone and just sort of went on the lamb. Didn’t bring shit with me, nine year old me lacked foresight.”

Wire snorted, signing  _ you still don’t. _

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve gotten better,” before glancing up at Kid. “Marginally.” He chuckled down at her with eyes ablaze with intense curiosity. She turned back to Killer who held the same expression as his captain’s from behind his mask. “Anyway, I was on the lamb for a few months before those people who were after the man I killed caught up to me. Looking back on it, I imagine they may have been following me and gauging my tenacity or some other psychotic bullshit.”

“They saw something in you.” Killer surmised.

Indigo gave a curt nod before continuing. “In more ways than just admiring my handiwork. I was a spooky looking one even back then. Guess some people are into that.” She gave a dark, airy laugh before briefly looking for Heat’s reaction. She frowned at his blank face before continuing. “So they gave me a choice, come with them and learn to ‘fight the good fight’ as ‘an angel of death’ or they’d take me to even crueler men than they. I didn’t really have any other, more dignified options so I joined them.” She shrugged.

“They took me in for a couple of brutal years, trained me, and hooked me up with my agent.” She clapped her hands together in finality. “So yeah, I suppose that was it.” 

Kid and Killer leaned back frowning, so Indigo did the same. “Sounds like grooming.” Killer mused.

She looked up at the sky in consideration. “Sure was, but I cut those fellows down a few years after joining them. Been on my own ever since.” She gave a ghostly smile at the commanding crew before attempting to retract her leg from Kid’s lap.

He stopped her by gripping her thigh, shooting her a stern look. “We have more questions.” 

“I’m tired of hearing my  _ own _ voice,” she eyed him carefully.

Oliver sparred his mate a cheeky grin, ignoring the prickles of Killer’s intense gaze. “I’m not! This is the most you’ve talked since coming here! What about you, Mohican? You tired of her voice?” He shouted, causing another fit of giggles from the two.

The woman lowered herself in her chair with crossed arms and tight lips, silently watching the two giggling overgrown children. Mohican looked down at her pouting figure, “she’s sulking!” He snickered.

“I’m Indie,” he mocked her quiet breathy voice causing Wire to wheeze in laughter, “I’m a spooky witch” he pretended to twirl a finger in long hair earning a louder fit of giggles from Oliver, “I use big words” he added her quiet rasp before pushing his lips in a pout causing Heat’s stoic face to crack in a small smile, “I can take a beating from the sadistic ‘Eustass fucking ‘Captain’ Kid’ and still talk shit“ even Kid couldn’t mask his dark chuckles with his snear “and I kill people for money” he widened his eyes to match hers “which makes me  _ even hotter.”  _ Killer was the last to crack, joining in by shaking with silent laughter. 

She deadpanned them, sinking lower. 

“Oh come on, one smile! You know you want to!” Mohican threw an arm around her shoulder, attempting to push up the corner of her mouth with his other. She bit the tip of his finger causing a shrill shriek of surprise. Finally, she laughed. 

“Atta boy, Mohican!” Oliver slapped his friend’s back as he sucked his finger. “You got a laugh  _ and  _ a genuine smile from her, be proud of your girly shriek!” 

She eyed the stars above, begging what god was above for patience. “You’re all fucked,” she giggled. “This is all  _ so _ fucked.” 

Mohican shot up, pointing a finger at the quiet woman. “And! And you laughed when I threw dismembered body parts at you!”

Kid rolled his eyes at the tiny woman. “You’re fucked too, I saw you call a dead man a prick  _ after you _ gruesomely murdered him and slipped in his blood.

She nodded slowly in quiet agreement. “You saw that?” 

He grinned at her. “Sure did, and you undeniably like my crew. Plus that dark story you just dropped on us. So you’re fucked too.”

She snorted before pushing herself up slightly to rising in her chair. “I’d like  _ you _ a lot more if you released my leg. I’ve been honest so far, haven’t I?” She looked from Kid to Killer.

Kid’s smirk grew wider as he traced a finger along her calf before gripping just above where he had snapped it, yanking her body closer to his. “You have. But unfortunately for  _ you _ I don’t care if you like me one bit.” Her arms gripped the top of her chair from behind her head to stop from being dragged off her seat.

“Okay,” she hummed “Speaking of my job.. Can I use my den den to call my agent? I had some place I was supposed to be and I need to let him know that I won’t be there so that they can plan accordingly.” Kid appeared surprised, hadn’t considered that she probably had places to be and potentially dangerous people that would want her. Not like he was scared of anything, scared of anyone, just surprised at his lack of foresight on that front. Hadn’t expected  _ not  _ to kill her.

“Ever the professional,” He spoke, watching her nod slowly. “Going to call for help?” He jeered down at her, wickedly grinning while his men laughed.

She sighed, rubbing her tired face. What a long fucking day. “No, I just said I’ve been on my own. There is simply a man who  _ won’t  _ die if I’m not there and I am of the mind that he should.”

Kid eyed her haunting face, skinny deathly features. Hauntingly beautiful and perhaps insane. He squeezed her leg, as she looked up at him with pain and annoyance. “I don’t believe you.”

She whimpered before immediately covering her lips with the back of her hand. He released his grip on her leg. The witchy woman gasped for air before smoothing out her hair. “Look, I purposefully have built my life so that I  _ don’t  _ have people who would care if I were gone, dead, or hanging out with pirates. And if I  _ did,  _ I wouldn’t fucking call them to join me in being doomed.” Her dark eyes flitted from Kid’s to the five stoically sitting men at the table before continuing, “I don’t expect you to understand that considering you’ve done the opposite.”

She sat lower in her chair, hanging her long arms over the back with utter apathy, “please let me call him, this is important.” Kid hummed at the dark reality she had dropped on him and his crew, how she  _ had  _ been sleeping under a tree, and the apparent disregard of her situation.

“What do you think, Killer?” Kid licked his lip in thought, not turning to eye the masked man. “I’m curious to know what an assassin agent sounds like.” 

Killer hummed in thought. “I don’t see the harm in it. We can simply kill her if she tries something.”

The woman nodded slowly turning to Kid, “What do you say, Eustass? Want to be an accomplice to a second murder today?”

He bark laughed at the taunt, she smiled softly at the mirth in his amber eyes. His eyes left hers to silently beckon a scraggly henchman over, “Go to my workshop and retrieve the white den den mushi. And fucking  _ hurry. _ ” 

She watched the henchman  _ run _ off with a ghostly laugh. “So you use fear tactics on your own men as well?” 

Kid grinned salaciously. “No, they just know intuitively. Something that you chose to ignore from on top of me.” 

She cursed under her breath, the faintest blush hinting her cheeks as she sank lower in her chair as the table erupted in laughter.

“‘m Sorry about throwing that bottle at you,” she spoke in that soft voice of hers “was kind of a dick move even if you stepped on me. Could’ve hurt Heat with all that glass.”

Kid was clearly shocked by the apology, even if it was mostly aimed at Heat and for the moment he was tongue tied.

Oliver was the first to respond, “too bad you’ve got shit aim, ay witch?”

Her indigo eyes shot to his green, immediately eliciting a blush from the ginger. “I  _ was  _ aiming for his prosthetic,” she shrugged, “regardless, I feel that I’ve paid enough for my crime”

The henchman returned with her den den mushi, setting it infront of his captain. She pinched her cheek, suddenly nervous. She smoothed her hair out again, sitting up straighter with another pinch. Kid glared down at her, but Killer spoke first “nervous, witch?” She hummed in response, inwardly cursing her lack of a poker face.

“What is there to be nervous about, little one? Planning something sneaky?” Kid hissed at her, smirking wildly.

She cleared her throat quietly. “Uh, he’s just  _ very  _ crass and hard to focus through his madness sometimes. Never spoken to him with an audience before.” She reached for the den den but was stopped by Kid’s organic hand.

“Don’t tell him which crew you’re with, where you are, or whatever you know about us. Just give your instructions and get off the fucking den den, got it? Try anything and I’ll do much  _ much  _ worse than break your leg” His voice sent a primal shiver up her spine, but his threat felt rather fucking redundant. As if she didn’t already know that. She nodded slowly while blinking up at him, bored. “Say it.”

Her lips turned impish, “I understand, Cap’n.” She gave a mock salute, and seeing how he was about to lose it, quickly added “thank you.” He released her arm, and she reached for the creature to dial the number. It was answered on the second ring,

“What.” The deep, serious voice of her agent spoke. She kept her eyes on the creature, shifting awkwardly at the gaze of six men.

“Hello, Hugo. Its Indigo-”

“Who are you trying to reach? I don’t know this voice-” Fuck, of course he was going to be difficult. She pinched the bridge of her nose,

“I’m not saying your fucking name again. This is imp-”

“Come on! Say it again! Fucking moan it for me in that sexy voice of yours.” Hugo howled into the receiver, “say my name for me, countess.”

She could hear the audible jaw drop of the men at the table, not daring to look up. “Fuck. Off. This is important and I don’t have much time-”

He cut her off again. “What, too busy avoiding the sun to talk to me, huh? Say my name again and I’ll let you continue.”

She rubbed her face. “Hugo you’re embarrassing me in front of my company.”

He cackled into the receiver. “Company, huh? Hi everyone. Get the fucking Countress to moan my name for me. I want to hear it. I’m putting my hand down my pants-”

“Stop fucking around! I can’t make it to the East Blue to complete that job-” She chanced a look at a very amused and slightly red Captain.

“And why the fuck is that, huh? Someone lost your coffin? You have to.” She released the tight grasp she was holding on the poor creature.

“That wasn’t even a good vampire burn but no-”

“It wasn’t my finest work, no. You have to be there, I’ve already sent the others to follow your instructions.. Unless you’ve changed your mind on my offer and have come to suck my dick and my bloooood!”

“Shut the fuck up, Hugo. I’m currently indisposed as a pirate captive, so I won’t be able to make it in time for the job. Sorry.”

“What! You stupid pasty bitch, must be a powerful lot then. Tell me, are they beautiful or were you drunk?” She looked up at a widely grinning Kid, who was nodding for her to answer. 

She rolled her eyes, “both but listen-”

“Nu-uh jam a stake through her fucking heart, pirates! Kill the vampire before she sucks your ship dry!”

She eyed Oliver and Mohican who were both red face, covering their mouths. She was pleased they found this funny at least.

“Listen, In my place have Jericho lead the exertion-”

“Wait! I have a question first. How is the raping and torturing go, Countress? Describe it in every dirty detail for me.. Kind of odd you’re cognizant enough to be calling. Let me give them some ideas; I’d have you tied to my bed, would insist on having a mirror above the bed but consider-”

“Yes, I fucking get it. Because you wouldn’t be able to see my reflection. Funny-”

“Ha! You said it, not me. I got it all, thanks for calling. Good luck on your journey of becoming pirate Queen, Indie. I’m about to cum so I need you to moan my name-”

She hung up the receiver, pushing the den den away with a pout. Mohican and Oliver had begun howling, slapping the table with tears rolling down their faces. Heat’s face was a lovely crimson that he was trying to rub off and Wire was wheezing, doubled over holding his knees. Kid was barking into the sky  _ completely  _ red while Killer was making a choking noise behind his mask that he was holding in his palm. 

“That guy wasn’t very professional, Indie.” Heat cooed at her, smiling widely with squinting eyes.

“No he fucking  _ wasn’t _ , Cap! Can we recruit that guy?” Oliver shot, wiping tears from his face.

She sank further into her chair, “He normally is, to other people-”

Killer interjected, smoothing out his hair, “you sleep with that guy or what?”

Indigo wished she could just disappear at this moment. “Absolutely not and if he didn’t pay so well I think I’d cut his tongue out.”

Kid cocked an eyebrow at her, “why does he call you countess?”

She snorted. “I don’t know, why do you guys call me witch?” Shrugging, “Honestly, I prefer witch to countess. Whenever Hugo is upset with me, he calls me cuntress. Fucking annoying.”

Mohican spit out his ale, “fuck! I agree with Oliver, we gotta get him on the crew cap’!”

“We’re done, right?” she tapped Kid’s shoulder from jeering with his mates.

Kid gripped her leg tighter, causing a soft hiss from her. “No.”

“Fine,” she used her uninjured foot to kick off the boot that was on the leg that rested over Kid’s lap in quiet defiance. “What  _ else _ do you want to know?”

Wire wheezed first, and everyone turned towards him. His calm features held her gaze and she gave him a soft smile in acknowledgement.  **_Where is your home?_ **

“Ah, right here.” She tapped her sternum lightly, twice before giving another vacant smile. He looked confused at Heat, then to Killer.

“That’s not what he asked. He wants to know where your home is.” Killer interpreted, with a nod from Wire.

She nodded in agreement before slowly explaining. “I know that’s what you asked, Wire. My home is here, my body.” She shrugged. “The only permanent residence I want or need.” 

**_Why?_ **

“I like living nomadically. I don’t enjoy getting attached to places, people, things or whatever.” 

Heat and Wire both frowned. Heat eyed Indigo carefully causing her to shift awkwardly in her seat. “You don’t like that answer, do you, Heat?” She asked skeptically. 

He waited a minute to respond, considering his next words carefully. He let out a slow breath, “not particularly, no. I don’t understand it.” She nodded in acknowledgement of his feelings.

“Let me explain,” she gingerly lifted the delicate necklace off her pale boney chest in a gesture of showing it to him. “This is my favorite jewelery that I’ve ever owned, I think it’s simply beautiful and it is beyond precious to me. It was a gift from a kind man, like you. I’ve had it for three months and every time it taps on my sternum or I catch a glimpse of it in reflection, I get a wave of joy and peace.” She looked at him intently, her doe eyes begging for understanding as she leaned closer to him across the table.

“But the thought of one day accidentally losing it,” she nodded at Kid, not breaking her gaze with Heat “or him ripping it off my throat the next time he goes bezerk on me fills me with an overwhelming sense of dread and anxiety.” Heat nodded along in slow understanding. “So,” she quickly ripped the necklace off her throat, causing silent shock from the observers. She then tossed the chain and pennant overboard into the Black Sea below “now that it’s gone and no longer tangible, I don’t have to worry about it anymore and it means nothing to me.” 

Heat pursed his blue lips before replying. “It’s a dark philosophy to live by, but I understand the logic behind it.” He sighed, “I wouldn’t extend it to places and people though.” 

She shrugged, “the same goes  _ particularly _ for people, in my perspective. See, I hold an immense amount of rage and contempt for your captain here, and to a slightly lesser degree your first mate.” She eyed Kid’s blank expression carefully before turning back to Heat and Wire, “but I would never do any harm to him-“

Kid audibly scoffed with rolled his eyes, with a light squeeze to above her break in warning. “As if you fucking  _ could,  _ little one.” 

She gave a noncommittal hum in response to Kid. “I think I could, if I put my mind to it. Everyone is fallible.  _ But,  _ I wouldn’t do it now.” She sighed in exacerbation, “because I like you too much.” She pointed at Heat before making a sweeping gesture to the rest of second in command. 

“And them too.. Because you lot like and respect these men enough to fight for them, follow them, live with them. Some fucked up part of me values your feelings way more than my personal ones; even though I’ve known you for a very short amount of tie, even with this redhead about to resnap my goddamn leg this very moment-“ she laughed darky and quietly watching Kid’s guarded expression, “I wouldn’t stop him because you have trust in him. And I respect that more than my own preferences, I suppose.” 

“So basically you have a fucked up view on relationships and in turn avoid them.” Kill surmised again, leaning back in his seat.

She chuckled. “Wickedly fucked, but it works for me.” She shrugged. “And I sure as hell try, besides surface level stuff.” She frowned, “but some people just manage to weasel their way into your life and feelings can’t be helped.”  _ No shit, _ Kid cursed himself.

“Like me being forced here. Or you should’ve seen my ex. She was a persistent one, one minute were blind drunk making out behind a seedy bar and the next thing I know, she’s asking me to settle down and prepping me as a ‘florist’ to meet her fucking parents. Never made a B line outta somewhere so fas-“

“HOLD. THE. FUCK. ON.” Mohican and Oliver were both standing, gripping her shoulders tightly. She unconsciously scooted closer to Kid looking up at the men with wide eyes. “DID YOU SAY ‘SHE’?” She nodded slowly as they exchanged shocked looks with one another, and she looked up at Kid’s similar expression. “You’re into chicks, and not men?!”

Indigo rolled her eyes. “I’m into all the things beautiful, I don’t have a preference.” She chuckled before reaching out to Mohican’s bare chest, giving his pecks a mock squeeze. “But I suppose I prefer these to be bigger on a woman.” 

Oliver fell into his chair before scooting closer to Indigo, consuming her line of sight. He licked his lips before tucking a black strand behind his hair, “so you’re saying I still have a chance?” He wriggled his eyebrows at her before being interrupted by a paisley leg kicking under the seat of his chair, knocking him and the chair to the floor.

“She said she’s into beautiful things, not ugly dopes.” Kid scowled before throwing his metal arm across the back of her chair. She frowned.

Mohican helped his friend up, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “He respects the hierarchy, boss. ‘Was just playin.”

She turned fully to eye the captain carefully before quietly asking, “why am I here, Eustass?”

He seemed to study her face while the entirety of his crew turned their attention to him with intensity. “Well,” his serious face broke into a wicked snear and his amber reptilian eyes shown bright as they poured into her own dark ones “I brought you here to kill you.” Ah, she frowned, he moved his organic arm to tilt her face to his fully. “But you’re amusing. And you killed one of my henchmen. So I think I’ll keep you around for awhile.” 

She propped her elbow up on the table and rested her face in her palm in consideration before looking back and forth between Killer and Kid with calm intensity. “What do you want from me?”

Kid snickered before Killer crossed his arms, signaling something to the redhead. She cocked an eyebrow at Killer in question of the silent communication, but Kid went on. “You’ll help out with chores, tasks, and fighting. Do you have any skills that could be beneficial to me?”

She hunched forward. “I know some medicine and I can cook, a little.” She sighed, “I’ll join the fighting against pirates once my leg and arm fully heel in about a week, is-“

“Pirates  _ and  _ marines.” Killer interjected.

She sank lower into her hand. “I don’t want to fight mar-“

Kid knocked the arm that was propping her face up from under her. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a morality problem for killing marines.” He growled, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Kid noticed and grinned like a Cheshire, she sat up in a new found professionalism. “It’s not for sympathy of the Celestial Dragon bootlickers-“ a course laughter broke the table, “I simply don’t want to risk getting a bounty. It would interfere with my work once I leave here and with the anonymity  _ I  _ value.”

Kid frowned at the pragmatic line of thinking and of her confidence but she continued. “Of which, how long do you expect me here? How long  _ could  _ a fucking debt be for killing one of your Hunchies, which let me remind you threw trash on me  _ and  _ said ‘I’m going to fuck you infront of the whole crew  _ and  _ tap in my buddys afterwards.’” She observed Kid’s lip pull slightly into a frown.

She reminded slowly, “I feel that breaking my face, arm, and leg makes us even for the stunt I pulled earlier when I threw that bottle at your arm. And for what it’s worth, again I truly am sorry. That wasn’t cool.” 

Kid scowled at her, leaning closer to her face before gripping her fractured leg tightly while gripping the back of her hair with metal fingers pulling her face up.  _ The fucking nerve of this woman.  _ Her expression remained impassive and slightly glassy as she gazed into his eyes, but she gently pinched her cheek.

He watched the tick before smirking. “Nervous? Good. Let me fucking remind you of who is in charge here. You’ll do what I say you do, for as long as I fucking say. This cocky, unbothered, passive shit you’re pulling isn’t go to fucking fly with me. You’re my fucking captive, got it? And I’ll snap your fucking neck as a  _ mercy  _ if you’re lucky, so consider that the next time you get too big for your skinny little britches.”

She rubbed her palms onto her thighs unconsciously, considering how much of an arrogant asshole this guy was during his whole speech. She sighed, nodding slightly and he released her screaming leg and scalp. Fuck  _ this _ . She wasn’t going to let him have a power one up on her, even if technically  _ could  _ snap her neck or commit other atrocities to her. There were sneakier ways to assert yourself and she was about to pull her one of her last trump cards.

She pushed herself onto Kid’s surprised lab before gripping his face with both hands and shoving her lips onto his quickly, his nonexistent eyebrows climbed his face and for a moment, he looked like the young man he was. She pulled back, a second later. “Got it,  _ Captain. _ ” She husked before jumping back to her seat, pulling both legs with her.

Kid’s face and neck was flushed and she was admiring her handiwork, grinning from ear to ear, arms wrapped behind her casually over the back of her chair. The entire crew was stunned at their never flustered captain who was currently gawking at her. 

Killer rose simultaneously as Kid in an effort to restrain him, “YOU CHEEKY BITCH, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” Kid’s heavy blush of embarrassment was replaced with seething rage. Indigo was full on cackling in her chair, delighted.

“Why?” She rasped between giggles, “why are you so angry with me?” She looked at the unfolding scene, Kid was looking at her rabidly, teeth clenched.

“Shut the fuck up, Indigo!” Killer shouted at her, huge arms wrapped around the thrashing redheads chest who was trying to lunge at her. “Get her out of here! Heat, Wire.” The two stunned men jumped out of their chairs, running to Indigo’s casual seating as if she was watching something greatly amusing take place.

Heat lifted her from her chair and threw her in a protective princess carry and Wire grabbed her discarded bag, both running to their shared cabin. She sparred a glance over Heat’s shoulder to see Oliver and Mohican join Killer in calming Kid who was still glaring at her with murder.

Should she do it? She debated for a millisecond. Absolutely. She gave him a winning wink, instantly reigniting his anger.

“INDIGO!” Killer shouted at her, voice muffled in Kid’s back, Mohican and Oliver each taking an arm. Heat and Wire rounded the corner to their cabin, putting the scene out of sight.


	5. Sleeping arrangements

Heat was pumped full of adrenaline as he sat on his bed with a lightly snoozing and completely unbothered Indie on his lap, nuzzled in his chest like a fucking cat. An annoyingly snuggly cat that smelled good and was soft, he frowned as he allowed himself to pet her raven hair once. Fine, twice. Fuck it, he kept petting her. She was down three lives anyways, he considered as she breathed into his neck softly and consistently. 

His shared door slammed open revealing a very annoyed, and very bruised, Oliver and Mohican. They were both seething at the entrance of the door, slightly hunched as they took in the honestly, too casual demeanor of the three occupants. Wire, gently strumming a guitar against his headboard in his skivvies looking as relaxed as ever, Heat laying on his with a dwarfed woman sleeping much too comfortably and relaxed for their liking. Their eyes zeroed in on the woman on Heat’s chest. 

The two men darted to Heat’s corner as he made an attempt to shield the woman with his long arms. Mohican was quicker and adamant though, grabbing her booted ankle and pulling her down from his torso and to the edge of his bed in a fell swoop. He slightly cringed at the friction her small body gave as he fought the instinct to hold onto her.

Indie’s glossed eyes opened and slowly became clearer at the angry and towering figure above her. She took in the bruised face, scowling and tired features of her mohawked friend. She shot up, gripping his face softly causing him to flinch and stiffen against her grasp as he looked away. She rubbed a soft line down his young cheek as his eyes averted her intense gaze as his anger towards her disappated.

She gradually stood on the foot of Heat’s bed to hold Mohican’s injured face so that he didn’t have to hunch over. She pulled him into her before wrapping her arms around his neck, soothing with her hands the back of his neck, scalp, and upper shoulders softly. He slowly wrapped his lengthy arms around her waist pulling her in closer to his torso, resting his arms softly on her sides in a silent beg for comfort. She softly lent over to kiss the bruised portions of his face in an offer of apology. 

The witnessing men bit their tongues at the level of platonic intimacy the standing duo were displaying, but Mohican had to break it first by gently biting her exposed collar bone. She gave him a parting kiss on his cheek bone. “I’ll take one on the lips now,” he locked a mischievous gaze with the witchy woman “considering I had to take a hit directly from Eustass fucking Kid for you to save your _not-sorry_ ass.”

Oliver hopped up from leaning on Heat’s night stand, equally as bruised as Mohican. “You lying. Fucking. Asshole.” He pointed a finger at Mohican in accusation, “your busted lip and cheek are not from Cap’n, they’re from you running into Killer’s elbow when you became a self important pussy-!” He turned to Indie with a soft, almost apologetic expression from his auburn locks “I mean WOMAN, when you tried talking to Cap’n about the complexity of women and how Indie didn’t _necessarily_ need to die just because she’s a taunting tease.” 

Indie rolled her eyes at the following bickering while limping quietly to the foot of Wire’s bed, slowly retrieving her remaining bottle of whiskey from her bag before retrieving a bottle of vitamins. “Mohican, can I offer you a cocktail of my finest liquor and painkillers?” She offered over the small pill in her pale palm and shook her remaining bottle of unopened whiskey at the man. He gladly took both.

Oliver had a dumbstruck look on his face as if he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Back and forth between Mohican and Indie, occasionally adding Heat and Wire to the exchange. Everyone looked unsurprisingly impassive at the conversation. When Mohican gave the bottle back to Indie after a generous swig that she matched swallowing her own handful of pills, she offered it to him. 

Oliver sighed before reaching out for the the bottle and pills that were offered to him, excited for the relief he was sure to receive. He was _not_ , however, expecting her to pull both arms away suddenly before he could grasp either. She arched a fine brow at him, “payment of physical contact first, Oliver” before standing and embracing him across his tall shoulders in an effect of pulling him down, kissing his own bruises and fingers tenderly. Once she felt satisfied that she had fully thanked him for his apparent blood sacrifices, she extended his nervous palm before dropping the pills into his waiting hand and thrusting the whiskey into his other.

Heat had smiled at the exchange in that moment, happy to share an affectionate gem with his brothers by choice. He watched her nervously smooth out her hair before giving a feather like bunch to her cheek. “Next time I _hilariously_ piss of Eustass like I just did, please just stay out of it” she giggled in her soft way “I’m fine with facing the music.”

Heat _could_ not and _would_ not contain himself, “I-, we follow our captain and first mate faithfully and loyally, so don’t make it harder on us by _purposefully_ fucking with Kid because you aren’t afraid of death and by whatever means it comes by.” Heat had considered that perhaps she hadn’t read in between the lines of what he was saying as she smiled foundry and proudly of him.

She gave a noncommittal hum before replying, “I’ll do my best, if that’s what you want Heat.” She shrugged casually, “I’ll give you all your space for the night. For what it is worth, I _am_ _not_ sorry for antagonizing your captain but I _am_ sorry for antagonizing you all by default.”

With a departing kiss blown in the protesting Heat’s direction, she grabbed her bag and bottle and limped out.

After retrieving her regarded boot from the long table she had just nearly died at for embarrassing Kid, Indie reflected fondly on her stunt from leaning against the very same wall Kid had slammed her against and broken her ankle over a week ago and from where she had laid earlier this morning before the whole trash and murder incident. A morbid part of her had began to like this wall, something interesting— though mostly fucked up on her end, had happened when she hung out against it. 

Perhaps due to the mixture of painkillers and booze she had swallowed, she was damn pleased with herself. After all that shit Kid had talked, pulling her hair, torturing her fucking leg. All derailed with a chast peck. Hilarious. What _was_ perplexing was Killer holding his Captain back. She was not diluted enough to consider it as him or his crew mate’s concern for her but likely related to the raging ginger’s regard for her as a toy that he’d pout later about breaking. Everyone’s insane on this fucking ship and it has certainly been awhile that she had felt even borderline edging on being overwhelmed.

Whatever— her head was swimming and she was alive another day. She pulled on her coat and buttoned it tightly, slinking in to cover the bottom half of her face as she retrieved her audio den den mushi and plugged in her ears, content on watching the expansive inky ocean with the reflection of the moon while listening to gloomy tunes as she was pulled to sleep. 

———

Indie was shaken awake early the next morning by a very angry Killer. Her eyes slowly cleared as she took in the rising sun and gentle clouds that were wisping by a faint smile. “Good morning, Massacre Soldier.” She took in his crouched and tensed body language. “You’re upset, what’s wrong?”

He frowned at her perception from behind his mask. “Take more of your ‘vitamins’ you’re going to be helping with the ship’s duties. I spoke with Wire, you’ll be helping him today. And avoid Kid, your life depends on it.” Indie rolled her eyes before eyeing him carefully, sitting up eye level to him.

“What was that, last night? Why’d you stop Kid from rampaging me?” She eyed his body carefully, looking for nonverbal cues but he was ready. Guarded. “Speak plainly to me, please.”

Killer eyed her casual and calm demeanor, as if she was asking something that she already knew the answer. “You’re amusing to Kid, he’d sulk if he broke you too quickly.” She nodded with an affirmative. “Don’t pull a stunt like that again, I’m not stepping in a second time.” She chuckled.

“I absolutely am going to do something like that again, probably more crass. I said I wouldn’t hurt him. Making him blush is not the end of the damn world.” She gave him an impish smile, “it’s humbling. By the way, I wish I could see yours.” 

“You have a death wish.” He responded, gruffly.

“From you or Kid?” A raspy giggle followed and a cheeky grin. He remained silent but didn’t move away. “Do you play cards, Killer?” She asked, rising against the wall.

“What?” He rose with her.

She chuckled, “you know, Gin Rummy, Bridge, Spades?” 

“I do.” Her purple eyes twinkled up at him as she beamed. 

“Let’s play, when you have time off from babysitting everyone! You’d be a most formidable opponent given your mask and quick wit.” She was almost giddy and he couldn’t help but smile at the witchy woman.

“Survive today without incident and I’ll consider it.” She shot out a pale hand to him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I promise that you won’t even know I’m here as long as _you_ promise to consider playing cards with me,” she waved her alabaster hand at him “shake on it.” 

He rolled his eyes, grasping her hand as softly as he could and shook.

———-

Three days passed, and Killer hadn’t seen Indigo beyond fleeting glances as she gradually lost her limp and took to walking places quickly and with determination, still somehow appearing leisurely. She didn’t hangout with the crew above deck, she didn’t eat with the crew, and she was hardly to be seen even when he would look for her visually or with haki. Casually, of course and for the sake of his crew’s best interest. Of course.

Killer had asked Wire about how the woman spent her time, which he simply shrugged and said that she woke up before everyone and went and did the chores for the both of them before the sun was even up. In return, they’d bring her snacks and books. She even took over some of theirs if she had finished her own early in an apparent bribe for them to bring whiskey. Which they didn’t, Wire assured him with shifty eyes. Fucking liar.

When he asked what she did after chores, he was informed that she was usually hanging over a railing and reading. Or napping with one of the second in commanders (mostly Heat because he only got to sleep at night with her once every four days, Wire surmised) Killer crossed his arms in question and Wire shrugged before signing _platonically, of course._ Apparently now that her face, arm, and leg were mostly healed, she had been taking _horrifically long showers_ after exercising as well as wearing makeup again, which Wire described as her looking _spookier than ever._ Killer then asked Wire why he hadn’t seen her, Willer wheezed before replying _bro, she’s a witch._ As if that was the most obvious and serious answer.

To Killer’s surprise, she came to him. He was working quietly in the kitchen beginning the prep for a lunch for he and the other higher ups of the Kid pirates. The woman just slipped up next to him, silently looking up at him wearing that short and thin strapped black sundress and dark eye makeup that she had decided against four days ago. He jumped when he registered her soft presence and she cleared her throat with a sheepish smile on her pale pink lips.

“Sorry for startling you, I thought I said something so you’d hear me come in.”

Killer rolled his eyes. “You didn’t.” He willed his heart to stop hammering, as she quietly assessed him. It was fucking eiry. “What do you want?”

Her severe facade cracked as she gave him another sheepish smile, awkwardly looking to the counter. “Could I assist you in here?”

Killer said no immediately. He didn’t want any involvement in her antics nor did he want her around any of the knives.. for his crew’s sake. 

She pouted and in no way was that working on him. “Come on, please?”

He scoffed, “I told you to do whatever Wire tells you to.” 

Her pout worsened and she looked directly into his eyes, as if she didn’t even see the fucking mask he was wearing. “I _already_ did all the shitty things Wire wanted me to, besides making his bed in my fucking skivvies.” She crossed her arms unamused as he shook with silent laughter. “Besides, I can’t hang with Wire because Heat’s upset with me and they’re inseparable.”

Killer remained impassive as her plush lips pulled into a frown. “Fine, I’m going to go bother Eustass then.” She turned as she silently moved to depart. He eyed the scars and burns on her white back that peeked out between the swooshing of her long glossy black tresses. “Think he’ll let me borrow some lipstick? Or do you think he’ll just rip my tongue out?” She rasped a dark laugh that in no way made him smile despite himself.

“You can help me here, I don’t want to deal with a raging Kid right now.” He sighed, already anticipating the potential fucking headache.

She practically skipped back to his side, smiling widely as she pulled her long hair up. She tied it, ignoring how Killer clearly eyed her neck. She fought the primal shiver of his intense hidden gaze as she washed her hands in the sink. “I can be your su chef if you’d like? I just don’t touch meat is all.”

Killer stopped his staring of her thin throat to full on gawk at her. “You.. You’re a vegetarian?” He tapped on the water, filling the huge pot with water.

The ghostly woman shrugged, watching the stream of water. “I take it you aren’t.”

Killer shook with silent laughter. “No,” he pulled out an assortment of vegetables from the ice box that were nearest to expiring. “Julian these-“ he pointed to some bell peppers, “dice these,” onions and jalapenos, “and just mince a handful of garlic cloves.” 

She nodded quietly, taking the extended knife from his huge hand. She debated taunting him with a fake jab but she decided against it, he didn’t appear to have much of a sense of humor. That is, unless he was laughing at her. She rolled her eyes and he unfortunately didn’t miss it.

“What?” He asked. Moving the huge and likely wicked heavy pot from the sink to the stove. She shook her head, dismissing the idea. “Why have you chosen a herbivore diet? Seems contrary to your profession.”

She laughed, a quiet breathy sound as she washed the appropriate vegetables under the faucet before pulling out the cutting board. He debated if she’d respond, not particularly caring about the answer.

“I had a.. a bad experience with a steak, once.” She chuckled darkly before adding, “and animals love me, so it feels strange eating them.”

He grunted at the answer. It should’ve been a simple one, but he felt that it was guarded. It annoyed him.

She gave a sly smile at his less than enthusiastic response, poking his bicep with a long boney index finger. “Besides, don’t need all the extra protein to build muscles like these.” She poked his lateral back muscle and he slightly cringed against her finger causing a breathy laugh to escape her cheeky lips. “Never skip back and bi days, I see.” She raised a toned arm in flex, giving a mock kiss to her sinewy bicep. 

And just like that, she was turned back to the cutting board, methodically cutting the tops off the bell peppers. Knife tip in the cutting board, slowly chopping with a long gone expression on her face. “No one is making you vegetarian meals.” He finally spoke, and she feigned a gasp.

“What kind of cruise ship is this?!” She frowned at the vegetables.

Killer shook slightly. Cheeky little one. “Want me to get my manager?” She tutted at the gruff tone but shook her head regardless. Killer shook harder.

They worked in silence for awhile, with Indigo chopping the vegetables and Killer stirring the beans and chopping the beef before moving it to the stove. She had asked him if cooking was a hobby of his, but he ignored her, so she let the comfortable silence take back over.

“Why is Heat upset with you?” He finally asked. The curiosity finally for the better of him and he inwardly cursed himself for caring. It was a fleeting feeling, but he seemed smitten with her and her with him. He stirred the meat slowly, already hopeful of the response.

She hesitated before answering, and Killer watched an impish smile form on her lips. He crossed his arms across his chest, peering down at the up to no good look on her face. She eyed him closely before caving. “I asked him a hypothetical question..” She felt his gaze mix with amusement and annoyance at the beginning of her answer. She rolled her eyes, “if he wasn’t a pirate, would he want to open a mortuary with me.” She let out a breathy laugh, beaming up at the masked man. “Just thought it was fitting.. we’re both spooky fuckers ‘n all..”

Killer paused for a moment before shaking hard with silent obnoxious laughter. He wished in that moment he wasn’t wearing a mask so that he could rub the smile off his face. The timer dinged, and he grudgingly turned from the giggling little witch infront of him.

“You liked that one, huh.” She grinned to herself before moving the cutting board to the masked man and disposing of the unusable parts. “What do _you_ think you and I would do together if the circumstances were different.”

Killer felt himself stiffen at the breathy insinuation. Oh fuck, this is why Heat was pissed. Pissed and flustered. He knew she saw it, too. And his blush heightened. Fuck. He gave a noncommittal hum, busying himself with training the meat and beans as she leaned back on her hands on the counter in thought.

“I’d say something to do with cooking, since this is the first activity we’ve shared together besides you breaking my arm and cuddling.” She cooed up at him and Killer rolled his eyes, she took his silence to continue rather than to just shut the fuck up. “Maybe we could open a cupcake shop..”

His face shot to her in surprise. She gave a cheeky wink to him, “you know where I’m going with this, don’t you.”

Killer grinned despite himself. “If you use an alliteration _I’m_ going to pull your tongue out.”

She pressed her lips in a tight line in debate before popping them out. It was worth it. “Killer Cupcakes.” 

He washed his hands before pulling out tortillas. He couldn’t stop himself, “and what did I do to deserve the name in my honor?”

She grinned up at him. “Well you _are_ the head chef of our little hole in the wall. Plus, you’re the muscle who handles all of our complaints for the atrocious sweets we have no business making.”

He smoothed out his hair before leaning back on a counter himself, grinning at the teasing woman. “As the head chef, I’d insist you keep your cauldrons and crucified cats to the back room.” She laughed, breathless, “and I’d insist on a more colorful wardrobe for the server girl. Want our customers to know that they’re attending a cupcake parlor, not a wake.”

Fuck, she bit her lip at him between giggles. “But..” she inhaled sharply, “black washes me out perfectly..” a second giggle “how will our customers know that they’re going to experience death by chocolate if I don’t look the part?” 

The fucking banter was killing him. He almost let out his laugh. Almost. He shook harder, suppressing the sound. And she was just beaming at him, all impish with dark eyes alight with twinkly amusement and cheeks flushed ever so slightly from laughter.

“Go, go get the others for lunch.” He instructed her suddenly, ignoring the soft pout. She turned on her heeled boots, re tying her hair up in what he assumed was a silent call for him to look at her neck again.

He, of course, did. Begrudgingly. And he felt a common shiver of lust as she turned to him, taunting eyes as she walked away. “Sure thing.”

——/-

The following afternoon, Kid and Killer were on the deck drinking and discussing strategy for the island they were going to be reaching in the next two days. Indie made an appearance on deck, seemingly appearing out of nowhere from wherever she had been. Wire was right, Killer thought for a second time. She _did_ look kind of spooky, raven hair flowing over her cropped black tank top and cigarette pants, contrasting dramatically to her extremely fair skin and gleaming purple eyes further dramaticized, with slightly smudged eyeliner. Her heeled boots were silent as she almost glided across the deck.

Kid looked pleased then pissed at her sudden presence. She had made a complete pass by both men, paying them no mind as they turned and watched her casually rush over the expanse of the deck with long strides and an intense and excited look on her ghostly features. She was peering over the side of the deck on her toes. Kid and Killer looked at each other and Kid reverted to his default emotion when it came to her (and honestly mostly everything else), rage and Killer reverted to his: annoyance and patience.

“She’s still fucking here?!” Kid barked at no one in particular as Killer looked up at the sky in a beg for patience. “And she’s fucking _fine now_?!” That, that was actually interesting. Kid seethed, slamming his tankard before reaching for something stronger. Killer sighed, sipping his own drink faster. A few minutes passed as both men observed her observe the fucking water with an annoying intensity. “I’m going to go talk to her-“ Kids decree was interrupted by the crows nest ringing the alarm bell.

“SEAKING! SEAKING!” 

Kid and Killer were up from their chairs in a second. Killer grabbed his sythes from his belt, quickly attaching them to his arm guards while all of the Hunchmen began running with everything that was made of metal from down below deck. It was utter chaos for a moment, and Kid and Killer both knew where the fucking beast was headed. 

Both men began running towards where Indigo was, sitting casually on the railing with her feet tucked in between the bars. Kid started his “attract” for all the metal objects on the ship’s deck that were larger than the rough size of his fist, attaching them to his prosthetic arm making it immensely huge and bulky. Killer and Kid began their moonwalk to the side of the ship that the woman was on. “Ready the fucking helm, men! Keep her steady!” Kids voice boomed, “Heat! Wire! Get the fucking sails, keep them directed West!”

The Seaking’s serpent body rose from the ocean fifteen yards from the Victoria Punk’s bow, rising hundreds of meters in the air. Indie watched in amazement at the shear _size_ of the creature, all smooth muscle causing massive waves to rock the ship back and forth dangerously close to 45 degrees and shooting sprays of ocean water all over her and the deck. It’s blue skin was covered in impenetrable looking scales that resembled a hide all over its enormously long neck, it’s head was nearly the size of the ship with its mouth splitting it near in half, numerous long fangs double or triple her own height. True, reptilian orange eyes alight with primal hunger as it roared, causing her to impulsively cover her ears. Indigo felt shivers of wonderment and fear at the beast as she looked up at its humongous form. What a fucking _awesome_ sight.

In her peripheries, she saw Kid and Killer moonwalk to the beast looking very much like blood thirsty beasts in their own right. They practically glided through the air, emitting an impressive aura of intense bloodlust towards the sea monster as they ascended hire and closed in on it’s throat. The two were like a machine, working as one, not speaking to each other instead moving on instinct. Kid’s now huge metallic arm lashed out like a wip before slamming against the creatures neck, causing it to bend in a horrifically awkward manner. The monster let out a horrifically high pitched agonized shriek which Killer stopped by slashing his scythes simultaneously in an ‘x’ shaped motion downwards to the seemingly impenetrable skin. Both he and Kid moonwalked to the opposing side’s of the beast before repeating the same motion to the back of the creature.

Indigo watched as the furious light that was in the monster’s eyes dim before the two men repeated it a final time, dulling the light completely as it sunk back into the water, causing the ocean around the ship to turn a murky shade of crimson. Both Kid and Killer moonwalked back to the ship, landing on their booted feet with a loud thud several yards from the stunned and gawking Indigo.

“Men, get what you can from the Seaking, and quickly. It’s blood will attract more, unless it was an anomaly. Get the water off the deck too and right the shit that’s fucked below and I want an inventory of potential damages that the ship took. Hurry the fuck up!” Kid roared at his scrambling crew as both he and Killer turned to the stunned woman, both auras alight with black fury.

Her jaw was slacked as she took in their two forms and felt her eyes widen to the size of saucers, all the blood was drained from her face. They didn’t have a drop of blood on them. Kid was gritting her teeth at her and Killer had crossed his arms as she awkwardly untangled herself from the railing quietly shouting “that was fucking amazing!” Her face was beaming pure delight and she ran to them, reaching Kid’s stomping figure first.

He stopped, confused. She ran up to him, grabbing his organic fist studying it intensely before poking his abdomen with an outstretched index finger, suddenly reaching for his face as if checking him for something, He took in her beaming features that were looking at his face with adoration causing his anger to slightly dissipate. He swatted her giddy hands away but she was too excited to care, moving on to Killer. “Are you guys even fucking _human_?!” She repeated the same inspection on Killer before frowning at his masked face, retracting her arms from reaching to remove his mask. 

“I’m fairly certain Kid is, the verdict is still out on you though Killer.” Kid felt that same uncomfortable feeling in his gut, hearing his name from her pretty lips for the first time, particularly in the excited way she said it. All spookiness was gone on her features, and she truly looked pleased without any of the typical apathy that adorn her elegant features. _For Christ sake, she was practically bouncing._ “I have never been more impressed in my entire life! I thought we were fuc-“

Killer was still pissed, though. He pushed her roughly to the railing, cornering her with his huge body. Kid inwardly cursed his brutal first mate for dampening her good mood, that for once was caused by _him._ Well both of them, but fucking whatever. 

Killer made room for him as they both towered over the woman who was now leaning back slightly over the railing, facing up at them looking back and forth between them. She was blinking slowly in confusion and felt true fear at their lingering murderous aura that they were exuding, starting to breath slightly faster. Killer gripped her chin tightly in between his fingers and she flinched slightly from him, eyes widening further. “You knew the Seaking was coming.” His deep baratone and deadly serious voice sent a shiver down her spine and she wished she could fucking hide.

She looked back at Kid nervously before giving a slight nod. “I sensed the sea monster with my observation haki.” Killer stunned both her and Kid by backhanding her across her cheek, immediately reddening her skin and splitting her lip. Her eyes watered slightly but she held her resolve as he pinched her chin to look back at him. Slight betrayal flashed on her expression in an instant before being covered by apathy. Kid’s ange rwas reignited at her answer as he seethed down at her, amber eyes raging.

“And why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” He all but whispered, finally picking up on Killer’s line of reasoning. “You wanted to take my crew down with you, is that fucking it? Is that why you were so close to the goddamn fish?” 

She gasped at the accusation before becoming enraged herself, eyes darkening in fury before pressing her lips in a severe line. “I would _never._ I _love_ Heat, Wire, Mohican, and Oliver. I would _never_ do anything to injure them, they’ve been kind to me. Fuck you both for even thinking that of me.” She armanet hakid her arm before slapping Killer’s hand away.

Kid smashed both of her hands to the railing, pinning her. She met his murderous gaze with her own. “But if it were just the three of us on this fucking ship, I wouldn’t of said a thing if there was even a sliver of a _chance_ of taking you both down with me.” She hissed. 

Killer leaned down, eye level with her inspecting her features for a coming lie. “Then why didn’t you tell us when you knew it was coming?”

She cleared her throat quietly, anger suddenly draining out of her. Only frustration, disappointment, and sadness at the situation was left. “I didn’t tell you because I thought we were all doomed! I’m from way inland, I didn’t know that _anyone_ could _kill_ a sea monster— let alone _TWO_ fucking men on a vastly smaller pirate ship. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to freak everyone out during what I _thought_ was their and my last ten minutes of life.” She frowned, “I was checking out the over grown fish out of morbid curiosity. Thats why I was so impressed.” She absentmindedly tongued her split lip. 

Killer held her apathetic gaze for an instant before turning to Kid, “I don’t think she’s lying.” 

Kid frowned down at her in contemplation before turning his gaze back to Killer “I don’t think so either. You sensed that thing from ten minutes away?” 

She nodded slowly, causing Kid to grin widely. “That’s impressive, next time tell us. And stop acting like a fucking ghost on this ship, you’re freaking my men out with your witchy disappearing act.” Her jaw dropped, “I want to not have to search for you.” She blinked slowly as his lecherous grin widened.

“Eustass just snap my neck, fuck me to death, or get whatever the fuck you want from me and let me go.” His nonexistent eyebrows shot up his, now scowling, face. “This is too stressful and I’m tired of the whip lash from you and your crews emotions and from being quite literally slapped.” She looked at him gravely, waiting for his answer.

His scowl intensified as he released her hands. “You’re not being fun.” She rubbed the back of her bruising hands idly looking at him with slight indignant boredom.

“Then hire a fucking comfort girl or someone you hate less! I’m fucking tired, you both are exhausting.” She sighed, “just think on it, I guess. Want to fucking hit me again or can I go now?” She looked back at the way she came and Killer stepped out of her way after a nod from Kid.

The two men watched her languidly retreat back to wherever she came from.

“God. Fucking. Damnit.” Kid breathed out angrily and Killer nodded in agreement.

———

Indigo helped clean the water off the deck, full on ignoring the mostly cat calls from the annoying pirates that were surrounding her, even helping clean up the blood off the deck from the butchered Sea King. She peered into the second in commanders room and upon noticing it was empty, she rushed and showered off the obnoxious remnants of rage. Rage and Sea King blood. She’d had more than enough of temperamental, overgrown man children, pirates. Killer was going to slap her too? For no reason? Who was next. Fuck. No. Fuck Eustass and fuck Massacre Soldier, they could fuck each other into the goddamn ocean for all she cares. 

The next habitable island and she was out of there, if she survived that long after her _very_ generous offer to Kid. Optimistically, she’d leave after giving Heat a big ol’ smooch, but the more she thought about it, fuck him too. Sure she wasn’t a goddamn innocent but she sure as fuck had paid her dues back for thinking Eustass was worth her mercy _and_ intimate attention. She’d never forgive herself for this level of stupidity and humiliation that she had actually subjected herself to. 

Fuck Heat, why did she even value him so much? Because he was kind to her? For her sake or for fucking his. Him and his fucking friends were probably just laughing at her behind her dumb fucking back anyway, and the more she thought about it, the more they laughed _in_ her face. An idiotic cuddle fuck, they called her. Fuck her obnoxious feelings. Never, ever again would she stoop this goddamn low. She had this coming, sure, but enough was enough. She should burn this entire ship to the goddamn ocean with her in it and laugh, the world might be a better place- fuck the shower water is now cold. Good. 

She dried quickly before lotioning, doing her facial skin care, perfume, makeup, hair oil, leave in conditioner, and a badass makeup look. It was horrifically annoying her lip was split again. She was beyond tired of looking like a battered woman, even more tired of being called a witchy woman. Pale skin and dark hair? How is that witchy? Because she had purple eyes? Half the time they didn’t even look her in her fucking eyes. 

She dressed in tartan skinny slacks and a tight black cropped muscle t. For her goddamn self. She was going to kill anyone who gave her shit tonight anyway. 

She rolled out of the second commanders room and into the cool starred sky, set on never stepping a foot in there again before finding that cursed wall and discarding her bag and promptly sitting against it, pulling out her audio dial and plugging it into her ears before pulling out her book, ignoring the drunken party that was surrounding her.

She was slowly calming down when Wire came up to her, doing a double take. He wheezed to get her attention and she looked up him cooly, his expression as calm as ever. _Kid do that to your lip?_

She rolled her eyes before signing back _No. Killer, does it matter?_

He shrugged at her passively, _Want to get a drink?_ She shook her head in the negative and he walked away joining the festivities.

Wire was perturbed by Indie’s display. He had regarded her as typically collected, calm, intelligent, and an ambitious bit cheeky; this cooled and reserved woman absolutely resembled for the first time the assassin that she had said she was, sitting against some random wall super fucking pissed and anxiety settled in his belly for her and the poor sap that was likely going to push her over the edge tonight in a drunken stupor.

He joined his Captain, first mate, Heat, Mohican and Oliver at the commanding table. Mohican and Oliver were rosey cheeked and sloshing heavy tankards together in drunken reminiscence of bygone events while Kid and Heat were talking the logistics of attaching flame throwers to the ship for the next time a Sea King attacked. 

“You’re a fool Heat, we’re surrounded by water. A fucking Sea King would just submerge if we somehow managed to ignite it!” Kid roared with laughter while Heat sunk slightly lower in his seat.

“Okay, not for Sea Kings— but for marine ships it would be useful. We’d light the bastards ships aflame and it would be fucking metal.” Heat shot back, taking a hearty gulp of his tankard.

“Yeah, so when the war dogs come running on Victoria Punk they can ignite all _our_ shit on fire.” Kid slapped Heat on the back, “good idea.”

Heat sulked into his ale, causing a toothy grin from Wire as he poured himself some liquid into his own cup, taking a heavy sip. Kid was grinning heavily at his win before eyeing Killer, slowly slurping alcohol from a straw from his mask. Oliver and Mohican began giggling harder, “..she was so mad, which made my nose bleed harder. And it fucking dropped from my nose, to her face, and she couldn’t even speak or move-“ Oliver gasped for air as Mohican continued, motivated by his friend’s laughter.

“And I froze ov- over her! Just bleeding onto her face! Couldn’t even look he- her in the eye!” His voice was near shrieking in high pitched giggles. “And she had the audacity to ask me to pull out!” Mohican and Oliver were open palm slapping the table in giggles “still got a few more thrusts in though.” Oliver was howling at the sky. 

Oliver was wiping his eye of tears before giggling out “speaking of, where is our resident sweetie hmmmmm?” She rubbed his shaved chin in mock thought, “could you imagine pulling that shit on her?” 

Mohican erupted harder sloshing his cup, booze dribbling down his chin. “A deadly dame like that?!” He snorted, “I would _beg_ her to fuck me up, maybe not stab me in the dick though.” Oliver coughed ale through his nose before nodding in agreement. “Might be worth it, though.” Heat glared at them over the table.

Kid eyed the deck with irritation. He fucking told her he didn’t want to have to look for her spooky ass and where the fuck was she? Nowhere in sight. “Where is she?” He asked his mates with obvious annoyance, watching them turn to each other stupidly. 

Wire sighed before answering, “she’s on the wall of the navigation room.. She’s in a sour mood.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Even asked her if she wanted to drink and she passed.” Heat, Oliver, and the Mohican all turned to Wire in confusion.

Kid cocked an irritated eyebrow at Wire, while his two idiotic commanders bounced in their chairs. “That alcy must be _real_ pissed if she turned down a drink!” Oliver shouted to no one in particular. Their faces began to turn bright red, wheezing “Want us to grab her for ya’ Cap’n? Or do you think she’ll sacrifice us virgin lads to the moon?!” Mohican was gasping for air.

“She’s _very_ piss-“

Kid waved a hand at Wire, silencing him. “Bring her here.” The two assholes jumped up, stumbling over their chairs in giddiness as they staggered to where Indie was laying.

Wire turned to Kid and Killer in question. “What happened?” They both ignored him with scoffing and eye rolls, but Kid’s fingers betrayed his antsyness by thrumming on the table and Killer’s own feelings by crossing his arms.

Mohican and Oliver returned drunken and dejected, leaning on each other haphazardly. Within ear shot, they called to their captain “do you want us to get her by force? It kind of doesn’t feel right, but we’ll do it for youuu Cap’n!”

“She sort of threatened to kick our teeth in.” Slightly muffled giggles returned before shouting “I think it’s time to call in the big guns, HEAT! YOU’RE UP MY MAN!”

Kid scowled before shoeing at Heat to go fetch the woman, who had nearly been swallowed by his chair. Heat awkwardly stood, slowly dredging away before Kid stopped him. “Heat, make sure you bring her here. I don’t want to have to get her.” He gave Heat a callous look, signifying his severity. As Heat departed Kid spoke “This is your fault, Killer.”

Killer grunted in response, an infuriated aura radiating off him. “I didn’t fucking bring her here Kid, you did.”

Oliver and Mohican began to sober up at the intense air between their captain and first mate and shifted uncomfortably between the standoff. “Right.. but I had everything under control until you slapped her.” Kid snorted as if calling Killer stupid. Oh shit, Wire felt dread heavy in his chest now.

Killer uncrossed his arms, digging his fingers into the wood table in frustration. “You’re so fucking rash, you were putty in her fingers as soon as she gave you _one fucking compliment_ , I stepped up because you fucking wouldn’t.” Kid snapped his head towards his oldest friend.

“Hm.. maybe I’ll just kill her now after all. You may be right,” Kid gave a sarcastic shrug, “she’s temperamental after all. Kind of annoying.” Kid grinned, pleased with his mate's antagonized features who dared not to look at him. Cowardly bastards, the whole lot.

Heat approached with a hand on the disinterested Indigo’s lower back whose arms were crossed and was taking in the uncomfortable atmosphere of the table. She slowly registered the two sources; an ever stoic Killer and a grinning smart ass Kid. Wire, Oliver, Mohican, and Heat were looking at their two commanders tensely in a silent face off.

She gave an awkward cough, breaking the silence. “I was promised not once, not twice, but thrice? that there was going to be whiskey if I stopped ‘sulking.’” She tapped her fingers with hollow expectation as Kid’s smile grew wide, pleased with her choice. She shifted in between her feet waiting for someone to pour her a drink or offer a seat but no one moved besides Heat sitting next to Kid. 

“Bunch of gentlemen..” she grumbled, walking to retrieve her own cup, filling it with a huge portion of the hard liquor and turning to depart. Heat caught her hand as she moved away and she looked at him with an empty expression, feeling her own frustration rise again. He silently pleaded with her as he as he pulled her onto his lap, she sighed leaning back into his chest. More tense silence, “so Eustass, that was an interesting trick you pulled with the Seaking. You can levitate things to attach to your prosthetic?”

Kid’s grin split his huge mouth even wider, cutting the tension at the table. It was a smart move to stroke his ego, Indie observed taking a long swallow of her liquor. Her throat and stomach burned but she began to relax as she listened, gaining information. “I ate a paramecia type Devil fruit-“

“Oh so I can just push you into a fucking puddle then to be done with you.” She deadpanned at him, before grinning at him from behind her tankard. Everyone at the table whipped to her, stunned and Heat froze beneath her. Kid began a loud barking cackle into the sky, grinning wildly at her.

“It would have to be a pretty big fucking puddle, little one.” She giggled in agreement as he leaned in closer to her, “but you’re more than welcome to try and see what happens if you do.” She rolled her eyes in response.

“So you can attract objects to your person, then?” Kid leaned his huge back into his chair, pleased with her curiosity.

“I can attract and repel metal as well as create and destroy magnetic fields.” He watched, grinning as he took in her surprised and impressed features.

“It’s badass!” Mohican shrieked, flushed by the booze while Oliver giggled and nodded excitedly in agreement.

“Is there a minimal or limited amount of metal needed in something for you to able to do your sweet magnet thing?” She asked, her own eyes widening in fascination.

Kid shrugged confidently, swallowing from his own tankard before wiping the excess from his mouth with the back of his hand. “If there is a limitation, I haven’t found it yet nor will I ever allow it. I can attract and repel something as fine as a shrapnel shard to beyond larger than my ship as long as I allow it from within my extended range.” Her eyebrows shot up her face before somehow paling even further.

She took a big swig from her cup, before puffing her cheeks and jumping off Heat. She smoothed out her hair before giving a soft smile to a confused Kid. “That’s extremely impressive. Truly. Uh, excuse me.” She was about to turn on her heals before Kid snorted.

“Hold the fuck on, Indie.” She stilled, turning back to a grinning Kid who was showing all of his straight white fangs at her. “You’ve got some metal on you, don’t ya?”

She shifted nervously, “uh.. I might, I’ll be right back-“

“Attract.” Kid lifted a finger and slowly began attracting her forward. She shrieked, cupping her breasts as she walked towards Kid.

“Eustass, fucking stop! I get it!” His nonexistent eyebrows climbed his face as his jaw dropped, not stopping his attract. 

She stepped over an equaling stunned Heat and lunged onto Kid’s lap, startling him as he stopped, gaining enough composure to stop his attract power. Wire was the first to laugh, wheezing and shaking hard, tears of laughter spilling. Mohican and Oliver exchanged a confused look before clarity hit them, both gasping for air from laughing so hard “No” gasp “fucking” gasp “way.” Killer was even silently shaking, rocking back and forth.

She wiped away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her palm, huffing as she leaned back on Kid’s thighs. She dug under her the hem of her tank and bra, removing the jewelry from her left before moving to the right.

“What you got there, huh?” Kid gripped her thighs tightly, grinning lecherously. “I want to see.”

“Goddamnit, that was big ouch Eustass.” She breathed out shakily, unscrewing the captive bead before moving out the jewelry. She palmed both studs in her hand before moving to throw them over his shoulder and into the ocean. She muttered under her breath, “could’ve atleast made them vibrate.” Heat spat out his drink, choking with the giggling duo to blush and laugh harder. 

“Attract.” Kid attracted the flying jewelery to his palm, eyeing the silver bars and diamond beads with a chuckle. “Kinky.”

Indigo moved off his lap, rolling her eyes. Gulping her tankard heavily. “Speaking of, where do you sleep at night?” Kid asked her, clearly the first time he had considered this as he rolled the jewelery around his palm. She sat on Heat’s _very_ over eager lap with an eye roll.

“I’m not putting those back in, you sadist.” He gave a noncommittal hum in response, coaxing an eyebrow for her to answer. The second in commanders shifted uncomfortably averting their eye contact.

“Well I _was_ snuggling with your second commanders,” Kid’s face flushed with rage, “but I decided I don’t like _any_ of you slap happy bastards so I think I’ll just snooze on the deck until we reach the next island and I make my depart.” She shrugged.

“What did we do!” Oliver shouted indignantly with Mohican nodding along. She frowned at them.

“Guilty by association.” She rasped out. Wire flipped her off and Heat felt like he was going to lose it behind her.

“You’ve been _sleeping_ with my men?” Kid was straight fuming, this sneaky fucking woman.

“Oh calm down, it’s not like we’ve been having an orgy or anything adjacent behind your back.” She sipped her drink, delighted at the captain’s growing anger. He slapped an angry fist on the table. “Or have we?” She smiled impishly at the furious redhead.

“We haven’t.” Heat clarified behind her. Kid looked between the sneaky, sparkly eyed Indigo and the loyal bluette behind her. Fucking bastards.

Kid reigned in his anger and the desire to crush the cheeky woman when he felt all of _his_ crews eyes on him, waiting for his next moves. He scowled, letting out an angry breath. “Indigo, sleep in Killer’s cabin. I don’t want a fucking mutiny on my hands because of you.” 

“WHAT!” She shouted out after briefly choking on the whiskey. “No way, I’m fine outside.”

“You literally just said you were planning on escaping, Killer will keep an eye on you and he won’t fall for your false charms.” She rolled her eyes at Kid’s response as he was now grinning wickedly at her very upset reaction. Killer was crossing his arms next to Kid, obviously annoyed too.

“Captain..” he warned.

“That’s not fair.” She complained, pouring a second huge glass of whiskey. Hopefully this will fully dull everything, she slouched on Heat, absentmindedly playing with a blue dreadlock. 

“Fair? You’re my fucking captive, you’re lucky you’re alive.” He sneered at her and the whole table was stiff with awkwardness. “Starting to consider that you really are a witch.” He responded under his breath.

She promptly ignored said awkwardness, gulping heavily at the whiskey. “Well obviously it’s not fair to me, but I was talking about Killer.” She motioned drunkenly, sweeping an arm at the masked man. “He doesn’t like me and I’m _sure_ as fuck he doesn’t want me in his mask free sanctuary.” 

She slammed more of the whiskey, watching Killer nod slowly. “If you want to ‘keep an eye’ on me, why don’t you have me stay in your room? You’re the one who wants me here, sometimes.” She muttered sarcastically.

Kid coaxed an eyebrow at Killer, face flushed with rage and slight embarrassment all over again. “I don’t want you in my fucking room either, witch!”

“Great!” She rasped, twirling Heat’s blue dread looking up at him by bending her neck back, smiling sweetly at his sad features. “Guess that means I’m out of here, Heat.” She giggled before hiccuping. “Eustass is afraid he’ll fall for my ‘false charms.’” 

“Fuck. Off.” Kid slapped a hand on the table. “Fine, stay with Killer tonight and you can stay with me tomorrow.” This woman was as slippery as an eel, and he hated himself for being kind of into it. Wire was giving Kid a knowing smile, and Mohican and Oliver were whispering to each other like drunken children. Goddamnit. 

Similarity, the drunken woman had to push him further. “Or!” She exploded a hand above her head like a light bulb, with huge intelligent eyes staring at him brightly “Or, You can designate me my _own_ room, never had one of those before.” She smiled slyly at Kid, all inhibitions gone. He gave her a deathly look that clearly spelled out to not fucking push it. Her raspy voice chuckled at him before turning away “Wire, can I go play your guitar in your room?” She bounced at him, hopefully.

Wire was clearly surprised at the random request before turning to Kid who nodded at him, clearly exasperated by the woman. Wire signed _don’t fucking break it._ She rocketed off Heat, giving Wire a departing kiss on the cheek before staggering away, whiskey glass sloshing with each step. She turned, walking backwards facing the group of men “oh, I’m hoping it’s cool if I also use the amp and standing drum head” She gave them a thumbs up before rounding the corner.

“Killer, do you have something to say?” Kid felt his friend glaring at him behind his mask, nodding.

“Leave,” Killer addressed the subordinates and they quickly scattered, ‘coincidentally’ in the direction that the pesky woman had left.

——-

Indy was having a fucking jam sesh to say the least, a very drunk and very alone jam sesh. Typical, and it felt _gooood._ She giggled, taking a sip of her tankard. She gave a one eyed adjustment to the strap on Wires guitar and giggled at how fucking tall that fellow must be for the instrument to hang well below her knees. After an adjustment to both the amp and the drum, she gave a careful strum before letting rip a string of heavy twang sounds, with a slow strumming of rhythm from the drum. She casually swayed with the angsty music she was playing, humming along.

“Jesus Christ!” A roaring voice interrupted and Indigo looked over at a flushed Mohican who was eyeing her with wonderment. “You’re fucking hammered, and you can still _shred!_ ” Oliver noded in agreement as the two slumped on the floor, leaning against the Mohicans bed frame watching her.

Indigo puffed her own flushed cheeks out defiantly. “I am not hammered, Mohican-kun, just pleasantly buzzed.” In demonstration, she attempted to walk a straight line— going into a staggered diagonal and running into Wire. She craned her neck looking up at him, blinking before grinning.

Wire took in her mischievous and airy drunken ways and couldn’t help but smile down at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him before licking her teeth. “You” she poked his chest “dear Wire” poke “are” third poke “tall.” She chuckled.

“Indeed.” His voice. Raspy, quiet, throaty much like her own. Her eyes widened as big as saucers, pale cheeks formed the briefest and lightest dusting of pink at him as she looked at him in wonder, searching his eyes. She pinched her cheek and opened her mouth before closing it, then opened again. “Did I just make you blush?” A harder blush appeared on her cheeks and Mohican and Oliver were chuckling, watching the exchange.

She shook her hair in an attempt to hide her cheeks. Looking back up at him again with weak composure. “No wonder you don’t speak, you’ve got the best bedroom voice I’ve ever heard.” Oliver and Mohican giggled and she turned to the two men, “would you excuse us for a moment, I’m rather flushed and I need some alone time with Wire.” They gawked and she turned back to the aforementioned man, whose cheeks and neck looked rosey and hot as he averted her eyes. She pointed at him, grinning widely “Got you back, bastard!”

She giggled as he rolled his eyes ruffling her hair, choosing to lean against the wall watching her silly? display. Heat slipped into the room quietly, standing ever awkwardly next to Wire. She sipped her tankard eyeing each of the four men. “Is it bed ti-“

“Play us a song, toots!” Mohican good humoredly jeered at her, shoving his tankard out in emphasis. 

She dead panned them before moving to open the leather guitar case and push it on the floor. “Pay me.” She raised an eyebrow at them before adding “besides monetary compensation, I take physical acts of affection from Heat.” Heat blushed heavily behind his blue curtain of hair.

“We’ll see how good you are first, rather presumptuous of you to expect to be paid before performing!” Oliver shot at her before adding, “we can’t shell out our top bitch Heat to just anyone.” Indy nodded in severe agreement at the latter statement before giving an embarrassed and apologetic smile to Heat for offending him. She moved to attach the head to the drum kick. 

“I can’t sing for shit. As you’d assume.” She chuckled at her own breathy and raspy voice before frowning. She staggered up, before muttering something under her breath of Wire having the voice of an angel. “Is a capo cheating?” She rolled her eyes at the booing, “bar chords it is.”

Wire watched the intoxicated woman finish her drink and take a sloppy step forward. She was practically radiating happiness off her pale skin, glossy purple eyes sparkling with mirth. Wire prepared himself for a very messy and shitty display of music as she righted her tartan pants up her slim hips. He felt himself smile as he looked at Heat who was giving subtle signs of infatuation at the witchy woman, who was appearing much younger without her guards up. And without Kid or Killer around.

She gave an experimental strum signifying her beginning. 

(THE FOLLOWING SONG IS REAL, itis by Shaky Graves "Built to Roam" check it out, it is a fucking jam)

_This lazy livin' yeah it sure tastes good_

_Let's make a kilin' down Hollywood_

She strummed an intricate blues sound methodically, tapping the drum pedal with her left heel and the syllable with her right, setting a brooding beat.

_And buy ourselves some nice fancy home in the hills_

_Spend all our fancy ol' time spendin' ten dollar bills_

_So watch out_

_'Cause here I come bored and lazy_

_Here I come no dignity_

_So long sad city of angels you ain't been every good to me_

Her breathy voice rasped out in a twang, adding an endearing hum and softness that complimented the intricate electric strumming and beats.

_You take that blood right from my body_

_You leave me in bar but when I'm home_

_But I've got to keep moving on_

_'Cause I was, I was built to roam_

_Oh yeah but New York City yeah I'll see you soon”_

She near howled in quiet angst, quickly thrumming along.

_Spend all my money on some elbow room_

_Wander around like I got someplace fancy to go_

_I'm the king of Brooklyn for all you know_

_So back and watch me go_

She nearly whimpered a _bored and lazy_ ,

She gained momentum and the musics pace quickened, as she rocked back and forth on her heels, casually keeping the blue-sy beat tempo. She closed her eyes in concentration for the complexity of the rhythm she was creating, missing Killer’s silent entrance to the room. Her soft voice increased in following and rasp,

_Bored and lazy_

_Yeah watch me go_

_Just passin' through_

_Oh follow me beyond the mountain_

_Go howl the ol' big moon_

_Yeah strip them clothes right off your body_

_Dress your skin in sticks and stones_

_Doesn't matter where were headed 'cause_

_Some of us were built_

_Some of us were built_

_Yeah you know some of us were built to roam_

She winked at Wire, before giving an indulgent final series of strums, stepping on drum pedal rapidly and the syllable on every fourth beat signaling her songs' finality. She blew back the raven locks that had covered her slightly flushed face. 

Mohican and Oliver were stunned, staring at the witchy woman in wonderment before cheering _loudly_ and very _drunkenly_ shouting for an encore. She looked at them with big glassy eyes and an impish smile as she adjusted the guitar strap back to the length that would accommodate Wire’s towering height.

She staggered over to Wire, handing the instrument over. He hummed, “Where do you find the time from killing people, getting blind drunk, and passing out under trees to become an expert musician?” She snickered at him.

“There’s a lot of hours in the day, siren voice, and one of those activities isn’t mutually exclusive. It’s your turn to play!” She took Wires arm and guided him to where she had previously stood, and he began adjusting the drum amp. She looked back at the two drinking man children, “what do I get, bellis or Heat!”

They looked at each other before simultaneously shouting in between giggles, “HEAT!” 

She bounded over to said bluette, hiccuping. He crossed his arms uncomfortably and uncrossed them, feeling Killer’s intense gaze and her adoring one. He shifted his weight between his feet, “what is it, Indie?”

She looked at him with drunken impatience. “What do I get? A hand shake? A high five? Or do you prefer a not so love slap or limb break like your captain and first mate are so fond of.” She hiccuped again before wrapping her thin arms around his waist, pressing her chin on his chest as she gazed up at his uncomfortable and blushing face. Undeterred, and grinning cheekily “or what I prefer: a super intense fuck-“

Strong arms ripped her off Heat and back into an equally strong chest and stomach, huge arms wrapping around her and lifting her higher into the air. She blinked, confused as Wire’s pleasant strumming stopped as did Mohican and Oliver’s giggles. She took in the arm bands and long blond hair swarming her and frowned. “That’s enough, Indigo.” A stern and gruff voice spoke to her.

She rolled her eyes, beginning to try and wriggle out of his firm grasp. “Ah Massacre Soldier, they should change your moniker to Soldier of Cock Blocking.” She hiccuped as Oliver and Mohican erupted into laughter. “What’s your deal?!” She struggled harder as Wire resumed strumming and she sloppily spit out her and Killer’s hair.

“Kid gave a command that you’re to bunk with me in my cabin, I’m going to sleep so so are you” he explained cooly from behind her “and I don’t think he’d be too pleased with your drunken seduction tactics on Heat.” She rolled her eyes, fuck Kid. Killer tossed her over his shoulder and began his walk to the door, grabbing her bag.

“Put me down, Massacre Mood Killer. I don’t give a fuck what Kid ordered” she whispered to his mask, hiccuping again. “She leaned up, propping herself by his muscled back. The four men were watching her depart with equal parts amusement and slight fear for her, “This isn’t over between us Heat!” Heat blushed frantically, “Wire you play like a beautiful ange-“ a silencing slap to her ass by Killer caused her to hiss as they left the room. 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve.” Killer growled at her and to himself as he casually strolled in the direction of his cabin. All the drunken and remaining henchmen began ducking out of his way.

She hiccuped between giggles. “And you’ve got some fucking nerve not giving me a proper princess carry.”

Killer grinned despite himself. “You are in no way a princess.”

She scoffed, “but apparently I’m a witch!” She hummed a spooky tune before pushing her hands under the back hem of his button down, giving ghostly and feather like tickles to the hot skin of his back eliciting goose bumps. He froze. “And I bewitch you into giving me a proper princess carry!” 

Goddamnit, he was full on grinning now heading into her demands. She gave him a winning smile as he resumed his stride back to his cabin. “Don’t ever do that again,” he warned.

She faked a mocking gasp, “but what about when we cuddle tonight!” Her eyes sparkled up at him. 

He rolled his eyes, blushing and thankful for his mask. “You’re not sleeping in bed with me.” His voice was an octave lower but she didn’t appear to catch it, thankfully.

Her eyes widened. “You can’t be serious.” She pouted, crossing her arms and leaning her head against his chest. “But you slapped me! You fucking owe me.” She closed her eyes before hiccuping again.

He shook with silent laughter, “doesn’t that give you any indication that I _wouldn’t_ want you in bed with me.” The tiny hiccuping woman in his arms tutted at him with closed eyes.

“Your loving embrace says otherwise.” He instantly dropped her, blushing even more furiously. She landed on her ass, hard. “Oh come on!” She frowned at him, bleary eyed as he dropped her bag on her.

“We’re here.” He spoke, stepping over her into his bedroom. She scrambled up after him. He began removing his arm bands, carefully.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” She asked sheepily, stepping into the room. He grunted a no to her, setting his arm bands on his coffee table and began to untie his belt.

“Okay then, grumpy” she stumbled into his bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Killer considered where he wanted her. He sure as fuck didn’t want her to see him without his mask and though she seemed to respect his boundaries, he couldn’t risk her curiosity. He searched his room for something to blindfold the witchy woman, maybe something to tie her too. He cursed Kid for this huge fucking inconvenience, but he supposed he was ultimately right after her display with the _very_ willing Heat. Goddamnit. He should just bring her to Kid’s fucking room.. and lock both idiots in there. That was a solid idea. He sat in contemplation of his next move, resting in one of his arm chairs.

She exited the bathroom, makeup free and hair brushed. She smelled fresh and floral, probably from whatever obnoxious skin care she was doing- _what the fuck._ She was practically gliding towards him, a far cry from her staggered foot steps earlier. wearing a thin silk black negligee that was both alarmingly short on her smooth muscled thighs and cut extremely low on her soft chest, all snowy skin exposed down to her fucking elegant thin feet. Her pale face was full on pouting with huge eyes far away in thought, plush pink lips pursed as she sat in the chair next to him, pulling her long legs to rest beside her. He felt his heart and below his belt twitch as he took in the sulking woman. God fucking damnit, Kid. Killer leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, smoothing his hair. Think of where you want to _do her_ , shit. 

No. Where you want her to sleep.

She let out a breathy sigh. “I really tried for you, Killer.” Fuck, she said his name. And the way she said it, all soft and breathy. “I promise to not sneak a look at your face, if you take your mask off tonight.” Goddamnit, and she was considerate even in the _act_ \- no. That’s not what she meant. She leaned back in the chair, running long fingers through her inky hair. More silence between the two of them. 

He cleared his throat. “I’ve changed my mind, you’ll sleep in my bed.” Her face shot to his, delighted with wise eyes clearly waiting for the caveat. “I’m going to blindfold you and tie your hands.” A sly smile began creeping on her angular face and his own felt hot behind his mask. “Don’t say it and don’t even fucking think it, witch.” 

She let out a breathy chuckle, blinking slowly before giving an exaggerated yawn. “Wasn’t thinking a thing.” He rolled his eyes as she followed his standing position and walked silently behind him to his bed. “Which sense are we taking away first, touch or vision?” 

He choked silently as she waited patiently by the side of his bed as he pulled out the pair of metal handcuffs and bandana from his back pocket. Sudden panic hit her as her mind slowly cleared from the copious alcohol she had drank. “Sit.” She complied, looking up at his mask with huge, nervous eyes as if she just remembered what he was capable of. Killer felt himself grin and he noticed her flinch, somehow reading his hidden expression.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked calmly, licking her lips. He let her sweat for a second before silently laughing as he leaned over, hands on each side of her milky thighs. He saw a flash of panic that was replaced by cool apathy as his masked face was but an inch from hers.

“Lay down and put your arms up for me.” He practically cooed the last part at her expense. She stilled for a second before slowly laying her back to his sheets, resting against his pillow. She pulled her long tresses out to splay around her, like a black halo. She looked at him with calm patience and he couldn’t help but think she looked like a dark, ethereal angel. She slowly lifted her thin arms to rest against his ornate headboard, pressing the back of her hands to the wooden pole causing the hem of her dress to rise slightly and he knew that she knew that he was eyeing her long legs. She licked the split in her lip that he had given her earlier nervously, eyeing him with clear caution.

He reached above her, wrapping the cuffs around the pole before latching them to her willowy wrists. He grabbed one to feel her pulse through soft skin, which was racing. She watched him silently shake with laughter, glad that the control was back in his command. She shifted under him, nervously. Trapped.

“Lift yourself up so I can blindfold you.” She bit her lip. Oh _fuck_ , how was he going to sleep next to her after seeing _that_. He clenched his jaw and she nervously lifted herself up by pulling her wrists tight to the headboard. He reached around her, and he noticed that her last line of vision was full of pleading at his face. He tied the blindfold on her and she exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. 

“I’m still angry at you for slapping me,” she half whispered in a husked voice. “So if I try touching you in my sleep just know that it’s because I’m _asleep_.”

Killer backed away from her, confused and slightly guilted as he took in his handiwork. She looked completely vulnerable and so young in this state, with the moon shining in on her through the porthole causing her skin to nearly glow. She rubbed her boney feet together nervously, but was clearly trying to relax as she played with her range of motion with the cuffs on. Satisfied, she scooted down further on his bed and rested her face into the inside of her elbow. 

Killer departed to his bathroom where he removed his mask, showered as well as jacking off angrily to the witch in his fucking bed for some clarity in said shower, combed his hair back before tying it up, and brushed his teeth. He scowled at her bag that was resting in _his_ bathroom and at all the various bottles of her skin care routine that littered his counter. It was like she had moved in, and fuck the happy feeling that it had given him. He pulled on his boxers and sweats, leaving his shirt off. This woman had inconvenienced him enough, he wasn’t going to pull on a shirt for her sake.

He blew out the lantern and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He blew out the lantern in his bedroom, suddenly nervous. He rubbed his bare face, self consciously before remembering he had blindfolded the woman. He took in her softly snoozing figure on his bed, now stretched comfortably on her stomach and braced up slightly on her dangerously exposed thigh that was curled in towards her to accommodate for her elevated wrists. Her narrow face tucked down into the crook of inner arm with wild hair splayed everywhere. She looked extremely innocent sleeping, he thought as he approached his side of _his_ bed. All sass and apathy gone, just a beautiful sleeping woman.

_Fuck it._ He wasn’t a bitch. Sure he’d been with tons of women, mostly whores. He wasn’t intimidated in the slightest of sharing a bed with a woman if he was fucking her but this felt strangely intimate and he _hated_ how nervous he felt. And it had to be this woman too: beautiful, clever, strong, funny, savage, chalk full of a fucking lot of witchiness. He inwardly cursed himself, pulling his sheets back and sliding in before covering the both of them, causing her to breathe more deeply into sleep. He laid on his back, resting his head on his crossed arms, looking at the ceiling while contemplating talking with Kid about getting her out of _his_ bed and into Kid’s. 

The woman next to him began shifting in her sleep, trying to get more comfortable. He felt a little guilty for the handcuffs that were probably killing her wrists. She scooted closer to him, causing him to stiffen uncomfortably. “Are you okay, Killer?” A half asleep voice asked him in a groggy whisper. 

“Fine.” He croaked. She hummed at him, sliding her cuffed wrists further along the headboard closer to him. She slid into the crook of his frozen arm and rested her face on his bare chest and he felt goosebumps rise along his skin as her cool breath steadied against him. Her leg rose over his as she curled up on him and pressed her lyth frame to his. They laid together for a long time, and he finally felt himself melt as she did. “Sorry.” He finally spoke, to both himself and to her. He was sure she was asleep anyway, and he allowed his arm to wrap around her small waist and touch the satin of her negligee, pressing her closer to him. 

  
She gave a soft kiss to his collarbone. _Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donno how to pace for sh-shit


	6. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steamy makeout session ahead and a whole lot of awkwardness

Indigo woke with her hands free and in an empty bed, scorching (in more ways than one) and horrifically hungover. Damn. 

After a quick shower in Killer’s washroom, who rudely tossed all of her bottles onto her bag (dick), and a very liberal dose of sunscreen, she was dressed in black jeans, a black tank, and her sunglasses. 

On deck, she found Heat, Wire, Mohican, and Oliver hiding in the shade drinking ale. “Little early for ale, ay?” 

Heat averted his eyes from her, wiping sweat from his forehead. Wire wheezed, laying on the deck. “It’s noon.” She cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, shaking her head. 

“Guess we’re fine then.” Mohican and Oliver giggled, passing her a cup. She sat, joining the group.

“Sorry for waking so late Wire, what work do I need to do?” She took a hearty swallow of the cool ale, wiping her lips. 

“It’s our day off, it’s too fucking hot to work.” She eyed his netted chest before nodding in agreement. Heat kept looking at the deck, sipping reptively. 

“What’s wrong, Heat?” Oliver and Mohican erupted in laughter. She rolled her eyes at them. “Heat, I’m sorry if I came on too strong last night and offended you. I know your boundaries now and your feelings towards me and won’t step over the line again, I promise.” A further course round of laughter from the two knuckle heads and Wire was even letting his true strained laughter free, wiping his eye.

“I don’t think that’s why he won’t look at you!” Oliver was slapping the table and Heat’s blue face was turning red. 

“Shut. The fuck. Up. Oliver.” Heat rasped, pointing at the two dopes.

Indigo was over the moon, grinning. “You mean I still have a chance, Heat?!” More course laughter. “Shush! You guys have to be better lookouts next time so the two running this fucking ship don’t interfere with Heat and my doomed romance.” She moved to sit by Heat who was nodding in agreement despite himself as they held hands.

Wire was the first to gain composure, rubbing his smile away. “Indie, you’re fucked. And it’s not going to be the lucky bastard Heat doing the honors.” She smacked his tall chest, ignoring the others— not Heat, of course.

“Fuck off bedroom voice, Eustass and Killer hate me but I’m fairly sure I’ll win them over. Maybe, not entirely likely.” She frowned, despite herself. “Probably not, actually. But, I’ve got a fantastic idea to deal with this hangover and horrific heat, not you my sweet one— the temperature.” 

——-

  
  


Kid and Killer left the cool solitude of Kid’s workshop in search for anything to distract from the sudden humidity of the Grandline. Kid had shed his fur coat and goggles even, and his shoulders were starting to turn a painful pink. He was in a bad fucking mood, to say the least. Maybe some woman witchy would provide some entertainment.

And there she was. Sitting on the railing of his ship, back facing him, face looking overlooking the ocean. In nothing but her goddamn bra and underwear. “No. Way.” She tossed her hair back over her chest, revealing a deeply scarred back. Long scars going over nearly eight inches, shorter and slightly more shallow ones more littered, and deep speckles of burn marks littered over her thin muscled back. “What are you doing, Indigo?” Kid himself was flushed with white furious rage and was even surprised himself how it was reflected in his calm and deadly voice.

She heard the rage too. She shivered and gave a spooked look over her shoulder at him and Killer but recovered quickly, pulling up her sunglasses and giving a wink “escaping.”

Him and Killer began sprinting the 20 feet to where the woman was perched, causing her to quickly stand and dive into the ocean. “When you fish her out Killer, I’m going to fucking kill  _ her. _ ” They reached the railing, expecting to see a frantically swimming woman with a death wish. Killer even had begun removing his heavy arm bands expecting to jump in after her.

“What the fuck are you idiots doing.” Killer didn’t quite sound angry, more disappointed at the five pairs of guilty eyes looking up at him.

Heat, Wire, Mohican, Oliver, and Indigo were holding a rope that was tied to the railing, swimming. The five just kind of looked at each other, confused before the men settled on Indigo as the scapegoat. She looked at them, mouth agape in annoyance as her position as the spokesperson before looking up at Kid and Killer.

She gave an awkward cough into her shoulder. “Uh, is that a trick question?” Crickets and poorly held giggles from Mohican and Oliver, “we’re uh, swimming. It’s uh, hot. You guys want to join? Eustass if you take off your prosthetic you can hold onto me-“

“No.” Kid was grinding his teeth, about to snap the railing in half or cut the rope and be done with the five dopes for good.

She tutted at the furious redhead. “Okay, maybe next time.. Killer? We’re having a trick contest and-“

“Why are you in your underwear, on a pirate ship, full of  _ men _ ? Are you fucking insane?” Kid interjected. He had the overwhelming urge to throttle the woman, the fucking nerve. She pulled up her sunglasses and had the fucking audacity to look at  _ him _ like  _ he  _ was the one not thinking clearly. Mohican and Oliver had begun giggling but had the smarts to shut it when he looked at them.

“I’m wearing my  _ least  _ provocative set, Eustass. It could be a bathing suit. And besides, I didn’t exactly fucking know I’d be tagging along with you lot or perhaps I’d pack accordingly— and a fucking bathing suit wouldn’t be what I’d buy.” She cocked a final annoyed eyebrow at Eustass before putting her glasses back on. “I’d pack a fuck ton of kitten magnents to attach to you as a ‘thanks for the fine hospitality’ gift, Cap’n.” She gave an impish grin to said Cap’n. It was wiped away as she saw his eyes go reptilian.

Killer and Wire choked, and the remaining members were looking at her with mouths agape- the captain included. She had fucked up, and everyone knew it. Mohican and Wire made the sign of the cross at her.

Kid was going to lose it, and she saw it. “I was kidding! Thank you for your misguided concern for my attire, it’s endearing!”

He slammed his fist to the railing, cracking it. “Get the fuck up here, Indigo. Now.” She, at the very least, wasted no time swimming to the front of the rope and began pulling herself up, using the side of the ship to push off of. “Stop looking at her ass, Oliver, Mohican.” They both ducked underwater. Kid felt like he was going to have an aneurysm. 

She ascended quickly, which was equal parts impressive for her small frame, and an ego stroke for Kid. At least some small part of her knew to be afraid of him, after all. She was nearing the railing when he finally spoke to her through his clenched jaw, “get dressed and stop reverting my men back to children.” She licked her lips nervously before pulling herself to crouch on the railing. Killer and Kid began walking away.

“I knew you couldn’t do a backflip anyway, Witch” Mohican called up to her.

Kid and Killer turned, she fucking wouldn’t. She gave an apologetic smile to Kid before flipping off the railing, back into the ocean. Kid was stunned. Killer was stunned.

“Am I losing my edge, Killer?” Kid asked in disbelief. Killer shook his head in disagreement. “Why the fuck won’t she just listen to me?” Killer shrugged. “Tell her if she wants to parade around in her underwear so bad she’ll do so until I fucking say so and that if she gets dressed, I’m going to rip  _ everything _ off of her and have her parade around like that.” Killer nodded slowly, “and if she tries and hides somewhere, I’ll kill her. I’ll be in my workshop.” 

——-

Indie was upset. Very, very upset. After Killer relayed the Captain’s shitty orders, he refused to grab her sunscreen for her muttering something about her having no respect. To make things worse, once out of the water Oliver and Mohican kept ogling her without any hint of subtlety. Heat couldn’t look anywhere in her direction and was tongue tied. Wire thought it was funny to try and wrestle her into some clothing so that the ever observant Killer would go tattle to Kid. The entirety of the Hunchies had even found work by cleaning the deck around her. 

She was not having a good day, made worse by Kid being somewhat right. She finally snapped when a rather bold henchman had ‘slipped’ onto her, resulting in Heat breaking the man’s leg by repeatedly stomping on the limb right in front of her. Emotionally spent, she stomped to a lounging Killer who was clearly enjoying the scene.

“Where is Eustass?” She rubbed her eyes behind her sunglasses in defeat.

Killer let himself absorb her appearance from behind his mask, shaking with silent laughter. She looked exhausted with all confidence drained out of her, hunched and shaky arms crossed. “Workshop.” He shrugged, “would you like me to escort you?” 

She gave a hesitant nod, following him silently down several corridors. She had lasted longer than he thought she would, truly. His men needed a brothel. Hell,  _ he  _ needed a brothel. He briefly wondered if once Kid had had his fix of a woman for hire if he would kill the one following him now that the novelty had worn off. Something turned in his stomach. For him, at least, the novelty  _ hadn’t _ worn off. In fact, he was enjoying her presence on board even more now that she wasn’t sleeping all the time. Hell, sleeping next to her had been.. pleasant, in its own right. Fuck, maybe he was getting attached. That would not be good.

They reached the door of Kid’s workshop, and Indigo looked up at him nervously with wide sparkly eyes. He chuckled, “good luck.” He turned on his heels back the way they came.

Indigo took a shaky breath, steading herself. She had the unnerving feeling that she was walking into a beast’s den and all the memories of Kid being violent with others, with  _ her _ , and how quickly his mood changed flooded her. Sure, she had fun getting a rise out of him. He didn’t even try to reign in his emotions and it was enjoyable to taunt him into fury, particularly if she felt confident she could get away with it without violent retribution. This, however, was a different type of retribution that was infuriorating and she absolutely loathed it. Kid was proving himself to be more clever than she had originally pegged him for. Fuck it. She knocked.

“Don’t fucking bother me!” His deep baritone shouted from behind the door and she startled.

Another breath, “Hey Eustass, may I come in?” She hated how quiet and raspy her voice sounded. After a long pause, she heard rustling before the door opened.

He stood there, scowling in all of his red glory. Long, wild red hair flaming up. An angular face and squared jaw, straight nose and a wide burgundy painted scowl, straight white teeth clenched at her with amber eyes slanted in a furious wild glare. A huge wide scarred chest below an equally scarred neck, and rippling wide abdominals, fair skin, bulky shoulders, an impressive organic arm spread wide, and an equally impressive mechanical arm, pressing against the door to keep it open. 

She swallowed. Fuck. 

“What?!” His low voice hissed at her, causing an eye roll from the dwarfed woman and a snicker from him.

“Let’s hangout.” His missing eyebrows shot to the ceiling, clearly not expecting that response but not moving to let her in. “Look, I’m pale. You’re pale. Neither of us can be in the sun..” she breathed out, he moved to tower over her further.

“I’m sorry for ‘parading around in my underwear,’ you’re not sorry for breaking my face, leg, and for making me parade around like this.” She gestured to her bare frame, which he was now taking in greedily.

Long, lyth toned frame. Cascading glossy raven hair that matched the lace of her bra and panties which contrasted dramatically to her alabaster, witch skin. Smooth legs that went on forever. Tiny waist, tight ass, nice full tits. Sexy crescent scars everywhere… Elegant hands, feet, sharp angular face… huge intelligent indigo eyes with inky long eyelashes and sharp brows.. plush pouty lips..

She shoved his hanging jaw up with her long index and middle finger before giving a raspy laugh. “You’re almost as bad as your men, thought they were about to jizz in their fucking pants just looking at me.” She ducked under his mechanical arm and into his work shop. He scoffed blushing, allowing the door to close behind him before turning.

“Don’t let it go to your head, witch. We’ve been at sea for nearly two and a half weeks.” She let out an airy chuckle, finding the leather couch to sit in. “Oliver’s starting to look good at this point, long hair and all.” She laughed wholeheartedly, a light rasped sound filling the space.

She grabbed Kid’s discarded goggles before placing them over her head, holding them to her face taking in the now even darker room. She stretched out on the couch, crossing her legs over the entire furniture comfortably. She was on the far wall opposite the door, a long table cluttered with various metal objects that have been tinkered with and a multitude of tools placed on the smooth metal surface against the wall to the right of her. A couple of rolling stools sat near the table, and a huge rolling arche backed black leather one was in the middle. Kid fell into the seat, rolling forward to hunch over whatever he was tinkering with, illuminated by four lanterns. She took in his appearance, he was focused. The anger was drained from his features, and the flame from the lantern flickered, revealing his scowl free face. A young man with smooth pale skin with uniquely beautiful long rugged scars over the right portion of his brow and cheekbone, curiosity and intelligence blazing in his almond shaped amber eyes. He licked his tongue over his painted lips subconsciously in focus. She was faintly reminded of the second reason why she had thrown the bottle at him in the first place. Fuck, it was hot.

She pinched her cheek lightly, moving on to examine the rest of the room. A huge, long cherrywood book case took over the left side of the room. Various shelves were filled with books pertaining to what appeared to be mechanics for both a ship and tools, navigation, war strategies and nostalgia, torture techniques, history, and piracy. Few novelties stuck out amongst the others pertaining to responsible financial strategies, cooking, and robots? She did a double look at the robot manual before rising and grabbing it off the shelf. Eustass ignored her movements intently, focusing on whatever gadget he was working on.

She tried reading it from the couch but it was entirely too dark with the goggles that she  _ wasn’t _ about to give up. She chose to instead grab a stool and sit near Kid with the light of the lantern. She opened the book, pressing the goggles closer to her face as she read the information.

He was fucking trying to focus on attaching a spray dial with an ignition one so that Heat could have a smaller scale of a fucking blow torch, he really was. The mechanics were easy enough, but the woman sitting next to him in her fucking basics all lean and exposed  _ and _ pressing  _ his  _ goggles to her face was extremely distracting. Plus, she kept crossing and uncrossing her long legs subconsciously and every movement in his usually solitude space was distracting. He scowled to both himself and her, “what are you reading?”

She looked at him briefly, ⅔ of her face covered by  _ his  _ square goggles and a slight frown pulling down her pale lips littering the bottom third, as if  _ she  _ was interrupted by  _ his _ question. “Oh, some robot mechanics. It’s surprisingly interesting.” She turned back to the pages as if he never spoke. He absolutely  _ loathed  _ the excited feeling in his gut elicited at her nonchalant fondness her voice betrayed from reading one of his embarrassing, and most favorite, hobbies. He grunted at her in acknowledgement.

A long time passed before she reached under his goggles to rub her eyes with her long fingers. He ignored the way she was subtly watching him work from behind his goggles, not even attempting to turn the pages. She leaned a thin tricep on the table to rest her face against her palm, now obviously watching him. “What are you working on?” She adjusted his goggles closer to her face by the nose bridge as if hanging out in her underwear and  _ his  _ goggles with him wasn’t unusual. He ignored her for several minutes. Another shifting to cross her bare legs.

She reached out a varnished finger to point at an aspect of his intricate design, causing his fingers to still. “This looks like a heat dial, and this looks like a tube to allow fluid into,” she paused after tapping on each respective piece, “is this wider piece for an influx of oxygen? Are you creating a flame thrower?” His eyes shot to her hidden ones, both impressed and fucking pissed. She sighed after waiting a few moments. “Guess not.” She turned back to the robotics book, pinching her cheek subtly again.

An hour passed, and Kid was beyond over this spooky woman who had since shed his goggles and retreated to the couch, arm crossed over her face and long legs hitched up and overlapping at her thighs. He continued to tinker but couldn’t help himself from finally asking, “are you not afraid of me?”

For several moments he thought that she wasn’t going to reply. But she did, with a weak sigh. She lifted up her arm off her hidden face and slowly rose up to standing, pulling her raven hair cover over one side before almost silently gliding over to him. He stoically ignored her, remaining hunched over Heat’s prospective gadget. A warm hand touched his shoulder, gently pushing him back to the rest of his chair. He allowed her to guide him as he now leaned back with his arms laying on the sides of his arm rests, eyeing her softly smiling features carefully with his own sceptical and scowling expression. She slowly chuckled at his body language before sitting on his lap sideways so that her legs hung over perpendicular to his.

Kid remained cautious and annoyed at her answer. The witch could’ve said  _ no _ , like a fucking normal person and not make a dramatic scene by sitting on his fucking lap like a sneaky cat. A sneaky cat who  _ wasn’t  _ deterred by having their leg and face broken by his goddamn hands. He felt his snear deepen and rage ignite as she gently pulled his organic hand up over her to her long neck, pressing his index and middle finger to the artery on her shadowed throat. He eyed her serine features, soft eyes taking his own. He focused in on the sensation as she gazed up at him with dark and sparkling eyes, feeling her rapid pulse beat like a fucking rabbit. “So you are.” He responded simply and husked, moving to clench her throat with his entire grasp. She leaned into his palm, in a silent challenge. He wasn’t sure why he released his fingers, maybe in hope that she would go away. He didn’t fucking know anymore.

The witch slithered down slightly on his thighs while tossing her arms to lock by her fingers at the back of his neck, and Kid felt himself grit his teeth at the friction her body caused by moving against his “Your crew was overwhelming to me, like this.” She husked, “you were right.” Her body pressing to his made his own heart beat faster in want as she laid her back to rest against his torso and he could  _ feel  _ the cool skin of hers ignite further as she touched his. She turned her forehead to lean against the side of his throat. “I am afraid of you.” She let out a soft raspy chuckle, tickling his exposed collarbone and the top of his chest causing a treacherous shadow of goosebumps to rise. He leaned his back in his chair, holding onto conjured confidence as her thighs straightened and dropped over the top of his mirroring his posture, crossing at her naked heels. 

He eyed her white jutting of her hip bones that were peeking over the delicate lace of her panties and the soft muscle of her abdomen slightly covered with cascading inky hair. Her ever calm breathing made the ample curves of her chest rise and fall gently.

Kid gripped the hell out the arm rests with his finger tips, breathing heavy into the air and an erupting anger. He finally gave in. Hissing into her ear, “Then why the fuck do you do everything to piss me off and risk your life? Do you not think I’ll  _ fucking end you?”  _ He felt her pouted lips slightly press against his throat, soft and wet skin ghosting his and he felt his jaw clench harder.

“That’s not why I do it, I know you’ll be the death of me.” She pulled gently at the hair at the back of his head, letting out a soft coarse laugh as she relaxed her body further into leaning against his.

“Why not cower?” He growled over her shoulder and into her ear with hot breath, gliding his hands from the bottom of her thin rib cage, down to the small of her waste, slowly over her curved hips, slapping his palms to the top of her smooth thighs before stilling and experimental rub over the milky skin with the pads of his thumbs. Both his metal and organic hands stilled as his fingertips grazed over the goosebumps of her middle inner thighs. 

“Why not  _ behave? _ ” He ground his thumbs harshly into her sinewy flesh there, causing her to flinch against his fingertips and press backwards against him fully in a stifled grind as she weakly attempted to avoid his fingertips. His fully booted heels slammed against the floor— keeping them anchored, as she writhed silently against his grasp— pulling the tips of his hair as purchase. 

He relented for a moment, rubbing over the skin and muscle harshly causing a softer wave of both pain and soothing. She whimpered, allowing the top of her bare back to rest against his naked torso as she took in the brief break to pant, breathless. He took in her gaze as she arched to look up at him, huge eyes and blown pupils. He gave a lecherous grin to her before restarting his ministrations. Thumbing over her ribs, slowly moving down her narrow waste, over her jutting hips, before allowing the slow move of his palms to grip the top of her thighs. He could feel her swallow heavily as his thumbs began a warning rub over the already bruising skin on her inner thighs as he hissed to the side of her face, “I’m waiting for an answer, Indigo.”

She slowly quieted her breathing, still without answering. He shoved his fingers further into her inner thighs, pinching the insides of her taut muscles. She gave a pained, low moan, pulling his hair slightly harder causing him to fight looking up. She squirmed against Kid’s grasp, grinding her ass onto his stiffening lap with a nearly silent moan, fighting the running urge that was elicited by the electrifying ache in her legs. He dug his fingers further into her inner thighs, causing her to pant and grind harder into him and his now fully hard cock. He moaned into the side of her neck before biting and sucking the skin harshly. She gasped, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. Indigo pulled harder at his hair, beginning to fall backwards into his huge frame trying to decide whether this counted as foreplay or torture. 

He squeezed his rolling back eyes shut; feeling her silk skin and lean muscles against his fingertips and the entirety of the skin of her hot back and thighs pressing against his torso, thighs, and dick grinding against him with every painful squeeze of _ his  _ hands. Her labored breathing was beginning to become intoxicating and overwhelming, a breathy raspy melody. Her hair began to stick to his slickening chest. She was getting clammy, and her cool sticky skin was pressing against his.  _ Fuck _ , did he want to fuck the strength out of her.

“Eustass,” she breathed out finally, with a hint of amusement and marginally hidden agony, gasping with arched hips and legs lifted between his as he released the pressure from her muscles. “I do what I want to do. Regardless of whatever the consequences,” she finally released her contortion, pressing against him fully again, nearly exhausted from exertion. She leaned her back against his chest with shoulders pressing first then rolling the bottom of her shoulder blades to the bottom of his pecks, dropping the remaining suspended portion of her onto him slowly. 

Her long fingers embedded in his hair began gliding through his hair before scratching his scalp as he listened. “It’s fucking counterproductive and cowardly to let fear stop anyone from doing the things that they want, regardless of the pain.” She whimpered against his throat, voice hoarse. “You get that, don’t you?” 

He leaned over, pressing her close as he quickly wiped the tools and toys off the table, crashing to the floor with his metallic arm.  _ He sure as fuck did get that.  _ He tossed her onto the table, sitting with her back against the wall and her legs dangling. She was surprised, taking in the sudden position slightly curiously before Kid rose, towering over. He grasped her inky hair by the back of her scalp, tugging her face to look up him as his lips pulled into a smirk, he crashed his lips over hers and stepped in between her legs. Indigo took in the surprise for a half a second, before pulling the red locks closer to her face. He smashed his smooth lips to hers and she glided her own against the beasts, pulling him by his wild hair closer to her. 

His hot mouth was smothering and tasting like whiskey and spearmint, she groaned as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, him pinching her cheeks roughly against her teeth forcing her mouth to open. She gasped, as he slipped his hot wet muscle in, fighting with hers for clear dominance. She fought it, wrestling before relenting with a quiet moan. Pleased and filled with the burning desire to hear more sweet noises, Kid pulled back for air for a second taking her dazed and lust filled eyes with pride before moving to her thin neck. 

His organic arm explored her toned stomach and soft curves desperately as he sucked and bit harshly at the skin before running a soothing lick over each bite as she clawed at his chest feeling each contour of hard bulky muscle. She whimpered above a whisper as he lowly growled, finding and biting a sweet spot on her throat, mercilessly targeting it. He was like a rapidly burning wild fire with intense ministrations and she was melting before him.  _ Into  _ him.

She wrapped a long leg up around his waist to pull him to her core. Encouraged, he lifted her by the back of her thighs to press up against his chest as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. She her arms over his broad shoulders as he held her up and against him by his mechanical arm, his organic one moving to her ass and squeezing firmly. She moaned quietly, before nipping at his bottom lip pulling back from the kiss. “It’s pretty fucked that I still want you after everything, isn’t it?” He snickered before biting the top of her breast sharply in agreement, causing her to gasp. 

“Must be a survival instinct.” She mused aloud, beginning to attempt to untangle from him before her back was slammed against the wall, anchoring her against him. His pupils were blown with  _ hunger _ as he stared into her, and she felt the sudden onset of fear and excitement trickle down her spine. 

He bit along her jaw, pressing his bulge into her core hard causing her to breath out a needy moan. “Fuck! I fucking  _ love  _ that noise” He growled into her neck hissing as she clawed into his shoulders making him hiss. He began running his organic finger down the side of her throat, tracing over her sharp collar bone, between the valley of her breasts, down her flat belly before tracing the line of her panties. She swallowed hard, “Im going to make you make it over and over again.” He promised, grinding into her again, with his own low moan escaping him despite himself.

Three knocks on the door. 

Indy tried holding in the laughter by biting the back of her hand but it escaped, and Kid looked up at her in clouded disbelief. “Go the fuck away!” He shouted, resting his forehead against her sternum trying to catch his breath and she rubbed the back of his hair, soothingly. “This is not fucking over,” he muttered quietly ruting into her again as emphasis, causing her to bite her skin harder to muffle the noise.

“Kid? Dinner is up..” Killers muffled voice spoke, and she didn’t hear any departing footsteps from behind the door. “And we need to speak, now.”

Indigo erupted in laughter, untangling herself from a frustrated Kid. “He strikes again!” She chuckled, Kid sat in his chair, hunched over pulling his hair ignoring the woman who was opening the door for the first mate. 

Killer walked in with arms crossed, taking in the scene. “Am I interrupting something?” Kid grunted and Indigo pulled on Killer’s hair.

She got on her tip toes to whisper into his hair “Killer cock block strikes again,” she snickered before adding “you owe me now.” She released his hair, and he coughed, blushing madly behind his mask.

Killer watched as the bratty woman turned to depart, chuckling as his friend’s angry gaze shot to her. “Where the fuck are you going, witch?” She froze in confusion.

“T-to go get dressed?” She gestured to her lack of attire. As if he would’ve fucking forgotten. Kid gave a lecherous grin to her, leaning back in his chair confidently.

“You want me to rip everything off then?” He winked at her. Killer observed Indigo’s eyes darken with fury as she smoothed down her hair.

“But I thought you forgave me!” She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. “I learned my lesson, I won’t swim in my skivvies and won’t make your already childish men more childish.” 

Kid rolled his eyes at her and Killer shifted uncomfortably. “You’re still being punished for earlier.”

She snapped. “This isn’t even a fucking creative or innovative punishment!” She added “Red.”

“Red?” Kid questioned.

She nodded. “I think we need a safe word in our relationship, it’s going to be ‘red’ and I’m invoking it now.” 

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “Not happening, witch. This punishment seems particularly effective for you though, no?” Kid began bark laughing at her plight. She glared murder at him before pulling her long hair up into a bun.

“Kiss my ass Eustass. I hate humiliation techniques,” she warned darkly “I’m staying in here then and no more physical affection for you,  _ ever _ .” She pointed a finger at him. 

“I will  _ bite  _ your ass the next time you speak to me without respect.” Kid was grinning, proud of himself.

Killer scoffed this time. “I need to speak with Kid, you can’t be in here.” She turned to him, eyes wide in fear.

“Fuck you both.” She stomped out of the room like a child, before slamming the door ignoring the eruption of laughter from two voices behind her. 

——-

Indigo was not happy one bit, sitting at the big kid’s table while the two assholes who ran this ship we’re “discussing” something in Kid’s workshop. Heat had brought her some whiskey and Wire had stopped trying to put clothes on her in hope that Kid would come out and rip them off after she had bit one of his fingers. Oliver and Mohican were still ogling her, though. She ignored the whole lot of them and their conversing while letting her mind drift to happier times. 

“I can’t wait to reach land tomorrow and touch a pretty woman like our little witch.” She shot to a snickering Oliver.

“We’re going to be at an island tomorrow?” He nodded excitedly. 

“You going to make your big escape then?” Heat asked quietly beside her, she brought his hand to her lips giving a chaste kiss as a confirmation.

“Up.” Kid’s voice boomed over her shoulder and she flinched slightly in annoyance. “You’re in the captain’s seat.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the tankard moving to leave as Killer took the empty seat next Kid’s. “Where are you going, not to hide I hope?” He snickered at the threat. Heat and Oliver were beaming at their Captain. 

“No, I’m going to go drink by the railing. Later?” She gave an awkward wave.

“No you’re not. Join us for dinner.” Kid gave her a sly smile as the men looked up at her. She shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

“Where do you want me to sit?” She motioned to the full table. “Besides, I’m too under dressed to join you.” 

Wire wheezed and Heat blushed. Kid gave a challenging look to her, “come sit on my lap.” She glared at him harder. “Oh come on,” he pushed, “you  _ sleep _ with my men,  _ crawl _ all over them,  _ kiss  _ them,” he coaxed a missing brow at her “where is my love? I am the Captain, after all.” 

She glared at him with murder. And Mohican snorted, “it looks like he gave you some, witch.” Oliver spit out his ale, choking as Mohican gestured to her purple bruised inner thighs.

“Fuck off, that’s not what it looks like!” She threw her hands up, frowning as she walked to Kid in defeat. “He was digging his pasty fingers into me while asking quest-“

“KINKY!” 

Kid snickered as she fell onto him as he mockingly brushed her hair back in soothing gesture. “Don’t worry. They’re just fucking with you, they know we didn’t do anything.” She nodded, slightly vindicated. “‘Cause you wouldn’t be walking right now if we had.” 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s amazing this ship can even sail with your  _ huge fucking ego. _ ” She crossed her arms over her chest, sulking as she leaned against Kid and spaced out into her alcohol. 

Conversation and alcohol flew, with Indigo spacing out and drinking silently looking over the ocean. She shifted on Kid’s lap, and he leaned into whisper into her ear “do that one more time, and I’ll take you here on this table infront of all my men.” She coughed into her elbow and tried to remain as still as she could. The henchmen brought over lanterns and dinner plates to the commanders and her, and she missed the glare that Kid and Killer had shot a Henchie who had lingered too long to stare at her.

She rested her face on her palm and moved to Kids left thigh and closer to Heat so he could eat without spilling on her. She ignored her own plate, thinking it would be best to drink on an empty stomach tonight.

Heat asked her softly, “how’d you get the burns on your back, Indie?” She smiled softly at him, petting his hand in answer. She felt all of the eyes on the table at her waiting for her answer.

“Shouldn’t you males have been staring at my booty and not at my back?” She chuckled in deflect.

“Oh we did that too, you’ve got an equally sexy ass and back.” Mohican offered her with a cheeky grin. “So how’d you get ‘em, huh?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Eustass, may I please go get dressed?” He grunted a no at her. “Fine, then I’ll tell you after you finish your meal. It’s kind of fitting, actually.” She spoke cryptically eyeing their steak dinners and tossing her untouched one onto Kid’s plate. 

They went through their meals and she was sure that they had forgotten as they drank more. They hadn’t. “So, how’d you get them? My money is on something dumb like a failed seance, witch.” Kid jeered at her and she frowned in response.

“No, not a failed seance. It actually involves my first murder” she gave spooky fingers a twirl before snorting, “Last chance, Eustass. Can I go get dressed?” He snickered into her neck before blowing a no into her ear. 

“Fine.” She stood, pulling her hair up and tying it. She turned, giving them time to eye the numerous deep burn marks on her back before walking over to Killer and slumping into his lap. He stiffened under her. Kid shot her a confused look, “I want to see your reaction when I tell you. I obviously can’t  _ see _ Killer’s..”

“I don’t think you should tell this story, Indigo.” She turned back to the masked man, and shushed him with a finger to her pursed lips.

“Come on, Killer. Don’t spoil it!” He sighed behind her and she leaned back into him. “You want to hear it?” She gave a ghostly grin to Kid whose smile was faltering slightly.

“I do! I do!” Oliver and Mohican began chanting and Wire was nodding along with them. Heat was frowning, unsure. Kid gave her a nod.

She leaned back into Killer’s chest, twirling a lock of his hair as she licked her lips, “So this story requires some background,” she began quietly “I’m from a backwoods town deep inland, and my mother was very poor when she was raising me alone. See, she had me when she was very young and would be about my age now when I was the age I got these scars. I was eight-“

“Was she a witch too?” Came from Wire.

“Was she hot” Oliver daftly added. 

She gave a humorless dark soft chuckle. “We look eerily similar, but she was blonde. So I suppose she wasn’t a witch.” Oliver and Mohican nodded along. “So, she was young, desperate, dumb and beautiful with a wicked temper and a spooky child. You know what that combination attracts?” she hummed at their silent response. “Predators.” She eyed her nails in contemplation of her coming words.

“The thing with predators is that they’re sneaky and they disguise themselves. Like how animals have evolved, with colorings and markings in the wild, you know?” She felt faraway in that moment, musing quietly. “My mother met  _ her _ Prince Charming who spoiled her with goods, whisked us away to a nice home to share with us, fancy clothes to dress up in..” she chuckled in reflection. “But he became fond of someone else, and see, he was a smoker.” 

She studied Kid’s face, a mask of indifference in place but his eyes were shifting away from her. 

“Who?” Mohican asked confused and she laughed breathily. 

“Me, silly.” She turned back to an awkwardly shifting Kid. “See it wasn’t enough for him to use me, to  _ hurt _ me, he had to  _ burn _ me. I always wondered why, was it sadism?” She took a long swallow from the tankard before continuing, “But see the things with being burned is that it’s painful, but it’s extremely localized and doesn’t particularly interfere with most things. Sure, I couldn’t lean back against a chair or swim with my friends at that time because I didn’t want them to ask why my back was littered with scarred over brands that were to be reopened again the coming night.”

She pet Killer’s hand to soothe him before continuing. “Being burned didn't hurt as much as the wiping my mother gave me, definitely didn't hurt as much as the belt reopening the wounds. So I wondered for over a year, why? He was a clever bastard, everything had  _ purpose _ . And then it hit me.” She gave Kid a ghostly grin as he steadied his gaze to hers. 

“He was trying to humiliate me. That’s why he reburned places over and over again, so that they’d scar deeply. So that when he was finally done with me, I would still be embarrassed every time I had to remove my clothing to swim, for a  _ lover _ , for a shower for fucks sake. That  _ someone  _ would ask me how I got them and I would be  _ humiliated  _ when I told them.” She gave a dark chuckle. “When I had the epiphany, he had just finished a big steak dinner like  _ you  _ just had. He began pulling me on his lap,” She quickly grabbed the knife from Kid’s empty plate twirling it.

“And I grabbed that fucking knife and plunged it into his neck. I stabbed his throat over and over and over again.” She snickered, showing her palm to Killer. “See, his blood made the knife all slippery and I cut my palm more than three times as it slipped from my grasp.” She grinned up at the even paler Kid and stabbed the table. “I nearly decapitated him before it hit me that I hadn’t felt anything, no vindication. No anger, no happiness. Nothing.” She shrugged. “I wonder why that is.” She hummed in thought. 

“So I grabbed his wallet and my mother’s, who was weeping over the bastard's dead body, and left. Oh, after I lit the house on fire.” She laughed hallowly before clapping. “She unfortunately made it out though, and told the assassin fellows who had done it. They thankfully killed her afterwards, one good thing those fucks did.”

“Anyway, that is how I got those burns on my back. The deep ones, at least. And why I hate when people think that because they’re bigger and stronger than I am, that they can humiliate me if they please for their pleasure.” An awkward tension had filled the table and she was giving Kid an impish smile with sparkled eyes. “Do you mind if I go get dressed?” 

Kid exhaled and nodded. “Great!” She gave him a wink as she untied her hair, before rising off a very tense Killer and silently departed.

———-

Killer was uncomfortable. Everyone at the table was. Particularly Kid. Mohican and Oliver were giggling nervously together, “that was one fucking metal story.” Mohican choked out and Oliver began slapping his fist on the table. 

“Fucking hell! She could’ve just said cigarette burns, good fucking lord man.” He roared harder. “She’s even spookier now!” 

Killer coughed, “I think that was the point, Oliver.” 

“You shouldn’t have asked, Heat.” Kid hissed at his comrade who was hiding his face in his hands. “She stays with you tonight, Killer.” 

Killer sighed, leaning back in his chair when the witchy woman returned dressed modestly and in a clearly better mood. The table silenced at her approach, and Heat jumped up from his chair grabbing her startled hands.

“I am so sorry for asking you.” Heat brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I didn’t know. Forgive me.” 

Killer observed her smile falter in confusion and she looked up at his comrade with huge, widened doe eyes. “I will forgive you.. if you’ll be mine forever Heat.” She brought his hands to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. Kid slapped his hand on the table, pissed at the exchange.

“Stop trying to recruit my men!” 

“It’s his choice, not yours  _ Eustass. _ ” She hissed at Kid, sad composure breaking to scowl at the redhead before turning to the bluett again. “What do you say, Heat? Can I make an honest man out of you?” She gave him big watery eyes and a pout. Heat shifted uncomfortably as the puppy dog eyes dug into his heart and he nervously turned to his captain.

Kid made his decision for him, by yanking Indigo away from him and into his own chest. “You are such a  _ brat. _ ” She rolled her eyes up at him, poking his chest with indignation.

“You’re a child or more aptly named  _ kid. _ ” She snickered, moving away from him to sit on Killer’s lap as Kid glared at her. “I was just playing anyway, Heat.” She smiled, “Not about making an honest man out of you- I meant that completely and blink twice if you’re down but you have nothing to apologize for.” Heat blushed furiously. “We’ve all experienced bad shit.” She shrugged nonchalantly, twirling a lock of Killer’s hair in her fingers which he promptly slapped away. “I’m just not above describing mine in graphic detail to make your Captain uncomfortable enough to get out of a punishment.” She giggled, all twinkly eyes before winking at Kid. “Plus, I get lots of licks and love bites on my back that I don’t think I’d be getting if I didn’t have them. So it’s a win win.”

  
Kid couldn’t help but be endeared by the savagery of the tiny woman lounging casually on his best fucking friend, and how she  _ constantly  _ busted his balls, bark laughing into the sky. His crew followed his lead, laughing at the morbid absurdity. “You’re fucking shameless, witch.” Kid spoke and he was surprised how much his voice dropped in endearment for her. She nodded, twirling another finger in Killer’s hair, lounging into the man’s chest comfortably as she listened silently to the crew’s conversation into the night.


	7. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short steamy one for ya

After a solid amount of ale and rum with a discussion for prospective plans for the island they were to be reaching tomorrow, and an argument between Mohican and Oliver that nearly ended in a fist fight over who was funnier (neither) the crew began disbanding for the night. Indigo rose when Kid did, thinking she was going to follow him to his chambers. 

“Don’t fucking follow me, you’re staying with Killer.” He sneered at her and she pulled on his vest when he began to turn from her.

“Killer needs space from me and mask off time, I’m coming with you.” She crossed her arms at his sneer, “scared of me seeing your lair or something?” He rolled his eyes at her. He wasn’t scared, particularly. More nervous than anything but she didn’t need to know that.

“ _ I  _ need space from you.” He pushed her back to Killer.

“Okay, fucking  _ rude _ . Heat can I sleep wit-“ Kid smashed a hand over her mouth. He removed it when she licked it, rubbing his face tiredly. 

“Just fucking go with Killer, he’s fine.” He snickered, shooting an amused knowing look to his mate who was standing behind the witch, arms crossed. Kid winked at Indigo, turning on heels and storming off.

She briefly considered if she had ever seen the big man  _ walk  _ anywhere. Wonder what his deal was or if his boots were just  _ that  _ heavy. She turned to the masked man and sighed apologetically. “Sorry, Killer. You can cuff me out here so that you can have some space if you’d like.” She offered with an apologetic smile to him.

“No, it’s fine.” He placed his hand on her lower back, escorting her to his cabin. “Captain’s orders.” He cooed down to her and she gave him a sly smile.

“Captain’s or the Unofficial Captain’s?” He silently laughed, blushing madly under his mask. They rounded the corner to his door, and she followed behind him. 

“You didn’t drink much tonight.” Killer stated, observing the woman shrug while running long fingers through her hair as he closed the door behind them. “Are you going to be able to sleep?”

She chuckled airily. “Felt like I had pushed Kid’s buttons enough tonight, didn’t want to risk adding whiskey to my stupid mouth.” She looked directly at him as he walked over to a locked cabinet. “You’re quite the observant one, Killer. I’ll be still tonight, I promise.” 

He snorted, back facing her pausing. “Want to drink and play a couple rounds of cards?” Killer was pleased when she audibly gasped, running up next to him. She was near bouncing with excitement.

“I thought you forgot! Killer, I think I’m in love with you.” She wrapped her arms around his beaming up at him. He took in her excitement, a genuine smile and glittering eyes sparkling at  _ him,  _ for him _. _ She didn’t look witchy or ghoulish like this. Just young, happy, and carefree. Killer felt his face pull into a huge grin as he crouched, unlocking the liquor cabinet scanning for a bottle.

He decided on a nice aged whiskey, wishing he had some fruity shit for her. This’ll do, he supposed. She eyed the label and year from peeping out from behind his arm. He locked the cabinet in finality. “Okay, I  _ am  _ in love with you.” She giggled, pleased with his selection. “What’s the occasion?”

He stood, grabbing a deck of cards from the drawer of the liquor cabinet and considered his next words carefully. He hummed, “does there have to be an occasion?” 

She smiled brightly at him. “Good answer.”

They moved to sit on the couch, and she sat close to him with her jeaned thigh brushing against his as he began shuffling. “If you sit this close to me when we play then I’m going to think you’re eyeing my cards.” He taunted, watching a ghost of a blush reach her porcelain cheeks. He shook in silent laughter, enjoying the sight takeover of her typically composed demeanor.

She scooted a more respectable distance from him on the couch, muttering an apology before adding “as if I’d need to cheat” under her breath. He unwrapped and uncorked the bottle before handing it to her. She took a drink, humming in a delighted approval before passing the bottle over to him. 

He dealt out ten cards to each of them before flipping over the top card on the deck. She quickly arranged her cards in an appropriate order by suite and potential matches. She eyed the card thoughtfully before dismissing it.

They continued playing in comfortable silence, and she drank slowly as if in no rush. Killer had a hard time focusing on the cards, sneaking glances at the relaxed woman who had brought her legs to rest over his, propping herself up by the elbow on the couch. He eyed the bottle with longing, but he had fucking forgotten a straw. He glanced back at the relaxed woman who looked thoughtful; considering the potential cards that he had by ruling out the discarded cards, the cards that he had chosen, the cards that he  _ hadn’t  _ chosen, and likelihood of the cards that were in her hand and the ones remaining in the deck. 

She cursed. Discarding a card, and taking a sip from the bottle eyeing him carefully. He scratched his goatee in feigned thought, before drawing a card. “Gin.” He arranged the cards in their prospective pairing and run, turning to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You had that forever ago! Are you mocking me~ Killer Card Shark.” She cooed at him before slapping her cards on the table and taking a small sip of the bottle in defeat. He shook in silent laughter, perhaps she was more observant than he thought having had the hand four turns ago. 

“I did not.” He protested, “I’m not mocking you. I’d  _ never. _ ” She smacked his chest before sticking her tongue out at him, leaning forward to hand him the bottle. She snatched the cards from him and he felt an electric jolt from her fingertips grazing his wrist.

She looked up at him with an impish smile, beginning the shuffle. “Don’t go easy on me this time, you gentleman.” She snickered, “it’s uncouth of your profession.” She turned the cards up, shuffling the cards up in a bridge before tapping them together on her stomach and repeating the motion. 

He rolled his eyes while unbuckling his helmet. “Fuck off, captive.” He heard her raspy laugh, giving him confidence as he removed his mask with stilled fingers. Fuck, if she didn’t like what he looked like or laughed he’d just cut her the fuck down. Kid wouldn’t care all that much, now that they were nearing an island with a plethora of brothels. Whatever, he might be kind of pissed for like three days but he knew that Kid couldn’t stay mad at him forever. Not over a troublesome witch.

He ran his calloused palms over the skin of his face as he heard the shuffling slow to a stop. He grabbed the bottle of the table, taking a long chug before reaching for his mask again. Good enough, he thought with a racing heart. What he certainly wasn’t expecting was the woman silently jumping to straddle his lap. He looked up at her with wide eyes and his jaw to clench so hard he thought he was about to crack a molar. 

She looked down at him with a curious expression, gripping his chin gently with her thumb and index. He steadied his gaze to glare at her. She tilted his chin to the left and right, eyeing him as if she was admiring art. He couldn’t take the intense look anymore and slapped her hand away, which she instantly replaced with her other. 

“Just as I suspected, you’re fucking pretty.. No, thats the wrong word. Beautiful.” She leaned her face down to his, and he was stunned into immobility. She lightly held both sides of his face in between both hands before peppering his face with kisses and twinkly authentic laughter. She stilled, kissing his top lip tenderly for a moment with sincerity as she rubbed his cheekbone “you bastard. As if I wasn’t nervous enough before. You gotta be an A grade dame.” She chuckled, taking a last look into his deep light blue eyes before eyeing his full lips again. “Buff, intelligent, handsome, clever  _ and  _ evil?” She snickered. “Some people have all the luck.” And with a departing kiss to his stunned top lip, she climbed off him and resumed her position shuffling the cards, casually as if nothing had ever happened. 

She took over the cut for him, not acknowledging his frozen demeanor as she slowly dealt out the cards. Pausing once to take a long drink, a second time cursing about losing count and having to reshuffle and restart the deal like a respectable card player. A third time excusing herself to the bathroom. Seeing his still stilled composure, she made a reach to peak at his cards. He felt himself reach out and grab her wrist tightly.

He heard her whimper and clutch his hand with her free one, “Ki- Killer, you’re hurting me.” He looked over at her, and she took in his unreadable expression. “Look, I’m sorry for peeking at your cards but it’s not like we had money on it or anything!” She blushed madly, finally. She averted her gaze from his looking at the bottle as if it had caused her situation. She even flipped it off, muttering something about a broken wrist and  _ fuck _ nice whiskey. Killer released his grasp on her tiny wrist and she cradled it against her chest, rubbing it soothingly.

He finally felt human again and cleared his throat, reaching for the bottle. “Sorry.” He muttered, taking a long swallow and she let out a long exhale, flipping over her arm front to back. “Is it broken?”

She finally let out an impish laugh, giving him a sly grin from the corner of her eye. “No,” she licked her teeth slowly “I’d say this is progress, though. Wouldn’t you?”

Killer’s eyes widened as he shook with silent laughter, rubbing his grinning face with both palms before finally looking at her. He passed her the bottle and she took a slow swallow before passing it back. She smoothed the flat of her palms over the back of her eyelids, looking suddenly exhausted. She pinched her cheek slowly, and Killer felt a pit in his stomach as she looked absolutely crumpled for a moment. 

And then it was gone. She gave him a wink, “want to humor me with one more round before bed?” He felt his lips tug into a smile as he nodded. “Let’s make it interesting, shall we?”

His insides fluttered at her mischievous tone as he watched her shuffle the cards on her outstretched stomach. “What do you propose?” He saw a soft smile graced her lips, as she listened to him.

“I like the sound of your voice, unmuffled.” She spoke softly to herself. “If I win, you don’t cuff me tonight. Seems redundant now that I’ve seen you in your complete Adonis glory, but still. Can’t tell if it’s a precaution or kink.” She laughed out airily, looking up at him patiently. “No letting me win either, play with your full capability.” 

He leant his back against the couch, crossing his arms behind his head in thought. He was annoyed how comfortable he felt around this woman though he sure as fuck wasn’t stupid enough to want her uncuffed near him. He frowned in thought as she dealt the cards. “You don’t have a lot to offer me, witch.” He drew out. He felt him grin further as she feigned a gasp in mock indignation.

“You don’t want to know how to make hex bags to inflict on your enemies? Not how to sacrifice a virgin to bend the Devil’s will? What about immortality?” She snickered at the insult.

“They’re enamored with you and they don’t understand why, so that’s why they say that.” She was clearly shocked by his obvious response, turning to him with a confused and surprised expression on his face. Killer felt his face flush slightly at her searching gaze. “And because you look like one.” 

She let out a sigh, turning to watch the cards fall between her hands. She hummed at him in a disbelieving response before pushing the cards to him for a cut.

Killer chuckled at her shy reaction, before probing. “Really? You don’t see it at all? Long black hair. Skin as white as fucking snow. Intelligent and wise indigo eyes. Sharp features, a wicked smile..” he felt himself rambling before clearing his throat. “And because you walk silently everywhere, like you’re fucking gliding. How you read people. Plus, how you’ve managed to survive this long— they can’t handle thinking that they like you authentically, accounting it to manipulation and all.”

She looked at him carefully before responding. “Everyone’s near put me on this mystical pedestal then.” She rasped out slowly, frowning. “If I stick around long enough they’re going to be disappointed at my very breakable, very human and mostly non witchy abilities.” She dealt the cards in a deep thought as he watched her brooding state. He laughed, audibly and without restraint. She smiled up at him and the noise he was emitting, flipping the card on the draw deck.

“I know what I want.” She paused her arrangement of cards, looking up at him with a taunting smile that read ‘it doesn’t fucking matter because I’m winning.’ “I want to know why you like Heat so much.” She shot an eyebrow at him as they began, nodding.

They played, both to the best of their abilities and he quickly won. “Fuck!” She smacked the cards on the table before tugging on his hair, and he grinned over his outstretched arm at her while pulling lightly at her own inky hair with a cocky buzzed smile. 

She looked at him, seriously. “Teach me.” She inched closer, “what are you seeing? What am I missing? At all times.” She crossed her legs with her knees pressing against him.

Killer threw his head back in delighted laughter at her serious tone, face slightly flushed with alcohol. “A fucking lot, missy.” She scowled at his laughing response, pursing her lips into a pout. “Now, my reward. Heat.”

She dropped her arms into her lap, gazing at her hands for a moment before looking up at him. “He’s just cool.” She shrugged simply, “he adores you and Kid. I wish I’d had that authentic adoration and loyalty on the crews that I’ve led. He’s quirky, intelligent, kind, affectionate, thoughtful, fun..” she chuckled, and he tucked a lock of her hair over her ear as her cheeks hinted at a blush. “Just one of those that are beautiful inside and out, you know?” Killer smiled fondly at the words she spoke of his crew mate. He saw some of those qualities as well. 

“You’re truly ‘in love’ with him?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking, petting the back of her hair with his thumb.

She chuckled, “no. But I could be. If the circumstances were different.” She cocked a fine arched eyebrow at him. “What about you, got a sweetheart somewhere?” He felt himself chuckle, warmed by the alcohol and her presence.

“I don’t, I’ve been devoted to this life for far too long.” He chuckled, “Kid and my dream hadn’t involved the annotation of a pinning woman for more than a fuck.” She laughed with him, nodding along.

“Enough love in the bromance, huh?” She winked at him, and he felt his face flush as he shrugged. “You and Eustass ever have a three some with someone?” 

Killer’s face grew exceedingly flushed at the off handed question, and he rubbed his cheeks. “No.”

She patted his thigh, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Good, the two of you beasts would probably break her.” She considered something, “Or him.” Killer rolled his eyes at the vulgarity, spotting the purple hickey on her long neck.

He felt ice run through his veins. He reached around to grip the hair at the back of her scalp, tightening it between his fingers. He felt her look at him with surprise, but he only had eyes for the blooming bruise. He pulled her to his lap silently to inspect it closer. He felt cold fury at her. At Kid. He glared at the offending Mark debating on killing the woman this instant.

Indie’s heart was slamming, and she watched him examine her neck with cold blue eyes. His entire demeanor had shifted to one of severity, and she shivered as her throat was exposed to him. She tried shifting slightly from the straddle position he had guided her to, placing her hand on his broad chest to stable herself. “You seemed to survive Kid just fine.” He spoke, his voice an octave lower and gravely. “You have any more of these?” His eyes never leaving the bruise.

She exhaled slowly, “n-no” her voice shook. “We didn’t do anything, remember? You knocked.” She could feel his cold gaze study her expression, looking for a sign of deception. Fuck. Her heart was pounding harder in her confused ears. She licked her lips nervously, “he, w-we just kissed.” He nodded, slowly.

“Good.” He pulled her throat to him by her hair as he leaned closer. She gasped when he covered the slightly aching bruise on her neck with his mouth, sucking the spot gently at first as he brought his free hand to the small of her back, pulling her further into him.

She let out a quiet moan, scratching at his chest with her fingers. He nipped at the skin harshly, smoothing over it with his slowly moving tongue. She smothered a gasp with the back of her palm as she arched into him. His hand shot to her hip, stilling her with a warning shove. He pulled back, releasing her flesh with an audible pop. His grip in her hair remained tight, moving her throat to the right and to the left, eyeing the bruise at different angles. 

He gave a humorless smile to her before looking at the bruise again. “It looks much better now.” She watched him carefully before responding with a hum, and he shoved her off him back to the couch. “Go get ready for bed.” She scrambled to the bathroom, and Killer chuckled, pleased.

Indigo eyed her reflection in the mirror. She looked a spooked cat, and it fucking annoyed her. She eyed the blossoming bruise on her neck, scowling at it. She had just entered a fucking pissing contest with two huge sadistic and egotistical psychopaths. Great. She rubbed some of the ointment she had on to her throat to speed up the healing process. Kid was violent, aggressive, and crass  _ constantly _ , she knew what she was getting and how to handle the big rascal and had even began  _ enjoying _ taunting him, upon discovering some boundaries of course. Killer, on the other hand, was calm and calculating, with the cold threat of violence present  _ constantly  _ with just a switch. He was the wild card. She rubbed her face, tiredly. What a long fucking day.

She considered her escape tomorrow as she washed her face, brushed her teeth and flossed, combed her hair and moisturized as she slipped into her negligee. Just fucking run whenever she had the opportunity. She thought about packing up her shit tonight, but Killer was clever and she didn’t want to tip off the long hair nut. She pinched her cheek slowly and reminded herself to be apathetic.

Killer hadn’t moved from his spot, sitting patiently and drinking casually. He eyed her carefully before rising and she followed him to the bed. She sighed when he pulled out the cuffs from the nightstand and she smoothed down her hair, nervously.

“I won  _ but  _ I’m not a complete bastard.” He gave her a soft smile, she cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’ll only cuff one wrist.” She nodded slowly as she laid, holding up her left to him. The metal was cold. She wondered if he’d blind fold her again but he hadn’t, simply retreating to the bathroom. She exhaled, sliding into bed and shutting her eyes. She thanked god for the sedative effects of alcohol. 

Killer was having a rough time, jerking off in the shower. He was pissed. This fucking woman, she had no idea how fucking lucky she was. He had been so close to snapping her goddamn neck. The audacity of having a fucking hickey on her neck from Kid after saying all those nice things to him, complimenting  _ him.  _ He couldn’t stop himself from marking over it. His loyalty to Kid would never change, but this woman made him feel something that he couldn’t describe. Like a hunger to touch her, to fucking devour her. Nggg. He finished his routine with some clarity, blowing out the lanterns in the bathroom as he departed in nothing but boxers and sweats. He eyed the snoozing woman on his bed, and all those feelings came back. 

He felt anxiety akin with anger as he climbed in besides her. He listened to her steady breathing in light sleep as she laid facing away from him. He wondered if she would move to touch him again tonight. His thoughts were racing. Fuck, he just needed a brothel. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. Some part of him held a growing fear that it wouldn’t be as satisfying as it normally was. He just needed to touch this woman once, see that she  _ wasn’t  _ a witch, and whatever feeling that he had would leave him. Yeah. That’s a good plan.

“Indigo,” she shifted before humming that she’d heard him, “can I touch you?” 

Half asleep, she scooted closer to him before unfolding and facing the ceiling with closed eyes, running her free arm up to his hair. She rubbed it tenderly and gave a strand a soft tug. “‘Course, Killer.” She hummed, “always.” And she snuggled up to him, resting against his shoulder facing away.

That sounded like a green light for snuggling to Killer, which wasn’t too far off from touching her intimately. He turned to her, gripping her waist and pulling her into him. She hummed lowly before rubbing her cheek into his bicep. So far so good. He leaned into her pressing his bare chest to her back and brought his hand to her thigh under the covers, rubbing softly against her skilken skin before moving higher, pulling up the negligee to touch the skin of her hip and panties. She tried to turn towards, but he caught her chin and moved her face back into the pillow. She hummed as he caressed her hip, as he moved to touch her toned stomach.

He leaned into her further, and she could feel a hardening bulge press against her ass. Slightly confused and ever aware of the cuff on her wrist, she willed herself to relax. She sighed into his touch, as he moved to caress the underside of her breast before cupping it fully. A soft moan escaped her as she leaned into his lap, grinding into him when he pinched her hardening nipple. He bit her neck softly, before sucking on it moving his hand to touch her other bare breast. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his huge hand glide from down her breast, over her stomach, rubbing over her dampening panties. She started breathing faster and he let out a curse as he felt the state of her underwear.

He began a torturously slow rub over her clothed core, and she brought her hand back to touch him but he yanked her arm away and slammed it beside her. She flinched, but was soothed by gentle kisses and sucks to her neck, his hot breath panting into her reminding her who was in charge. His hand went back to her panties, rubbing her slowly and teasingly, ignoring the one spot she was near begging him to touch. She panted when he suddenly dipped a finger to glide over her wet essence, and she ground into his hard cock as he finally targeted her bundle of nerves. She moaned and he cursed at the sensation, while he pulled her leg up and over him so that he could have better access. 

He ghost his lips over her own and she didn’t dare to move or open her eyes. He rubbed her clit slightly harder before dipping a thick finger into her. A low, desperate moan escaped her and was silenced as he smashed his mouth to hers, sucking on her bottom lip and releasing it with a nip. She ground into his hard cock with more slow vigor and he hissed to her cool mouth, rubbing her clit teasingly with his thumb. “Killer..” she gasped his name, he gave her a hum. “Killer please!” She begged as he pinched her nipple, rolling the soft mound under his calloused hand while rocking his hips slowly against her backside.

“What is it, Indigo?” He asked, husking behind before curling his finger in her causing a weak gasp and fingers tugging at his scalp. He added a second finger repeating the same motion, she withered against him and rubbed her swollen bud gently to distract her from the stretch.

“I- I want you, Killer.” He shuttered behind her before fucking her with his fingers and grinding against her. He cursed as she became pliant and moaned. She reached for his hair, forcing his mouth to her as he kept the ministrations. She kissed him rabidly as he responded with an equal hunger, teasing her tongue into his mouth before dominating it and exploring the roof of hers. She broke first, breathless. “Please.”

He grunted as he took in her watering blown eyes, slowing his slick fingers to an idle pace while rubbing over her clit softly. “You can barely take two of my fingers..” he husked “I’ll fucking break you.” He groaned into her neck, sucking harshly. 

“I- I trust you won’t. Pl-” She prodded again breathless, throwing her head back when he pinched her nerve bunddle as he moved his other hand to her throat, clenching softly in warning. “You and Kid and your fucking  _ egos. _ ” He squeezed tighter on her throat, stifling the rising moan.

“You fucking like  _ that _ ?” He hissed at her, feeling his cock start to leak precum and twitch at the realization. “You are a fucking brat. You’re worse than Kid.” He released his hold on her throat and she inhaled sharply, he moved to lean on his back panting as he removed his fingers from her pussy observing the slickened substance from the gleam of the moon from the porthole, before sucking it off his digits. “Fuck.” He groaned “don’t tempt me, witch.” 

She rubbed her face at the sight, laying next to him breathless with her arm weakly hanging from the cuff. She covered her face with the inside of her free elbow, trying to ebb the feeling of lust. What a fucking bastard. “Is this like, a long game of edging Killer?” He shook with a soft laugh beside her, conflicted. “Or is it something else, shaky attraction maybe?”

“ _ No _ .” He leaned over her, smashing his lips to hers with hunger: dominating her tongue slowly before leisurely exploring her hot mouth, sucking her tongue, biting her bottom lip before licking it, swallowing her choked moans as he roughly grabbed and needed at her tits as she pulled him in with her free arm to his back, wrapping long legs desperately over his hip. He ground into her core,  _ oh fuck _ maybe he would wreck her as whimpers escaped her lips. He pulled away with a long strand of their split attaching them together. She eyed him carefully, licking it up. She saw his eyes blown with searing lust. “You’re tight. I’ll fucking wreck you, besides.” She sighed, disappointed “I don’t want to.. complicate things.” 

She gave out a gravily sigh. Rolling her eyes with a sly smile, she’d be out of there tomorrow anyway. It was his loss. And hers, partly. Damn. He cocked an eyebrow at her, “what’s that look mean?” She chuckled, biting his jaw before kissing his cheek.

“Nothing. I respect your boundaries with sexual encounters a lot more than I respect yours and Kid’s stance on stealing women.” He flushed, before giving in and laughing hard, shaking at the absurdity she had pointed out. “Good night, Killer. Tonight was fun, truly” 

Killer wasn’t happy, and he certainly didn’t feel that feeling subside. He really wanted to grab her throat and fuck all that slyness out of her, her comfort be  _ damned _ . But he didn’t want to complicate things and certainly didn’t want to get attached. He was more rational than that. Giving into a carnal desire with this particular woman would lead to no good. He smoothed out his hair and excused himself to the bathroom. To jerk off again, fuck him. Damn.

With some clarity on what  _ he  _ wanted from her, seeing that she was more than willing or at least clear on her available options, he had to talk to Kid.


	8. Arrival and departure

Indigo woke pleased, excited for the day. Killer had uncuffed her and was gone, what a gentleman. She chuckled to herself, rubbing her wrist in reflection of last night. She got the ever composed Killer to unmask himself  _ and  _ jack off twice. Adorable. She left his bed to shower, indulge in the entirety of her skin care routines, add an extra liberal amount of sunscreen, and do her makeup. She dressed in black cigarette pants and cropped black tank. Threw on some gold jewelery and even spritzed herself with some perfume, yeah. Today was going to be good, she smiled to herself pulling on her heeled boots. She grinned at the room that so reflected a man that, perhaps under different circumstances, she would’ve befriended. Or at least came onto to see what was so secret about his face which disappointingly was nothing, just rugged handsomeness. She scoffed, departing.

Walking on the deck, she heard excited murmurs of the island they were going to be reaching in two hours. She walked idly around in search of Heat using haki to locate the blue beauty, finding him in his room with Wire.

She knocked on their door, before being yanked in by Wire. “Good morning, siren song.” She grinned at the tall man who rolled his eyes at her before pinching her cheek. She turned to Heat, who was tying his corset.

“Morning, witch.” Wire husked at her, grabbing his trident as he sat on the couch. “You seem rather chipper today.” 

She shrugged. “Good morning Heat, you look exceptional today.” He blushed, wrapping long blue arms around her. 

“You dashing young men looking forward to causing some poor tasted ruckus today?” She asked, pressing her chin to Heat’s chest, eyeing him with adoration.

He nodded, shyly. Wire wheezed. “Looking forward to getting laid, that’s for sure.” She snorted. You and me both, my friend.

She untangled her limbs from Heat so he could finish dressing, moving to sit by Wire. “You be careful out there, both of you. Don’t let any woman talk you into doing something you’re uncomfortable doing, no matter how hard they strong arm ya.” She looked seriously at Wire, then to Heat. Wire coughed into his elbow to hide the blush. “And wear protection, the world needs less bastards and sexually transmitted diseases.” 

Wire wrapped a huge hand over her mouth, pulling her into his chest. She licked his palm, which he immediately rubbed off into his leather shorts. “Gross! You just warned us about STDs and you licked my hand.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing said hand and holding it on her lap leaning against his tall shoulder.

Heat glared at Wire, “you can’t get STDs by hand licking, bro.” He rolled his eyes at the obvious statement “you can’t even get them by kissing or oral.” Indigo’s eyebrows shot to her forehead, looking at an equally surprised Wire who was peering down at her with an expression that read: ‘are you going to tell him or am I.’ She shook her head in the negative causing Wire to cock an eyebrow at her.

“The indigo witch has something to tell you, Heat.” Wire gave a winning grin down to her causing a scowl of her own. Heat turned slowly between the two, looking at her with concern.

She cleared her throat. “Heat, you know I’ll love you forever no matter  _ what _ , STD or not because they  _ do not  _ define a person, but for your own health.. Some, like a lot, of STDs can be transmitted by oral sex or kissing.” He turned on his socks to her with disbelief written over his sad features.

He blushed furiously. “For real?” He gauged Wire’s reaction, as if he was to blame for the transmission of germs.

Wire cackled. 

She nodded slowly as he took in the information with a shrug. “I guess.. that’s good to know.” 

She rubbed Wire’s palm affectionately, giving him a wink. Heat shot a nervous look to Wire who responded with a cryptic, subtle shake. She cocked an eyebrow at the exchange. Heat dodged her intense look at him.

“What?”

Wire shook his head at her, eyeing his netted legs closely. “If it’s none of my business just say so.” Heat sighed, before responding. Wire’s gaze poured into her face, and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Killer and Kid, they’ve.. got, something feelings for you. At Least we suspect.” Wire began slowly, taking in her confused look.

“And we’re not saying this by going against either of them. If anything, it’ll  _ help _ them. And  _ you _ by consequence.” Indigo’s darkened eyes shot between the two men, nervously. “We’re saying that uh, if anything happens you can come to us, if you want. Mohican and Oliver, too. They’re idiots but they mean well, kind of. That’s it, I guess.” Heat’s sad voice spoke with a hidden meaning that she couldn’t quite find.

She licked her lips nervously before finding her resolve. She pushed back against the sinking pit in her stomach and the nervous goose bumps that appeared on her arms, reminded herself that today was the last day. She’d be getting the fuck off this ship, back to her own normality. Her heart sank further at the thought of missing these two, but she assured herself that she’d keep up with the Kid pirates in the paper. 

“Well.. I should thank you then, regardless of your motive in telling me and offering your kindness.” She smiled softly to the men. “And thank you for your kindness and company these past three weeks. You’ve been a tremendous amount of fun, and I hold nothing but respect and best wishes for you and a long and happy life to you both.” She smiled genuinely at them both before reaching to kiss Wire’s cheek. Heat moved to her, lifting her off the couch for his. 

Oliver and Mohican entered the room, rushing in as Heat spun around with the woman wrapped around him giggling. 

“We’re almost there! PUSSY AND CARNAGE AHOY!” A sharp voice from Mohican sang. He snickered, beaming at Oliver. “Oh hey! Witch!” Mohican giggled as Heat let her find her feet carefully.

She rolled her eyes at the mohawked man, giddy in excitement. Oliver dashed over to her, resuming the twirl Heat was giving her. “Wanna hear my new pick up line that I’ve been working on? You can tell me if it works!” He cleared his throat, tucking long auburn hair behind his ear.

She cocked an eyebrow at him to continue. He cleared his throat, “are you a haunted house? Because I want to scream when I’m in you.” He grinned at her lazily, baby face expectant of some reaction. She gave him a cheeky grin in return, laughing softly. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Kid’s voice boomed, stepping into the now crowded room with Killer in tow. Oliver dropped her, immediately. 

Oliver smiled sheepishly at his Captain, scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh nothing, Cap’ was just trying out a new p-“ she shushed him with a finger to his lips. He looked at her confused.

“Try this one,” she whispered to him before walking up to an already pissed Kid, she rolled her eyes at his early morning rage. “You’ve got something on your face, Kid.” He glared at her, unamused. She winked at him, “My lips.” She stood on her toes and gave a quick peck to his cheek before giving a thumbs up to Oliver. 

The men roared at Kid’s blushing and the smoothness of the pickup line, as he furiously wiped away the gloss on his cheek. “Don’t do it if you think that the person doesn’t have a sense of humor, and  _ definitely  _ don’t use yours if she or he doesn’t have laugh lines already.” She chuckled, leaning back against the wall. Mohican was slapping Oliver’s back in full on jeers.

“I call dibs on that one!” Mohican giggled, causing Oliver to shove him.

“No fucking way! She told  _ me  _ to use it! Not you!” Oliver shot, grabbing Mohican by his feather coat.

Kid eyed her incredulously, “what the fuck, Witch.” She shrugged, smiling despite herself. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a beg for patience. “Come with us.” She dutifully followed the two huge men with a growing anxiety, as they led her silently through the lengthy corridors back to Killer’s room. 

Killer opened the door, followed by Kid. She stood nervously at the threshold, smoothing out her hair before pinching her cheek. Kid looked at her expectantly with clearly losing patience. She hesitantly stepped into the room. Nothing, nothing had ever felt more nerve racking than being in a room with the two of them alone. Her heart was racing in a primal fear that she couldn’t quell, her instincts were telling her to  _ run  _ as fast and as far as she could. She startled and jumped when Kid shut the door behind her. She gave an awkward smooth to her hair again, trying to gain composure.

He towered behind her, “ _ boo. _ ” She jumped even higher this time and he gave a sinister chuckle to her ear, not letting any space between them. Killer approached, sauntering over in calculation, stalking her like she was fucking prey, causing her to step backwards away from into Kid’s chest.

“Fucking  _ stop. _ ” She placed a hand on either of their approaching chests, anger finally taking over the fear. They began to laugh in mocking hysteria. Their authentic laughter vibrating through their chests and into her palms, causing her own to nervously bubble up. She dropped her hands. “You both suck.”

Kid snickered by her. “Paybacks a bitch, ain’t it little one?” He cooed into the side of her face, she turned to scowl at him.

“Mine was in good fun, you pompous ass.” She hissed at him, turning crossed arms at Killer who she could feel was beaming at her, in inflated pride. “You- you have no excuse.” She pointed at him, “just being a prick for the sake of it.” He verbally laughed in response, causing an eye roll from her and a surprised look from Kid.

Kid gave a cheeky grin at her, all over again. He picked her up, hands under her thighs as she instinctively wrapped around her legs around him in caution of her ankles and the gain of height. “You know why I’m going to  _ forgive  _ your foul language and insults this early, and of today of all days?” She cocked an eyebrow at him before looking to Killer, who had sat in his chair with a casually crossed leg. “And while I’ll  _ forgive _ your new bruise that covered the one  _ I  _ gave you?” He snickered at her, looking up at her like it was  _ her  _ who gave herself the hickey on her goddamn neck and not the laughing masked man on the couch. Kid spun with her, around Killer’s room waiting for a response. 

She pulled at his spiky red locks, causing a vulgar grin in response. “Because you two and your band of merry lunatics are about to cause havoc on this ill prepared island and maybe get a blow job from a beautiful woman?” She rolled her eyes, getting an even more sinister smile from the redhead.

“Close,” Killer chimed in from his seated position. “But not entirely.” She turned to pout at him as he leaned more casually into his couch, resting his head on his propped fist on the arm rest. Her heart fluttered faster in renewed anxiety.

Kid’s spinning with her slowed with a pinch to her butt. She looked down at him curiously, fuck he was handsome in a completely sinister way. Where did that thought come from? Oh yeah. Survival instinct. He chuckled, as if reading her thoughts. “Because, little witch, Killer and I are getting a well needed break from you.” She looked at him confused.

He dropped her unceremoniously on Killer’s bed, who rose up to join the redhead. “W-wait, I don’t get to come to the island  _ too?! _ ” She gasped, fury reignited. She crossed her arms in utter disbelief.

Kid snorted. “No, little witch. You’ve been indulged more than enough. Killer and I have come to the decision that you have been afforded too many luxuries.” He gave a shit eating grin to her as she looked between the two men in disbelief.

“I don’t even fucking want to be here! I want my fucking autonomy back and to be rid of you goddamn mouth breathers-“ Killer gripped her cheeks painfully, a not so subtle hint to shut the fuck up.

“I think you’ve forgotten who's in charge here.” His voice was ice, full of calm and smooth threat.

She didn’t even try to hide the hatred in her gaze at him, smacking his hand away.

Kid laughed sinisterly at the display, cooing “and here I’d thought you two would’ve gotten more cosy.” She rolled her eyes at the redhead, lips pursed. “Anyway, we want to have a bit of fun for the next few days. And you, little witch, won’t be fun to keep an eye on or by potentially cockblocking us.” She rolled her eyes and gave an impish look to Killer. “We’re going to cuff you in here while we’re gone.” 

“You’re not fucking serious.” She eyed Kid with disbelief before sparing Killer the same look.

He snickered. “Don’t worry, we’re going to have groups of henchmen come in and check on you. To accommodate you.” Her eyes widened at that looking suddenly fearful. “They won’t touch you, at least I told them not to.” In truth, he had told the Henchies that if she wasn’t in perfect health and condition when he came back, then he and Killer would torture them to pieces. She, however, did not need to know that.

“This is such bullshit.” She sighed, defeated. “I’m not a fucking play thing that you can just discard when you’re done with.” She rubbed her face, absolutely fucking furious. “That’s fucked that you both view me as that.” 

Kid cleared his throat awkwardly but Killer stepped forward first. “You’re delusional, witch.” She looked up at him with remnants of annoyance as he pulled out the cuffs. “Why do you think that you’re here?” He reprimanded. “Arm up.” 

She frowned, but obliged him anyway. She lifted her left and debated kneeing Killer in the ribs when he leaned over her. She clenched her jaw tightly, fighting the urge. Kid gave a departing wink to her as he and Killer turned to depart. 

She was fucking fuming and she allowed herself a final taunt as they neared the door. “What? No goodbye kiss? Not for your favorite toy?” She mockingly cooed. “Have fun with your debauchery-“

Kid was on her in a second. He pulled her face to his by her hair, smashing his painted lips to hers, desperately enjoying the sensation. He pulled her bottom lip between his own, sucking sharply as he ran his tongue to glide leisurely over it with closed eyes. He nipped it quickly causing a gasp from the woman before pulling away, slightly flushed at his own actions and her clearly surprised and hopefully equally flushed face. He recovered by sneering at her, grabbing Killer’s shoulders and shoving him into her. “Your turn.” He demanded, blushing. 

Killer coughed, leaning over the dazed and confused woman. Hearing his captain’s orders, he lifted his mask to reveal the bottom portion of his face and thrust it to the shocked woman’s agape mouth. He went for her top lip, kissing it tenderly and softly before darting his tongue in her mouth. He smoothed his tongue against hers, relishing in the feeling before pulling back. She bit his tongue gently before releasing, causing a quiet surprised groan from him as he pulled away, assisted by Kid yanking him off her.

She was slightly blushing from the display, oh yeah. She’s fucked. So are they. She rolled her eyes to herself. “See you in three days, witch.” Kid snickered, amused by her reaction. Her cuffed hand flipped him off as soon as their backs were to her. “You’ll pay for that gesture when I get back.” Kid promised, slamming the door behind him.

She gave them six hours, and one visit from a very nervous group of henchmen asking if she needed anything. They brought her a bottle, which she drank heavily from before breaking her thumb joint and slipping from the cuffs. She went to the bathroom, showered again, moisturized, did a sleek makeup look, put on her favorite set or burgundy panties, and dressed in that intricately tied bareback, low front, sexy and very short naughty silk aline black dress that she had been saving for her birthday. Sure, she hadn’t been wined and dined nor gotten laid, but she had snuggled with Heat after Kid broke her leg. Fuck, she’d miss that beautiful blue bastard and the rest of his roomates. She reprimanded herself for her thoughts, goddamn stockHolm syndrome. She’d indulge herself in a note though, she was ever the romantic after all.

She packed up the remainder of her stuff from Killer’s quarters, and after a brief stop to grab her weapons from Kid’s workshop, she silently departed on the gangplank of the Victoria Punk.

-///————

Kid was sitting amidst the brothel with possibly the most curvaceous curly blonde he had ever seen, feeding him rum and filthy looks. He was feeling mostly good, mostly relaxed, and mostly turned on. She bent over his lap in a sexy red lingerie set, and he briefly wondered if he’d be more turned on if it was black so that it would match the prisoner’s hair. Fuck, what was he thinking. He slapped her fat ass with his organic hand causing a flirty giggle and heart shaped face full of iust and adoration. Her blue eyes showed happiness and casualness and he felt disappointed that they didn’t reflect purple wisdom or skepticism. The sexy blonde definitely wasn’t giving him a challenging look or one of annoyance. Absolutely didn’t display a purple eye roll. He slammed his rum after finishing his tankard, frustrated.

He pulled the woman’s arm close to his. No toned muscle, just soft curves over soft skin. She climbed onto his lap cautiously, no obnoxious confidence that he wouldn’t do anything. He breathed in her scent as she pushed her chest out in an over the top gesture of provocation. He considered the smaller, conniving ones that his Witch gave him. The ones that challenged him, taunted him as if he was a fucking teenager again. He rolled his eyes at the overwhelmingly scent that the blonde emitted, strong sweet perfume and wine. He preferred a more subtle floral scent that paired well with whiskey. He cursed himself as the sexy woman ground into his lap. 

Fuck that witch. He couldn’t even enjoy this woman who he was throwing herself on his lap, he was sure that the dark witch had cursed him. He was going to slap her, and maybe slap the woman who had pulled on his prosthetic before flinching as if she  _ knew  _ that she had fucked up. The witch wouldn’t have had that courtesy, she had even suggested attaching magnets to him like he was a regular fucking idiot. He wiped the drunk smile off his face, as Killer’s masked face looked up at him completely ignoring the two equally sexy thin women makeout infront of him, pulling off the straps of their bras and sucking luridly at each other’s tongues and Kid had rolled his eyes at the dark, wavy hair that his mate had chosen.

“What are you doing, Kid?” Killer questioned, sucking whiskey through a straw with his am wrapped over the chair he was sitting on. He exuded casualness that was betrayed by his otherwise tense body language.

Kid rolled his eyes, “Going to check on our resident witch, care to join?” He snickered as his friend slapped some beli on the table before exiting the brothel with him, ignoring the protests of the three prostitutes they had just walked out on.

Upon reaching an infuriating empty Killer’s room, the two men stared at each other in furious disbelief. Killer removed his mask, reading the hastily written letter that was placed upon his bed aloud to him and Kid.

_ Kid, Killer, _

_ Aside from the physical pain you both had gotten me, It’s been fantastic getting to know you and your crew. You’re unstoppable and I know that the world is going to shine brightly upon you both. Thanks for having me, I can’t wait to read about all the fucked things you both do as you grow and earn your title as Pirate King. What a legacy you're building. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Indigo _

_ P.S.  _

_ Heat is perfect  _

Kid looked at Killer, “is it worth finding her just on principal?”

Killer shrugged with severe annoyance that further betrayed his casual features. “Want me to search with haki?”

Kid snorted. “She’s probably half in the ditch by now thinking she’s gotten away, by all means  _ go for it _ and let’s hurry the fuck up.” 


	9. options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad boyz up in this one also $mut

Indigo  _ was  _ in fact half in the ditch taking each and every offered drink to her regardless of whatever alcohol it was. She was relaxed and content, far inland away from the port with her bag deposited at a room in a sleazy hotel (by her obnoxious standards and remaining beli in her coat). The more she thought about it, she was sure that the Kid pirates wouldn’t even search for her. They were busy men and were probably pleased that she was simply a memory to them now. She took a longer sip of her cocktail, focusing on not thinking and allowed her observation haki to drop. She giggled at the appropriate times, asked the perfect deflect questions in the allotted time slot, gave flirtatious taunts to whoever approached her. She would think about how the fuck to get off this island tomorrow and how to reach that asshole agent of hers. For now, she would indulge in some alcohol and non threatening company. 

This is how she ended with two women at her side and a ridiculously handsome sailor of some sorts at her other, grinning at her from ear to ear. He had been petting her back absentmindedly before he registered the various ridges and unsmooth skin, asking with half lidded eyes how she got the scars. She gave him a bashful pout and and big eyes, explaining it away to a tragic accident she experienced as a child. She bit her lip, asking if they bothered him. He ordered her her fifth drink of the night and kissed her shoulder. This, this was chivalry. Not parading around in her underwear and having her pouring her own whiskey, stupid fucking pirates. 

Killer was in a red hot rage, just as his Captain was. The fucking woman couldn’t just behave. They had asked, or insisted, that she just hangout in his room for three days so that they could indulge themselves. She couldn’t do the one fucking thing that they asked and now they were searching through some inland shit hole town rather than boozing and fucking some whores. Sure, they  _ could  _ simply let her go and carry on with her life while they did theirs but it had practically been an insult with how she left and with her cocky little note. In no way was this hunt for her exhilarating. And in no way did the thought of sleeping without her next to him make his chest hurt. That was a lie of course, Killer scolded himself. He pushed his observation haki further, searching for her Indigo presence. 

Kid couldn’t believe the utter nerve of this woman. He couldn’t wait to find her and see that sly little face of hers fall. She just had to push him with fucking everything. He told her to not enamor his crew, she did just that. He had told her to not hide and disappear, she pouted in the corner until she was bribed out. He had told her to get out of the ocean and put some clothes on, she flipped him off and jumped back in. Everything was a fucking battle with her, what an absolute brat. The worst part was that she  _ was  _ afraid of him, she  _ knew _ that he could and would cause her pain, she just simply didn’t care enough to behave. Perhaps he hadn’t shown her enough that he would hurt her. He hadn’t been too rough on her after breaking her leg, once she made him feel all flustered by saying that she had dug him enough to throw a fucking bottle at him. What a slippery, charming, idiot.

“Found her.” Killer spoke, leading them in the direction of a bar and restaurant district. The townspeople had begun to cower and flinch away from them, some literally running away. Normally, this would’ve been amusing. Not today, though. Killer glanced at an equally unamused Kid, even as a gangly man tripped when he spotted them and scrambled away like a toddler who had just found his legs. Kid didn’t even smirk. Killer briefly felt a sliver of guilt for the woman. She was truly fucked this time. 

Killer followed Kid into the bar that Indigo was hiding in and if he was honest with himself, her reaction immediately doused all annoyance within him. Judging by Kid’s smirk, his might have lessened slightly too. 

She didn’t see them at first, half listening to some young and pretty brunette. She was turned to the woman at her side mid drink, when she did a double take at them as they stood by the entrance. She sputtered and choked on her drink, turning to cough up the whiskey that she had inhaled into her elbow. The man beside her instantly moved to touch her (of course) and she swatted his arm off her (good). They made their approach, shoving two men out their chairs who put up  _ no  _ resistance, and dragging them to join the furious Indigo and her new friends.

Said friends were shifting uncomfortably, unsure if it was safer for them to stay with the notoriously cruel pirates or safer for them to  _ run.  _ The man who had been wooing Indigo looked nervously between her, him, and Kid. Indie began pressing away a choked tear from coughing to not mess up her makeup, continuing to scowl in fury and slight fear at he and Kid.

Kid spoke first, snickering. “Care to introduce us to your new friends, witch?” 

She crossed her arms in an undulant pout. “Why the fuck are you here. Don’t you have towns to pillage?  _ Other  _ women to harass?” She gave a gesture to the two pretty brunettes who were looking fearful but slightly intrigued. Neither Kid nor Killer acknowledged them. “This is Isla, this is Summer.” She pointed to the respective woman.

“Isla, Summer, this is Kid and Killer. If you’re into devilishly handsome and likely well endowed psychopaths, they’re your guys.” She took a long sip of her drink as Kid snorted. The two women began a nervous giggle, following Kid’s lead. The man to Indie’s left coughed awkwardly into his hand.

“How the fuck did you get out? Fuck a Henchie or something?” She shot him an eye roll before lifting her slightly swollen and purpling left hand. She slowly kicked off her heels. “Who the fucks that guy?” He gave a murderous look to the man who had draped an arm over his witch.

She shrugged. “Just a proper gentleman buying me drinks, where the fucks the server?” She turned to eye around the bar, as Kid watched her closely. She stood, “I’ll get the next round. We’re all drinking whiskey.” She moved to the bar, and began sprinting out towards the door, barefoot. She heard chairs fall and Kid’s barking laughter.

Kid was now  _ very _ amused as he stood, watching her retreat out of the bar. Killer was silently shaking with laughter as well. “She’s pretty fast. I think you might be faster though, Killer.” He nodded. “Grab her.” And Killer was off after her. Kid snickered harder at the stunned table before grabbing her departed heels and two unopened whiskey bottles unobjected by the bartender. He gave a mocking bow to the table, “excuse us.”

Killer had caught up to Indigo three blocks from the bar that they had been. He was enthralled by literally chasing the woman, and may have given her a little more time to think she had gotten away before grabbing her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her small body up and into his chest. The wind was knocked out of her with a choked gasp, and he smoothed her wild hair, whispering to the side of her face “my my, Indie. That was awfully rude of you to run off from your friends like that,” he mock tutted at her. Her heartbeat was rabid in his hand, and she gazed over her shoulder at him with a furious and slightly spooked look.

“Killer..” she warned. He tightened her grasp on her, as Kid’s casual stomp began his approach. 

He grabbed her face tightly to look up at him. “You look.. nice.” She frowned, 

“Just wish my outfit was more conducive to outrunning you.” He snorted, leaning into her. “Let me go.”

“You will never be faster than me and you’ll never be able to run from us, not unless we let you.” He hissed, calmly. As if he was just stating something obvious to her that she hadn’t thought of. A shiver of fear ran down her spine and she looked up at him wide eyed, before anger took over again. She taunted an arched brow at him, eyes twinkling in fury as she looked at his mask.

“I’ll just have to account for the time it takes to cut your Achilles, I suppose.” He snorted, flicking her cheek.

The approaching Kid threw her heels and coat infront of her with barking laughter. “You forgot something, little one.” She rolled her eyes at him as Killer released her. She was suddenly exhausted as the reality of her situation hit her and she felt the weight of gravity crush her. She buckled her heels, standing taller as she smoothed her hair out.

She eyed the two men carefully as their eyes bore into her. She brushed her coat off and slipped into it. She cleared her throat, “so. Erm. Now what?” Kid grew a wide, lecherous grin.

“Where’s your stuff?” 

Indigo led them through several streets as Kid and Killer spoke to each other, laughing and in high spirits. She tuned out the chatter, trying to think of a way out of this. Her heart was beating rapidly but she assured herself, they probably  _ weren’t  _ going to kill her if she was getting her bag. They’d probably rough her up a bit, but it was manageable with the pain killers. She had been stupid, she should’ve hidden. She should have gotten on a fucking ship and left as soon as she could have. She had to have been cocky. Cocky and stupid, she had underestimated whatever amusement they had found in her. Underestimated them entirely.

She stopped, turning around to the pair as they towered over here. “Did a henchman see my absence and come find you with my note? Or did you go back to your ship?” Kid flushed slightly at her raspy voice turning to Killer who remained as impassive and stoic as ever. Not getting an answer, she resumed leading them to her hotel room. 

She fumbled for the key in her coat pocket with a slight frown, unlocking the door with a sigh. They followed her into the small, average space: a huge bed with fresh clean linens, two upholstered arm chairs, and a night stand with a lantern. She walked to the side of the bed where her bag had been resting, as Kid shut the door behind him and Killer. The room was dark, only being illuminated by the crack of moonlight and outpouring of street lamps from the slightly opened curtains. “Light the lantern, Indigo.” Killer instructed from an armchair, casually with a leg crossed over his thigh. His voice was its typical, deep gravelly calm. But it held a threatening undertone that ignited the primal part of her brain to shout  _ run.  _

She fumbled with the matches, hearing Kid’s massive body sit comfortably on the mattress as it groaned under his weight. She struck the match to the matchbox, igniting it and holding it to the lanterns wick. She smoothed out her, pinching her cheek before turning to the two men. Kid was removing his fur coat with a lecherous grin splitting his face and Killer was drumming his fingers on his knee. She shifted her weight uncomfortably between her feet. Kid coaxed an eyebrow at her sudden stuttering as he opened one of the whiskey bottles and taking a long gulp as he continued his stare into her. He released the bottle from his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He offered her the bottle.

She hesitantly reached for it and he pulled it quickly back into his frame, reptilian eyes shining with dark mischief. He licked his painted lips, passing it to the unmasking Killer. “What do you think, Killer? Think our little runaway gets to pull this stunt, cause us to spend the good portion of our night chasing after her, and still get to drink with us? What kind of lesson do you think that would do?”

Killer grabbed the bottle from Kid, tapping his goatee in mock consideration. He shrugged, “I think that would suggest to her that we aren’t to be taken seriously.” Indigo was both nervous and pissed at the taunting. Fucking nut jobs. She’d love nothing more than to grab her knives from her bag and shove it in their bellies. 

“What? You’re saying you  _ didn’t _ get to have fun spending the money you stole from  _ me _ on prostitutes and booze?” She frowned in thought, “ _ Choosing _ instead to search for me? That  _ choice  _ must have really inconvenienced you.” 

Killer chuckled at the insinuation, the glowering woman always cutting through the bullshit. He admired the spunk in the face of him and Kid. Killer watched as Kid’s grin grew even wider, studying the witch. “Take off your coat, Indigo.” He snickered as she hesitated to comply. “I’ve got a choice for you to make.” 

She rolled her eyes, taking off her peacoat. She really did look splendid and especially witchy, Killer thought. All smooth, creamy skin exposed as her slip dress hugged her curves and sinewy muscles. He particularly liked how long her legs looked in the strappy heels. Feeling his intense gaze on her, she winked at him taking the opportunity to snatch the bottle from him.

Kid watched with utter delight as she turned to take a long drink, glaring at him in mirror of his actions. This slipper devil. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation of the glowering she was directing towards him. He ogled her body unabashedly, lingering on the small of her waist and curves of her tits. She rolled her eyes and he gave her a smirk. “Your choice is either we break all of your pretty little bones and fill you with all the knives you have in your bag  _ before _ killing you for insulting our competencies and wasting our time,” Kid grinned at her ruthlessly as she stilled, she appeared to be listening at least. “Or you can fuck me and then fuck Killer as an apology and we’ll let you live.” He shrugged at her.

Her eyes were huge and wide with rage as she took a step back, taking in both their sly and pleased demeanors. “How about this, you two just fuck each other and then I break all your bones and stick you both full of knives.” She gave Kid a wink. “Sounds more erotic, doesn’t it?” 

He snickered, “so the first option then?” He looked at Killer who was nodding in agreement, face half hidden and she could only  _ feel _ the smirk he was giving Kid.

She took a long swallow of the whiskey, letting her mind cloud and swim. “Don’t act like they're not practically the same act for you two anyway,” they looked stunned for a moment before breaking into sadistic laughter. “Fine, I’ll let you hate fuck me.” She breathed out, “then you’ll let me go, right? Because the novelty and amusement will have worn off.”

Kid considered her statement with absolute delight, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to hear her raspy moan again. His dick stiffened just thinking about it, straining against his pants uncomfortably. “You’re probably right, what do you say Killer?”

She turned to the man who began leaning casually against the chair. Killer considered the statement, looking amused between Kid and the woman, who took in the arrangement like it was fucking  _ business.  _ Some part of him had hoped that she would be somewhat pleased by the resolution that he had created for their tensions, but he supposed that forcing her hand with authentic threats wouldn't necessarily make her excited about it. “Sure, better be a good fuck then.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a final swig from the bottle before handing it to Killer. “Don’t drink too much, I don’t want our arrangement to end on a fucking technicality.” Killer grinned despite himself, as Kid barked wicked laughter as she strode over to him. Giving a final turn to Killer, “you’re going to watch and jerk off?” She questioned nonchalantly and without prejudice. He shrugged. 

“I think it’s his thing.” Kid mock whispered the tease to the witch, giving her a wink and a cheeky grin to his best friend whose neck grew hot. 

Indigo slapped the redhead’s shoulder. “Don’t kink shame him!” He snickered wickedly at his friend’s expense, flinching from the woman who appeared simply annoyed with him. Kid fucking loved it. 

Indigo sighed and readied herself mentally. This didn’t necessarily have to be a  _ bad  _ thing if she could just frame it in the right light. Or try too. Nah it was all fucked and she knew it, he knew it, and Killer knew it. Best to get on with it, she supposed. Her autonomy was on the line. 

She eyed Kid’s casual form, in his unbuttoned black vest and paisley genie pants tucked into his black combat boots. All incomprehensible huge muscles and jagged scars. Wild spiked red hair and goggles over his forehead and despite his constant jeering and lecherous smile, he looked genuinely pleased with the arrangement. If she squinted, he might look like a less snarky version of himself and just a horny young man without an ability to close, boyish and wickedly handsome. If she squinted, of course.

He was watching her watch him, and he licked his lips in slight amusement and slight nervousness. “You just gonna fuck me with your eyes or are we doin’ this?” He taunted her. Oh yeah, forgot he was a bastard. She gave him a severe look and briefly wondered if he’d take his boots or goggles off. Fuck it, on with it.

She glided over slowly to his sitting form, and pulled her dress slightly up so she could straddle his lap. She had barely rested the back of her thighs to his when his organic arm began running along her thighs, greedily taking in the sensation of her skin causing goosebumps to rise. He wrapped his mechanical arm behind her back to pull her closer to him, and she felt the press of his already hard cock on her ass which Kid gave a firm squeeze too, needing his fingers in the flesh. She ran her fingers in his firey red locks, pulling his face back roughly, patiently humming as he looked up at her with eyes blown from carnal desire.

She leant down, teasingly slow to give a feather light kiss to his top lip before pulling away smirking. His eyes clouded over before going dark with annoyance at her teasing. “Yeah.. no.” He shot up to bite the black bruise on her neck, causing her to gasp. He wrapped her leg around his waist, quickly flipping their positions further up on the bed. He barely hovered over her by his mechanical arm before crashing his lips onto hers. She felt good like this, he thought. All small and  _ finally _ dwarfed under him. He felt her pull him closer to her core by a lean, toned leg. He hummed in pleasure.

He felt himself hunger for her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before giving it a rough bite causing a throaty moan from the witchy woman. He quickly slipped his tongue in her parted lips, wrestling her tongue for dominance before exploring the rest of her mouth leisurely. The tugging of his strands of hair by slender fingers sent a tingle down his spine causing him to groan into her pretty mouth. The noise made the woman unconsciously arche into his chest and he jutted his hips into hers at the contact, eliciting another rasped moan from the woman. He moved his organic arm to slide over her ample breast, squeezing and needing the flesh as he sucked her tongue. She pulled him closer with her calf, and he ground into her roughly. She whimpered quietly, sucking on his neck harshly. Kid hung his head, rutting against her hot core as she bit and licked his throat, causing him to harden impossibly so. “Fuck!” He panted as she gave a particularly harsh scratch to his chest, causing an electric jolt to run down his spine.

He pulled from her, pressing a thigh to her cunt as she writhed beneath him. He stripped off his vest and goggles, grinning down at her. Her glossy hair was splayed around her like a dark angel with pale arms laying up by her blissed out face, pupils blown and eyes half lidded with lust, plush swollen parted lips covered with  _ his _ dark lipstick, her cheeks ever so slightly flushed with a dusting of pink. He pushed his thigh harder against her core and she whimpered a throaty moan with a heaving chest. “Take off your dress.” He commanded.

She took in the graveled command from the panting redhead. She gave him a sly defiant smile, running the heel of her stiletto down the long scar of his chest causing him to shutter above her. She winked at him. 

Kid groaned at the sultry display. His heart was fucking pounding in his ears at the taunting, and he was getting way too fucking hot. His cock was fucking  _ straining  _ against his trousers uncomfortably and she was playing coy with him. Fine, that goddamn brat. He spread her legs with his own, leaning back on his calves as he pulled her up by gripping the back of her hair tightly, sealing her lips in a searing kiss. He let her own tongue explore his mouth as he gripped the top of her dress, tearing it clean off her. 

She gasped as the air hit her exposed body and Kid smirked against her lips. He leaned them slowly back to the bed, as he attacked her neck. She shivered against him, and he licked over her collarbone before nipping at it, his organic hand up her thigh, over the lace of her panties, up her hip, to her breast. Smirking harder now, “no bra?” He moved lower to harshly bite under her left breast, eliciting a throaty whimper as he tongued around her nipple before biting that too. Fuck, he wished she still had the jewelery. She shivered again at the hot of his mouth, arching into him and pulling his hair in between scratching his scalp. He groaned at the sting, gripping her hips with bruising pressure before leaving bites and sucks all over her thin stomach. The harsh scratch to his back brought him back up, and he groaned into her parted lips.

She sucked the shell of his ear before nipping at it, “you didn’t notice?” Her quiet breathy voice, so full of lust and rasp he groaned. He fucking loved her voice, particularly now. That was it. Kid lost all semblance of control, ripping her panties off in a smooth motion before lowering his pants enough to get his fucking dick out. She gasped, “w-wait, Eustass-“ He felt her smooth core, slick with want before inserting a finger.

“You’re fucking tight!” He hissed, flicking at her clit. She moaned, softly. “Shit, I’m going to fucking break you.” He smirked wildly, as she took in  _ all  _ of his huge form. His huge cock in girth and length was swollen and leaking precum, and her eyes widened as he added another finger. She arched her back, whimpering. She bit her lip and there went the last of his patience. He withdrew his fingers, and kneeled over her lining his cock to her cunt. He licked his lips, taking in her expression full of fear and want.

“W-wait Eusta-“ he shoved in harshly and she cried out. The whimper made Kid shudder as he leant over her, bracing himself with his prosthetic over and pinching her perked pink nipple between his fingers while he palmed her breast roughly. He didn’t give her time to adjust, pulling out before slamming his hips hard against hers setting a brutal and fast pace. She bit his shoulder harshly, whimpering into him at the brutal stretch, trying to focus on his smell of whiskey and metal as she clawed at his back as tears sprang in her eyes. He adjusted his angle, and she withered under him. 

“There it is.” He targeted that spot at a slow and brutal pace that simply avoided it to break her further. He took in her wrecked and panting face, lips swollen and voice even more hoarse. She pleaded for him, in just above a choked whisper as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes, swelling with tears.

“Please, Eustass.” 

“My name,” he slammed his hips into rubbing the fleshy spot, “is Kid,” another slam. “Say it.” Slam.

She repeated “Kid,” like a prayer in her raspy voice between whimpers and moans, and Kid felt on top of the world listening to the melody. He groaned lowly when she began laying hot, wet kisses to his throat and shuttered when she nipped his ear, whimpering his name. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching from the base of his spine, and in a mercy he reached between them to rub at her clit with his organic hand.

“Come with me, Indie.” He panted,

So she rocked her hips with his slow pace, withering underneath his huge frame as he continued his ministrations. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his hair and increasing the white hot pleasure growing in Kid. He felt her inner walls clench around him in a vice, and he gritted his teeth at the sensation. She gave a breathy shriek and He smashed his lips to hers, molding into them as she moaned his name in orgasmic pleasure into his mouth as he spilled into her with a growl of his own. He felt her shudder at the sensation of his hot cum below him, and it caused an intimate pride to bloom in his chest. He slowed his thrusting while riding out their orgasm, before finally pulling out. 

She rubbed her face, blearily. Kid was fucking annoyed at the intimate feeling he had blooming in his chest and immediately blamed the witch. He pulled a pillowcase off one of the pillows to clean himself before slapping the side of the woman’s ass roughly, “well done, Witch.” He meant to snicker the praise but it left his lips with clear adoration. He scowled, taking in her exhausted appearance.

She had no energy and perhaps if she did then the shame from this act, Kid’s crassness, and her nudity besides her fucking shoes may have bothered her more. And, she just remembered Killer’s presence.

Kid was too busy admiring every alabaster curve of the elegant woman and how she was now littered with black and red blemishes. She was breathing hard and occasionally whimpering, utterly destroyed. Kid’s heart was beating too fast to acknowledge Killer’s presence. He noticed that she was gleaming with perspiration, and he had the urge to lick the sweat off her and bite her pert pink nipples and go another round. Killer, however, had other ideas that included ripping Kid off the bed before ripping his own shirt off.

“Loosened and lubed her up a bit for ya, bro.” Kid full on snickered while Killer undid his leather built. Indigos cheeks flushed in apparent disbelief, sparing Kid the middle finger.

Killer was impatient. This was his fucking plan and he wasn’t going to let Kid’s jeers deter him. He had to watch that fucking spectacle with a full on hard on and it was beginning to fucking  _ ache.  _ After getting Kid’s ginger ass of the bed, he flipped the startled woman onto her belly. 

“Woah, that’s a Big Dick Man’s position, Killer. Sure you can handle it?” Kid snickered from the armchair, clearly pissed with sharing. 

“Shut the fuck up Kid or get out.” He scolded, patience long gone. He brushed the woman’s hair to one side, almost kindly. “Still with us, Indie?”

She hummed, looking over her shoulder at him blearily. “Good.” He slapped her ass harshly, admiring how her white skin crimsoned. She gasped at the contact and whimpered at the sound of Killer undoing his belt. “I won’t hit you with it, unless you want me to.” She shook her head in the negative, causing Killer to tut in disappointment. He pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go, finally releasing his hard cock to smack against his belly.

He spit into his hand, giving an indulgent jerk before lifting an arm under her tiny waist- lifting her. He lined up to her entrance and thrusted in with both of them moaning in unison. He cursed, fuck she was so  _ hot  _ and  _ still  _ tight and  _ soaked _ . He, unlike Kid, wasn’t a complete animal and gave her a moment to adjust. Just a moment though, before slamming into her harshly causing her to give a choked scream as he gripped her hips tightly.

Indigo was beyond overwhelmed and overstimulated. Killer’s grip was bruising and her thighs began to shake as he pounded into her relentlessly, occasionally leaning over her to roughly bite her back and shoulders. He was just as big as Kid, but merciful in not teasing her having found her sweet spot and targeting it without hesitation. He leaned over, licking the scars and burns, causing the sensitive skin to shudder. She was full on whimpering, lewd throaty noises escaping her lips in gasp. Killer slowed his pace, “is this too much for you?” She nodded slowly with hesitation. He smacked and needed at her ass harshly and she was sure if she’d live through this assault then there’d be bruises.

He pulled out before flipping her to her back, gripping her thighs and pulling her to his kneeled legs. “This will be worse then.” He thrusted back into her, hard and deep and he cursed when her hot wet walls clamped on him. She was mewling and he fucking  _ loved  _ it. So much so that he told her, “you sing so lovely for me.” He grunted, before sealing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue forced his way into into hers. She near shrieked when he began rubbing circles over her clit, taking in every pained expression and every bounce of her tits as if he was trying to memorize it. She came suddenly, gasping “fuck, Killer!”

She looked up at him in a painful orgasmic bliss and he truly was beautiful, an entirely too huge tanned muscled body that could snap her limbs with just an inconsequential squeeze. A cascading mess of longe blonde, ruggedly handsome features, cold blue eyes, full pink painted lips. “You’re beautiful like this,” he grunted, dropping to suck on her breast and biting it as he came deep in her while listening to rapidly beating heart and breathless whimpers. He gave a last indulgent thrust before releasing her legs. 

He pulled a pillow case off the other one, wiping himself clean before pulling up his boxers and trousers. Indigo pulled herself to a sitting position with trembling limbs as Kid stomped over to her, thrusting the whiskey into her hand. She didn’t look at him, staring blankly into space as she drank greedily. “I want another turn,” Kid hissed at her rubbing her cheek almost gently with his organic hand.

She ignored him, rising on shakey legs and limping heavily to the bathroom with her bag-- still in her fucking heels. She didn’t look at herself in the mirror. Just kept her mind blank as she turned on the shower to scalding and fell into it, drinking. 

Once the shower had long ran cold and all the blood and cum had sank out of her and down the drain, she finally scrubbed herself fully hissing in pain. That was fine, supposed. She composed herself and looked in the mirror. Bruising on her hips, dark hickeys bite marks on her stomach, breasts, and neck. That’s fine, she supposed as she applied moisturizing balm to her swollen lips. She was hammered, and the situation was about to be made a whole lot better by the near fistful of pain killers she added to her stomach cocktails.

She moisturized, completed her skin care routine, brushed her teeth twice. Flossed. She was fine, she supposed. She added leave in conditioner to her hair. She smelled good, she was fine. She pulled on her softest pair of underwear as she staggered against the wall, it stung of course. But she was fine. She pulled on a soft tank, her whole body hurt. But she was fine. 

She staggered out of the bathroom, she was dizzy. But she was fine. She could feel two other presences, “what the fuck are you two still doing here?” She slurred out. Limping now and staggering to the bed. She stripped off the top blanket with her eyes closed. Everything was spinning, but she was fine. She climbed into the bed. “We’re square now.” Her mouth felt heavy, and everything sounded marbled and croaked. “We’re fine.” She slept.

\--------

Kid and Killer took in the passed out woman between them, talking quietly to each other. Kid thought it was kind of dumb to speak like this, the woman between them was motionless and he had to touch her throat a few times to make sure she was even breathing. He was sure you couldn’t wake the dead and had even suggested bringing her back to the ship. He wondered if she always slept like this, curled on her stomach half hiding her ghostly face into her shoulder. 

Killer sighed, petting her raven tresses absentmindedly. “We can’t move her now, she’s got to rest and heal.”

Kid scowled, leaning back against the headboard, drumming his fingers on the second bottle of whiskey watching her minuscule motions of breathing. 

Killer turned from the woman’s hair to eye Kid and hum, “should we kill her?” Kid considered it for a moment.

“I don’t think I could do it. Could you?” Kid admitted with a frown at his closest friend. Killer seemed to consider it, rubbing his fingers on his goatee.

“I think I could,” he mused “but I don’t want to.” He resumed petting her hair.

They both sighed. “Want to share her for a while longer?” Kid questioned, picking up one of her hands. She didn’t budge an inch. He inspected her thin long fingers, fingers that he could snap with almost no effort. He rubbed the cool skin, admired her long perfectly polished nails that had sure as fuck done a number on his own skin. He brought her knuckles to his lips, slowly dragging them over his skin. He loved her soft hands. So pretty, so elegant, so delicate, and so lethal. Almost completely the opposite of his own, almost.

Killer grunted, pulling the blankets off the woman’s back and carefully pulled her tank up to reveal her back. Kid shot an eyebrow up at his friend, “you’re going to fuck her while she’s almost in a coma?” He snorted, “that’s kind of creepy, dude.”

Killer rolled his eyes at him. “No, just want to look at her back.” He began tracing his calloused fingers over the various scars with a feather light touch, “I think I like her. She’s kind of fucked up, don’t you think?”

Kid laughed quietly in response. “She is..” he rubbed his fingers over the back of her palm, enjoying the cool sensation and the trace of her bones. “I think she likes us, too. A little bit.” Kid sighed, feeling a weird sensation akin to frustration “well enough to cum.”

His friend looked up from tracing over her scars, “I thought she’d be like, sluttier or something.”

The redhead nodded, leaning back on his metal arm. “Me too, she’s so goddamn tight. Probably less so now,” he laughed “maybe she prefers women. Or maybe she’s just drunk all the time.”

The blonde considered this, rubbing his goatee as he traced over a particularly deep scar. “Maybe after all the fucked men she’s experienced she doesn’t like sex anymore.”

Kid laughed, proudly. Killer rolled his eyes adding “you planning on changing that for her?” He snickered. “Me too, then.”

“You think she’ll come with us willingly, or are we going to have to break her face again and drag her out.” Kid beamed, eyeing her sleeping form. 

“She’s strong and she’s clever,” he mused “she’ll understand that we’re not asking. Probably will try and escape again at the next island.” Snickering, “she probably won’t leave a nice little note again, though.”

Kid felt himself grin, lowering himself into the bed. He watched her breath deeply. She looked relaxed, long black lashes and fine arched eyebrows showing no signs of distress. Slightly parted lips, swollen “You think she tried to kill herself by taking all those pills?”

The blonde hummed, “maybe. I hope not, that’d be kind of insulting don’t you think?”

Kid nodded seriously in response. “It would be. We’re not that bad..” there it was, that feeling. What was it? Shame? Insecurity? He scowled, and his friend looked up from tracing her back to eye him carefully. 

“She wasn’t really doing anything before we grabbed her. She was just flitting around, alone. She likes our subordinates..” he wasn’t sure what he was justifying, he’d never justified anything before. “But the fucking play thing comment.”

Killer arched a blonde eyebrow at him, “I didn’t like it either. I broke her arm and slapped her and you hit and her slapped her and broke her leg.” Kid glared at him for the reminder. “But we haven’t really done anything  _ that  _ bad to her, just kind of forced her hand and maybe yelled at her.”

Kid nodded. “Maybe she’ll relax and like us a bit more eventually. She’s almost as fucked up as we are.” Fuck, his chest hurt. “I definitely want to fuck her again but it would be nice to not have to threaten her for her to allow it.”

Killer sighed in agreement, kissing her back before pulling her tank top down. “Pull her to your chest, it’s the best.” He leaned further down into the bed, closing his eyes. “And pull her leg over yours.”

Kid was confused, but tried as gently as he could to do so. Once her face was positioned on his chest along with her arm, and her thin leg was pulled over his much larger one he felt her move ever so slightly to snuggle against his chest. He felt her soft exhale on his pecs and felt goosebumps rise on his bare skin.

Killer gave him a knowing smile. “Nice, right?” He laughed lightly. “Makes me want to fuck her even more when she lays on me like that, but it’s a pleasant substitute in its own right.” He shrugged.

Kid snickered. “Along with her sharp tongue, I can see why our lackeys were so quickly smitten with her if she  _ willingly  _ did this with them.” Killer grinned in agreement. “I call dibs on her first when she’s not so pissed at us.” 

“Fine. Then we rotate, though.” The blonde asserted seriously. “No keeping her for yourself, Kiddo.”

  
Kid snickered. If it was anyone else besides his best fucking friend, the  _ only  _ person he’d consider laying his own life down for, he wouldn’t share this find. He felt himself anger at the thought of  _ anyone  _ trying to take her from him. He would crush them, without a second thought. But for Killer he would share. Kid pet her silky locks, admiring the shine. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	10. hangouts and hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clearing the air. lots of chit chat and not a lot of introspection, booooo. $mut in the following chapter

“Fuck shit balls whore cunt motherfucker bastard hell damb goddamnit fuck shit” Indie croaker with closed eyelids. “Fuck shit balls whore cunt motherfucker bastard hell damb goddamnit fuck shit” nope her head still pounded. She licked her lips again, about to repeat the mantra “fuck shit bal-“

Roaring laughter. She touched her throat. Nope, not coming from her. She cracked an eyelid. 

“No fucking way,” a shirtless Kid was grinning at her, laying propped on his elbow. “What are you still doing here?!”

She rubbed her eyelids, this was a nightmare. She had to still be unconscious, closing her eyes again. “Fuck shit balls whore cunt motherfucker bastard hell damb goddamnit fuck shit” more laughter from the other side of her. She cracked open one eye, it was fucking shirtless Killer who was also grinning at her.

“What are you doing, Indie?” He eyed her, unmasked with cheeky amusement.

“Trying to scare my hangover away.” She deadpanned at him and Kid erupted in laughter as she pointed in the general direction of the door. “Why are you both here? Leave me the fuck  _ alone _ .” 

Killer laughed this time, and the bed shook. “Your pillow talk could use some work, little one.” She could feel the smirk radiating from Kid.

“I appreciate the feedback,” she groaned, covering her face with her elbow. “Now get out. We’re square.” 

“Not by a long shot.” Killer spoke and she shot out of bed, climbing over him to limp to the bathroom. She puked in the toilet, gone with the whiskey and remaining shame. After brushing her teeth twice, reflossing, taking some pain killers, applying more cream to her bruises, and applying makeup-- she felt marginally better. She dressed modestly and packed silently, placed her sunglasses on her face and slung her bag over her shoulder. Indie moved to the door, slightly limping before a huge arm held it shut. Fuck, her head was pounding.

“Where are you going, witch?” She rolled her eyes at the insult. She looked up at Kid, annoyed already. He was looking at her with a composed sneer that didn’t quite reach his wicked eyes. If her brain was on, she'd probably wonder a bit why that was-- but it wasn't.

She huffed, debating whether to tell him to mind his own goddamn business but his bark laughing that was  _ sure  _ to follow would  _ not  _ be great on her sensitive eardrums. “To get a beer.. and some breakfast.” She eyed him carefully. Nothing. Okay. She moved to open the door again, but he kept it shut. “Uh, would you like to join me Kid? Killer?”

“We’d be delighted,” he cooed down at her, but body language remained curiously serious “But one question first. Why’d you take all those pain pills last night?” 

Her mouth dropped, eyeing his painted lips with irritation. Did he walk around with lipstick? She hadn’t taken him for the type. Did his pants even have pockets? Oh- back to the topic at hand. “Isn’t it obvious? I was in pain.”

Kid crossed his arms over his huge chest with a severe look. “You took ten.”

Her mouth dropped further, now furious “well you two did a number on my cervix- wait, you’ve been keeping tabs on my pills? What else?” Fuck, she hated her stupid voice, couldn’t even shout at the two huge bastards properly. 

Kid glared at her but Killer spoke first. “Answer the fucking question, Indigo.”

She shot her attention to the bossy bastard who truly had been the snooper. The fucking audacity. “Boundaries, Killer. Boundaries.” She turned her attention back to Kid who was beginning his morning climb to rage. “If you must know, sometimes I like to have a party of one. Alcohol and pills are the perfect cocktail if you want to really enjoy and numb yourself after a stressful day.” 

Kid wasn’t impressed, to say the least. He had something akin to concern bubble within him, but it was better than the alternative. He removed his hand from the door but it was quickly replaced by Killer’s as they towered over the unshrinking woman.

“Playing roulette like that is dangerous. You’re not stupid, you know the risks.” He chided down to her.

She scoffed, lifting her sunglasses to fully glare at the two as she pointed a finger into Killer’s now masked face “Don’t fucking patronize me, pirate. May I remind you that you threatened to murder me last night, after other unmentionable things if I didn’t knock boots with you. Unbelievable.” She pressed her lips into a tight line at their huffing. “Besides, I would’ve needed more alcohol and at least two more of those rascals if I  _ really  _ wanted to tempt death.” She gave a soft chuckle as Kid and Killer exchanged looks.

“Come on! Or don’t. The days awaiting.” She slapped some beli on the nightstand and exited the room, free and smiling. 

——-/- 

Kid and Killer spent the better part of the morning with beers in their hands, following the wandering quiet witch around town. She had paid for their ales, for their mangos which she did  _ not  _ know how to cut which resulted in Killer nearly having an aneurysm, and buying random books that tickled her fancy as they waited outside the store inhaling cooked meats and watching her bag. She had returned carrying several textbooks, a book about some mechanical interests that she had thought he would have found interesting as well as a cookbook regarding challenging delicacies for Killer. When they had asked where she had gotten the money, she simply shrugged and said that the fellow who had been buying her drinks last night had a habit of flaunting money all night and likely would be glad she was spending it on his behalf. That slippery woman. 

She had aimlessly wandered to a beach, and stopped underneath a palm tree before slumping on her ass. She winced into her tankard before finishing the ale, flopping on her back with her arms crossed behind her head apparently keen on watching the clouds drift by. She had tuned out Killer and Kid’s chatter when she had heard her name. She hummed at the pair in acknowledgement. 

“What’s your number?” Kid asked with genuine curiosity.

“I’m not sure what you’re asking, oh red one.” She murmured before unzipping her bag, searching.

“How many people have you ‘knocked boots’ with?” He snickered at her and she stilled.

“Why does it matter?” She retorted, pulling out her sunscreen and liberally squirting it to her hands before rubbing it over her narrowly exposed skin. Hearing no response and fearing for their melanin, she added “I’ll tell you if you both put on sunscreen.”

Kid immediately proclaimed that he didn’t care and that the answer didn’t matter as well as the question itself being stupid. It took Killer holding him down and her to rub the treatment to his pasty exposed skin with plenty of affirmations that he was strong but skin cancer would be a lame way for a strong pirate to go for him to relent and stop struggling. Killer just dultify rubbed the lotion into his forearms as she gave his hair a soft tug for his cooperation. 

“Killer makes lucky number eight.” She finally answered, leaning back on her hands.

“How many as an adult?” Killer questioned.

With a shrug “five.”

“Of that, how many were men?”

She rolled her eyes. “Two.. and a half, that half is you Kid.” Kid snorted at that, puffing out his hairless chest. 

“That explains it.. your constant touchiness is misleading.” Kid mused while Killer nodded in agreement.

She hummed, opening another beer and tossing the two their own. “I think affection and sexual intimacy aren’t exclusive to each other, I take it you lads don’t hug or platonically or intimately cuddle?”

Kid and Killer shook their heads in disagreement. Killer shook laughing at the thought, “We’ve known each other since childhood and not  _ once  _ have we cuddled.”

She scoffed, “You’re missing out then, I liked cuddling you both. What brought you two together, what made you pirates?”

The two men exchanged a look while drinking from their ales, shaking their heads at each other in unison. “Another time, witch.” Kid answered, frowning darkly. 

She turned back to the sky, not knowing what to make of the comment. “Uh,okay. For you both, over or under fifty.”

“Over.” They answered in unison.

“Scandalous.” She laughed, authentically before acknowledging the setting sun with soft delight. “Do you two always just dive in like you did me or am I the only person deserving of that rough treatment?”

Killer coughed awkwardly into his arm. “Kid was excited..” the blushing redhead shoved him.

“What’s your fucking excuse then huh?!” He shouted.

Killer was roaring at the shoves Kid was giving him as they began wrestling in the sand, “fight!” Indigo was alight in giggles watching the pair. “Go for his Achilles, Kid! Break  _ his  _ leg, Killer!”

Killer grinned at the noise behind his mask as he let Kid pin him, wiping the sand off his top. “So, since we’ve cleared everything up now.. I wish you both the best of luck on your long and fruitful journey.”

She felt the exchange without seeing it. “Witch, you’re coming with us.” Kid shot her in a rare and calm voice. No threats, no malice, no disdain. She cocked an eyebrow at the tone more than anything.

“But, but you said that if we fucked we’d be even.. basically.” she reflected back on the words he spoke. Though not directly saying it, she had assumed it was implied. “You’re welching on our agreement.”

“No, little one. I never said that, did I Killer.” Masked man shook his head in the negative. “I said that we’d take it as an apology for that stunt you pulled and as an alternative to killing you. Besides, your novelty hasn’t come close to wearing off,” he chuckled darkly to her “not yet, at least.” 

Unfuckinfbelievable. She considered the strength it would take to drag Kid to the sea but ultimately decided that she didn’t have it. Not with Killer lurking around, atleast. “Were you even going to follow through with the first option if I had picked it?”

“Absolutely. But we’re pleased with the one you went with.” Kid gave her a winning smile and she felt ice run through her.

Fucking pirates. She felt white hot rage bloom in her chest and fill her vision for a moment and it took her three deep breaths to steady herself. “So who is next, hm? Will I be going top to be bottom on the chain of command?” 

She threw her empty cup at Kid’s chest, who slapped it away with his metallic hand in obvious confusion. “Heat and Wire?” She crawled on her knees to Kid and slapped him hard across the face, taking the shock to haki up and shove his back to the sand. She pinched his cheeks together before hissing into his ear while straddling him, “Oliver and Mohican?”

Kid gripped her hips tightly, digging his thumbs into the flesh causing her to release his face. He smirked at her, amber eyes glowing with dark amusement. “Only if you want.” He gave her a humorless chuckle. “But! I’d prefer to keep you to myself, and Killer, of course.”

Said man wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her back into him with an amused huff. Killer couldn’t help but find the humor in the exchange. He knew that Kid felt that he was being charming, outlining what he wanted in the least productive way possible and the witchy woman was about to straight combust with anger, endearing Kid further to her with the physical display. Hell, he even kind of dug it.

So when said woman unceremoniously rose and wandered without apparent direction back to the square, they eagerly followed. He even carried her bag for her, ever the gentleman he was accounting for her slightly dazed state. After a further round of ales and longer time of wandering through busy streets, he watched the woman’s narrow shoulders stiffen as they walked on either side of her. “This can’t be happening.” She said in a voice far away, pinching her cheek harshly. 

“You two, stay out of this.” She warned more seriously than he’d ever hear from her breathy voice. 

“Indigo?” A light feminine voice called from behind them. The witch didn’t turn around, instead wrapping her arms around his and Kid’s guiding them faster. Killer was watching her cool serene features focus on the direction ahead while Kid watched him with equal confusion. 

“Indigo!” The voice called again, more urgently. Suddenly she released their arms, turning to catch something from hitting Kid’s back.

“Are you fucking insane!?” Indigo’s raspy voice cracked in frustration, pinching a rock between her index finger and thumb as she shouted at an approaching woman. The woman appeared to be slightly older than him, a few inches shorter than Indigo, and a traditional brunette beauty with sinful curves.

She stopped a foot in front of the seething witch. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and relief, frustration and love on her beautiful heart shaped face. “Are you?! I thought you were dead!” She yanked Indie to her by her narrow wrist and by consequence, away from him and Kid. Anger bubbled in Killer’s chest at the act and sensing this, Indigo shot him a placating look.

“I’m very much alive, Lilith.” Indigo appeared to force a smile at the woman. “This is Kid, Killer.” She motioned to them. Lilith rolled her chocolate eyes.

“I know who they are, why the fuck are you with them.” The woman must be as daring as their resident witch or trust her judgement enough to be so callous, he mused. Kid snickered, pleased with the recognition.

Indie huffed. “Am I the only person who didn’t know who you two were?” She cocked an eyebrow at a grinning Kid. “Don’t inflate their ego, okay?” She yanked her arm away from said woman with a slight frown.

“Stop sidestepping my question.” The brunette warned and Indigo’s frown deepened as she smoothed out her hair.

“I threw a bottle at Kid and thus began an unlikely friendship.” She shifted between her feet nervously with the half truth. Lilith considered the statement for a moment before she grabbed the witch, shoving her harshly against a brick wall and pinning her.

Kid and Killer made a move to pull the woman off theirs, but she shot them a warning look over the brunette’s shoulder. “I told you to stop drinking so much.” Indigo gave a breathy laugh before being reslammed against the brick. “Why can’t you just be  _ good _ ?” Lilith scolded, voice thick with concern. Indigo placed her hands over the ones on her shoulders, rubbing the back of her palms in consoling strokes.

She gave a soft smile to the woman, purple eyes alight with mischief as she took in the brunettes features. “You’re no longer working, are you?” Indigo’s smile shifted into a smirk, as Lilith released her and smoothed out her yellow sundress. Indigo was beaming now, eyes shining with mirth as she pinched the woman’s butt. “Pregnancy has done your curves wonders.” She chuckled as Lilith slapped her hand away as the raven made a move to grab at her ample chest.

Killer didn’t see a single hint of pregnancy and he looked at Kid, who was watching the conversation closely.

Lilith slapped the witch’s face, who appeared ready for the strike grinning down at the woman even wider. Both Killer and Kid considered ignoring Indigo’s instructions and ripping the woman apart, but she shot them a second warning look telling them to back off.

The shorter woman gave a twinkly laugh, betraying her scowl. “I’m not far along enough for that and you know it.” Indie shrugged, trying to grab at her chest again. “I don’t approve of you galavanting around with pirates, particularly these ones.” 

She rolled her eyes in response. “And I don’t approve of you quitting being a mercenary and having children like a fucking square.” The brunette's jaw dropped before slamming the witch back into the wall. “Tell me, is the shifting vested undercut the one you chose to bury your head in the sand with?”

The brunettes scowl deepend. “Your ‘friends’ are  _ murderers _ , my husband is a teacher.” Indigo’s features contorted into surprise before pulling into a deep anger.

“We’re  _ murders _ you fucking pretentious hypocrite!” She licked her lips in pure frustration. “Does your teacher even know what your profession was? How did you explain how obnoxiously wealthy you are? I’m betting it wasn’t by explaining the economics of blood money.”

Lilith faltered. “We only did the jobs that were morally  _ right _ ! Forgive me for not enduring darkness like you insist on doing!” She pinched the witch’s frowning lips together “You’ve become the whore of two of the most ruthless and evil pirates there is in likely some unconscious act of self punishment!” 

Kid and Killer were now visibly angered, and Indigo shot them a pleading look to stay the fuck out of this.

“So we get to play god and they don’t? They’re fucking _warriors_ doing what they _truly_ _want_ in this fucked up and rigged world. You’re so full of your own bullshit you don’t even see how _fucked_ you are! Conforming and telling yourself lies!” She gripped the hands firmly on her shoulders seething. “And you’re the _worst_ person here, manipulating that man to play your shitty game, tell me, what did you tell _him._ ”

The brunette scowled, “I told him that I had inherited the money from a wealthy uncle and I was working as a waitress before the business went under” Indigo gave a humorless chuckle at the fucking absurdity. “Not everyone can want nothing like you do, Indie. Is it so wrong for me to want a normal life? I wanted that with you.” The brunette looked close to tears, studying the impassive features of the taller one. 

Indigo let out a long sigh. “It’s not.. I’m just projecting my wants on to you and that’s wrong. I suppose traveling and seeing the world isn’t for everyone,” she shrugged “and paying taxes and having ankle biters isn’t for others.”

The brunette laughed. “You’re hollow, Indie. Choosing to form brief, meaningless relationships and traveling and having no home besides hotel rooms isn’t for  _ most  _ people nor is ‘hanging out’ with men who half want to fuck and half want to kill you, having a loving partner to build a life with  _ is. _ ” 

Killer observed Indigo open her mouth to argue further before closing it and consceding. “This philosophical argument has been fun,” she smiled genuinely “but your beau has gained the courage to come over.”

She turned to Kid and Killer, “behave, please. Just a little longer.” She gave a soft smile.

Undercut nervously came over as Lilith released Indigo and they both plastered on smiles. “Jeremy, this is Grace. Grace, this is Jeremy.” 

Indigo cocked an eyebrow to Lilith before cooly smiling at the man, who was eyeing Killer and Kid’s smirk nervously. She rolled her eyes, “And this is Killer and Kid.” 

Kid stuck a mocking handout to the visibly paling teacher who took it with a shaking hand. “Lil’, why were you shoving Grace against a wall?” He half laughed, half choked.

Lilith rolled her eyes and nudged Indigo. “Just a little inside joke between old classmates.” Indigo gave an authentic breathy laugh while nodding. Undercut looked surprised, and slightly disbelieving of the apparent age difference between two women.

“So, how long have you two been together? I hear you’re expecting. Congratulations.” She politely asked.

Jeremy interrupted Lilith with a beaming smile, “Five years. Took a lot of courting, I’ll tell you what.” Indigo’s face shot to Lilith’s in disbelief. “If we have a boy, we’re going to name him Conny, and if we have a girl, Indigo.” 

Indigo pinched her visibility paling cheek in shock before stammering, “Indigo? That’s.. different.”

He nodded, excited. “Sure is! Lil picked it, in memory of a passed friend who was, in her words: resilient, beautiful, intelligent, and who had a heart of gold if you could only capture it.” Indigo’s mouth dropped, and Killer observed a slight flush on her cheeks while Kid barked laughter in the air finding the whole situation amusing. Jeremy followed the laughter with his own nervous one. 

“Yeah.. ha. If I didn’t know my wife better I’d think they had been lovers! Hah.” Indigo let out a soft rasped and tried stifling the biggest shit eating grin.

“I fucking hate that name. What do you think Kid? Killer?” The couple's eyebrows shot in surprise at her statement before Lilith flushed with rage.

“It’s beautiful. Keep it.” Killer spoke between shakes of silent laughter.

“I agree, I imagine it’s resemblant of the woman she was.” Kid snickered. Indigo shot a betrayed look between the two men. 

“I’m keeping it, even if I just remembered how much of a bastard she was.” Lilith spoke between pursed lips. “Jeremy, do you mind getting our table ready? I’ll be in in just a minute.” He looked nervously between his wife and the two pirates, “I’ll be fine, Grace here has them on a tight leash it seems. I promise.” He nodded, hesitantly walking into the restaurant.

“I didn’t realize it was customary to name your child off of your apparent _side_ _piece_ from her father.” Indigo’s rasped, “you are ruthless.”

Lilith rolled her eyes, “oh shut up. Maybe she’ll get only the good parts of you, which seemingly have dwindled.” She looked between the woman and her apparent ‘friends,’ “I hope you’re not pulling that purposefully antagonizing shit that you enjoyed so much doing with me with  _ them _ , they’ll break you Indie.” 

She rolled her eyes in response. “First, rude. Second, thanks for your concern, but they won’t. I’m not delicate-“ 

Lilith lunged, kissing the stunned woman whose face she held in her palms. “Just be careful, okay?” She turned to the two pirates with equal rage matching theirs, “and you be careful with her. She’s more than snuggles and a pair of tits.” And with that, she turned on her heels and walked away. 

Indigo shifted between her feet for a moment, considering something deeply. She turned to the two pirates, who were watching her curiously. She shrugged. “Sorry about her, seems to have gotten a stick up her ass as well as baby. She used to be more fun.” 

Kid grinned down at her, “Warriors huh? That was nice.” She rolled her eyes “and was this the ‘dame’ that wanted you to meet her parents?” She nodded, unimpressed. “Judging on your reaction, it appears she may have been unfaithful to ya.’”

She shrugged again. “Guess I have a predilection for attracting people that want to use me.” She eyed them carefully before adding, “and slap the fuck out of me because they can’t handle complex emotions.”

Kid didn’t really know how to respond to that. Killer frowned deeply from behind his mask, considering her statement. It was necessarily that they wanted to use her. It was just that they wanted things, namely sex and her company, that she wouldn’t give unless they forced her hand. He felt.. uncomfortable with expressing that. But as soon as the weird unattached expression came to the spooky woman’s face, it was replaced with an impish smile and twinkly dark eyes.

Kid and Killer turned to each other, not liking that look one bit.

“I wonder whose baby  _ I’m _ going to have.” She licked her lips and tapped her chin in mock thought. “Whose got the stronger sperm?”

Kid coughed to hide a flush and Killer crossed his arms, more uncomfortable than before. She hummed into her fist, before throwing up her hands in feigned exasperation. “It’s more fun not knowing anyway. We’ll see in nine months if the baby comes out with red hair or wearing a tiny mask.”

The two men did not find that prospect the least bit funny, but she sure as fuck did throwing her head back in breathless laughter. “Witch..” Kid warned, choosing to intimidate the potential pregnancy by towering over Indigo.

“You can’t hit me! I could be carrying the heir of the future pirate King!” She tried giving him a serious and indignant face, but his flushing was too much. “I’m kidding, I’m on a contraceptive.” Kid and Killer let out an audible breath. “What’s that reaction? Is my womb not good enough to bear your children?”

Kid flushed all over again and Killer recrossed his arms. “Stop, witch.” 

She frowned pausing, “I’m insulted.” 

“Stop busting our balls, come. We’re going back to the ship, I need a fucking shower.” Kid stomped ahead, but was stopped by the electric shock of a tiny cool grip on his organic arm. He looked back, confused.

“You really insist on me coming?” She looked incredibly serious, all smooth elegant features pulled back and he had the sudden urge to touch her glossy hair again. “We can’t just be pals and reach each other through den dens like what normal people do?”

“I do.” Killer had begun to step behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“There’s nothing normal about any of us. Come.” Kid spoke, with true annoyment. “I insist.”

She cleared her throat. “Then, I imagine you both are wanting to er, sleep with me again. I insist if  _ you  _ insist to go barebacked again with me, that you wear condoms when you see sex workers.” She smoothed her hair, “I feel I deserve that respect, atleast.”

Truth be told, neither Killer nor Kid had considered seeing a brothel on this island given the forceful turn of events with Indigo. She, however, did not need to know that. They felt their necks flush and Kid was surprisingly the first of the two to recover. 

He tossed his organic arm over her shoulder and jeered down at her. “Glad you’re already looking forward to round two,” probably not as much as he was, but he took what he could get from her at this point.

“Oh please, I’m not under the assumption that you’re keeping me around because I’m good company.” A raspy chuckle left her lips. “I’d rather whatever novelty you have with me fade and you let me go without a parting gift of an STD.” 

“Fine.” Killer answered for the both of them and in defense of his and Kid’s fucking brain, “we do that anyway.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, definitely not expecting that. “Is that right? One more demand, I’m not waiting around on this ship like some fuck toy for you both. Try chaining me up again and I’ll be very,  _ very  _ upset. I don’t think you’ll like the things I do when I’m upset” She warned darkly. 

Kid laughed, enjoying her spunk thoroughly and was tempted to do just that to see her retaliation. “We’ll see about that, witch. Don’t get all power hungry on  _ me _ now.”

And with that; she was led with Kid’s arm hung lazily over her shoulder and Killer’s hand on the small of her back, numb and in the direction of the Victoria Punk.

—-/-

As the three approached the Victoria Punk, Heat felt all dread wash away from him. Apparently he wasn’t the only one, as Wire exhaled heavily and Mohican and Oliver erupted into a harem of giggles. Kid and Killer looked as cocky and pleased as ever, Heat observed as they guided a very not present and glossy eyed Indigo to the ship.

“Cap! Killer! Witch!” Mohican sang, grinning over the railing to the trio.

“We were worried when we couldn’t find ya this morning, thought someone came and swallowed ya up.” Oliver added with a high pitched giggle-shriek.

Kid’s smirk grew wider, “Nah, just had to go on a bit of a witch hunt,” he grabbed Indigo’s slight purple and swelling hand to a raise, shaking it lightly “she’s a bit of an escape artist.” He snickered.

Wire gave Heat a slightly nervous look, taking in his paling form. Heat felt himself shift uncomfortably as his captain led them up the gang plank. “She doesn’t look drowned or burned, mustn’t have been a witch after all.” Wire observed, half in jest and half in concern for the spaced out woman.

Her face appeared to clear slightly as she took in the familiar faces. She gave a half hearted smile to the men, “did you lot have a good time last night?”

Heat couldn’t take it anymore. He rushed to the slightly limping woman and lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly. He felt her freeze slightly, before wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and torso. He heard a raspy chuckle into his chest and a whispered, “I missed you too, Heat.”

He released her as soon as he felt his captains glare and an audible tutt from the first mate. Fucking hell. “We’re going to go get ready for tonight, keep an eye on her. You’re responsible if she runs off.” Killer warned as he and Kid departed to their respective cabins.

Oliver and Mohican were full on giggling, “can’t believe you’re still alive, Witch.”

She gave an impish smile to the foursome. “Ah, fuck ‘em. It was worth a shot. Now tell me about your night, I’m sure it was a lot better than mine.” She muttered the last part under her breath, but Heat heard and his chest  _ hurt _ .

In their cabin, they recounted how many drinks they had, what women they had been with in  _ great  _ detail, and the proceeding shenanigans. Mohican erupted in delight when recounting how he used the pick up line she had given him: “see, I told the broad” he grinned down at her with a cocky arched eyebrow that instantly made the witch giggle as she perched on Oliver’s lap “oi! You got some shit on your face,” Indie pinched her lips together with watering eyes as Mohican’s owns turned to a sly smile, pausing for effect “oh wait, that’s my tongue! Then I licked her cheek.” He beamed proudly at her, waiting for her to be equally impressed as he was with himself.

She rubbed her grinning cheeks between giggles. “Uh, did it work?”

“Sure as fuck did! Lucky bastard I am. She was almost as pretty as you too, witch!” He ran his large palm through his Mohawk, leaning back on his bed frame.

Oliver threw an accusatory finger at Mohican over Indigo’s shoulder “you’re a goddamn liar! She wasn’t half as pretty as our witch here! And, she shoved you by the chest until you grabbed your fucking wallet and pulled out some beli!”

Mohican stood cursing, and Wire grabbed the witch so that Oliver wouldn’t trample her as he lunged at his friend with fists swinging. She whispered to the tall man, “Don’t use that line the way he did.” He chuckled lowly from underneath her as she turned to face him and the bluett. “How was your night? What did you and Heat do?”

“Well, we went and got drinks. Fucked some whores.” She smiled fondly at the pair as Heat’s face flushed. “We came back this morning and were pretty surprised at your disappearing act, you broke your thumb to get outta the cuffs?” 

It was her turn to flush slightly, eyeing her throbbing and purple hand. “I did.”

Heat cleared his throat, pulling her hand to his as he inspected it closely before bringing it to his chapped lips. God, she fucking loved that man. “Then what did you do?” He asked, studying her face closely.

“Oh, uh.. just kind of went inland. Didn’t think that Kid or Killer would care enough to come after me so I didn’t particularly hide all that well.” She sighed, leaning into Wire’s chest.

“And when they found you?” Heat asked lowly, studying every feature of her poker face. Her serene ghostly features didn’t hint of anything dark, but her eyes sure as fuck did.

“Nothing, surprisingly.” She gave a nonchalant shrug at his disbelieving face, “I’m as surprised as you ar-“

Heat’s sad features darkened. “Grab her, Wire.”

She was suddenly held down by her arms to his body by Wire’s own long, muscular arms. She gave a rasped shriek, and started kicking out. “Don’t!”

Mohican and Oliver rushed over, stilling her long legs. Heat loomed over, sad features even sadder. “We’re not going to hurt you, Indigo. Relax.” He took in her huge purple eyes wide in fear, nervously licking her pale lips. She blinked once. Twice. Then nodded for him to continue. “We just want to check something.”

She shook her head, “please, don’t.” Her voice was barely above a choked whisper.

But he had to. The others had to know, too. She was breathing heavily as he slowly lifted the form fitting black turtle neck she wore up to the underwire of her bra. She watched as the four men took in her torso with wide eyes and a shaky mask of impassiveness. 

They took in her long thin stomach. Near translucent skin pulled over sinewy muscle, heavily littered with deep black bite marks and hickeys. 

Kid and Killer walked into the room at that moment and a thick tension took over the space, air smothering. She looked nervously between Heat and the two culprits and cleared her throat. “Let the witch go.” Kid’s sinister voice broke first, and the men slowly released her limbs as Heat moved to pull her top back down. The air was unbearably heavy.

“Well.. the gigs up. I’ve got a pain kink.” All six men whipped to the slowly rising and softly trembling woman. She smoothed out her hair, composing herself before giving the wide eyed Heat a wink. “And don’t you forget it, Heat.” 

Oliver and Mohican roared, slapping her back with cheeky grins. “I fucking knew it!” She gave a humorless laugh before stroking Heat’s disbelieving face.

“Oh, and here I thought that was your punishment.” The laughter died a little as Wire and Heat took in their Captain and first mate in a silent standoff. 

She huffed. “Nah, perfect gentleman.” She laughed lowly, “I had a choice between fucking ‘em or having a painful death.”

Silence. “I’m joking! I’m fucked up enough to be into them even after all the torture, believe it or not.” More obnoxious laughter from the giggling duo. She pinched her cheek, rolling her eyes before forcing a grin. “They’re even buying me a bunch of new clothes tomorrow and all the alcohol I can drink tonight.” 

Heat and Wire eyed her skeptically, conceding slightly. “You have a dark sense of humor, witch.”

She snickered. “I suppose I do. Hope this doesn’t change your perception of me.”

Oliver and Mohican slapped her back. “I’ll spank ya if that’s what you’re into!” Oliver grinned at her over one shoulder.

“I’ll pull your hair!” Mohican grinned over the other.

Wire wheezed as a slight pink ghosted her pale cheeks. “I’ll bite your lip.”

Heat still didn’t look convinced, pulling her into his lap with long blue arms. “I’ll do all three,” his soft voice called with a chuckle before whispering into her ear “without threatening you first.” He kissed her cheek. God she fucking loved that man. He fucking knew it too, as she looked up at him with deep pleading eyes before slowly untangling herself from the foursome.

She glided over silently and stone faced, away from the laughter and to the towering, crossed arm duo in the door frame. She eyed them severely before turning back to the group with an impish smile, “lovely offers, but I’m all set with these two.” She let out a raspy chuckle, gently tugging on a strand of Killer’s mane as he looked down stunned at her. She turned to the mask of the learing Kid, wrapping her arms over his neck to pull his jaw to her so that she could nip it between her teeth. Harder laughter and calls about her being a kinky freak and sexual deviant from three voices followed. “Way to fucking go, Cap! You too, Killer!” She slipped between the two of them and out of the room, cursing herself for being lower than she had ever been before swallowing heavily and pushing the thought back into a dusty corner of her mind.

———/——-

Kid and Killer caught up to the ghoulish woman slumped against the usual wall with her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap, staring up at the stars. The pale exposed skin of her race and hands appeared to glow in illumination of the moon and her unusual eyes looked peaceful as they lazily wandered over the stars. She didn’t acknowledge their heavy footsteps nor did she look over at them.

“Witch..” Kid began but couldn’t finish. His voice cracked, and she waved a hand in dismal without turning to him.

“Do you have weights in your boots, Kid?” She asked in that quiet way of hers. He arched a shaved eyebrow at her before turning to Killer for clarification. “Are your boots that heavy? Or do you just stomp around on purpose because that rage in you is so heavy that you punish the deck with each step.”

Kid flushed, tongue tied with Killer shaking in silent laughter.

“He’s blushing, isn’t he Killer.”

“He is.”

“Shut the fuck up!” He shouted at both. But he felt something uncomfortable flutter in his chest when she looked up at him, wide knowing eyes and a sly smile. Killer shook harder and Kid felt pleased when she turned to his closest friend, clearly ready to give him a tounge lashing. Killer knew it too, suddenly stilling.

“Your plot didn’t go over too well with your men, aye Killer?” He crossed his arms, uncomfortably. No, no it hadn’t. He frowned behind his mask overcome with a nagging guilt. She tutted at his silence, “I’m going to need some walking around money tonight,” she stood, slowly eyeing them “and an apology. For that mess you both created and threw me alone in to clean up.” 

Silence, and she drummed her fingers across her crossed forearm in waiting. “Sorry.” Killer gruffed beyond thankful for his mask, even if her huge eyes bore into it. She nodded, before her intense gaze turned to Kid. Killer was sure Kid wasn’t going to apologize, having the biggest shit eating grin on his face as she gave him a severe look under her long lashes.

“Fuck, fine. Sorry.” He finally shouted, and the spooky woman’s features finally broke into a cheeky grin.

“Apology accepted! I’ll just chalk up the whole thing as you two having a crush on me and not knowing how to close.” She let out a raspy giggle, tucking her hair behind her ear before giving them a wink.

Killer rolled his eyes, and she tutted at him as if she could  _ feel  _ the gesture. It was fucking unnerving, but he felt the last of his tension from walking into that horrifically uncomfortable room finally wash away. He was tempted to thank her for systematically saving he and Kid’s face from their own men at the expense of her own, but she reached for his clenched fist by his side and gave a reassuring rub over the back of his palm like she knew what he was thinking.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, witch.” Kid scowled at her, relief poorly hidden on his features. She cocked an eyebrow at him, before giving him a kissy face. Kid felt his heart stammer a bit before breaking into an obnoxious laugh despite himself.

“You know what will help me sleep tonight? A belly full of booze.” She cooed, “unless you both have come to tell me I’m free to go now?” She eyed them with dark eyes full of twinkling challenge. 

“No.” Both men spoke in firm unison.

She let out a mischievous chuckle, “no what?”

Kid rubbed his face. This woman was  _ a lot.  _ Every time he felt like he was in control, she gave him a look like he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. It was both frustrating and entirely refreshing, a combination that both turned him on and made him want to crush her with the latter feeling unfortunately becoming less frequent and intense. “We’ll get you some fucking booze,” he felt himself growl at her as she grinned up at him like she fucking won something. “I think we’ve picked up a fucking drunk, ay Killer?”

He nodded severely. “I think so, a daring one at that.” 

She rolled her eyes at them before tucking her arms between theirs. “Alcohol makes me less misanthropic,” Killer shook with dark laughter. “And if I was less daring I don’t think you’d like me as much as you do.”

Kid looked down at her with a frown as they walked the deck, “we don’t like you, you’re goddamn annoying. But you’re sexy, that’s all.”

“I second that.” Killer added while trying to shake her off him.

She looked up at him with a sly smile before biting her lip, “aw Kid, Killer, that was your first sort of compliment!” She chuckled before adding “I don’t think that’s it though, I know you both have been with a harem of ‘sexy’ women but I haven’t seen any others forcibly held against their wills here on this ship, unless you’ve got them hidden somewhere.” She mock looked around.

Kid gave a dark laugh, grinning wickedly at her as he stopped walking. “But you haven’t seen my cabin yet, have you.” Her eyes widened and her smile vanished as she stepped back and released their arms quickly, being stopped by Killer’s hulking frame. Kid’s amber eyes bloomed with dark amusement, wrapping an organic finger in her belt loop bringing her closer to him as Killer stepped closer behind her. 

She looked up between Killer’s mask and Kid’s lecherous grin with clear distress as they closed in on her. Kid was delighted, feeling some of the power come back to him. He watched her milky skin pale further as he leaned down, nipping her jaw in mirror of her previous actions. He grinned even wider seeing the littering of goosebumps he left behind “Just kidding!” 

She exhaled, pushing them both away by the chest. They were roaring in laughter with Killer’s even being partially audible. “Fuck. You. Both.” She stomped ahead several feet and upon feeling where their gazes landed, stuck a middle finger threw the belt loop above her ass. They laughed even harder, grinning with pure wicked delight. 


	11. quality time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws out some more indulgent trash

The six men and their resident witch gathered at some dingy bar, drinking. Indigo had informed, rather braziny, to the bartender that all of her drinks were to be put on the scowling redhead and equally scowling masked man at the table in the corner. Killer rolled his eyes upon hearing her demands to the nervously shifting old bartender, and the witch annotated her statement by adding “the one with the blonde hair and blue mask? Stripes?” The bartender’s eyes shot to hulking man in the chair next to the indeed scowling redhead before darting back to the woman like she was fucking nuts “The big guy that just rolled his hidden eyes.”  _ Spooky witch,  _ Killer tried to crush the smile that was tugging on his lips.

She elbowed the ever present Heat who was conducting his typical gravitation around her “and my boyfriend’s too! We’ll take two top shelf whiskies, with ice please. Gotta get our water intake for the day.” 

Heat flushed into his new drink, pulling Indigo away from the bar to the pool table where he and Wire were playing a  _ very  _ intense game. She perched on a bar stool, quietly watching and half listening to their chatter. She grinned to herself, watching Wire turn his trident around and use the end as a pool cue. He sunk his three ball and she clapped with delight. He shot her a wink and a sly smile that quickly dissipated as a young man approached her, offering her a drink.

She smiled kindly to the young man. He appeared to be around her age, clean cut with shaggy auburn hair and a dusting of freckles over his straight nose and bright green eyes full of mischief. He could be Oliver’s less sadistic brother, she mused to herself. He smoothed out his black t shirt which clung over his toned chest, catching her following the movement of his freckled hand. “Brought you a drink miss-“

Heat and Wire appeared behind the young man in an instant, towering over him. She rolled her eyes, “relax my boys, he’s harmless.” She traded her now empty drink for the glass in the auburn man’s hand. “Thank you.”

Heat scoughed, looking in between the purple eyed woman and the green eyed man. He frowned, “I see that. For your sake, and for the sake of my evening, leave her be.” Heat acknowledged the surprised look on the ghostly woman’s features before continuing “my Captain and first mate will rip your arms off if you try anything further with her and I don’t wish that for you.” 

The man visibly paled before nodding and turning to almost  _ run  _ out of the bar. She shrugged, turning from his retreating figure back to the pair standing before her. “Is it fucked up if I still drink this?” They shook their heads in the negative, chuckling before resuming their game. 

She continued watching them. It was strange, she supposed. Two lethal killers with a streak of sadism that they apparently could turn off and act merciful. She wondered what that was, what that meant for the human soul. People were dynamic and she was ever reminded of that, watching them laugh and tease each other over the pool table. In this instance, the two meant were simply old friends. The complexity was endearing. 

The game was finished, and she rose to congratulate Wire with a kiss to his tan cheek. He gave her a wicked grin, puffing his chest out as she pulled away. “See that?” He leered at a sulking Heat, “Wish the prize for sinking balls was sinking balls deep in her thou-“

“Jesus Christ, Wire.” She chided with a swat, before turning to a snickering Heat who was grinning despite himself.

He pulled his face into a hopeful pout, giving her puppy dog eyes that he  _ knew  _ would work on her. She crossed her arms, “ _ fuck  _ fine.” He leaned down with a winning smile, accepting the lingering kiss to his own face. 

The trio refreshed their drinks at the bar before pulling up chairs and joining the scene at the table with their Captain, who was currently untangling a curvaceous blond woman from his lap. “Off, whore!” He scowled at her beautiful, stunned, and clearly drunk face. They heard feminine gasps from some women in barstools at the bar. Killer was shaking with silent laughter at the scene unfolding next to him while Oliver and Mohican were, for once, silent and fixed on their game of cards and stack of belis infront of them.

Kid was fucking annoyed. The woman from last night just waltzed in and upon noticing him, sat on his lap, and began whispering some delicious things to his ear. Normally, he’d be delighted and drag her to the bathroom and fuck her over the sink without a second thought. But of course, this time there  _ was  _ a second thought and it revolved around the witch perched in the corner paying absolutely no attention to him. He stole some glances at her and it made his stomach hurt and fill with pride as she silently watched with clear amusement on her witchy face the banter between two of his closest friends. She even kissed their fucking faces. 

Naturally, they’d worsen his current predicament by making their appearance as he was grabbing the blondes hips and lifting her off him. The witch looked completely unbothered by this woman  _ throwing _ herself at him, simply pulling up a chair to the only open space which was next to him. It was infuriating to him and he didn’t know why. He almost lost it when that ginger fuck brought her a drink and oh was the lad fucking lucky that Heat and Wire had intervened and sent him on his merry way. 

Oliver cocked an eyebrow over the cards at the ravenette, “did Wire spank Heat again, witch?”

Kid watched as the blonde looked between him and the willfully ignorant witch in understanding. “This,  _ this _ is the fucking witch?!” Her blonde curls bounced over her angry features and all men looked up at her, towering over a sitting amused woman. Indigo was looking between Kid and the blonde with pale pink lips pulled into a sly smile and huge, wise eyes full of mirth.

Kid felt himself scowl deeper. He should’ve just killed the dumb broad before she went on and embarrassed him,  _ infront _ of the witch and his men no less.

Indigo let out a soft airy laugh, pushing her chair out slightly with her feet. She patted her long leg with slim fingers that  _ weren’t _ clutching a glass full of dark liquor. “You can sit on my lap, doll. I’d be happy to have you.” She cooed up at the blonde, totally serious. 

Mohican and Oliver finally looked up from their game fully to see if she’d do it, watching the witch move the arm that held her alcohol to a safe distance from the slap that hit her unflinching face. She fucking expected it, that sly dog. They turned to each other, giggling hard. 

Kid was stunned. Judging by the witch’s reaction and how she guarded the booze in her hand, she clearly saw it coming. Judging by the skills that he knew that  _ she  _ had, she could’ve dodged it or hit her first. He wanted to say something, he really did. But he was frozen in his chair by the spectacle.  _ Fuck _ , he hoped they’d fight over him. He felt his dick twitch in anticipation. He guessed the others were expecting a chick fight as they leaned closer to the dames.

The raven rolled her dark eyes, sipping from her small glass and blotting at the lightly bleeding scratch on her cheek with a cocktail napkin. Her thin face pulled into a sly smile as she eyed the the giggling duo across the table. “You know what’s  _ really  _ funny, Oliver? This is the second woman to slap me today. That ever happen to you?” She let out a raspy giggle at Oliver’s surprised expression that immediately broke into a roaring laughter. Mohican slapped his hand on the table between breaths, making the forgotten cards bounce. She muttered, “Only one to turn a ring around, though.”

The blond woman was clenching her fists besides the relaxed one who was leaning casually against her chair with long outstretched legs crossed at the ankle, arms and glass resting in her lap. The blond’s rage was reignited, taking in the other woman’s body language.  _ This fucking cocky bitch.  _

“It’s true, we met her ex this morning.” Killer interjected, casually resting his head back against his interlaced fingers. 

“Real fucking peach she was, too. Busted our balls in between throwing the witch against a wall.” Kid added in annoyance of the memory of the morning. He rolled his eyes as he watched Indigo sigh in fond reminiscence.

The now forgotten blonde woman was now seething as the table ignored her, particularly the clearly smitten redhead. She fucking had him first, this goth bitch could go fuck off with her shitty excessive eyeliner. 

Indigo had patience. She really did, she prided herself on it. Not a lot truly affected her and she understood the seething blondes annoyance with the situation. But at the same time, she would have been more than happy if Kid would’ve just fucked the woman next to her instead of chasing after her to fuck her and drag her back to the ship that she was  _ sure  _ she was going to die on. She mused that egos were fragile if you let them be, and that’s why she let the curly and curvy beauty slap her the first time. To let off steam, she understood that. To let off steam and strut off in those sexy heals.

But she wasn’t strutting off. In fact, the blonde readied herself for giving a second strike against  _ her  _ when she hadn’t really done anything but exist in this annoying fucking world. That’s why she set her whiskey glass down and caught the woman’s wrist mid swing before swiftly pinning her back to the table with one hand on both  _ her _ hands above her curly stupid head against the wood. She held the blonde’s jutting chin pinched between her fingers, and she tried to smother the rage that she felt herself exude, waves of black rage nearly  _ visual  _ rolling off her. 

Kid was absolutely stunned and he felt his jaw drop in synchrony with his comrades at the table. He watched as Indigo slid her narrow hips like a fucking cat between the parted legs of the woman she was pinning against the table. A dark curtain of hair covered the shocked and scared woman’s face as she nervously licked her lips. Indigo’s gravely soft voice spoke first, “you wanted my attention so bad, and now you have it”

A fucking scared feminine whimper fell from the blonde’s mouth as she felt excuding darkness encompass her, Kid registered only the noise as they all leaned closer to see and hear more. He slightly registered Heat and Wire’s slack jaws, Mohican and Oliver’s silent drool, and Killer’s near inaudible gasp.

Indigo released the woman’s chin to push her own hair back with a sinister smirk. She saw the woman below her eyes widen in fear as primal sweat beginning to form over her soft blond brow as she finally saw the fucking waves, curling up around her and the soft sinister being patiently hovering above her. 

The blonde’s obnoxiously painted pink lips parted slightly before closing again to part again as she dug her stupid heels, scratching into the fucking cheap floor. A light pulse of a fight was felt against her single hand causing an eye roll from herself.

Killer was in heaven. He felt himself bite his lips as the fucking witch watched the other woman with dark delight at her struggles. It wasn’t erotic to her, he knew that, but fuck. She looked so goddamn sexy crushing the weaker one with deadly enjoyment. He wished he would just fucking lean a bit closer to the terrified blonde..

She couldn’t help herself. She cooed, hovering near an inch above the annoying woman’s paled face and let her full misdirected rage towards the idiotic woman free. “What is it? Cats got your tongue?” She gave a dark laugh. “Your  _ friends _ haven’t even gotten up..” she could fucking  _ feel  _ the rapid drumming of the sex worker’s heart beat, a second sinister smirk pulled up at her lips. She should just choke this woman and swallow all emotions, caving she felt herself slowly clutch her pulsating throat..

And suddenly, she was lifted by an annoying grip around her waist over an even stupider strong arm. “Let me the fuck go, Eustass!” She shouted in blinding fury as she watched the blonde rise on shaking arms off the bar table as she herself was exiting the bar. She could feel five sets of eyes watch her rapid depart as she thrashed in annoyance against Kid. She only eyed the fucking shakey blonde whose eyes remained wide in stilled fear, watching her.

Then the door shut behind them as they were thrusted inot the darkness of the night as they walked on, and she felt a palm slap her ass roughly. “That was very interesting, Witch.” Kid’s dark cooing was  _ absolutely  _ the last thing that she wanted to hear.

“I can walk. Set me the fuck down.” She hissed into his ear and the sudden urge to claw his eyes out occurred to her. She knew she would never be able to win a physical fight against him but partially blinding the beast would be a good note to go out on.

Kid was grinning from ear to ear, carrying the murderous woman over his shoulder back to the ship. How fucking sexy could this woman get? He almost wanted to watch her kill the hooker but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to pry Killer off her after that. He had to make sacrifices, for himself. He was the captain after all. Goddamn. That hiss too, maybe he should just find a tree to fuck the thrashing woman against. 

He laughed at that thought and slapped her ass again. “Relax, witch.” He snickered, “didn’t take you for the jealous type, though.” He cooed into the back of her thighs and he could feel the rage double.

“Fucking jealous?! That’s what you thought that was about!?” Her soft voice clearly rising to its limits in volume, barely above a normal talking level as it cracked. He roared as she gave into the taunt. “You’re fucking delusional, Eustass! You should’ve just fucked her last night instead of chasing after me!”

He rolled his eyes at her response. This, this right here is exactly why he had chased after her in the first place. This fierceness he  _ knew  _ she had in her. “Perhaps you should’ve just dodged her slaps instead of making a fucking scene, oh spooky one.” He chuckled, using her previous words against her and grinned lecherously to himself as he dropped her to the pavement. “Besides, I got to fuck  _ you  _ after some convincing, of course.”

She looked up at him with absolute annoyance that made his cock twitch again. Fine brows furrowed over her elegant features, purple eyes darkened in rage, and slim cheeks sucked in as she pursed her plush pale lips at him. She leaned back on her long fingers, if looks could kill he’d be a dead man. 

He snickered fondly despite himself and her scowl deepend. He reached a sly hand down to her, a peace offering he supposed. “Come on, I want to show you something.” She slapped his hand away from her reach, and holy fuck. His grin couldn’t get any wider as she climbed up to walk besides him. 

“It better be fucking amazing.” Her voice near whispered full of throatiness, exhausted. He felt himself shiver at the sound, wiping his fingers through his hair in a bid for confidence. “If it’s another chick for me to murder so that you can get your rocks off, I’m going to kill you next.” 

Kid took it upon himself to annoy the fuck out of the witchy woman on the way back to the Victoria Punk. He alternated between placing his organic hand on her back, which she quickly swatted away, placing an arm around her shoulder, which she also quickly swatted away, and straight carrying her until she gave up fighting him.

“Proper princess hold if you insist on touching me, Eustass.” She taunted to his ear, licking the trail of goose bumps that appeared on the side of his neck with a knowing laugh which earned a prompt swat on her ass. 

“Did you forget my fucking name? Or do you only remember it when you’re begging for me to-“ he jeered at her thighs.

“Never mind!” She shot him, annoyance dripping her airy scold. “This is fine.” 

Kid felt himself beaming at his door as he opened it, promptly retossing the pale witch to the floor of his cabin once he wiped the smile off his face. “I’m going to have no hair and a broken tailbone when you and Killer are through with me.” She sighed as she scrambled up to inspect Kid’s cabin.

More dark shiplap covering the equally expansive space of Killer’s room with large portholes that were opened with black silk curtains. A huge rectangular table with six tall leather back chairs of the same dark wood stood to the right of the room with standing lanterns at the end of each side of the table, a huge black shag rug was placed to the left of the table with matching book shelves of equally dark wood. The shelves were half staked with varying books that she couldn’t quite make the titles of, the other half filled with random intricately made metal trinquettes. To the left of that, an impressive cherry wood bed frame with intricately carved horizontal wooden boards with ornament designs and an equally massive mattress adorned in dark red satin bedsheets. On the adjoining wall, two huge doors with matching ornamental designs to the cluttered night stands that sat next to each side of the bed.

Kid head to his immediate left, where a small black leather couch laid and two matching arm chairs adorning each side with a rot iron glass table littered with half burned red candles and a match box separating the seating arrangement. He stomped to the iron glass wet bar, reaching into his pocket to pull out a set of keys to unlock the glass. Fucking redundant, as if anyone would steal booze from the red head. Besides her, of course.

Kid snickered, walking to the table at the far right side of his room “you’re halfway there, you’re like a sphynx cat.” He looked over her shoulder to see a dusting of pink on her cheeks. “What’s that about, by the way? Genetic mutation for no body hair? Or is that why I hear you take obnoxiously long showers” Indigo inwardly cursed herself, for such an elegant and moody bedroom the redhead was as shallow as a puddle.

He grinned as her cheeks pinkend further and as she ever so slightly hid behind her hair.  _ What the fuck. Cute.  _ She coughed into her elbow before smoothing out her hair. “Ah, well mostly the genetic thing.” She hummed, “laser is expensive but I’ve always hated shaving and waxing.. so you know, the price I paid for wanting to fully resemble a shark. Or, uh sphynx cat.” She paused in consideration with a further hum, sitting on the leather couch “you’re not into it?”

He scoffed at the shy response, chest beaming at the latter part. “You’re acting pretty shy for someone I’ve seen naked  _ and  _ who was just about to choke a woman to death, witch.” She rolled her eyes in response as he pulled out two bucket cups and a whiskey bottle that he hadn’t bothered checking the label of, slumping loudly next to her. “You did that for your partners or something?”

“No, I don’t do anything for anyone. Normally, that is.” Kid grinned at the cool tone she half whispered, pouring them each a generous serving of whiskey. He watched her observe his room with wide eyes, taking a small tentative sip of the liquor as she crossed her ankles and leaned back into his couch. “Your chambers are.. impressive.” She mused, resting her chin over the glass. “I was half expecting a set of chains or for everything to be made of rubber.” 

Kid chuckled before taunting, “you didn’t look under my bed.” She shot him a skeptical look with huge purple doe eyes and lips pressed in a thing line, immediately making him break the facade. “You’re looking at my quarters like you either want to set off a bomb or move in..”

She eyed his cheeky grin, the red bastard was clearly enjoying himself. A boyish smirk adorned his rugged face but his eyes betrayed him, shifting slightly from her eye contact and to the floor. Goddamnit did the annoyance with him fade slightly with that expression.

Kid felt slightly.. awkward. That didn’t sit well with him as he took a hearty sip of the alcohol. He could just simply break her spine and lose the annoying emotions he was feeling with her spine. He had an internal monologue about the pros and cons of each options in silent debate when he felt her smile at him from beside his place on the couch.

Kid felt himself shy into himself, taking another hearty gulp from his glass after noticing how she had scooted closer to him. “While your cabin, and ship for the matter, is incredibly impressive.. I don’t think that’s what you wanted to show me.” Her scratchy voice prompted, causing him to scowl into his now empty cup.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance all over again. He cursed himself for forgetting, what a fucking dope. He considered snapping her neck all over again but the thought of her sly smile and apathy of him doing so held him back, for some reason. Probably her voice too.

“Impatient, are we.” He scolded mildly, grinning to himself as she slightly stiffened when he reached over her legs to refill her glass.

She shrugged, “you’re calculating and I’m eager for your next move, I guess.” She chuckled lightly, cocking an eyebrow at him. “But if you would excuse me for a moment,”

She had to fucking know. She pushed herself up off the leather and ignored his confused grunt walking to his massive bed. She felt herself holding her breath as she kneeled, lifting the bed skirt to check if anything was under it. 

She exhaled. Nothing but floorboards. She startled when she felt his hot breath suddenly on her throat and him crouching over her, caging her against the bed.

“You find anything?” He taunted lowly, licking the goosebumps along her throat.

She turned to scowl at his wickedly grinning face a mere inch from hers. “Not yet..” Indigo swatted the huge organic arm away that was blocking her to stride to the two doors.

Kid felt his face hurt from grinning so hard as he felt a dark cackle escape his lips. “You wound me.”

She gave a noncommittal tutt, opening the large door on the right, peering in at a huge dark bathroom. Humming, she closed the door before moving to the second. She opened the second, completely shocked.

She wiped to a grinning Kid who was stretched almost the entirety of the couch, near shrieking “You own shirts?!”

He bark laughed into the ceiling. “Would you have preferred finding wips, chains, and gags?”

She laughed despite herself, moving to sit across from him. “Well, I would have been less surprised at that than an actual fucking full closet. I’ve literally  _ never  _ seen you wear a shirt.”

He snickered pointing to the wooden box placed upon the glass table, “check out this sweet find we picked up a few weeks before we picked  _ you  _ up.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, licking over her teeth “find, huh?”

He rolled his eyes at her, leaning forward with his forearms on the top of his thighs. “Open the fucking box, little one.”

She felt herself debating doing so, for whatever reason just to rile him up. She hummed, taking a sip of the smoky whiskey and seething in back on the glass table quietly before quickly reaching for the box. “Dun, dun, dun!” 

Kid watched her unlatch the wood, snarky apathy clear on her ghostly face as she barely touched the metal hook. Fuck, maybe this was a shitty idea. She didn’t appear to give a fuck about anything, let alone jewels or jewelery. Maybe the dagger would finally cause some impressive expression... Fuck, he should just slam the box and slap her across the face.

He was pleasantly surprised when her dark eyes shot to his, the gold reflecting ever so slightly on her milky complexion. She eyed the contents, clearly observing every detail of what was shining as she licked her lips. She whispered a rasp, “beautiful.” 

Indigo was truly impressed. Beautifully shiny and obnoxious gold coins and gaudy jewelry of rings, bracelets, necklaces, cufflinks, free jewels and diamonds overflowed the thick case, spilling over the side onto the glass table with a light twinkling. A slim dagger with an even slimmer six inch blade sat in the middle. The dagger was a rose gold color, appeared thin and sharper than a blade of grass, with a glazed amber wood inlay handle and a dusting of rubies on the hand guard.

Kid was, to say the least, pleased with her reaction. He felt his lips pull in a sly smile as he watched her doe eyes widen as she took in the treasure. Her eyes flitted to his, “m-may I touch?”

He grinned, nodding slightly. He felt himself leaning in closer, over the table as her hands gingerly lifted the weapon. Fuck, her hands were pretty. He was surprised that she went for the dagger first, and was amused to see her run a long thin finger over the sharp side with an intense expression on her angular features, humming quietly. She turned it towards the lantern, watching the flame flicker on the metal which was reflected onto her ghoustly face. A second hum from slightly parted lips, “ _ so  _ beautiful” she rasped.

A dark chuckle bubbled from Kid’s chest, and dark eyes glanced up at him through dark lashes making him feel small. “Would’ve thought you’d go for the jewelery first, little one.” 

She gingerly placed the knife back on the pillow in the case with a soft sigh. He watched her pick up a thick god band with a huge teardrop diamond, “I don’t think these are going to fit your fingers,” she gave an impish smile to him before threading it loosely over a middle finger “apparently not mine either.” 

She was more than amused as Kid’s amber eyes were seriously transfixed on the jewelery on her finger. She briefly wondered if she had crossed a line by trying on the ring, so she reached for another slipping it on her index. So far so good, he remained silent and didn’t break her hand or fingers.

She watched him intensely with a sly smile, slipping on only the most beautiful rings to cover every finger. Then, she slipped on diamond bracelets and delicate gold chains over her wrists. She felt a breathy laugh leave her when Kid gave a quick lick to his lips, breaking the spell.

His clouded amber eyes shot to hers as he cleared his throat awkwardly. She cocked a fine eyebrow at him eyes alight with impishness, “so, what do you think?” Indigo slid her hands across the glass, strumming her fingers close to his. “Do I look like an obnoxious bastard or what?”

His steady gaze shot to her hands, picking up her right and bringing it close to his face in inspection.  _ Oh fuck, he’s going to bite my fingers off,  _ she thought with sick amusement picturing him doing so.

He flipped her hand over with a hum, eyeing her palm before running a thumb on the underside of her knuckles. “I like your hands.” 

Her eye brows shot up her face as he released her hand, neck flushing red and leaning back into the couch. She mirrored his posture with a slight giggle as she drummed her adorned fingers on the arm rest. “I like your face. Particularly when you’re not thinking of doing painful things to me.”

Kid was now completely flushed and eyes averted at the treasure. He considered what the polite way would be to ask her to jack him off with the jewelry on but couldn’t find his tongue after her surprising compliment. He gave himself one last look at her hands before meeting her gaze and plastering on a smirk, “smooth.”

She chuckled airily, giving him a knowing look. “One last look for the memory book before I take the jewelry off?” She gave him a wink, presenting long fingers with a wiggle in his line of sight.

His eyes darted to her hands before he could stop himself.

_ She _ couldn’t stop herself from teasing the red head further. “I’d be happy if you’d take the jewelry off for me, as long as your promise to be gentle and not break a finger,” she cooed with a wicked grin rising and sauntering over to sit by him on the couch. 

“Fuck off.” He hissed, but took the offered hand into his organic one to rest it over his thigh. He slowly began un threading the rings off her fingers while subtly touching the pads of his to her. She eyed his intense gaze on her fingers with great amusement. 

Kid was enamored with the sight. Her milky long and boney fingers covered in glittering extravagant jewels that only made her elegant pale hands look even more ethereal next to his only rough hand. He thought it was surreal, her cool hands looking like and  _ feeling _ like a cadavers next to his huge, calloused hot one.

“I’m going to touch up the varnish on my nails in a few days, I can do yours too if you’d like?” She hummed at him softly. 

He nodded shortly eyeing the ring, pulling the last bit of gold off her pinky. “You can have the dagger.” He muttered, almost as if an afterthought placing the ring in the box and reaching for the blade.

Indigo sputtered into the whiskey she was currently sipping, side eyeing Kid’s huge smirk as he twirled the blade. He pointed the sharp tip into his finger, spinning the weapon slowly with his metal hand as he sat back. 

“Your other weapons were shit.” He glanced at her, grinning wildly at the taunt. She rolled her eyes, licking her teeth. They weren’t by a long shot but whatever. He offered the blade to her, arching a non-existent eyebrow. “Just don’t stab my crew or me with it, and this makes us even for me breaking your leg.”

An airy laugh betrayed her sly smile as she accepted the object with careful fingers. “Well I’m easily bought. Thank you, Kid. I really love it.” She eyed him carefully as he shifted uncomfortably at the praise. “Can’t wait to see what you get me for breaking my face, slapping the fuck out of me, and for stealing me away from the abyss. This will be hard to beat.”

He threw his head back, laughing into the air before rubbing his face. “You’re a cheeky one, witch.”

“Uh huh,” she pulled her sleeve up on her left arm looking over the smooth skin for a good spot. “You’ve got a lot of scars. Ever been stabbed?”

He hummed in thought, watching her flip her arm over in speculation. “Sliced, definitely. Not stabbed. Lost my arm to a swordsman though. Fucking bastard.”

She turned to him, studying his composed face. Kid felt himself scowling at the insecurity those huge eyes gave him. Why the fuck is she smirking now. Goddamnit, he poured more whiskey. Stupid fucking witch. 

“That must have been brutal.” She laughed without humor, turning from him to pull her other sleeve up to inspect that skin. “I thought it must’ve been something less badass like getting chewed off by a pack of hungry Pomeranians after a long night.”

Kid shot his gaze to the witch, how fucking blasé can someone be. “Why would you think that?”

She shrugged. “Crazier things have happened,” dark eyes flitted to his metal “in the two pirate ships you’ve fought that I’ve witnessed, no one has been able to come close to you.”

Kid grinned at the insinuation she had been watching him and at the conclusion that she thought he was too powerful to be marred by man. Humming, she found the spot. “Must have been when you were much younger or if you fought a worth-“

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kid snarled, ripping the blade from her stunned hands.

“Uh, giving the blade first blood? It’s never been used before.” Indigo leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms behind her head and taking in his stunned expression. “Wouldn’t be right to give it a stranger’s.”

Kid whipped completely to the woman, eyeing her serene features. “A ritual, witch?”

Dark twinkly amused eyes studied his amber ones, “a personal one.  _ Not _ a supernatural one..” she offered him her arm, leaning forward as he tutted. “Want to have the honors?”

Kid grunted, considering the offer. It was strange and sure as fuck spooky watching her begin to cut herself for a fucking ritual. She, however, seemed as jaded as ever. If her sly smile was anything to go by, she found  _ his  _ reaction to be.. funny. And  _ what the fuck _ did she just offer?

“You want  _ me _ to do it?” He hated how heavy and fucking dumb he sounded, searching her face.

She nodded, “well you did gift this to me.. right?” Now she felt awkward. The faintest pink dusted her cheeks as she flitted her eyes to the box. “Never mi-“

Kid chuckled at the reaction. How this spooky woman felt awkward about a gift when she was just about to mayme herself made something annoying in his chest flutter. “I’ll do it.”

He watched as she schooled her features into something cool, but her purple eyes appeared excited as she laid her forearm up on his lap. “Great, just don’t get carried away now Kid.”

He snickered, “I would never.” Humming in thought eyeing the blue undercurrent of veins on her thin arm, “how long and how deep?”

Clenching and unclunching her first, “not too deep, I don’t particularly  _ want _ to die today.” She glanced up at his intensely composed features, suddenly nervous as he eyed her wrist with an unreadable expression “But whatever feels right I suppose so it’s up to you.”

Kid was grinning like a Cheshire on the inside. “Trust me that much witch?” She eyed his firey hair, sharp eyes, and sinister painted smile. Devilishly handsome.

“Not even a little.” She breathed out.

Kid laughed darkly, beaming at her averted eyes. “Can’t be helped, can it?”

She chewed her lip in thought, “we’ll see how this goes first, shall we?”

Fuck yes. Kid was on top of the world in this moment, getting to taunt the fuck out of this woman. He could just abide by the gesture of trust she had seemingly accidentally given him, or he could just fucking kill her and be done with the witch once and for all and the annoying anxiety that she gave him.

He placed the tip of the blade just adjacent to the artery, pausing once more to grin lecherously at the woman “how do you want it, slow or fast?”

She snorted despite herself, “on with it, Eustass.” He grinned at the fondness hinted amongst the eye roll.

With a final disapproving tsk at the name change, he slowly dragged the blade to slice six inches of her forearm. He studied her reaction the entire time, all bored composure. Not even a flinch. Of course not, they sighed in unison as he released her arm and set the blade on the table. He turned to eye her arm that was now being closely inspected by the woman.

Kid was transfixed on her arm once more, watching the crimson of blood begin to slowly rise in stark contrast to her papery white arms. 

Indigo hummed in thought. She was pleasantly surprised he didn’t dig the blade into the artery that he had clearly considered breaking. Not much more than a deep scratch that hardly stung. She smiled sweetly at a dazed Kid, moving to pat his thick thigh in appreciation with her not injured arm. “Good work,” she began to rise to walk to the bathroom but a strong grip pulled her back to awkwardly sit on the couch and half on the Captain.

“K-kid?” She stammered, trying to adjust her legs off his lap. He yanked the arm he had cut to study it closely to his face, eyes trailing up and down the slowly bleeding wound. 

Several seconds passed in tense silence as the tight grip on her wrist never loosened. He gave a final hum, before slowly licking a fat stretch with the flat of his tongue along the cut. She gasped at the feeling, hot and burning from his wet appendage. Eyes darting to intense amber ones staring into her own, hungry. “You taste nice.” He rasped in a voice that had dropped two octaves before blowing coolly up the expanse of her arm, never breaking her gaze.

She was dumbstruck with slightly parted lips. She’d seen a lot of things in her short life, but that was fucking  _ something _ , “fuck.” Her voice barely above a whisper had cracked and her throat was now dry as her tongue darted to wet her lips. Her heart was  _ racing  _ and heat was pooling in her belly,  _ what a fucking animal _ . 

Kid heard the whimper of want, and that was all the permission he needed. He slowly slid his hips betweeh her legs, kneeling over her as he slid his furr cloak and vest off his shoulders, lazily dropping them on the floor. She was drinking him in, dark eyes blown wide as she kicked her boots off before reaching up to wrap her arms over his broad neck as he leaned down into her.

Hot lips glided over hers, melding them together. Everything was so overwhelming, the hot dart of his tongue against hers, the taste of her blood, the massive hard body hovering above her caging her into the couch, his clear hardness pressing in her sore core.

She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip harshly, sucking it into his mouth. The tongue lazily running against it, she was pulling him closer by the strands of his wild hair scrapping along his scalp. He moaned into her mouth, dominating her tongue swallowing her gasps as she arched into him.

Kid felt the coolness of her body lean up into him and the long lean muscle of her thigh wrapped around his hip pulling him closer and  _ groaned _ , ever the impatient one he was. He wrapped his organic arm around the small of her back and committed every raspy quiet noise to memory as she all but trembled underneath him. Every press of her lyth body and curves to his own made him  _ hungrier _ .

He stood, carrying the clinging woman wrapped him to the bed as she laid wet open mouth kisses down the expanse of his throat as he palmed and needed at her ass. He quickly laid her on his bed, cheeks slightly flushed and panting quietly as he kicked off his own boots and she slinked off her top and jeans.

He watched her on his sheets, huge eyes never leaving his roaming ones as he took in the sight. What a fucking sight it was, glossy hair splaid all around her over red sheets. Her white skin littered with his and Killer’s marks, near glowing under black lace. She rubbed her thighs together slowly, licking her bottom lip.

He was now only in his black briefs, cock straining against the cloth with a growing wetness, towering over her eyes alight with hunger and a deathly serious and dangerous expression. She moaned at the sight, endless muscle and scars gleaming with sweat.  _ Fuck _ , did his amber eyes look ravenous. He nelt between her thighs before leaning over her, sealing her lips with his, holding her plump bottom lip between his lips before pulling her inky hair back. A moan escaped her that was somewhere between lust and pain, him moving to sharply to nip and bite at her throat, sucking the same spot he had prior marking it over again. She inhaled sharply, and he near growled in response to her rubbing her palms against his broad chest scratching her nails over the flesh until he hissed.

He moved to her collarbone, grazing and sucking against the bone with his tongue and lips before moving down to bite her covered breast, sucking her bud through the lace before grazing it with his teeth. The sensation from the hot and wet of his mouth and the coarse lace was so intense, she was weakly crying and arching near off the mattress into his mouth before being suddenly pressed down by a bruisingly strong metal grip on her hip.

The rasped moan the witchy woman made sent a shiver running down his spine as he rutted into her core harshly with a groan in unison with hers, “ _ fuck  _ witch, don’t tempt me or Ill take you again without warming you up first.” 

She nodded meekly with a breathy whimper, arching into his torso running shakey cool fingers down the expansive muscle of his back while he ran the underside of his tongue down her toned stomach before nipping and sucking at her jutting hip bone. His hot organic hand moved to roughly cup her other breast moving the cup aside, pinching the bud between his calloused fingertips before needing it with his entire palm. “Take it off” he hissed into the flesh of her inner thigh, sucking deliciously harsh.

The view he had was exquisite, Kid thought as he lifted her cool knees over his shoulders. She arched onto her elbows, elongating the sinewy muscle of her abdomen. Smooth glossy skin littered with _his_ near black marks and an expanding rib cage as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, sliding down the black straps before pulling it off.

She propped herself back on her elbows, ghostly white face flushed as much as he’d ever seen it  _ and fuck  _ did she look so witchy and beautiful when she wanted  _ him.  _ He took a ragged breath against her skin, steadying himself. She always was hauntingly beautiful, he could admit that. He groaned as she cocked a fine eyebrow at him, impish smirk pulling slightly at her swollen lips “do I have something on my face?” She giggled quietly, fuck he had been staring.

He reached around her thigh, smacking the side of her face lightly causing an indignant huff from the woman “Yeah, my hand. Now touch your tits for me.” 

Whatever retort she had died on her lips when he nipped at her thigh and a moan escaped instead. He made diligent work of sucking and kissing up her right thigh, watching her long fingers cup and squeeze at her breasts and fuck could he cum just at that sight. He skipped over her core, squeezing and kneading her ass over her panties, moving to go up the left thigh. 

His hot breath on her sensitive skin had her mind swimming, only being able to think about how torturous this was. He was so rough, so hard, so  _ hot _ it was near overwhelming. Fuck did she just want him to lick her, suck her core at this torturous pace he was doing to her legs. She gasped and clenched her calf around his back when she  _ finally  _ felt his hot breath ghost over her core. “You’re so fucking  _ hot _ Kid,” she whimpered quietly, throwing her head back.

He groaned and flushed at the praise, moving to run his finger up her core and more than pleased to feel how soaked she was because of  _ him  _ and his ministrations. “So wet for me” he cooed in a throaty voice, sliding in a finger to her entrance. Fuck, so tight. Probably so sore too, judging by the choked gasps she was making. He gritted his teeth at the noise, stopping his hips from impulsively rutting into the bed. He did  _ not  _ need to cum just from her voice. 

He moved to suck at her sensitive nerves, relishing in the loudest moan he’s heard yet and relishing more in how her hands gripped his hair sharply, pulling him closer. He moaned at her sweet taste and the painful feeling her nails caused by slowly scraping his scalp, “f-fuck K-kid”

That was music. He slid a second finger in, sucking gently at her clit, moving to rock his fingers in and out of her tight heat. He hummed, musing that atleast  _ some _ part of her was hot as he curled his fingers. She jutted her hips, no that won’t do. He gripped her hips tightly with his metallic arm/- keeping her in place. She’ll take what I give her, he thought.

She held one hand in his wild locks, whimpering into the crook of her other arm. The stretch was brutal when he slipped his third finger in, but  _ fuck  _ did his mouth feel so hot and wet. Each curl tightened the coil in her belly, fingers rubbing mercilessly at that sweet spot, each hum at her clit brought tears to spring in the corner of her eyes. “S-so good, K-kid, s-so close” 

Kid pulled his mouth away, curling his fingers roughly against that fleshy spot. “Don’t hide, I want to watch you come undone” he growled lowly to her, resuming with his slow torturous pace watching and swallowing every beautiful whimper and tear. Her purple eyes were blown wide, nearly completely blown back full of unshed tears when her inner walls began clutching his fingers tightly as she watched his amber eyes. He groaned, she was so fucking tight and so fucking sweet. He couldn’t wait to feel her on his cock. 

He couldn’t help the rut into the mattress, fuck his briefs were so slick with precum. With a final curl of his fingers, she came and he fucking  _ growled  _ as he lapped up every drop of her essence rutting even  _ harder  _ into the mattress as he watched her eyes flutter shut repeatedly moaning and gasping  _ his _ name between whimpers.

She was gasping for air when he pulled his fingers out, trembling when he teased her over sensitive clit. “Kid!” A soft shriek escaped her as she tried getting away. He held her hips down with his metal hand, wiping his mouth with the back of his organic one as he jeered down at her.

“My turn,” he growled as he stood and slipped out of his soaked briefs, jerking twice on his painfully throbbing cock.

“I can’t just be a pillow prince-“ he gripped her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She was giving him a daring smile, eyes full of wanton. 

“ _ No, _ ” he snarled, his patience was at its limits, she could tell as she sat up at the side of the bed. She curled her fingers around his shaft, drinking in how he watched her slowly jerk him off. He thrusted into her palm, as her long finger spread precum over his tip and down his length and over his rapidly tightening balls. She made a show of bringing up her second hand, spreading all her fingers over his length as she looked up at him under her lashes with hooded eyes, slowly licking her lips. He groaned thrusting into her cool grasp, the picture was far better than he’d imagined each time he jerked off to her. He could come just like this, as she licked over his tip. He moaned embarassingly loud as she hummed in approval of his taste,  _ fuck _ .

“I didn’t spend all that time to use your pretty little mouth, witch.” 

The redhead was fucking crass, she knew he would be to when she threw that bottle at him. She wondered what was fucked up about her soul to be into it. She smiled slyly at him, “but I want to taste you” she husked. He felt his eyes roll back as her mouth enveloped him, sucking teasingly and rolling her tongue around his length before hallowing her cheeks and pulling back, “that okay?”

She let him slap her face again, almost gently this time with a dark glare as she looked up at him run a thumb over her cheekbone. “No cheating with dirty talk.” He jeered down at her crawling back on the bed, rubbing her thighs together in silent taunt. He followed her on the mattress and caught her thighs, gripping agonizingly tight as he spread them so he could slide his hips between.

She whimpered at the bruising of her thighs as he released her, lining up to her entrance and resting his weight on his metal arm by the side of her face. He gave a teasing brush of his cock on her core, watching as she bit back a moan. Amber eyes were burning into her from above, features suddenly unsure as if waiting for something. She felt all the power shift in her corner, wrapping her arms over his neck to nip at his ear. “I want you, Kid” she whispered, 

And with that, he thrust in sheathing himself to the hilt. She gasped at the intense stretch and feeling, while he groaned at the sensation and stilled. Kid felt like he was immediately about to cum as he rested his forehead to hers, panting.

She was breathing heavily, slowly wrapping her legs over his hips and crossing them.  _ Fuck, _ she whimpered tears springing to her shut eyes. He was  _ so  _ fucking hot and  _ so  _ fucking big. She felt a thumb wipe the tear out of the corner of her eye,  _ almost _ sweetly. She husked quietly “‘m okay, you can move-“ then the third soft slap to her cheek. Bastard.

“Give me a fucking second.” He growled, biting just below her jaw. She gasped, tightening around him causing a hiss, then a moan from him as she scratched up his back. “Nng- _ Indigo _ .” He moved out, to slam back into her twice as hard beginning the slow and brutal pace. 

She clutched onto him, and he fucking relished her hold. “F-fuck Kid,” she whimpered as he adjusted his hips to hit that sweet spot in her, her vision clouding as he leaned to kiss her. His wide mouth sucked in her lower lip, savoring the hint of whiskey as he swallowed hers gasps moving to kiss the tears the salty tears that sprang from her eyes “so big, so  _ hot~ _ ” she meweled quietly into his chest, biting and sucking gently on his flesh while tracing his back with her long nails. Oh fuck, was she going to mark him? He fucking hoped she would. 

He imagined the dark hickeys on his ever exposed chest, the knowing look she’d give him with that annoying fucking sly smile of hers while his subordinates eyed his sucked on chest and his scratched to fucking pieces back. The look his crew would give him know how much  _ she  _ wanted  _ him.  _ That  _ she  _ did that to  _ him _ . He’d beaten Killer to it, he knew he would too. 

The thought sent a shutter down his spine as he groaned, nipping the shell of her ear.

His hips stuttered against hers while she rocked slowly, matching his deep pace. The witch ran her fingers through his wild locks, yanking his mouth to hers, he growled against her whimpering lips “you like that, huh baby? Like pulling my fucking hair while I fuck you?” 

Her hips now stuttered squeezing him as he gritted his teeth, “fuck, so fucking tight for me baby” a throaty moan left her lips, ghosting along his throat eliciting goose bumps that she traced her tongue along, nipping the sweet spot under his ear as the coil threatened to snap in her belly.

“d-don’t stop p-please- you feel so good, gonna cum” she choked between cries, tears sprang under her shut lashes as he repeatedly slammed harder into her sweet spot, moving to suck two of her dainty fingers that had been cupping his face. Indigo saw white as he chased his own climax into her, softly moaning incoherent things as she pulled him even  _ closer _ . 

“Cum for  _ me,  _ cum on  _ me _ ” Kid’s climax was near swallowing him, anchored breathless into the cool soft skin below him. He licked the boney fingers in between his lips lavishing each index and between in admirartion, cursing whatever the fuck had possessed him to be gentle with a woman- to be gentle with the cheeky witch who was nipping softly at his bottom lip, fucking _ milking  _ him.

He felt himself finally succumb, shooting his hot cum deep while she cleanched him like a fucking vice. Wave after wave her walls squeezed him,  _ swallowing _ him. He pushed her fingers from his mouth to cover her body with his much larger own feeling her thin form press up against his, rutting deep in her until she arched up against him with sweat melding the glide of their bodies. He swallowed each moan, each soft cry, each fucking whimper into his heavily breathing mouth. “Fuck  _ yes  _ b-witch.” She was softly trembling, eyes too spent to open as she tried to regain her breath.

He didn’t know why he gently kissed the tear brimming out of the corner of her eye nor the swollen Cupid’s bow, but he gave an indulgent rut to her core earning a whispered cry before pulling out slowly and rising off the bed to stand. She clearly needed another moment as she crossed her thighs, hiding her quietly panting face to the crook of the inside of her elbow. He was beaming on the inside, running his organic through his sweated locks.

He took in her quivering form, gleaming against his sheets with a quiet chuckle. She looked fucking wrecked, gleaming with bruises and sweat. Almost half asleep in her arm, shallow breaths making her milky chest rise and fall softly with wild sticky inky hair splayed everywhere. Kid felt himself committing the image to memory, thin curled varnished toes to the serene look on her regal face.

“I- I’ll get up,” she near whispered to her thin bicep “just need a moment..” 

Kid’s grin grew smug as he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and sweats from his wardrobe, “fuck you into delirium, did I?”

She gave a half hearted tut at him and hefully expected an annoyed sarcastic response as she tried opening her half lidded dark eyes to look up at his composure. “You did,” she conceded quietly averting her gaze from his “is Killer coming in now?” 

He froze, stopping from pulling his sweats up his thighs. He eyed her dazed gaze with annoyance, slowly pulling herself up in a tired stretch of her long arms. “You need him to?” His anger was bubbling harshly in his chest, feeling his lips curl into a snarl.

She limply touched her hair, exhausted eyes slowly flirting to his intense ones. “No, I need a shower and sleep..” she cleared her throat, trying to make her voice louder than the rasped whisper it was “is that fine tonight?”

Kid felt himself soften, rubbing his shoulder above the prosthetic trying to smooth out the dull ache the stupid fucking prosthetic limb was giving him after such a night. He nodded tiredly, watching her lythe form rise off his bed and glide over to grab her bag and another generous portion of whiskey before wistfully retreating to the bathroom without a sparing glance at him.

Now what, Kid thought in full annoyance. His fucking arm, or lack of arm, was killing him. To make matters worse, he was standing like a fucking idiot in the middle of  _ his _ room feeling awkward. He considered sending her off to Killer’s room, or even fucking Heat’s. That wouldn’t do though, they’d probably grab at her and it was his fucking night with her. What was he to do, he considered slumping down on the couch finishing his glass of whiskey before following her lead and pouring another.

Maybe that’s why she was always so calm and biased. He rarely saw her eat anything, just fruit and grains. She drank like a fucking fish, that had to be it. And, she took all those pills last night. Maybe that’s what had her so unaffected; booze, pain killers, and malnutrition. She didn’t particularly look unhealthy— in fact, a strangely beautiful  _ and  _ healthy lean strong. Maybe she had a tolerance to alcohol like his own, she rarely looked flushed from it until the day Killer slapped her (in hindsight maybe he was glad that Killer did for his own sake). But, Killer said he’d been keeping an eye on her pain killers to ensure that she didn’t poison anyone or herself and she had stopped taking them once her limbs had healed. That left.. well nothing to explain her complete jadedness.

But was she jaded because of all the  _ clearly  _ fucked things she’d been through in her childhood, the clearly fucked things she currently chose to pursue, because of her time with him and his crew, or because of all three.

But was she completely unaffected? She had terribly short moments of uncomfortability even if she hid them. He had scene her fucking blush, and he grinned at the thought of seeing it twice tonight. She had wanted him, atleast her body did. But she called to him in his moment of uncertainty, beckoning him to fuck her. He thought back to the witchy woman leaning into his touch, seeing how receptive to the pet name that he had called her in the moment. Perhaps she hadn’t been lying when she said she had wanted his attention the first night they’d met. 

He wondered if this was some sick mental case that she had. That had to be why she wanted him, he had beat the absolute  _ fuck  _ out of her. He had enjoyed hurting her too, he mused as he swallowed the liquor. He had wanted to wipe that amusement off her face, that fucking challenging smugness she held. She knew it as well, always looking up at him with a daring gaze as if to tempt him into choosing his feelings for her. Like- not  _ like, lust _ or  _ annoyance _ with her. He wasn’t too self indulgent to know that this could all be obliterated with just crushing her. She was strong, he was sure. But she sure as fuck wasn’t as strong as him. No one was. It would be easy, kill the musings along with her.

But then she stepped out of his bathroom and he didn’t dare to glance up from his half-full glass, her silent footsteps inaudible as she crossed the room to sit by him on the couch. He could feel her scrutinizing his every feature as he studied the liquid for answers, and then he felt those feathery fingers ghost between his eyebrows gently smooth out the crease of his furrowed brow.

She removed her fingers, pulling them into her crossed lap beside her once she felt him slightly relax. Damn, why was his heart hammering so fast. A few moments passed, comfortable silence between the pair while he listened to his rapid pulse. He remained still, watching her stand to pull on jeans and a sweatshirt before departing his room barefoot. He briefly wondered if she’d come back, if he’d kill her if she did or didn’t, and whether he wanted her to comeback at all or not. He swallowed the remaining of his whiskey, feeling the pleasant burn when she returned with an impish smile.

She sat, subtly passing the shirtless Kid water and a single gummy candy under her crossed arm. She drank from her whiskey, looking up at him from the corner of her eye at his shocked expression with cool features as he took the sweet from her fingers.

He studied the candy closely between his own, before she quickly leaned over to bite the top half into her mouth— quietly humming as she slowly chewed in thought while peering out the porthole above his bed. He began a wicked grin, popping the other half into his own. She turned slightly to him, looking up at the side of his face with eyebrows pulled in confusion. She reached her smooth clothed arm up towards his ear, grazing the tip of the shell with her nail before pulling back with a second candied fish between her index and middle finger. 

Kid faced her fully, a rare soft smile gracing his nude lips. He gripped her wrist, turning it slightly to eye each end of the red candy. He bit the head of the gummy fish with his canines, humming as he chewed without breaking eye contact with the tired gaze of the witch beside him.

She shrugged, smiling softly up at him. “Last one,” she tapped her chin with her cleanched palms in mock thought, eyeing the ceiling as if it held the answers. She shot a long pinky up with her arched eyebrows, as if the answer just came to her.

She turned away from him, humming a quiet thoughtful tune. She turned back, arching a rare playful eyebrow at him first before revealing her pale plush lips pulled in a pout- the tale of the candy fish suddenly being shown pinched by her white teeth. 

Kid gave a surprised laugh at that, grinning wildly at the slippery taunt. He leaned down to the candy, biting it before impulsively pressing a chaste kiss to the woman’s cool lips. Her soft chuckle grounded him as he chewed and swallowed the candy. She reached forward to swallow back the rest of her drink, humming into the rim of the glass tiredly.

“Want to brush our teeth and floss before absolutely not cuddling in bed together?” She jeered up at him, winking.

Kids fucking heart hurt at the sight of the woman, pulling her jeans and sweater off as if he had committed a yes, walking around like she owned the goddamn place in a navy slip dress. He swatted her ass giving a tight squeeze before following the pale silhouette into his bathroom. 

She eyed him in the mirror, spitting into the sink before quietly musing. “Your shoulder is hurting.” He hummed in response, blowing out the lantern following her out. “Want some heavy pain killers?”

“No,” he grunted, shoving her to his bed “I’m not a pansy like you.” 

She glared over shoulder in response, not falling for the taunt. “Fine martyr, take your prosthetic off then.” She moved to slip in his bed.

“No.” He climbed in next to her.

“You sleep with it on?!” Her low voice climbed, looking at him in utter disbelief. He rubbed his face tiredly, eyeing the ceiling.

“I am tonight, go to sleep.” He hissed.

She was looking at his face carefully, he could feel it. Fuck. She spoke slowly and quietly, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable  _ and  _ I don’t want you to crush me with it in case you have a nightmare about Pomeranians. Take it off, or do you want me to go to Killer’s or Heat’s room?”

Fuck. Now he had to decide whether he wanted to kick her out to his fucking  _ men  _ no less like a bitch if he wanted reprive from his prosthetic because she  _ clearly  _ wasn’t going to drop it. But he had enjoyed sleeping next to her last night. How goddamn annoying.

“Fuck! Just get out of here, annoying witch.” He shouted into the air without the usual bite, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his organic fingers.

She laid flat on her back, pushing her hair back slowly with a noncommittal hum and closed eyes. “No.”

Kid was in utter disbelief, glaring at the ceiling while a soft hand slowly encroached towards his. “No?!”

“Nu uh.” She half whispered, throwing her other arm to lay over her hair.

“Witch-“ he seethed, unmoving.

“That is  _ not  _ my name, and no.” She chuckled, flipping to her stomach and scooting slightly closer to him.

Kid was full on scowling and cursing inwardly every decision that’s led him to this point, “Indigo-“

“Kid, stop being silly. It’s very cute and all, but I’m tired and so are you. The sooner you take it off the soon we can both crash” She wrapped an arm over his chest with a quiet sigh before throwing a leg to wrap between his stiff ones,

“Silly? Cute?” Kid was gaping and inhaling his mouth as if the words had never graced his lips before, body as tense as ever.

A quiet scoot closer to him and the witch was resting her face on his shoulder, subconsciously petting the arm pressed to her center. “If you don’t like those choice of words then take off your fucking mechanical arm.”

“Fuck! Fine I’ll take it off.” He conceded with a soft smack to her expecting face, shoving her off him.

Indigo responded with a soft hum, sinking lower into the sheets as he rose and began unstrapping his prosthetic, rubbing lightly and prodding the sensitive spots of the stump before nervously slipping back into the sheets. 

She didn’t even open her eyes before quietly climbing half onto his chest. “You cost me ten minutes of sleep, Kid,” she sighed before wrapping a leg over his and pressing her body against his with a yawn “that  _ brattiness _ will cost you one goodnight kiss.”

Kid’s annoyance was rapidly retreating, moving back to the tiredness and relief from having his prosthetic arm off and the beautiful, annoying woman pressed to his side. He moved slightly, kissing her exposed cheek pressed to his chest as she pulled herself closer to his body. 

She was quickly sacked and quietly breathing against his peck while he gazed up at his ceiling, his one hand softly playing with the black locks. It felt too good, her arm thrown and resting carelessly over his naked torso. The soft nuzzle of her face further against his chest, the soft consistent breaths grazing his skin. The light thigh pressed over his own, him feeling her steady heartbeat. It felt too good. Too pleasant. Something sturred in her and he wondered if he had unconsciously moved, if he had touched her hair too much. And he froze.

But she whimpered once, tightening around him and he felt good that she grasped him for seemingly comfort. It was annoying, the feeling. But as soon as his treacherous hand touched her cheek and gave a slow stroke, her hurt expression slowly left her and she relaxed into him once again. He closed his own eyes, ignoring the annoyance of his missing prosthetic, the unfamiliar presence of someone in his bed, and the quiet comfort of Indigo snuggled cooly against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck metaphorical d at writing smutt


	12. dress up

Kid awoke feeling like he had never slept better in his entire life, the witchy woman cuddled on his chest breathing deeply. He eyed the soft light of the room, her white skin near glowing as she pulled herself in closer to his naked chest. The witch's dark eyelashes fluttered slightly against his warmer skin when he gave a hesitant pet to her midnight hair. 

He watched her as she slept against him, the occasional puff of breath escaping her pale plush lips or the roll of her eyeballs behind her closed lids. It was a strange feeling that she gave him, Kid mused. Like being touched by something light but incredibly dark, like she was simply going to vanish in an instant. That thought made his heart hammer slightly harder and he wondered _ why _ , why is he was feeling this way, and why he hated it. What this feeling of closeness was when at the same time it felt far. And why it made his chest feel too heavy.

The fine texture of her hair was distracting him, though. And he once again briefly considered killing the witch so that he wouldn’t have such musings so early in the morning. A loud knock rapped his door though, interrupting his thoughts. Kid promptly ignored it and kept twirling a lock of her hair as she softly groaned into his chest.

He wondered if she would turn away now that she was conscious of her placement in his bed. Kid frowned at the thought, twirling the strand tighter around his finger several times in wait. He felt her chuckle into his chest, the vibrations making his heart flutter softly for some reason as he eyed the ceiling for answers.

“Want me to get the door?” A soft voice asked before he felt a nipping at his chest. He tugged the strand in his fingers harder, “or are you going to strangle me to death with my own hair.” She quietly asked in that annoyingly bored way of hers, as if his answer didn’t  _ really  _ matter either way.

Kid sighed, finally eyeing the woman who remained curled against his chest with her eyes closed. The only motion that Indie had picked up was tracing the outlines of his abdominal muscles with a feather-light touch, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“I’m hoping they’ll go away.” A second set of urgent knocks, “keep touching me like that and I’ll take you again in front of whoever is knocking.” 

Her hand stilled, and a raspy insult left her lips as she turned to lay on her back. “I’ll go run interference for you then.”

Indigo hopped out of bed and adjusted her clothing, nearly floating to the door. Kid watched her as he fitted his mechanical arm to his shoulder, thinking that he’d never get used to her silent steps.

“My betrothed!” A small gasp left her lips as Heat entered Kid’s chambers. Heat’s sad features contorted to beam at the woman, leaning down to accept the kiss to his cheek much to Kid’s annoyance. 

“What is it, Heat?” Kid hissed, now full-on scowling at the bluett as he pulled on his vest.

Heat blushed, looking between Indigo and Kid with slight confusion “I thought.. you wanted me to take her shopping today?”

“What?”

Indigo had an impish smile tug on her lips, “that’s right,” turning to Kid “I’m going to need some walking around money.” She quietly shrugged eyeing his features with cool calculation “care to join or need us to pick you up anything?”

Indigo was met with a harsh shove by her bag into Heat. She shot a cocky eyebrow up at the slightly smirking Heat as Kid retreated to an unseen corner of his chambers, returning with a wad of beli. “Spend it wisely, it is all you’re getting” as he slapped the wad into her hand.

Indigo shifted her weight between her feet with quiet confidence at the glare Kid was giving her. His missing eyebrows absolutely added to the impressive annoyance he was giving her, but she  _ was _ holding a rather lackluster amount of cash- nearly a quarter of a fraction of what the Captain had stolen from her. He licked his naked lips at her in challenge, using his huge frame to cover the doorway they were now blocked out of.

She sighed, humming quietly before rising on her bare toes to rest her palms on his shoulders to husk in his ear, “Thank you,  _ baby _ .” She pulled back, giving a winning smile to the red crawling up the now  _ very  _ pissed redhead’s neck “I’ll spend  _ my  _ money how I see fit.” With a quick kiss to his cheek and a turn of her heels, she was promptly shoved once again into Heat’s back with the sound of a slamming door following their departure which, unfortunately, reopened.

“Witch, if you don’t come back with him I’ll break Heat’s fucking arms. Every bone. He won’t need those to blow fire,” Kid promised, leering at her from the open door of his bedroom.

She gawked, stuttering her steps from a sinisterly smirking Kid to Heat’s paling blue face who was, commendably, remaining impassive and softly guiding her forward onto the deck. Kid gave a last dark chuckle, finding wicked delight in having seen her stunned face and retreating figure before slamming his door shut. 

Indigo eyed Heat’s stoicism with clear distress, gripping his muscled arm tighter “I will, don’t worry.” What a fucking asshole Kid was. Possessive, psychotic, prick. Heat did  _ not _ deserve serving under a captain who would  _ threaten  _ him, even if the threats were completely empty which she absolutely  _ knew _ they were judging by both the red head’s energy and how much he  _ clearly _ adored his crew. Still, Indigo mused; he could’ve just asked her nicely to come back and promise that all violence and other shitty behaviors were in the past like a fucking grown-up and she likely would have stomped out the thoughts of skedaddling. Maybe. 

  
  


Heat was not happy to be a pawn. Certainly not in this fucking shit he had landed himself in, guilt igniting his belly. If he had just let her go, fucking ignored her back on Redding, she wouldn’t have been in this situation. Same with him, his fucking Captain,  _ and _ first mate. He wanted to puke but he had to  _ had  _ to remain strong. Fuck, why was this so hard? Why did he have to think she was pretty, why did he have to be excited to see her fucking rare authentic smile, why did he have to think she was  _ fun _ . God fucking damn it, he hated himself-

“Hey Heat, can I take you out today for being so damn awesome? You’ve got a lot on your plate. Let me spoil you.” Indie hummed up at him, taking in his distressed poker face with wide eyes. “We’re good, no matter what. Don’t forget. What matters is if  _ you’re  _ good.”

He quickly nodded in utter self-loathing, wanting to rip out his fucking dreadlocks and stupid blue skin. Instead, he walked further quietly clutching onto the back of Indigo’s negligee. Heat swallowed dryly at her desperate plea. Why the fuck did she have to like  _ him,  _ everything would be easier if she didn’t. He wouldn’t have to watch his captains eye fuck her all the time, wouldn’t have to hear her subtle begs for only him, wouldn’t have to deal with the rampant day dreams from his own fucking brain to run away with her.

Fuck. Everything in life had to be hard. Everything. He cursed himself before willing a response, “want to get dressed before our date?” Heat questioned, trying a half-hearted snicker down at her.

She fucking  _ beamed _ up at him, all adoration in wide eyes. Gah. “Yes! Yes I do. Anything you want, my sweet one.” She gripped her bag more confidently, stepping into the bathroom to hurriedly change and paint her face. Heat leaned against the wall, like a fucking idiot, with his arms crossed before Wire waltzed up to him.

“Whatcha’ doing, Cool?” Wire cooed from the other side of the door frame, watching the blooming blush on his face with obvious amusement.

Fuck that weird voiced bastard. “Fuck off, Weird. I’m waiting for Indigo to go out.” tucking a dread out of his face with shaky finger before adding, “she asked me last night if I wanted to hang around town with her today..” Heat cleared his throat at the cocked eyebrow the tall bastard was giving him, “and I have to keep an eye on her or Captain will break my arms.” He hopefully huffed with confidence.

Wire gave a sad and rare frown to his best friend. “Tough luck man, good thing she likes you so much.” Heat nodded quickly in agreement, watching the tall man grin while twirling his trident with huge fingers, who was  _ clearly _ hoping for a smile from the bluett instead of a pout on his strange face. “Hey, I like her too you know! But I don’t think that it’s great to get too invested in our captains’ uh.. prisoner. You know?”

Heat was horrified at the wide grin pulling at the other’s lips, immediately squinting his eyes at what was to come. Wire threw a hand over his face, mock whispering to his friend “.. especially on a  _ date. _ ” 

Wire looked up at the slowly passing clouds over the blue sky, coughing to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up in his chest at his friend’s expense “I’ll come with you. For your sake.”

Heat’s heart stopped. Fucking asshole! NO. Goddamn obnoxious leach-

Fuck. Oliver and Mohican were closing in on them from the deck. He shot a desperate look to Wire who promptly ignored his silent plea, beckoning the others over. He wasn’t sure why he even liked Wire, the more he thought about it…

No he knew that dude was the fucking best, he was just upset. These two goofballs were  _ not  _ though, somewhere underneath that. Maybe they were just great, maybe. Fuck they were already smiling and giggling.

“Oi! What we up to today, lads?” Oliver dared, puffing at his cigarette with a coo before throwing an arm over Mohican. Those two should just fucking come out with it, not like it matters.

Mohican grinned up widely from his mate’s arm. “I’ve got a plan..” Holy shit, he was going to kiss Oliver- “let’s steal some relationship books for our captains and some self-help books for the witch with a personality disorder-“

Said witch left the washroom with a soft laugh, clutching Heat’s arm with a cool soft grasp. “Has this just become an odd and heavy double date?” Heat eyed her softly smiling and slightly? disappointed features. The witchy woman eyed the trio who had systematically murdered his day all fucking nod, returning the gesture with a slow grin of her own “gimmee a cigarette then.” Heat watched her place a billfold to the back of her jeans before sneaking a cool hand in his own, interlacing their fingers while walking towards the gang blank as she smoked.

And then there was Killer, appearing out of nowhere and blocking the gangplank a yard in front of them with crossed arms. Shit. Heat tried pulling his hand from Indigo’s rapidly tightening boney fingers. “Where are you going, Indigo?” 

The witch beside him scoffed, rasping a response “ _ we’re _ going to town.” Indigo gestured to the three cowards now behind her and Heat with an eye roll “Come with us!” 

Heat watched as his first mate remained immobile, quiet and motionless as ever and  _ clearly _ not accepting her answer. 

The witchy woman beside him began to smile brighter as if seeing something, “I’ve got an extra hand to hold.. if you promise not to break it.”

Mohican and Oliver exploded behind them with hands shot up like they were asking a fucking question, “us too boss!” 

Killer was  _ not  _ amused, not even in the slightest as his cheeks lit aflame. He blamed the annoyingly smug-looking woman who was  _ leading  _ his men like dogs on a leash and practically asking him if he’d join the well-meaning fools behind her. He was, however, surprised to see the typically timid Heat step forward and speak while not so subtly trying to shake out of the firm grasp from beside him. “Captain okayed it, said if the little witch here ran off he’d break my arms.”

That, that was surprising to Killer as he took in Heat’s slightly waining confidence that darted between his and Indigo’s silent standoff. Ignoring the nervous giggles of Mohican and Oliver, he walked forward to grip the expectant Indigo’s bicep and half drag-half lead her to the railing away from their audience. “Indigo, do you remember what we talked about?”

Her dark eyes began to twinkle up at him as she took in his (hopefully) piercing gaze, “of course. We need to work out the naming logistics of our cupcake parlor- you don’t like alliterations.” 

Killer couldn’t help snort at the response, slackening his tight grip on her upper arm slightly. “Not that-“

Indigo shook out of his hand, leaning back on the railing “I  _ know _ , I’ve already come up with a second option. We’ll sell noodles and other delicacies that can fit through tiny mask holes-“

He grit his teeth at the taunt, trying to stifle the smile as he moved his other arm to cage her against the railing- ignoring the murmuring of his men behind him. Why did she have to push him, push him constantly. Also why the fuck was she holding Heat’s hand, annoying unbothered woman. “ _ Focus.  _ What did I explain to you when you ran off last time?”

Indigo was  _ not _ focusing, lazily eyeing the clouds above them in far away thought. “Hmm.. something about you rubbing my feet after catching up to me.” She pinched her cheek, eyeing his features closely “maybe giving me a ‘good try’ ale?”

Killer grit his teeth harder at that, he was  _ not  _ going to be derailed by banter on today of all fucking days. “I  _ will  _ catch you if you try to run,” He promised lowly down at her, stepping closer until her back arched over the railing while she nervously smoothed out her hair “after I break Heat’s legs.”

The witchy woman’s face paled further with a dark aura materializing and  _ radiating _ in hints of waves off her skin, causing a deep unfamiliar churning of dread to pool in his belly. “You and Kid are fucking  _ cruel,  _ but you wouldn’t do that. To me, you would. But not to Heat. You love him.” Killer blinked at the statement, the aura was suddenly gone as was the dread when she winked at him, calling his bluff.  _ That  _ was new.

Another time he’d address it, but not now. He was near growling down at the woman but she went on, licking her lips in a bid for confidence “at least  _ you _ were thoughtful enough to threaten it in private like you’re doing now, Kid didn’t do the same and Heat, unfortunately, believes him.”

Killer felt his fingers grip the wood beside the woman he was caging, nearly snapping the railing. He tried stifling the rage that was being emitted through his fingers, he did _ not  _ need the headache of ship repairs now. “You’re  _ that  _ confident, are you.” Fuck, he inhaled sharply as she nodded all impish like up at him with a soft smile. “Are you willing to  _ test  _ it?”

A huff. Indigo huffed, biting her lip before shaking her head in the negative as confidence drained slightly from her composed face. “Of course not, I’ll come back. I promise.” A second pinch to her cheek, “you know.. You could just come with us and relax a bit. It could be fun.” He didn’t respond, scowling deeper behind his mask while considering her declaration as she quietly added “I’d like you to come.”

Indigo knew she was treading on careful grounds here but this was asinine, why the fuck was he being so uptight. Killer was fine yesterday, relaxed even in his own snarky confidence. What the fuck was the problem now, why was his body language so goddamn  _ tense _ . She wasn’t deluded enough to think it was because of her, so she gave him a few moments to respond.

Killer finally spoke, blinking slowly and responding lowly “Kid and I have work to do.” So  _ that  _ was it.

Sure they did, they were busy men. What work it took to be a pirate, she did  _ not  _ know but that was clearly not her business as neither of the two rascals ever chose to share with her. She  _ could _ however feel Killer’s tension building in his trapezius and the scowl he was wearing was near painful to bear. 

Indigo took a chance at the touched starved goon, running her hands over his tensed shoulders slowly. “Pivotal development, ay?” He didn’t move or react further, and she dared a second stroke. Husking, “relax, Kill.’ Stress is counterintuitive to all the hard work you put into taking care of your body. You’re conniving, you’ll be the smartest person in the room- I know it.”

The third slow stroke caused his shoulders to drop as he exhaled. Nodding once, Killer conceded as his fingers relaxed over the wood. “Not all of us can booze and flit around like you do between ‘work.’” Indigo knew this, she respected both Killer and Kid for their psychotic tenacity. “There is  _ so  _ much planning and work and strategy with this.” A quiet and agreeable hum from the woman comforting? him caused him to continue before he could stop himself, “I’d greatly appreciate if you don’t run off today, as much as I’d love for our meeting to be interrupted by chasing after you, I won’t be happy in the long run.”

She chuckled “I won’t. I promised.” smoothing over his muscled shoulders again, quietly absorbing his ever intense gaze. Musing softly while taking in the hot steady skin below fingers and fabric, “heavy is the head that wears the crown, isn’t it.” Indigo watched him nod, moving for an instant closer to her before pulling back and turning out of her touch.

Fuck, Killer mused. What was that and why did he need  _ that  _ from her quiet voice _.  _ Was she giving him affirmation? Solace? Confidence? Comfort? Manipulation? He felt himself almost reach and hold her, a far cry from nearly breaking her ankle so that his hollow threat to Heat wouldn’t have been called out for not. This meeting was going to be a bitch but at least he was given an unknowingly needed pep talk beforehand. Wonder if Kid got one..

Indie was full on beaming at Killer and his shifting subordinates while she hurried to match his quick strides, nearing the waiting group. “Want us to pick anything up for you, Killer?” taunting quietly, “Anything besides dumbbells- you’re on your own with that. I’ve got some beli…”

Killer’s calm from the talk with his witch was broken by the shock from the statement as he turned to the giddy woman, stopping and recatching her happily swinging arm “how the fuck do you have beli?”

“Comfort girl’s always-“ Mohican began to snort before a simultaneous shove by Wire and Heat, knocking him swiftly backward on his ass.

Lanky arms were waving from his seated position, scuffing backward on the deck by his combat boots. “Oi! Was kidding! Indie knows!” Heat moved to stomp on the mohawked man’s hand before he pulled it into his chest, huffing “Ay! Witch!”

“Kid  _ did  _ give it to me-” She scowled at Mohican’s winning grin and Oliver’s snort, “beli I mean, that he  _ stole  _ from me after he and Killer trifled through my delicates upon my.. ‘imprisonment’ with you lot.”

Killer ignored the scene to turn the giggling woman to face him again, “spend it wisely. That is  _ all  _ you’re getting.”

Indigo fought the eye roll tooth and nail, but felt her treacherous sense portray her as she rose on her toes. “I’ll spend it as I please,  _ daddy _ .” 

He felt a chaste kiss to his mask and a tug on his hair from the sly woman as she turned on her heels to glide away to Heat, muttering “was my money first, after all-“

Killer couldn’t stop the blistering cheeks nor the twitch in his jeans from the pet name, acting like Kid and quickly shoving the woman to the deck before he could stop himself and storming to his equally dipshit captain’s quarters. 

The witch was beaming as Wire yanked her up, wheezing between his laughs “that went well, almost thought he wouldn’t let you go.” She nodded in agreement, returning his smile while rubbing her scraped palms on her thighs. 

Indigo walked the gangplank with one hand in Wire’s and her other in Heat’s, who was leering down at her “we’ll get you some knee pads and gloves while we’re out.”

“Could you imagine,” she giggled into his arm “they would be so fucking angry!” 

Heat  _ could  _ imagine and the thought made him erupt, catching Wire’s gaze over the woman as he scratched “maybe we’ll get them a book about treating others how you want to be treated.”

Heat snorted harder as the woman hid into his chest gasping, “have a sit down with them about how pushing is  _ not  _ nice.” 

“You motherfuckers literally just shoved me-“ Mohican shot forward, grabbing the woman out of his comrades grasp and lifting her tightly against his chest. “Let’s ditch these hypocrites, ay witch?” Quiet giggles into his neck fueled him, as did the legs wrapped around his waist “we’ll form a support group for us downtrodden.” 

Oliver moved to grab the witch’s hips with a scowl, yanking her off Mohican and into his own hold as she awkwardly clung to his torso. “Don’t get involved with that asshole either, bastards the whole lot- ‘cept me.” 

Oliver began a soft jog ahead of his comrades as she began to squirm against him with delighted gasps, causing him to reluctantly set the woman on her feet and accepting the chilled offered hand instead. Indigo watched the sweet boy’s freckled lips suck over a cigarette, grinning widely down at her with sparkly green eyes as he offered her one of her own “you’re cute,” she giggled at his wide eyes, turning backward to watch the trio behind her “the whole lot of you.”

—-/—

Indigo stopped at a random shop in the town‘s shopping district, tugging a dejected Heat behind her- and by consequence, Wire, Mohican, and Oliver. She hummed softly at their disappointed features “I’ll be quick, promise.” She gave a chaste peck to Heat’s brooding features as the others began wandering into the woman’s boutique. 

The slightly wounded, blonde and stuffy looking young woman who was the shop's cashier scoffed  _ loudly _ as they separated, eyeing her new customers with trepidation while the ones inside quickly left “you can’t have alcohol in here! It’s wrong.”

Indigo hummed while meeting the shopkeeper over the counter, taking a heavy sip from her ale tankard before resting her face on the propped palm over the counter “Why no ale huh?” 

The girl opened and closed her sour mouth a couple of times before responding, eyeing the ceiling “it’s just the rules!”

Heat watched as Indie sighed into her tankard, “but it makes my shopping more generous.” A thick swallow followed with a fine cocked eyebrow, waiting for the shopkeeper to respond. 

The girl's blue eyes widened slightly at the statement  _ and _ notorious pirates circling the ravenett in front of her, stammering “it’s just the rules- we have to obey them.”

Indigo tutted another eyebrow at her, kicking off the counter with a sigh, “This, this is one of the worst parts of society, nonsensical ‘rules.’ Don’t you agree?” She smiled vacantly while eyeing the unresponsive woman before swallowing the rest of her tankard and tossing it in the trash with the others following her lead. 

Oliver, Mohican, and Wire began silently walking around the store while awkwardly touching the expensive garments with bored exasperation and it took everything in Indigo not to implode at the absolute hilarity. She bit her cheek  _ hard _ , enjoying the sight of ruthless men- murderers, flipping through woman’s clothing while huffing. Mohican even flipped over a fucking price tag, wicked blues eyeing the price with a scowl. How fucking human. Her eyes darted to Heat’s softly smiling lips and goddamn did she just want to hug him, so she did. Closing the two steps behind her and ignoring his startled jolt as she squeezed his perfect frame, enjoying his long arms wrapping around her in return of the gesture and soft voice “what’s this for?”

Indigo shook her head in dismissal, fuck she loved this man. What a cruel and fateful world, she mused as she proceeded to quickly walk around the store while grabbing everything in her size that was in red, black, more black, white, or grey tossing them over her shoulder with barely a glance at the garment before darting back to Heat. Heat was amused at the quick shopping tactic, sulk suddenly lifting at her ever adoring gaze.

“Anything you want in here? I’m about done then the real fun can actually begin, spoiling  _ you  _ time.” she eyed him patiently, “we can check out the netting and corset section-“ before Mohican shot between the two, shoving a short satin baby pink slip dress in front of her face.

“This! This will look fantastic on you, little witch. Try it on for me.” He broke into a cheek-splitting grin at her confused expression which flitted to Heat’s wickedly blushing one, eyeing the garment before nodding with his comrade. 

Indie skeptically eyed the entirely too short dress that looked like something she’d sleep in, “I-I can’t. I’m covered in not so subtle sex bruises-“

Mohican shot a calloused index finger to her desperate lips, silencing her “Doesn’t fucking matter! Try it on for us, you never wear pink.” Mohican protested with Oliver and Wire coming into view behind his dumb mohawk and nodding along seriously. “Unless you’re a puss- I mean chicken!”

She shifted a scowl back to Mohican’s direction, “I can’t look edgy or mysterious in that color, obviously-“

“Fucking try it on! You owe us for healing you!”

Motherfucker. Fine. She hesitantly took the dress from his giddy hands to the dressing room with a sigh after dropping the clothes she was carrying onto the checkout counter, “ring these up, please. Do you do tailoring?” The annoyed counter girl shifted awkwardly from the now leering Oliver, who was not so subtly checking her out, before giving a soft nod. “I’ll write my measurements, can I come get these clothes in a couple of hours if I pay extra?” A second weak nod followed. 

Indigo exhaled tiredly, stripping to her basics alone in the dressing room before pulling on the stupid dress trying to ignore her fucking ‘love’ bites. She hummed at the awkwardness, quietly strutting out after flipping off her shitty reflection.

Heat felt a nose bleed coming as his woman awkwardly walked out barefoot from under the dressing curtain, hiding behind her hair slightly. Lyth form covered slightly with the slim pink slip, ample curves strained slightly against the fabric on her chest and ass, further accentuated by the slit on her lean thigh. Her fair complexion actually seemed to hold a soft warmth from the reflection of the dress.The obvious bite marks and bruises on her chest, throat, and inner thighs only added to the appeal if he squinted and pretended they were from him and  _ not  _ from his beloved captains. Indigo coughed awkwardly into the inside of her elbow, before giving a nervous twirl. “Okay- I tried it on no-“

“Fuck. Yes. Missing these, though-“ Mohican roared, tossing a pair of matching kitten heels at her softly blushing face. Wire’s stoic face was giving a rare salacious grin at the cocky Mohican, wheezing.

Signing “ _ Good call, dude.”  _ Mohican was fucking giddy, Heat could see that. Oh shit, he better stop his own bouncing less he look like a dumbass like the flamboyant child beside him.

Indigo slipped the heels on without making eye contact, glaring at the checkered floor with disdain as if  _ it _ had signed her up for this mockery while rising fully and timidly tucking a strand behind her ear.

“I’ll pay for her outfit! She’ll be wearing this out!” Oliver shot to the nervous cashier before running up to the witch and reaching around to yank off the tags of the dress and heels.

“I really c-can’t go out like this-“

Heat jumped up off the wall he was leaning against with scarlet cheeks as he gently caressed her naked shoulders, moving to grasp her hesitant chin to look up at him. He took in her wide and nervous eyes with slight displeasure, but he was a  _ man  _ after all. He had every right to be selfish occasionally afterall “please? You look stunning. For our  _ date. _ ”

For any other tease, she would’ve refused. But with the pleading from Heat and the promise of the act of repayment for ‘burdening’ the others with her stay, she wore the dumb fucking dress with heavy annoyance. Heat’s pleased look was the only thing that kept her in it. She paid for all of the dumb clothes before waltzing out feeling like a goddamn fool.

A few more ales were drank while absent mindedly roaming about town: books, dials, and music were insistently bought by her money for the wicked gremlins, while the occasional breaks to catcall women was done. The group was eventually kicked out of a music shop after Wire and Oliver got carried away with the amplifiers and guitars that they  _ weren’t  _ intending on her purchasing, resulting in Heat  _ carrying _ her out of the store because she was too alighted in giggles to move. 

All the while, a sweet consistent grip on her hand from a beautiful man grounded her from the constant gaze of her attire and bruises. She quietly listened to the chatter of the four in a deep bromance while they roamed around the town when she heard something to pique her interest. “Oi! Mate, check out that  _ slut  _ with those  _ freaks _ ,”

Heat watched his woman peer around the square in earnest, humming softly. “What are you searching for, Indie?”

Her sharp eyes shot to his before softening, “I want to see the slut and freaks those men were cooing about,” she licked her lips slowly before breaking their gaze to eye the crowd around her with huge curious eyes “do you see who he was talking about?”

Heat curled inwardly at the obliviousness as he matched her leisurely stride. “I, uh, think they’re talking about us.”

Her purple iris rolled back, “Nah, they said  _ freaks _ , we’ve got to check ‘em out!”

Heat cursed himself, beginning to stammer an explanation before Wire stepped in to sign “ _ they’ve been watching us forever, they’re definitely calling you the slut” _ she nodded slightly in bored understanding before he continued, “ _ and us the freaks _ .  _ Fuck ‘em.” _

Indigo’s relaxed face pulled into a serious scowl as she watched the rapidly moving hands. Her now darkened eyes darted between Wire’s amused gaze and the general direction of the two men before eyeing the crew in a once over, a thick tension suddenly igniting around them all. She hummed lowly to herself, stomping to the coffee cart a few meters ahead of her while the crew exchanged nervous glances following after her. 

Heat watched the, more admittedly ghostly, woman shift her tankard into her less dominant hand as the atmosphere lifted. She spoke airily to no one in particular without turning to them. “I’m going to order a coffee, anyone else want anything?” After some confused silence and gestures towards their own, recently replenished ales, she spoke to the gawking teenaged barista. “I’ll take an extra hot, extra large, black coffee, please.” 

Heat nervously turned to Wire to whisper, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her drink  _ anything  _ besides alcohol and water.”

Wire nodded along seriously, “ _ you think she’s sick or something?” _

As they retreated from the cart while consistently smiling up at Heat’s beautifully concerned features, she took a hesitant sip from the coffee. Bitter and extremely hot, perfect. Indigo smiled approvingly towards the near molten level of temperature before swiftly twisting her wrist and releasing the drink at the hunched men a solid distance away who had dared called her friends a less than kind name. 

The shrieking and wailing of the two men were drowned out by the impassiveness of her brain, walking quietly in her stupid fucking dress and heels towards the retrieve of the ocean with four wickedly laughing goons following her.

——

“Ay, you’re up witch.”

Indigo tried passing the joint onto her beloved Heat, “nah, pot makes the needed walls in my brain break down further. Don’t need it.”

After indulging the crew in a meal, which she had to remind the men that  _ she  _ was paying for and not their captain nor first mate, they crowded around a bonfire on the beach. After Heat’s fucking impressive act of igniting the wood with nothing more than his mouth, she knew she was done for. Near weeping at the incredible display, she knew she was fucked. How she longed to die from Heat’s immolation, she’d take  _ nothing  _ less for her death- something that Heat was extremely uncomfortable and flattered by after her insistent proclamation.

Indigo was leaning tiredly against Mohican’s chest sitting on the sand, who after several dark jokes about her spoiling them with comfort girl money (and a murderous look and a confession that Kid had actually stolen millions of beli from  _ her  _ that  _ she  _ had  _ earned _ by mercilessly  _ killing _ people) he had earned back her good graces by hair pets and snuggling behind her as they watched the sunset.

Heat frowned across from her, “come on, smoke with us! Ple-“ Fuck. Those puppy-dog eyes were going to be the death of her, she mused while inhaling the weed and joining the rotation after opening another beer with Oliver’s borrowed lighter.

Oliver was giggling, touching her ankles before grinning widely- oh here we go. “So,  _ witch,  _ if Heat asked you to jump off a bridge- would you do it?”

After a second inhale, she flicked the joint at his naked chest causing rapid scrambling in the flinch of the burn  _ and _ in search of the joint “probably.” She stretched more comfortably against Mohican, zoning out into the fire and her ale. 

Wire began slapping Heat’s back roughly with his palm, causing Heat to choke on the smoke. “You’re a lucky man, Cool.” Indigo cocked an eyebrow at the nickname before erupting into stoned giggles. 

“Cool?!” She quietly shrieked between gasps for air, hiding her face into Mohican’s shaking chest. 

“Fuck, Weird she’s got the giggles like those two potheads.” Heat tried to pout away the smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not even that clever-“

More gasping into Mohican’s chest, “Weird?!” Oh shit his coat was fucking  _ soft _ . She began to pet it, turning up at its owner to give a lazy and approving smile “soft.” Mohican was grinning down at her with squinted eyes full of mirth.

“Want to know my nickname, witch?” She hummed up at him, biting her lip to stifle the giggles. 

“Big Dick Daddy-“ she erupted harder, trying to rub the smile off her face.

“More like Shrimp Dick Daddy,” Oliver huffed, relighting the joint with narrowed eyes at his mate.

It was all too much, she felt breathless. “Oi! Don’t fucking say that, ya ginger cunt!” Mohican stopped from petting the witch’s hair to point aggressively at the redhead. 

Indigo gasped, “woah, that’s a  _ very  _ aggressive finger point, you can’t take that gesture back-“

Oliver scowled in the shadow of the bonfire, “don’t call me a ginger cunt! Why am I always being called a ginger cunt?! No one calls Cap’ a ginger cunt and his hair is redder than mine!”

“I dare one of you to call me a ginger cunt,” Kid hissed spooking the wickedly stoned Oliver, Mohican, and Indigo. Wire and Heat began choking on laughter having seen he and Killer’s approach and the jump from the languid trio. 

Indigo eyed Kid’s towering and sneering frame before darting to Killer’s.  _ Oh fuck they were so scary _ and she was sure they  _ loathed  _ her existence. Holy shit. What if they just started stomping her to death to bleed and rot in the sand. No one would try to stop them, not Heat. Not Wire. She’d probably hear Oliver and Mohican’s giggles between her screams-

“What are you wearing, witch?” Killer asked and holy fuck was his voice cold. She shot off Mohican’s now uncomfortable chest to her knees. Has it always been that cold? Had the nickname always sounded so full of menace and disdain? She felt her eyes widen as she remembered the stupid dress that she was currently staring dumbly at as well as the littering of bruises that they had marked her with. Stop! Stop thinking, it’s just the pot. No- no it wasn’t.

She knew she was supposed to respond, but all she could do was open and close her mouth like a tongue-tied fool. Her heart was  _ hammering  _ in her ears and all she could do was repeatedly smooth out her hair over and over again,

Killer was baffled by the reaction to say the least. The normally confident and sassy woman was tongue-tied by a simple question and  _ clearly  _ overwhelmed and distressed, repeatedly ticking and now quietly trembling. Kid, and the others, found it hilarious. Besides Heat, who had walked over to the witch and lightly was petting her back whispering some soothing words that she appeared to not be hearing- just petting her hair and pinching her cheek as she sat back on her heels and studied her thighs.

Killer scowled at the spectacle, stretching out on the sand while studying the bizarrely and rather  _ provocatively  _ dressed witch, “what happened to her?”

Oliver began a stumbling crawl towards the cooler with squinted eyes, “Uh, we got her high.. she said something about weed breaking mental walls down or something? Maybe she’s remembered to be afraid of you two.” Oliver deduced, highly amused by the entire situation as he opened the ice chest. 

Kid and Killer weren’t excited by that, actually feeling incredibly awkward and guilty? about being the cause of her breakdown.

Kid reacted first, pissed. “Why the fuck did you do that?!” Indigo visually flinched at his shout, smoothing rapidly over her long tresses.

Oliver simply shrugged while avoiding his captain’s searing gaze between giggles as he opened his drink, “wasn’t  _ me  _ boss, Heat’s the one who got her to do it!” Oliver was full-on snickering, beaming that he wasn’t in hot water for once. “Got her to wear that dress too, with Mohican’s instance of course.” Mohican shot him a look from perching on a piece of driftwood that clearly read ‘fucking  _ snitch _ .’

Killer sat on the sand next to Kid, watching the scene unfold as he sucked his whiskey through a straw as Kid moved to shake the woman hard by the shoulders, loudly barking “chill out, witch!” He felt himself shake on his own by suppressing the laughter that was threatening to explode at the misguided attempt for the  comfort his mate was giving the freaked out woman. 

She jumped up and dodged Kid, running to a bag of clothes before slipping out of the heels she was wearing and throwing them down the beach. “N-not in the right headspace to deal right now,” she muttered under her breath, grabbing out a pair of black skinny jeans and beginning to slip into them. 

“Way to go, Cap! You broke the spell. Too bad we can’t check out her legs now.” Mohican snickered, handing over a bottle of whiskey. The woman didn’t even respond to the taunt, quickly unzipping her dress before slipping out of it and began rummaging around the clothes she had bought in her black lace bra and unzipped jeans.

Oliver began whistling at the display, “lucky bastards you two are” jeering at Killer and Kid before turning to Heat “you too.. kind of.”

Killer didn’t like the way his own men were looking at the witch in the middle of a meltdown with clear lust, nor the laughter. “Pick a shirt and put it on, Indigo.” She stilled into the bag for an instant, before pulling out a black tank.

“Sure sure, bad headspace sorry.” She near whispered as shaky arms brought the top on. “Weed makes me anxious, ‘forgot sorry.” She spoke, zipping up the pants. She waltzed to the grinning circle and meekly grabbed the whiskey bottle’s neck from Killer’s hand before swallowing large gulps with lidded eyes. Heat had to stand to gently pull the bottle from her lips, “ah. Just got to sleep it off, sorry for making you uncomfortable.” She whispered before staggering down the beach several yards, slumping to her ass before laying back on the sand with her arms crossed behind her head. 

Wire whistled, “a far cry from the woman who threw a scalding cup of coffee at two guys who called us freaks ay, Heat?”

Heat rubbed his bleary eyes with his fingertips, “yeah... we’ll chalk this one up to a ‘my bad.’”

“No shit, dope.” Kid shot, swallowing heavily at the ale glaring at his stupid fucking lackeys from behind his cup. “She really do that?” He snickered, breaking the heavy atmosphere as Killer visibly shook  _ hard _ at the thought.

The night moved on with Kid and Killer sneaking subtle glances at the snoozing woman who began to look serene in the moonlight. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones because Wire began a wheeze, pointing in her direction as a large brown stray dog began slowly trotting up to the witch with her heel in his mouth.

“If the dog pisses on her, I’m going to fucking lose it.” He scratched out, sipping his ale. 

Heat began grinning at the thought despite himself “ _ she’ll  _ fucking lose it, poor dog.”

Killer gave a noncommittal hum as the dog circled around the woman, smelling her hair before laying down beside her with his face resting on her chest as he looked up at her. The woman stirred, moving one hand from behind her to stroke its head while seemingly half asleep. Kid and Killer listened in as she turned and whispered to the animal,

“Are you a lost baby?” She hummed, looking into its wide eyes. “Me too but it’s okay. We’re okay being lost, aren’t we?” She pet it’s head, musing. “It’s our journey.” He licked her neck as she continued, “can I tell you something fucked up? I was called hollow yesterday. It hurt my heart, so that must mean that I’m  _ not _ hollow. Don’t you think?” The dog audibly whined, “I suppose it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, just the journey.”

Kid eyed Killer’s mask with an _ aching  _ chest looking for an eyebrow explanation, arching an eyebrow as a second small dog began trotting over to the witch. What the fuck? He turned to Wire, “go get her, I don’t need fucking fleas on my ship.” Wire snorted, rising to follow the command.

The dogs began to bark and growl as he approached the woman, stalling him. Killer observed her curl over on the sand, before letting out a stream of throaty giggles as she pointed to the tall man. “They-“ she gasped, “you’re too tall!” Gasping harder as the little dog went protectively between the woman and his crewmate, barking rabidly at the tall and annoyed Wire who was not impressed as the witch regressed back in the giggle fit. Rasping laughter even harder as the little one shot to his ankles, causing netted legs to step back. “Enough, babies.” And strangely, the dogs stopped to sit on their haunches. 

Indigo wiped the tears of laughter that had formed in her eyes as Wire full-on scowled at her and the little dog. She stood, wiping sand off her ass before petting each dog's head with apparent love, “good luck out there, may we meet again” she husked, and the two dogs trotted off in different directions. She snickered up at a still scowling Wire, “how tall are you exactly?”

He put his hand on her lower back, guiding her back to the circle. “Tall. What the fuck was that witch?” He asked, as she took a seat next to him. 

She shrugged, leaning onto his tall shoulder before eyeing the gawking group. “Animals love me, that’s  _ also  _ why I don’t eat meat” she turned to give an impish smile before thumbing at the Captain and his first mate “why do you think the three of us get along so swimmingly?” 

Kid gained his shocked composure first, stuttering “are you calling us animals?!” Her sparkling eyes turned to his amber ones before a sneaky grin cracked.

She hummed in consideration as she rubbed her cheek thoughtfully eyeing the dark sky, “donno, am I Ginger Cunt, Killer Cunt?” Kid was on her in a second, tackling her to the sand as they wrestled for a few moments before he pinned her hands up and straddled over her. Indigo was giggling too hard, eyeing his flushed face and sneer to care about her position now, “wait- you dared us, Kid! Remember?” 

He felt the annoyance in his chest ignite at the fucking disrespect, but as he looked down at her on the sand with eyes full of twinkly amusement and challenge, it ebbed slightly. He wanted to slap her, he really did but his organic hand betrayed him and shot to her side instead— squeezing her flesh softly as she let out pained laughter. He felt his snarl pull up slightly as she gasped and writhed under him trying to avoid his tickling. “M-mercy!” She begged between gasps for air and quiet raspy laughter, tears brimming and smiling wide. “H-hit m-e” gasp, “in-instead!” 

He stopped to bark laugh into the night sky while leaving his hand threateningly on her side as she panted, hiding a lingering smile against her bicep. “Take it back then, witch.” More tickling and treacherous laughter from the two before Kid registered his gawking crew as he relented with an awkward scowl.

The witch arched her back between gasps to eye the stunned crew to judge Killer’s masked expression, flitting back to Kid. “Killer’s not upset by the nickname~” she sang up to him. 

Kid rolled his eyes before slapping her cheek almost lightly, standing and digging his heels into the sand before huffing “I think I liked you better when you were having a nervous meltdown.” He took her outstretched hand, yanking her up as she winced- feeling her arm near dislocate.

Killer cleared his throat, breaking the unusual display his captain had started. “Got her this time around Kid..” Killer taunted, igniting fury in the redhead as he stilled and the crew oooed.

“What are you saying, Killer?” Kid shouted at his best friend, animosity clear on his face as the witch gave a winning smile at Killer from peering behind the redhead’s arm.

Killer gave a cocky shrug before drawling, “just observing that you two are now equal as far as sparring goes.” He gave a calculated wink from behind his mask at Indigo, watching her face light up having seen the gesture some fucking how. She bit her lip at him, looking between him and the steaming Kid.

Kid debated kicking sand at Killer like a fucking child but stopped himself at the last second turning instead to his giggling subordinates, “I guarantee that half of you won’t be able to pin her. Oliver, you’re first.” 

Oliver beamed at him before shoving a bottle into Mohican’s chest, launching off the log he was currently sitting on to run towards the quietly giggling woman. “Just sparring, don’t get all excessive and- fucking Oliver are you listening?” The long-haired redhead puffed at his cigarette and grunted in response, clearly ogling down with mischievous bright green eyes at his woman “don’t get too fucking handsy.” A  _ very  _ noncommittal hum followed Kid’s instructions as the pair leisurely walked slightly from the circle and closer to the ocean.

Oliver and the witch shook hands before walking back several feet from each other as Oliver flicked his cigarette into the ocean as she imitated a leisurely stretch, leaning her torso to the left then right. “On your call, Captain?” Oliver called, eyeing the woman wickedly. “You’re going down, witchy dame.”

Kid chuckled darkly beside Killer, “begin!”

Oliver sprinted towards Indigo, lunging the final three feet as she stood patiently- sidestepping him and ducking his reach before hooking an ankle between his legs and jumping while kicking their legs behind her. Oliver began falling backward and caught himself on his palms and ass on the sand with clear surprise on his baby face, while she gave him no time to register the change of position. She lunged towards him and landed to straddle his lap. Indie shoved forward on the insides of his elbows so he had to brace backward on his back against the sand before she caught his unexpecting hands with her own to press his palms to the Earth.

“Gotcha,” she chuckled, sparring a flirty wink before rising and pulling the blushing man up with her. Oliver didn’t even attempt to pull his hand from hers as they walked back to the circle.

Kid was pleased at the quick takedown, grinning widely that he wasn’t the only idiot to be taken down by a small chick. “Mohican!” She stilled, coking an eyebrow at the mohawk who  _ ran  _ to her and replaced Oliver’s hand with his own, pulling her back towards the wet sand before the ocean. 

He, seemingly urgently, slipped off his coat and whipped it to the still embarrassed Oliver with a shrieked giggle while maintaining the biggest shit-eating grin possible to the shifting woman. She eyed his now naked chest carefully as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m ready!” He loudly sang before winking and lowly asking, “like what you see, toots?”

She rolled her eyes, hinting at a blush. “Get it together, witch.” Kid sneered, not amused at all. “Go.” 

The woman paused waiting for Mohican’s move, but he simply remained still- wiggling eyebrows and smirking at her. Indigo shot a confused look at Heat who appeared  _ wildly  _ annoyed and glaring at Mohican, before eyeing a stoically composed Kid and Killer, flitting her gaze back to her cheeky opponent. Shrugging, she darted forward and detected not even a sliver of movement from the lanky man. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his bare waist as they fell from the momentum back into the sand with Mohican moving to squeeze and palm her ass in a fit of giggles. She landed with her hands on his bare chest, cheeky blue eyes looking up at her “ah damn, too fast for me~” he cooed, gripping her hips tightly and grinding her against his lap.

Killer was up and over in an instant, ripping his woman off his fucking subordinate by her shoulders. Mohican took the distraction to scramble up and awkwardly sprint to his coat and best friend while smothering coarse laughter into his hand and avoiding the glare from three of his buddies. “She’s quick, boss! Couldn’t see her  _ coming!” _

Kid gritt his teeth at the unsubtle fist bump spared between Oliver and Mohican. “You’re a fucking idiot, Mohican. You too, witch for falling into that shit spectacle.” She snorted, giving Killer an impish look. “Wire for fucks sake please save our crew’s face,”

Wire wheezed, standing to his impressive height and joining the three sparing Heat a wink as he waltzed over to the ravenett. “Wait- first things first,” Indie quietly rasped, grabbing Wire’s arm and extending it out as she stood shoulder to shoulder to him and mirrored his arm’s extension with her own. “He’s got over a foot of reach on me, just so we’re clear.” She mumbled, stomping a good distance away from a smug Wire. 

Killer retreated to his seat next to Kid, humming in amusement. “Begin,”

Wire began leisurely walking to the woman, who began to study his movements closely for a moment before walking backward on the sand. She pressed her lips in a line of deep thought as she watched his long limbs move, stepping backward rapidly. Wire quickened his pace, and she quickened hers before he closed in on her reaching outstretched arms for her legs. Indigo tried side-stepping him as he smugly grinned down at her, catching her thighs in a tight grasp. She tried moving to jump on his torso so the reach wouldn’t be a problem, but Wire caught her hips and used her momentum to quickly launch her high into the air. 

Indigo quietly shrieked at the change in space, slowly flailing in the black sky with a gasp before free falling  _ down _ . She considered briefly how much it was going to suck to have  _ two  _ broken legs, whimpering at the thought. “Shit” she whispered, covering her slammed closed eyes with her hands.

But then Wire caught her softly princess style, before gently and lazily setting her on the sand. The men were roaring. “Scared of heights, Indie?” He mock whispered, gently pushing her shoulders to the ground. She couldn’t move her hands from her face but she was glad as fuck to be back on Earth. 

“Thank you for catching me, Wire.” She whispered into her hands, rubbing her face and smile at the quiet wheeze he emitted. “And I sure am, bedroom voice.” Wire felt himself smile fondly at the rare vulnerability in her voice, reaching to gently push her pliant body against the sand before thumbing over the back of her knuckles. 

He scoffed, “as if I wouldn’t catch you.”

Kid was bark laughing the loudest, “Fuck yeah, Wire!” He beamed at his  _ wildly  _ smug subordinate who was moving to have a victory beer with Mohican, for some fucking reason. “Heat! You’re up!” 

The bluett huffed before launching up, tucking a blue curtain of dreadlocks over his shoulder while rushing over to gently help the witch up. She gave a sweet and  _ relieved  _ smile full of annoying adoration as she stepped back away from him on the sand. Killer tutted at the display, “I’m ordering you both to actually try.” Heat’s gaze shifted to Kid and Killer’s giving them a curt nod.

Indigo rolled her eyes before giving a mock salute to Killer, “aye aye, Killer-sensei.”

“Get her, Heat.” 

Heat and Indigo began an antagonizing slow circling around each other with the bluette looking down at the witchy woman with fire in his eyes. Indigo swallowed heavily, goddamn was he beautiful like this- orange and red light aura nearly  _ illuminating _ him in a halo. She looked up at him with huge, twinkly eyes  _ gawking,  _ betraying her sly smile and come hither motion of her boney index finger. Heat smirked, shaking his head slowly in the negative. 

Heat knew that running into her range would result in some embarrassing and sneaky takedown and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to end this quicker than he had to. He watched her slowly crouch back on her heels before leaping closer towards him as he sidestepped her, firmly grasping her lean bicep to twist her back into him as he relished in the feeling of her body pressed to his. Fuck, he missed her. Focus, Heat, focus.

She tried intertwining her right leg behind his and pushing her weight back into his fiery energy to have them trip backward, but he remained immobile while barely digging his heels into the sand. He quietly leaned over to chuckle down to her ear “Uh-uh, missy~”

She gave an amused huff as he twisted her arm and pliant body, causing a graceless spin away from him ending in a crouch. He grinned wildly to himself as she watched his aura ignite further, gently kicking her legs wider apart with the side of his own right one as soon as her spin stilled. Indigo lost her balance and fell backward dumbly, barely kicking up sand as she caught herself with her palms digging in the sand- hovering her center above the ground. She couldn’t fucking help the blush that she was giving the darkly amused bluett. 

Heat chuckled, kneeling in front of her and sliding between her thighs. He gave a rare salacious grin down at her as she kicked her legs up to wrap around his muscled abdomen and pulled him in closer to her center while attempting to swap their positions. He smirked wildly while remaining immobile, swatting one of the hands that she was supporting herself up with. She shifted slightly closer to him on the sand, before he swatted it away again. Indigo huffed, wrapping her arm behind his neck to try to switch their position a final time before he wrapped a long blue arm around her back pulling her chest in closer to his own. “Are you  _ toying  _ with me, Heat?” She giggled lightly, taking in his brown eyes. 

He nodded happily before swatting her other arm from supporting her up. She sighed, wrapping the other arm over his neck as he supported their weight by sitting back on his calves. “You sly dog,” the witch laughed full of love, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Heat gave her a wink, holding her impossibly tight to him with his left arm as he reached his other to pull her interlaced hands from behind his neck before launching them forward- pinning her back and hands above her in the sand as he hovered and dwarfed over her. He gave her another wink, taking in the blush she was giving him greedily as he lifted the small of her back to press against him. He relished in the feeling before finally husking into her neck “You can unwrap your legs from my hips now~” daring a final lick. 

“Well I didn’t know we could dry fuck her into the sand! I want another shot!” Oliver shouted to no one in particular, swigging heavy from his ale before tossing it into the fire and lighting another cigarette.

Mohican was giggling madly, throwing an arm over his comrade “yeah! Me too! I see the error of my ways now, I bet I could take her down if you gave me another shot Cap!”

Killer was once again, ripping a very pleased with himself Heat off of his witch. He shoved Heat towards the circle probably too hard judging by how the blue bastard stumbled, but what a fucking asshole that guy was, Killer thought. Absolutely no respect for him and Kid’s witch. But he supposed he couldn’t blame him. The witch  _ was _ an impish little thing. 

Killer was not pleased with the smiling woman, who was watching sand run through her fingers, all casual-like. Neither was Kid, judging on how he threw a half-full ale at Heat who was working  _ very  _ hard on schooling his features into a sulk. “We need a new crew, Killer” the redhead shot, pissed while throwing a full beer bottle at the witch who eagerly dodged and caught it. 

Indigo chuckled, “thanks Kid! You tossed this kind of hard though, it’s going to explode when I open it-“ 

Killer yanked the bottle from the witch, opening it with his sythed armband towards her so that the beer sprayed all over her expectant face. She sighed while accepting the spray, wiping the ale off her scowl with the bottom of her tank as the crew erupted in laughter. “Real mature, Killer.” She pouted, turning on her ass away from him. 

“You’re  _ sulking _ and calling  _ me  _ immature?” She cocked an eyebrow at his mask, side-eyeing him while pursing her lips. She nodded, crossing her arms. He was _ shaking _ trying to suppress the laughter at the display “Up, witch. It’s my turn to spar with you.”

“I don’t want to now, you’re fucking  _ mean _ .” Indigo tutted at him, and Killer felt his heart race and his face pull into the biggest smug grin at the childish insult. “It’s not funny, stop smiling Killer  _ cunt. _ ” She hissed, before reaching over her lap and behind her to toss sand at his boots.

Wire shot up, stumbling in drunk indignation, “Killer are you smiling? Is no one going to ask her about that-“

Killer shook his head in silent laughter while closing his eyes to the expansive midnight sky, “I’m not smiling, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” He taunted, smoothing his hair out and grinning harder down at the sulker.

Indie shot up on her toes, jabbing a finger into Killer’s dumby thick chest. “Yes you fucking are, liar! I’m going to wipe that smug look off your handsome face!” She hissed, voice cracking and eyes darkened as she shoved him backward on the beach.

Oliver and Mohican shot a curious look between each other as they huddled over the fire and one another, snickering  _ loudly  _ at the exchange.

“Get him, witch!” Kid crooned between chuckles, grinning wickedly at the murderous look she gave him.

Indigo walked a few feet away from Killer, cracking her knuckles between long and pale fingers. The Captain tried composing himself at the upcoming takedown, he really did before snorting “Go!”

Killer and Indigo exchanged a respectful nod as the woman gave a taunting eye to Killer’s literal Achilles’ tendon.

Killer had moved for only a second and pinned her against the soft sand in an instant, grinning wildly into the side of her face as she seethed under him. “Goddamnit.” She huffed, blowing their hair out of her face as she struggled against his huge hot hands tightly entwined with hers against the Earth. 

Somewhere Indigo registered that  _ his _ crew was booing and she wanted to die and crawl away in this fucking instant, the sadistic hippy was simply  _ too  _ fast.. Maybe she couldn’t outrun him, did she even want to? Feeling his wickedly hot and huge body  _ press  _ against her- holy shit when did she become such a pervert. Killer husking lowly into her neck was absolutely not helping her indecent train of thought, “Glad your walls are back up, witch.” 

Well, that meant  _ something _ a smarter person would be able to decipher, that of which she wasn’t. “One of us needs to cut our hair and donate it if we want this to work between us,” wiping the hair out of her mouth on her inner pinned elbow.

His hot exhale tutted into her long neck, “I’m very upset with you, witchy cunt..” he hummed slowly and low, eliciting shivers as she licked her lips slowly while keeping her eyes weakly closed, cocking a challenging eyebrow at him anyway as a response. She took in his heavy, hot breathing as a response in its own.

Indigo turned to look him in his eyes deeply beyond his mask.  _ Fuck _ that was spooky, Killer shivered “all this taunting tonight with my men, the new bruises on your thighs..”

The witch’s lip curled into a full-on smirk, “are you  _ jealous _ ?” Eyes alight with mischief as her narrow features contorted to an impish taunt. 

He felt his voice drop an octave lower as his cock thrummed in his jeans along with his heartbeat, “no, I simply don’t like your misbehavior. In fact, I’m going to punish you tonight for it.” He chuckled gravely, greedily taking the lustful whimper she drew under him, savoring the dark gaze she  _ gave _ him.

She hummed, carefully studying his features behind his mask. “Suppose it can’t be helped.. your meeting went well I presume?” 

Killer felt his smirk pull into a wide grin, indulging in a rub of his thumb over her cool fingers before jumping up and pulling her with him, ignoring her pained wine while he led them, yanking her into his lap when he sat by Kid who shot his own jealous and knowing look at his mask. Killer couldn’t care less as her cool body sank into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a plot what is that


	13. Blue

After a very sweet gesture of Kid giving, or more aptly  _ throwing _ , Heat the blow torch he had made for him (which promptly ended with Mohican and Oliver near being burnt to death) the night was over as the seven retreated to the ship. Indigo shot the vast island and ocean a silent goodbye and a prayer to those sweet canines she had met earlier. She eyed the gangplank for a moment with hesitation before being shoved forward by the Captain into Killer who had reacted, in her opinion rather strongly, by instinctually flicking her off the wood planks and into the ocean. 

She scowled like a wet cat as Killer led her to his cabin, shaking with silent laughter the entire journey as she huddled into her crossed arms.  _ At the very fucking least, _ he was carrying her newly bought shit. What an asshole. 

“You-“ he began with audible laughter while closing the door, earning a murderous glare from raccoon eyes as he took to sweeping an arm out in gesture of the bathroom “can go ahead.” He rubbed his goatee out before undoing his mask with a snicker. Indie stomped to the bathroom before stripping out of her soaked tank, throwing it at his face. He caught the sopping fabric before it was even close, and made a move to chase her, but she darted and locked the washroom door behind her. 

“You’re going to pay for that,” he warned, trying to scowl at her raspy giggle through the door. 

She felt the beam he was giving the wood and cooed, starting the shower “add it to my list of offenses then,” 

Killer rubbed his smiling face, pressing his palms into his eyes as he and Kid’s ship began its journey into the ocean. Home, he mused tiredly pulling out a new bottle of whiskey.  _ This  _ bottle had been bought to win back the witch’s affections but considering she couldn’t keep a grudge for the life of her, maybe it could be viewed as a celebration. Or perhaps it didn’t need a reason, that would be more appropriate and probably appreciated.

He was on his second glass when she finally left the bathroom, silently walking in to sit beside him after departing her clothes into his laundry basket. He eyed her expectant features, cocking an eyebrow at her in question.

She waited a beat before responding, huffing and pouring herself a glass of the amber liquor. “Were you waiting for  _ me  _ to pour you a drink?” He snickered, rising to grab clothes to shower and change into. 

She shrugged, murmuring into her glass “it would’ve counted as your first of two punishments.” 

He stilled at the comment from the archway to his bathroom, “why would that be considered a punishment?”

She shrugged, rising an arched eyebrow at him. “Because it would’ve been  _ nice _ , something you don’t like being.” Killer absolutely felt like an idiot as he tried to school his bare features, cracking his neck.

“Then what’s the second punishment, so I can better prepare myself mentally?” He challenged, pink lips curling on one side as he looked down at her from behind his bangs.

So fucking  _ pretty _ , why was her heart slamming hard from this bastard? Oh yeah. Because he  _ is _ pretty  _ and _ a bastard.. it was a shame that there  _ was  _ good things about him. He was wildly intelligent, calm, funny, strong, beautiful.. but he was lacking kindness and heart. Or atleast, lacking them for her. He clearly adored his crew. Damn. 

What a dichotomy Killer’s personality was. She considered his question, resting her chin to her palm while studying his stoic expression. “I get to play with your hair, for 20 minutes.”

Killer was absolutely not expecting that. The things he had in store for her were a lot more salacious, wickedly so. He felt his cheeks crimson, taking in her bored pout as she openly eyed his hair with adoration. Fuck, atleast something about him garnered that expression. He felt his lips pull into an annoying smile as her gaze traced over his strands falling to his waistband. “My.. my hair?” His stupid moth betrayed him.

Her dark eyes shot from admiring his mane to his cool blues, pausing before cooing “mhm. Get to touch, brush, and braid a small strand before you get your turn for ‘punishment.’” Killer felt his jaw drop and mouth dry at the demand, this didn’t sound like punishment in the least bit.

He nervously shot his left hand over his long tendrils, eyeing the floor closely in bewilderment. “Uh-“

The witchy woman began giving him an up to no good smile on her angular face, raspy snickers escaping her as she leant back on her palms “can’t handle it, Killer? Can’t hang? Our safe word is blue by the way.” A fucking  _ wink _ from dark eyes shot straight to his brain. 

He scoffed, stammering “why ‘blue’?” This was absolutely not how this was to go. He was supposed to just slap the woman’s ass crimson and make  _ her  _ feel small, not the other way around. Goddamn, what was this annoying feeling fluttering in his aching chest. Why did the image of her pretty fingers gingerly touching his hair, scraping his scalp make his belly shutter. Maybe this  _ was  _ a punishment afterall.. He probably  _ shouldn’t  _ have sprayed that beer in her face but goddamn was it funny at the time.

Indigo looked very surprised by the intelligent man’s question, what a silly. She tutted, tapping the pad of her index finger on her cheekbone below her eye as she bore into the shifting man.

What the hell was she getting at. “Your eyes are purp-“  _ oh.  _ Damnit. How strange it was to be reminded of a feature you’ve all but disregarded on yourself. What was that far away patient smile she was giving him - “fine. You can touch my hair.” That sly smile into his glass was definitely not helping his uneasiness, nor was the winning lick of her lip before she swallowed. “Then it’s my turn.”

——-/———/———————

Killer wasn’t happy at the constant shower reflections he had more and more with Indigo’s arrival. He had  _ enough _ to deal with; ebbing the crew, keeping Kid’s temperament and ambition in line, planning all the logistics required for keeping everything in order that the impatient redhead clearly couldn’t handle on his own. It was exhausting but  _ he _ could handle it. Sure, alcohol and a lot of alone time helped his destined predicament and he wouldn’t change where we was for the world. He loved his crew, he loved where they were headed, and he loved his part in pushing them forward. What he hated was this woman pulling him out of his position and digging into his weaknesses like they were a  _ sore,  _ he wasn’t strong enough to handle that. Nobody was, he mused washing the conditioner out of his hair. Not him, absolutely not Kid who was looking more and more love sick by the day.

It  _ was  _ conditioner day, or atleast it was tomorrow. He wasn’t doing this for the woman. It was well past midnight, this counted as his hair care day. He stepped out of the shower, wishing his brain wasn’t so caught up in where he had placed his hair oil so that he would have been able to jack off and think  _ clearly  _ for the first time since that stupid bar. Why! why hadn’t the witch kissed the whore and looked up at him while she did it. 

There was his hair oil, he knew it hadn’t walked off and hid like his anxiety was screaming at him. He spritzed it into the bottom half of his hair, rubbing fingers through the now untangled locks. There was no way she would be able to tell what he was doing, she was perceptive but not that perceptive. Besides, his hair  _ did  _ need it and if she dared to call him on it then he’d choke her like he had always wanted to. It was a win win, he mused blow drying his hair to recommended 80%. Good enough.

What he was absolutely not expecting was the witch snoozing on his couch with a peaceful face curled into the inside of her elbow. The abandoned glass still had contents, which would’ve been amusing on any other day. Today, it was particularly surprising. He considered how annoyed he  _ should  _ be feeling by her working him up so much that he couldn’t enjoy his shower but he only felt himself quietly walking to crouch by the woman with a dull ache in his chest.

Why his arm was reaching out to gently touch her wrist, he didn’t know. He didn’t get why he was giving a soft rub to the cool skin, nor why he was watching her ghostly features pulled in peaceful rest with admiration and not lust. She hummed for a moment, before glossy dark eyes opened to clear a fraction to study him. A soft smile hinted on the corner of her lips as she took in his now stilled and uncomfortable features, “ah, Kill’ it’s time for your assault.” 

Killer rolled his eyes as he attempted to stand from his awkward crouch, being stilled by cool bones on his bare shoulders. He let her guide him into a sitting position against the couch, humming “stay right here, please.” 

He watched as she glided over to her bag, quietly digging for something. Killer eyed her form as he leaned against the leather, curiously eyeing her back to distract himself. Had she gotten even thinner? The ribs of her back were protruding slightly, straining against the lean scarred muscle under her short inky dress.

But she turned in an instant, holding a wood comb and small hair tie over her ring finger with a determined look. “My chosen instruments of torture,” Indie laughed to herself, flipping the comb like a knife as he rolled his eyes. She glided to her seat behind him and as he felt the soft tug on a strand of his hair, he relaxed his stiffened position against the couch.

Indigo leant forward over his reclining shoulder, running a long thumb down his bare cheek, humming “lean forward for me, for a second.” She was very pleased and  _ surprised  _ by his compliance as she quickly ran her hand over his broad back, sweeping his long expanse of hair over her legs.

Holy smokes, how long had she wanted to do this. His cascading hair was still ashy blonde even with his age, silky, thick, soft and wavy. She inwardly gave herself a timer as she knew he was probably counting down, rubbing his face with calloused palms as if signifying the beginning of torture. What a silly.

She’d indulge herself first, running her palms over his texture as if petting him. So soft. Better than Mohican’s coat, gah. She indulged herself further, gliding her fingers from the base of his skull through the meters of hair… several times.. “Are you  _ humming _ ?” Killer chuckled lowly from infront of her, rubbing his brow with two fingers as he braced himself back against the couch by an elbow.

Idiot felt her cheeks blister, stalling her fingers mid ministration with an annoyed huff. “I uh, let me enjoy this so shushyalips.”

Killer was flushed and thankful for whatever lord was above that he was facing away from the witch. He (tried to) silently clear his throat before lowly warning, “you’ve got 15 minutes left to pet me.”

Indigo bit her scowling bottom lip before indulging in another few minutes of petting. She wrapped her finger around his locks admiring the thick ring of hair around her digit, splaid it all over her crossed lap as a blanket, and finally indulged in scraping her nails across his scalp to divide his hair. She beamed at the slight hints of relaxation Killer exuded, slumping lower against the couch as he relaxed his tense trapezius.

Fuck it. He smelled like tea tree and mint, she could live in his soft hair happily. His hair even shown like the moraccan oil that she used, but his was so much softer than hers, no split ends on a fucking pirate. How did anyone fight this beautiful man, she didn’t know. She’d indulge in another minute, repeatedly scraping her nails lightly over his scalp before slowly sliding them back to the tips of his hair. 

Killer really tried stifiling the shiver her nails and ministrations gave him as he glossed his vision out a porthole. It felt too good, shockwaves and nerve endings sparking as her fingers and nails pulled on his free hair. Nails softly gliding against his scalp,  _ fuck  _ did it feel good. Her quiet and absentminded hum make him swallow dryly with every lazy ministration from her hands. He felt goose bumps and shivers all through his neck and shoulders and goddamn was it the most pleasant and uncomfortable thing he’s ever experienced, he could sleep like this- cadaver fingers running through his hair with quiet hums of appreciation and rubs to his scalp and back..

She leaned over his shoulder, whispering to his ear as if it was fucking necessary “your hair is  _ so  _ beautiful, like your face” she quietly husked before quickly pulling back running her nails over the crown of scalp. His cheeks were on fire and knew there was no way he’d heard her correctly because what- “how much time do I have left?”

Killer swalllwed dryly, willing a witty remark fo come but was drawing a stupid blank “five minutes.” He considered his reaction, musing quietly. He had never been touched like  _ this _ , belly full of warmth and agony of the unknown. Just as his musings began, they were dissipated as she ran her nail finally through the right side of his scalp,

Her fingers left his body and he nearly reacted, reacted  _ strongly _ . She gave a placating scrape to his scalp before giving a chast kiss to his temple. “Then I better get to braiding, ay?” 

There was absolutely no way she’d be able to braid an entire strand in five minutes if she had kept drinking, she knew that. That’s why she stopped, fingers moving quickly to braid a thin strand under a layer of hair that would hopefully reach his waist if he didn’t lose his patience first. Indigo hoped and prayed that whatever he had in store for her after this would be distracting enough that the clever Killer would forget about the braid and leave it in all day tomorrow. Gah, wouldn’t that be a sight. Indie huffed to stomp out the smile that was growing on her face.

She quickly wrapped the braid in a thin clear rubber band before hiding it in the rest of his mane, tucking the entire cascade over his shoulder. “Thanks for your cooperation, you’re free to go pirate.” She cooed, reaching for the remainder of her alcohol as he rose to sit by her. 

Killer searched his hair for the braid in the hair all over his chest, chuckling having found the surprisingly neat and tiny knot. Indigo watched Killer’s soft smile pull into a smirk that she  _ gulped _ heavily at as he twisted the strand between huge calloused fingers. His eyes flitted to hers, “guess it’s a good thing I pulled the alcohol out after all.” 

She cocked an eyebrow at the chuckle he was giving, inspecting the braid. “You know, if you had shaky hands you wouldn’t have been able to braid so-“

Indigo rolled her eyes so hard she almost yelped, slapping his naked chest before she could stop herself. “I’m not that bad- oh. Shit.” She fucked up, she couldn’t look up from the glass as she felt Killer tense beside her. Why did she slap him, why. Indigo glared at her treacherous hand that was  _ sure  _ to be rebroken. It was almost funny, realizing that it was the hand that  _ already  _ had a slowly healing thumb joint from two days ago.

She dared to eye his cooly composed expression before cursing herself, reoffering the shaking hand to him. Killer took her dainty hand in his, turning it over to study it before gripping it with one and her wrist with the other. He hummed lowly, eyeing her resigned expression watching his ministrations “ready?”

He watched her nod once, she sure as fuck looked ready. “Close your eyes,” his quiet gravel somehow registered through her rapid heartbeat as she complied.

She waited for the break, taking a deep breath in and began thinking of Heat, of flowers, of the ocean, of good music- and then she felt a light press of lips to her fingertips. 

She exhaled. Slowly blinking her eyes open as she studied her wrist, flipping it over twice. It  _ wasn’t  _ broken. Killer was leaning his head back on his hands, muscled chest expanding and clenching rapidly with quiet laughter. She swallowed heavily at the rest of her alcohol, steadying her breathing. “Very funny, Killer.”

Killer tried rubbing the smile off his face, gasping into his hands. Part of him felt a  _ little _ guilty for her thinking that the he’d break her arm over a playful slap. But, but he loved leveling with her more and seeing those spooked out reactions finally takeover her always apathetic features, sure there was the spike of guilt he got when she offered her hand to his. Maybe one day the guilt would win but that day  _ wasn’t  _ today. He huffed out a quick “sorry” and that glare she gave him as she refilled her glass did something to him. 

“No you’re not.” She tutted, instantly sulking and crossing her arms while eyeing her fingernails.

This, this was too much for him. Laughing harder, she pursed her lips out at him and clicked her tongue. God it felt good to laugh. “I am!” He bit the back of his hand, trying to suppress the giggles.

Indigo rolled her eyes, beginning to grin despite herself. “You will  _ not _ be laughing when I cut your achilles, but  _ I  _ will. And  _ your _ arm for good measure.”

Killer snorted, “but you were being so sweet a moment ago and now  _ you’re _ being  _ mean _ !”

The deadpan she was giving him would’ve made a weaker man crumble, he mused relighting his giggles. She jumped up, sparing him the middle finger, before stomping over to his bathroom. He was hot on her tail though, moving to grab her hips and spin her against the wall. She scowled up at him, before letting out a breathy laugh “hey! I’m not going to be sweet to you  _ ever again,  _ asshole.”

He was beaming down at her, palming the wall beside

her ghostly face. “But I like when you’re sweet to  _ me _ ,” Killer cooed down to her neck, nipping at the flesh between chuckles.

Indigo huffed. Rolling her eyes, “oh yeah?” No shit, she mused crossing her arms. That tell tale signal of him wanting to react immediately with violence  _ absolutely  _ did not convey his likeness.

Killer hummed in response, pushing the curtain of her hair over her shoulder. “Mhm, and I’m considering to start being sweeter to  _ you _ ..” she cocked a disbelieving eyebrow up at him, studying his cool and smirking features before a sly smile turned up the corner of her own lips.

“Well I suppose not breaking my arm like you considered doing was a good start.” 

Killer grinned, it  _ was  _ a good start. “The bars low, I get it. That’s a good thing though, is it not?” A dark eye roll, “means your expectations are low.”

Indigo pressed her lips together in a tight line while eyeing her escape under his arm. Oh shit, he was losing her he could see that. Killer hummed, leaning down. “I think  _ you’re  _ beautiful,” he tried. That had worked on him, maybe she’d like that. 

A fine arched brow and an even wider sly smile, twinkly eyes. Uh oh. “My hair or my face?” She laughed quietly, moving to duck under his arm.

But he caught her arm and pressed it almost gently to the wall before using his ridiculous speed to pin the other one alongside her left. He tried thinking, he could do better. Killer rubbed his goatee in thought with his free hand, searching the floor. A moment passed and he licked his lips, muttering explicitives as he felt the witch slightly twist in his tight grasp “both. Everything, really. It makes my chest hurt a bit.” He hummed when she stilled her twisting, “I don’t like it.” 

A throaty laugh escaped Indie’s lips, watching his lost expression take in the noise. She watched as his brow pulled together and cool blues clouded as if  _ he  _ was surprised he’d said that. Man, this was a  _ very  _ tight grip on her wrists. Definitely was going to leave dark bruises, she mused clenching and unclenching her fists for circulation. But,  _ more importantly,  _ that was perhaps the kindest thing anyone has said to her in a long while. Absolutely over the past month with a fucking pirate crew of all people in the expanse of the dark world. Maybe her expectations were low. Shit. Best not focus on that. Perhaps stranger things have happened from stranger people.

She raised on her bare toes, rising to place a small testing kiss to his naked top lip. Killer was revived, chasing after the feeling when Indigo pulled away to press his thick lips heavy against hers. Hearing the sigh of relief against his mouth from the woman he was currently pinning, he released her wrist with one hand to effortlessly grip the underside of her thighs and lift her against him and the wall. “That one, that one was better huh?” Killer chuckled into her arching neck.

The cool press of her lean legs as they wrapped around his waist was all the confirmation he needed before releasing her wrists to touch lower with both hands. He groaned into her throat when she shuddered from his lazily roaming palms and fingers on the outside of her thighs. God, her skin was so cool and smooth and the fucking goosebumps-

Indigo gasped when Killer nipped at the sweet spot on her neck and gave a choked moan as he ground her into the shiplap by his hips.  _ Whimpering  _ at the clear hardness grinding into her core, pulling on long blonde tresses and scalp to get the searing heat of his mouth back on her own. He licked over her bottom lip, apparently seizing the gasp  _ he  _ caused by grinding into her to explore her hot tongue and mouth. The sensation of being caged, of his huge presence in both physicality and presence, his wet tongue and hands desperately searching her mouth and body was all too much. 

Between the lazy gaze from her hooded lids at his hungry expression and blown pupils, the pads of fingertips that had been replaced with blunt nails digging into her thighs and ass, and the constant grinding and slipping of his hips between her own to rut into her fucking  _ hard— _ Killer likely wasn’t feeling much better. He groaned when she began slowly chasing the friction he was offering her, rocking into his pelvis and clinging to him with throaty cries and arching off the wall to press into him. 

Killer never felt her mouth leave his, not like she would allow it with the fingers in his hair demanding him closer as he carried them to his bed as she incessantly clung to him with quiet whimpers. His spine arched from the scratch to his scalp as he dropped her to his bed, not allowing any time to pass as he moved to pin her body under him and her hands up to the sheets tangled with both their hair. Fuck, his heart was beating hard and he could feel her rapid pulse through soft wrists pinned tightly by his own rough fingers. 

He shot to her neck, nipping and sucking the bruises that had tempted him all fucking night while relishing in her whimpers as her body shot to his. Indigo felt a choked keen escape her lips, feeling his hard abs against her bare stomach as her slip dress slid up over her hips. Only hot and expansive muscle clench with every exhale against her, smothering as Killer ran a hand over over her throat, moving to slide over her dressing to pinch and twist her erect bud before cupping it roughly, grinding into her harder when she cried out.

Indigo was panting and twisting against his firm grasp, whining against his rough ministrations as he moved from gripping her chest to a bruising grip on her hip. “What is it, Indigo?” 

Soft and slow kisses to her lower ribs, sucks on her under breast while a rough hand leisurely explored up and down from her hip bone to her breast. Hot puffs air from Killer and his goatee rubbing coarsely on the sensitive flesh of her tummy made her skin explode in burning want as she struggled  _ harder _ against his tight grasp on her hands. An open mouth kiss below her navel, followed by soft bites to her lower abdomen caused her legs to wrap weakly around his center.

Killer’s taunting hand moved to lazily stroke down and up the inner thigh pressed to the side of his own ribs, watching the slow quiver of her limb tremble against his ministrations with hooded eyes. “It’s awfully rude not to answer when someone asks you a question..” a slow and painful drag of his blunt nails down the outside her thigh caused a muffled cry into her shoulder, drinking in how she clenched around him.

Indigo began panting as he smoothed over the scrape with calloused hands, laying sloppy kisses over the red lines. She tried again to escape the tight grasp her wrists were trapped in against the mattress, “p-please Killer,” a second scratch began going down her injured thigh, gasping “let me t-touch y-you, _ please”  _ hot and sloppy wet kisses with licks began tracing over the new markings as she began giving into the need of friction of her core to his thigh, grinding against his growing slick skin.

Killer’s eyes near rolled back at the sensation of her want. Groaning into her partially covered and heaving chest slick with cool want, grinding back against her own  _ hot _ core for his  _ own  _ needed friction and feeling of her around him- he stilled her with his free hand pressing her hands down while rising to kneel with a covered thigh to her cunt to take in the view.

Wild inky hair splaid in a tangle around her, two thin snowy arms pressed down into his fucking bed by his one own tanned arm.. huge eyes completely blown and glossed over with lust, swollen lips parted and panting up at him while a pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. Near trembling with want for him, unmasked and all. God _ damn. _ He let his free hand push up her thin dress over her chest, leaving her near bare besides her thin laced panties. 

Indigo was lost in a haze while looking up at Killer. Wild, blonde hair cascading around him and over his shoulders matted to his skin with sweat and lust. Huge, golden chest and skin pulled taught over muscle that was heaving for air and  _ towering  _ over her in every way, drinking her in. Whisps of blonde chest and stomach hair gleaming against his darker complexion, so opposite of her own. A thick covered thigh ground into her covered core, and she willed herself to not move and grind against his limb as she took in his face that was always slightly hidden by hair. Wide and huge cool blues, typically full on intelligence and calculation now blown wide in  _ want,  _ Adonis nose and plush lips parted and breathing heavy. Her heart hammered in her ears as he slid his free hand down her throat, pausing to tighten just for a moment before tracing her sternum, down her stomach, and under her panties. Seeing the smirk as he traced softly over his slick slit, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut to stifle the choked whimper. “Don’t even say it,”

Killer gave a cruel laugh, thumbing and circling over her clit causing a soft thrash from the woman below him. “You want me that much, huh? Or was it the threat of choking you?”

She forced her eyes open and to clear slightly, gasping as he intently studied each of her reactions. What an ass, the huge erection straining against his black sweatpants that she had been beyond teased enough against tonight was quite contrary to him acting so unaffected. A testing dip into her entrance and she  _ choked  _ “kiss me, K-Killer please” she choked up to him, her stupid throat voice coming out like a beg as he removed his teasing hand ground his thigh to her quilm and  _ complied. _

Sucking her pliant tounge as he began to rest his hot body atop hers, releasing her hands to gently clutch the back of her hair to pull her face to his- she made her own move. Latching a calf between his and grabbing his opposite shoulder, Indigo made her move to bounce lightly against his stunned lap. She made quick work of gently pushing his own wrists to one of her hands, pressing them to hers while he responded with a nervous grunt that was smothered by her lips gliding and molding  _ over  _ his hot ones eagerly sliding her tongue into his hot mouth tickling his roof before pulling back out and nipping at his bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, giving an indulgent slide against her earning a quiet whimper as the witch tossed her head back.

“You’ve  _ never _ been topped before?” A second slide of her hips over his own as she released his hands to pull off her dress. 

Killer grunted, “no and today’s  _ not _ the day, witch” 

Quickly switching their position, Killer wasted no time to strip himself and his woman before flipping her so that she laid on her belly. Straddling over the back of her thighs and ignoring the curious smile from the woman over her shoulder, he did something that he’d wanted to do since the day he saw her. He crouched over her, bracing himself on his elbow and gripped her throat tightly before harshly slapping her ass with his free hand, “blue?”

Whimpering and twisting against the hot, rough palm clutching her throat, “I-I want you however you are, I-I’ll say ‘blue’ if I can’t take it..” a second harsh slap had her seeing stars as he slid a calloused palm roughly over the injured skin, “you’ll-“ a huge rough palm clenching her larynx tightened so breathing became slightly more labored with her voice rasping “you’ll respect it, right Kill- Killer?”

Grunting into her shoulder that he was sucking between bites and hot fat licks to cool flesh, “mm- m ‘course,” biting  _ harder  _ over boney shoulder blade as she cried out and leant  _ harder  _ into his palm on her throat made his grinding hips stutter. “Your cry is lovely-” Killer moaned, feeling his dick  _ leak  _ as he rutted his hips over her ass and spanked again  _ harder _ . 

The whimper that escaped the woman as he rocked against her was sinful, tears pooling down her long closed lashes over cheeks to the sheets her face was pressed against as she met his movements with each harsh slap and grind “mm, ready-“

And that was it, he thrust into her slobbering heat as she weeped and clenched below him.  _ Fuck _ , it took everything in him to relax his grip slightly on her throat and still his hammering heart and hips that were  _ screaming  _ to wreck the woman below him as she  _ writhed _ . Panting himself, “blue?”

Indigo took in the panting and the immense hot and gleaming stature caging her to his bed, how overwhelmed and  _ hot and huge _ he was and how instense and pleasurably he was stretching her cunt, “fuck! Fuck,  _ please _ move Killer-“

And with that, he set a brutal pace. Slamming  _ hard  _ to stretch and hit as deep as he could, choking as she tightened around him and cried, feeling every hot and soaked and  _ tight  _ grip of her walls clenching him as he fucked into her. Moaning as he bit her taught shoulder muscle hard with sharp teeth, scraping her beautiful back before slapping her tight ass hard and gripping her hips to lift her up as she rocked to meet every thrust “ _ yes,  _ yes move with me Indigo-“

Killer felt the cool, small body do everything to match his pace as she whimpered and cried and moaned deliciously below him, shivering as he thought how each sound and movement was so so fucking  _ beautiful  _ while his orgasm clawed up his spine rapidly and threatened to snap.  __ “What- what do you  _ need _ ” he grunted into the back of her gleaming neck as she writhed and fisted the sheets besides them as he slammed his hips to the back of her own.

A hoarse screech met his ears as he circled her throbbing clit with his free hand, and it took everything in him not to cum and rut into her deep as she weakly answered, “ _ you  _ K-Killer please, please harder- don-don’t hold back”

Immediately pulling out to flip the woman on her back, he slammed his hips to hers driving in as she screamed his name to his chest over and over again with each perfectly angered thrust to her sweet spot, “ _ Yes _ , don’t hold back-“ slamming hard as he repositioned to pin her hands above her while dwarfing over her, the sound of wet skin slapping and her cries filled the room “scream my name,” grunting and rutting  _ harder  _ as he nipped her neck “let everyone know who the fuck you belong to-“

A symphony of weeps as he clenched her throat roughly causing stars to blister her vision, “too much, too much~” she whimpered, tears rolling down flushed cheeks to tanned fingers over her throat which were clenching  _ harder _ as she struggled against him while he threw her legs over his shoulders- folding her as his mouth claimed her gasping own.

Fucking her even harder into the bed while their bodies glided with sweat, “so beautiful, ngh, you can fucking take it-“ he grunted, emphasized by a particularly deep rut that hit the limit of her depth as a horrifying mixture of pain and pleasure shot up her belly and spine as she sobbed,

“B-blue!” Which was promptly smothered by a hot placating kiss and slow stroke of his tongue over her own pliant one, a curtain of blonde hair covering them as he drank in the heavy thick tears falling over angular cheeks. The knot threatening to snap with throaty moans ghosting against her parted mouth. He softly sucked her wet bottom lip in between his own, slowing his thrusting and releasing her thighs from his shoulders, relishing as they crossed over his hips to pull him to her  _ closer. _

“Better?” A choked moan rewarded his gentler thrusts as she weakly pulled him in by sharp nails to his hair and expansive back, causing an electric shiver to coarse over his spine at the scrapes to nerve endings.

Soft nips to his jaw before she placed her forehead to his cheek, accepting all that he was giving her with hoarse gasps. Indigo was lost in the hot, huge and muscled body that was covering her own. So much, so much she wanted from him as her orgasm was rushing over her “so good, you m-make me feel so good-“

Fuck. He wasn’t going to last after  _ that.  _ Gripping glossy raven hair to angle her face to pull her lips in an entirely too intimate kiss, languid tongues exploring each other gently, Killer reached between them to rub her aching clit. “Not gonna last,” he growled to her lips searching her barely opened and pupil blasted irises for confirmation “cum for me, please Indigo”

His hot lips claimed her own, hips pushing slowly against hers as her whole body tightened around him when he felt her walls  _ finally  _ tighten further like a vice around him, waving and coaxing his own orgasm out of him. Fuck,  _ fuck  _ he finally released cumming in synchrony with hers and moaning her real name to her desperate lips. 

Cool blues never left her own as she cried  _ his _ name as he rocked into her deeply to ride out their orgasms, a second too intimate and soft kiss to her lips as she collapsed her limbs to his bed. He watched dumbly as his own huge calloused hand moved to gently push the stray and sweaty strands of her and his hair out of her face before giving a soft peck to her cupid bow. 

Intense. Killer was feeling something intense that he couldn’t place as he studied her blissed out features hazily focused on his own, searching for each other for a few moments before she gave him a chaste kiss to his stunned lips, huffing as he almost gently slapped her cheek in response. And the moment was over for her. 

Pulling out with a heavy blush and averted gaze, he shot off the bed and darted to the bathroom ignoring the quiet laughter emitting from the woman. Scowling, she pulled up to lean back on her elbows and forearms, considering how fucking rude of that long haired pirate to not let her go first.  _ Kid  _ had even been better in that regard. 

Indie chuckled despite herself, pulling on her slip dress and finding new panties and jeans to where. She had half a mind to toss all of her clothes everywhere just to annoy the tidy Killer, instead she simply stood with crossed legs and poured them each another drink in wait.

Killer emerged dressed in new sweats feeling like a new man himself, a strong one who had stomped out all (or almost all) feelings of irritating intimacy from the dirty deed from the disheveled witch standing by the foot of his bed. Dark, impish eyes shot to his own as if she fucking  _ knew  _ how uncomfortable he was with himself. Killer half expected her to say something but instead, she gave a soft smile and pushed a drink into his chest as she moved to walk past him. 

Once again she was caught by a bruising grip to her arm, meeting an intense hidden gaze. His expression was unreadable as he drew his fingers up her thigh, wiping up a heavy smear of his cum with a grunt and inspecting the substance between their faces.

Indigo rolled her eyes before locking intense gazes with the blonde, pulling his hand closer to her mouth and lewdly sucking the fingers clean with a satisfied hum before popping off. Slyly smiling by his immediate flush and agape mouth, she spared him a wink as he released her arm “less intimate and more raw is better for ya,’ hm?”

Laughing quietly at the stunned reaction, she moved to the bathroom to properly clean off and brush out her tousled hair.

Fucking now what. Killer mused, gaze still locked on his fingers when she returned dressed in jeans under her dress laughing at his still dumb state as she moved to the door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Opening the door and stepping out without sparing him a glance, “to go find-“ 

And she once again found herself pinned to the hallway wall, groaning when her back and the back of her palms hit the surface  _ hard.  _ Killer was inches from her face, expression blank and coldly glaring at her.  _ Fuck,  _ so this is what his glare looks like unmasked. She sure as fuck could feel it normally, but seeing the absolute blank fury was something else that elicited a primal shiver down her spine. Hissing to her lips, “to find  _ who _ ?”

She nervously licked her suddenly dry lips, opening to speak but was interrupted by a third, confused voice “Killer? Witch?” Indigo didn’t dare break the gaze that was locked on the blonde as she tried to move to smooth out her hair but the grip remained  _ tight  _ to the wall _.  _ “What the fucks going on?”

Killer didn’t even register Kid’s presence, too fucking pissed at the witch for her careless actions. After being so sweet to him, after  _ he  _ made  _ her  _ feel good, she was just going to walk out to find someone else to be with? If her answer was anyone, anyone but Kid he was going to kill them and maybe- no  _ definitely _ choke out his witch. Even Kid, had Kid told her to come find him after she had spent some time with him? That fucking selfish asshole. Killer’s heart was hammering and he was seeing nothing but blind rage and purple irises dilated with fear looking up at him. “Answer me, Indigo.”

She willed herself to answer and not tremble as she croaked out quietly, “I- I was going to find some water for us, Kill- Killer.” Indie watched as the blonde went blank, eyes clouded in confusion as her own darted to Kid’s furious gaze at her. What the fuck was going on, her mind was racing as the two men closed in on and towered over her. Her wrists were  _ aching  _ from his crushing grip “uh, wat- water is rehydrating aft-after sex” cleanching her fists for circulation as the two remained immobile, Kid locked on Killer and Killer locked on her “s-sorry- you’re hurting me, Killer.” 

That snapped him out of his trance as he released his grip, smoothing out his hair and beating heart. Indigo immediately ticked and pinched her cheek hard and sighed, rubbing out the ache to her wrists that were littered with near black bruises. The furious dark energy radiating off the two pirates was almost suffocating as she tried to close her eye to it, smoothing out her hair before pinching her cheek again.

Kid’s reptilian eyes locked to hers for a moment and she didn’t know what was worse between hot fury and icy hatred, she wished she could just melt into the fucking wall and be no more. The stress of their presences was overwhelming as she kept ticking, eyes threatening to spill with tears locked to the floor. 

But she focused, pushing out the primal fear in her midbrain and looked up and between the two men again with the apathetic, far away composure that was her go to emotion. Kid spoke first, glaring at the witch “are you okay, Killer?” 

The blonde grunted with an intense gaze on her own, nodding. “And you, witch?”

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair over her ear. “Mhm.” And she was. She was okay, numb and simply okay.

Kid’s glare never left the witch, “go now, Indigo and hurry back. Killer and I are going to have a word.”

And with that, she ran to the mess hall in search of water and booze to quickly drown in.

As the witch quickly rounded the corner, the men exhaled. Kid moved to harshly shove his best friend back into his cabin and stepping in after him. He found himself stifling the consuming rage after finding that goddamn spectacle with his woman, pissed at a now  _ very  _ sheepish Killer. 

“It smells like sex in here, how fucking raunchy Kill.’” Kid bark laughed at the cocky smirk from Killer, pouring them each a generous portion of liquor. Snickering as he moved to sit on the couch, “good thing I was walking by when I did, you were about to lose it back there man.”

Killer rolled his eyes, handing over the glass and sitting by his captain. “Not at her, well not  _ entirely _ at her.” Swallowing heavily at the alcohol and dissipating fury, he absentmindedly scratched his chest “thought she was leaving me to go hangout with our crew or something.”

Kid snorted, “that wouldn’t have been cool, ay?” Frowning himself, “I think we scared her.” Killer nodded, leaning back. “Do you think she’s sprinting as we speak?”

The redhead grinned at hearing Killer audibly laughed, “probably. I think that was the most scared I’ve ever seen her. Even more so than earlier,” huffing amused “I can feel her with haki, she’s definitely sprinting back here.”

Cackling to the ceiling, “poor little witch. But Killer, I’d appreciate you  _ not  _ harming her-“

“I wasn’t going to.” Killer interjected with an indignant scowl.

Ignoring the interruption and continuing anyway “without coming to me first. We’ve got a good thing going and I think I like our witch, I  _ don’t _ want some spooked at hollow stuttering girl wandering the deck on fucking eggshells. That’s no fun, don’t you think man?”

Grunting in agreement, he nodded towards the entry way where an annoyed looking woman waltzed in empty handed before stripping out of jeans “I didn’t bring either of you water because I’m angry with you  _ both _ .” The two men laughed on the couch, relaxing into it. 

Snatching up her empty glass and the bottle, ignoring the intense gaze of the two and giving herself a hearty pour before flipping them off and slumping in an armchair. “Wish I would’ve thrown a bottle at Boa Hancock..”

Kid howled with a wide smile, “well you didn’t so now you’re stuck with us brutal lads.” 

Coughing into his fist, Killer spoke “sorry, witch.”

“It’s fine.” Leaning her face to her palm with a frown as they bore into her. 

“Well I’ll leave you two love birds to it then.” Kid spoke between snickers and rising to his feet, “nice braid, Killer.” 

Kid looked to a wildly beaming witch who spared him a wink. “Good night, Kid. Sleep well.” The redhead rolled his eyes and before he could stop himself, leant down and captured her surprised lips with his own softly for a moment. 

“You as well, get me if you need me.” Sparing her lightly blushing features a knowing wink and shit eating grin to his best friend, “you two don’t kill each other.” 

“Fuck off, Kid.” Killer gruffed out, leaning his head back to his palms ignoring the snickers the redhead departed with.

Indigo sighed at the awkwardly stoic man on the couch who was averting her gaze, “I lied.” Blue eyes flitted to hers, “I brought you water but I left it by the door. Cool if I grab it?” A curt nod and she was off, returning a moment later.

She handed him the cup and debated for a single moment before climbing on his lap, melting into him until he thawed. “Want to make out and make up?”

Killer snorted, adjusting her to straddle him before pulling her face to his by the back of her hair and murmuring to her softly smiling lips “fuck yeah.”


	14. Drama

A week passed, and Indie fell into a routine with the Kid pirates. Wake up early, train on the deck, shower, find Wire and help with the duties, take a nap with one of the subordinates (typically Heat but occasionally she’d be grabbed by Wire, Mohican, or Oliver) either read or hangout and play with some pirates, eat dinner and booze, then fuck and sleep with whoever was on rotation. It wasn’t the worst thing, but she was  _ tired.  _ Tired and hungry, considering the entire crew lived off of meat which left her living off of grains. She was slightly worried about their cholesterol and her own narrowing waist line but she didn’t complain, she was a bit too light headed anyway. 

So on the eighth day, when Killer’s aura suddenly transitioned to something obscure that she couldn’t place, she was nervous. It was midday, and she had avoided the masked man like the plague. So much so that Indigo found herself running down the lower level to do the unthinkable: knock on Kid’s workshop. After sensing Killer’s approach with haki down a corridor, she proceeded to abandon all sense of self preservation and start frantically banging on the door.

Kid heard the knocking that interrupted his tinkering and Wire’s  _ hilarious  _ story about pranking Mohican and opened the door, already furious. He was, however, pleasantly surprised to see his witchy woman crawl under his arm and into his sanctuary. The pleasantry was short lived after he was surprised and  _ not  _ stoked on her slamming the door behind her, shoving him into his seat, and wheeling him to barricade the door shut without an explanation.

Indie promptly ignored the surprised expression from Wire and the annoyed  _ and _ surprised scowl from Kid. She felt herself deflate and relax a bit, plopping on the couch next to her tall pal. Smoothing her hair back to gain decorum, she smiled meekly at her company. “Whatcha’ guys up to?”

“What the fuck are  _ you _ up to, little witch?” Kid shot with a small attempt of malice, leaning over his knees.

Indie let all of the air out of her lungs, leaning her face to Wire’s shoulder. “Uh.. nothing. Just wanted to visit with my favorite and most devilish captor captain and his tall, dark, mostly silent, and handsome crew mate.” 

Wire wheezed, patting the woman’s inky hair. “Why are you out of breath then-“

Three more rapid knocks on the door. “Kid, Indigo?” 

Fuck. That was Killer’s baritone. Indie slammed her index finger to her lips, glaring for silence at the two confused men who were exchanging looks. “Uh, we’re indisposed and indecent Killer- can’t come in right now!”

“Witch, Wire is in there too. I need to speak to you now.” Fuck, he sounded deathly serious and she felt her eyes widen in fear and her heart  _ slam _ against her ribs at the tone. 

Indie looked up at Wire’s wildly grinning face and mouthed an apology before punching him in the stomach, knocking the breath and a grunting sound out of him as he curled inwards. “He- he’s apart of our escapade-“ she choked out a gasp and wined, “fuck  _ yes  _ Wire-“

Though thoroughly amused and bark laughing  _ loudly  _ at the scene, Kid promptly ignored the puppy dog eyes of his witch and had enough of the show: standing to allow his best friend in his work space. “Ay, Killer. Want to join in on our pretend threesome and make it a pretend foursome?”

Killer was absolutely  _ not _ amused and actually pissed at his woman avoiding him. Not just that but avoiding him  _ and _ hiding behind his Captain and one of his closest friends. She was near cowering behind Wire and weakly trying to hide behind his long ass fucking arm, all pale faced and watery eyed. 

The fury in him ebbed slightly as she began smoothing her hair and rapidly pinching her cheek as he and Kid closed in, cornering her to a now leering Wire “Witch, you’re coming with me. Now.”

Holy fuck. What was this nervous aura radiating from the typically horrifically calm man. Perhaps if she wasn’t so goddamn light headed then maybe she’d be able to come up with  _ something  _ to stop whatever the fuck Killer was plotting. She unfortunately was only able to open and close her mouth like a dumb fish, “uhm- I can’t. Very busy. Maybe late-“

Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask, grabbing the woman’s hips and ignoring the weak yelp as he moved to carry her out of the room. “No, now.” 

Indie began a soft thrash against the massive arms restraining her, gripping Kid’s organic bicep and choking out a plea to his smug and concerned? features “Kid please! He’s going to  _ kill  _ me-“

Kid inwardly beamed that the witch moved to grab his arm for unwarranted protection, sparing the woman a wink and flex before beginning to lift each clawing finger clinging to his arm “no, he’s not. Chill out.”

She was getting desperate as Killer carried her towards the exit while subsequently dragging Kid along, glassy eyes searching his own for reassurance before turning to Wire “Wire! I’m sorry for hit-“ she was yanked from Kid and promptly thrown back on the couch to land awkwardly on a knee to the cushion and foot on the floor. Wire wheezed hard as Indigo began trying to hide behind him once more.

“I’m not going to kill you, witch!” Killer calmly shouted before flipping her body to face his own and caging her to the couch.

“Your- your energy is different!” Indigo shouted as loud as she could muster while moving Wire’s tanned, lanky arm to point at him. “I can see it! I thought we were cool! You don’t kill people you’re cool with!” 

“We’re bringing  _ that  _ up right-“ Wire, once again, asked his dipshit captains.

Killer and Kid shared a look, silently communicating as they closed in on the pair “Indigo, you need to calm down..” an adamant shake of her head in refusal was all the response they got before Killer spoke again, slowly “I’m making you lunch. Fucking relax.”

That, that wasn’t what she was expected as she stared dumbly at the three men. She tried smoothing out her hair and pinching her cheek at the annoyingly smug gazes of the three men surrounding her, “what?” A moment passed of silence. A second moment. Silence. “What’s the caveat! You’re going to poison me! I don’t eat anim-“

Killer had had enough. “I fucking know. You’re showing signs of malnourishment, we realize that we can’t wait you out on this annoying soap box you’re clinging to.” Taking in her stunned features and flushing himself, “that’s why I’m making sure you eat something even if I think your diet is fucking stupid.”

Kid nodded severely, “can’t live off of booze and rice.”

“New rule for you, no alcohol until after you eat something with sustenance.” 

She knew she was fucking dumb but  _ this  _ fucking dumb was a new level. Indigo hummed in thought, flushing in wait of the caveat that apparently  _ wasn’t  _ coming while slowly relaxing a bit before the annoying laughter of the fucking pirates cornering her swelled the room. Wire broke first, wheezing “you’re a drama queen, little witch.”

Kid began slapping his first mate’s back roughly, “she sure is, isn’t she. Get out now Indigo, unless you want to make that threesome a reality with Kill’ as our audience-“ a rough shove by Killer to Kid’s chest reignited the red head’s obnoxious bark laughter.

“One last thing witch,” Wire turned to the expectant woman’s face and hit her slim gut with a closed fist. She curled inward to her knees, all the wind knocked out of her lungs “now we’re even.”

Indigo was once again reminded why she had avoided pirates for all of her adult life when Killer promptly shoved her to the floor while she gasped for air. Somewhat contrary to his previous actions, he yanked the idiot witch up by her shoulders to push her towards the door. “One sec, can’t breathe..” gasping, “can’t think-“

“Typical. It’s a good thing you’re fairly pretty because you’re absolutely dumber and more useless than a fucking henchman.” Killer ignored the hair smoothing tick she did between steps before adding to his poking, “a lot harder to feed too, like a picky cat.”

“Forreal, spooky  _ and _ annoying incessant drunk witch. Lucky to be pretty and soft enough to earn her keep in booze ay’ Killer?” Kid shot from his chair with a face splitting grin, pleased with his own astute teasing of the witch. “Too bad she’s not into lanky bastards like you Wire or you’d see why we let her drink so much.”

Wire wheezed despite himself, “Nah, grave princess talks a big game in fighting and teasing. ‘Know for certain she can’t fight for shit even  _ with  _ a spooky power of perception let alone  _ fuck  _ after you two ruined her _ , _ ” Wire cooed, earning a cocky cackle from his captains.

Stumbling forward towards the door and swallowing heavily at the debilitating insults, “so fucking  _ mean _ .” Indigo abruptly stopped to give an aggressive point to the tan bastard, “Wire- your voice is wicked lovely and you should absolutely give up being a pirate to live up to your  _ true _ potential of being a wildly successful sex symbol slash equally talented and godly musician.”

Satisfied with his immediate flush, she turned her finger to a now silent Kid “you, Eustass. You’re exactly where you need to be because you’re everything a great leader and the next and  _ final  _ king of the pirates should be, marking over Gold D whatever the fuck his surname was. And! And you’re as devilishly evil as you are handsome- which is wickedly so.” Licking her lips before continuing “Plus, your mechanical arm and use of devil fruit is fucking  _ awesome _ by literal definition and  _ not _ slang.”

Kid’s averted gaze and blistering neck and ears turned her index finger to a now  _ very _ nervous Killer who was matching his captain’s composure. “And you, Massacre Solider.. Perhaps the most brilliant and conniving person I’ve ever met. So beautiful you have to wear a fucking mask so no one gets distracted from your message! Eustass Captain Kid is  _ lucky _ to fucking have you to say the least. Likely, no definitely, the best first mate or other captain has been or ever will be.”

The awkward coughs and flushed faces satisfied Indigo beyond belief before she finally added, “too fucking bad you’re all so fucking cruel and negative to me when I’m kind to you lot when  _ I don’t even want to be here. _ Y-you could’ve been good men and friends if there was ever such a thing.” 

Killer stopped the witch by gripping her turned shoulder, “we were just fucking with you. You should relax. We do it to everyone-“

“Yeah, we were just fucking with you! Don’t make us feel bad for it by complimenting us to run off and fucking sulk!” Kid interjected, swallowing heavily at her drained and glossed over features.

Wire coughed into his fist, fuck he was just as shitty as his commanders towards their  _ prisoner  _ and his  _ friend _ . “You’re a good fighter, probably a good lay too. I was  _ just _ joking, and your ability or whatever is sweet-“ 

“Come on, I’m trying to do something nice for you and feed you-“ Killer once again tried watching her ghostly features, schooled ice cold towards him with huge eyes black.

Indigo’s cool hand swatted his own off her shoulder to husk “you should  _ try  _ and just leave me the fuck alone and let me go,” turning on her heels and storming out muttering “you can find an  _ actual _ beautiful, soft, intelligent, sober, strong, carnivorous and  _ not _ spooky  _ willing  _ broad for you to  _ ruin _ on the next island I’m absolutely sure.”

“Indigo, don’t make me fucking chase-“ He called, ignoring the climbing rage as she flipped them all off and rounded the corner.

And he just watched her leave, all dejected and bummed and skinny. Damnit. The three men exhaled before Kid cleared his throat, “fucking women. You can have my turn with her tonight, Killer.” The redhead turned his chair to wheel towards his desk, grinding his teeth and ignoring his hollow gut.

Killer swallowed and awkwardly pet his own hair, “Uh. Not tonight, Wire?”

Damn. He really  _ was _ a shitty person. Some part of Wire already knew that he himself was but moments where one was reminded of their fucked attributes was always surprising. “Ah, no. I’ll see if Heat can help..” and then there was always the other option, “or, like, you can always let her go?”

“No,” his captains grunted in unison.

——/———

Three days passed and Indigo remained fucking furious. Fuck her long and boring and empty life. Fuck the Kid Pirates, fuck  _ all  _ pirates. Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire, Mohican, and Oliver could drown in the goddamn ocean for all she cared. Being physically hurt by the two asshole captains of this death ship was one thing but being belittled and objectified like a dumb fool was another  _ especially _ by someone she had considered was an ally joined in on it. Fuck the entire lot for dragging her out of an abyss to throw her into hell, if she could burn down the ship than she would. 

So she gave up. Indigo spent her time slumped against that same goddamn wall she had first slumped against over six weeks ago: didn’t help with duties, didn’t train, didn’t wear makeup, didn’t speak to anyone (definitely not to the ever hopeful and persistent Heat either, not wanting to tarnish the good memories she had of him), moved only to avoid fighting other pirates and marines when they clashed, didn’t eat the decadent vegetarian meals offered to her, and  _ only  _ drank water. Fuck the taunting booze that they brought her in a beg for whatever the fuck was that the crew wanted, that’s what got her into this mess in the first place. Surprisingly, it got easier. 

All she did was sleep under the consistently pleasant sky with the occasional intermission of the daily shower and change of clothes, gaining a needed break from literally and figuratively sleeping with the Captain and first mate who thankfully didn’t push it after their leveling. Also- shoving out of the second in command subordinates arms when they tried dragging her to sleep in their beds at night to instead walk to the stupid fucking wall one shitty and drunk mistake brought her weeks ago.

Indigo felt herself fading and finding sleep easier, which truly wasn’t bad. The daze she was in made it difficult to read, so she stopped trying on the fourth day and focused on not focusing on anything. The hunger pains lessened slightly after Oliver’s frustrated kick to her ribs and shout of “you’re bumming everyone out witch! Let whatever the fuck happened go!” and the matching kick to her other side, of course, by a seriously nodding and surprisingly  _ not  _ giggling Mohican shouting “miss you, spooky purple witch!” gave her something else to focus on. The pain in her now  _ very  _ bruised and perhaps cracked ribs.

On the middle of the fifth day of her self imposed hunger strike and slow silent suicide, she was dragged up to standing by Heat. Fighting the dizziness, Indigo smoothed out her short black pleated skirt and matching cropped tank before sliding up her sunglasses and moving to brace against the wall. Goddamnit, she was out of sensible clothes to pout and die in. It would’ve been a whole lot fucking easier if the shitty Captain of this ship had actually  _ given  _ her the dagger instead of holding it hostage like all of her other weapons in his stupid workshop. 

“I’m not happy with you, Indigo.” Heat scowled quietly, depressed and angry features closing in on her. Fuck him, she  _ didn’t care one bit.  _ But, but if she was honest with herself- she did. Just a bit. “You’ve made your point.”

The childish and weak shove she gave his lanky chest didn’t move him out of her space and back in the slightest, but the gesture of communication did. “I’m sure whatever they said was fucking cruel and I’m _ sure  _ you didn’t deserve it. But they’re stupid in some aspects. No one is perfect..” Heat’s heart exploded quietly as her bottom lip jutted out in clear refusal of his statement in implication that he was perfect “you’re coming with us to explore this island, it’s not on any map, so we’re assuming it’s wild. I’ve been ordered to bring you along. You can continue your silent sulk and hunger strike out there, and as your friend and jailer I am not taking any refusal. Nature will do ya’ good.”

Indigo wasn’t sure if it was the starvation or kind halo of soft energy from the beautiful bluett infront of her, but she accepted his outstretched hand and slowly followed him down the gangplank to uncharted territories. 

——/——/-//———-

Stomping through thick forest while in a starved daze and holding Heat’s ever calm hand was  _ not  _ how she thought she was going to die. Not by following a rag tag group of six asshole pirates around aimlessly through and over trees. Not by being slowly stalked and circled by a pack of over twenty, huge and hungry wolves. Had it just been her, she would’ve walked further into the animal’s territory. But it wasn’t, Heat was with her. “We’re being stalked by wolves.”

Goddamn, did her voice sound choked and weird even to her. Apparently, it sounded even more bizarre than usual as the rowdy pirates immediately silenced and shot at her. “What?!” Mohican screeched, “did you just speak witch?!”

Oliver and Mohican ran over, untangling her from Heat’s stunned features and limbs and tangling her in their own. Indigo sighed, shoving up the sunglasses higher up her face as the dark sky swirled around her as Oliver howled, “My girl! She’s back!” 

Mohican yanked her other arm, “ _ let go _ Oliver! You’re going to break her!”

“Forreal, there is a pack of wolves beginning to surround us-“ Indigo croaked, trying to shove off some ginger arms with the last of her energy.

Heat swallowed heavily, chest hammering in excitement after hearing her raspy voice for the first time in fucking forever. Ignoring the collective relieved exhale from his comrades, he yanked the thin frame from the dumb assholes back to his own to spin his witch around the forest grove clearing. “Will you eat now?! You weigh less than nothing-“

Wire was the next, not caring about how she froze against his pulling from Heat. Wrapping his lanky arms around her torso and pulling the cool, boney body towards his own “you forgive me then, yeah?! I’m really sorr-“

A choked gasp to his neck as he squeezed her frame and  _ finally _ soft arms returning the gesture, “uh, ‘course, but Wire there is  _ hungry  _ wolves circling-“

Kid had had enough, pulling the bratty woman to the Earth from that tall fuckhead who had gotten him into an annoying power trip with  _ his  _ woman. Scowling down at her sunken and sunglassed features, ever dramatic even at night. What a bitc-  _ witch.  _ “You shouldn’t have refused to eat if you were hungry then, witch. Five days is fucking dumb.”

A jaw drop, pursed lips looking up at him like  _ he  _ was fucking stupid. If he didn’t want to kiss her so bad he’d be sure to slap the fuck out of her. “No, Eustass. There are hungry  _ wolves  _ closing in on us. You all should  _ run  _ like now-“

Killer was the final person to move, not diluted enough to know that her dramatic hunger strike slash slow suicide that she was (admittedly impressively) committed to  _ may  _ have been caused by his beginning string of insults. Stomping the forest floor behind her to once again corner her against Kid, “Indigo, I’m sorr-“

Indigo began a weak shove to the Captain and first mate’s chest with opposing arms, “listen to me! There are fucking  _ wolves _ surrounding- ah. We’re all now fucked.” 

And that’s when they all saw it, finally. A circling of over two dozen wolves, grey bristled wirey fur and orange primal eyes near glowing in the moonlight. A harmony of growls and yips began as they circled around the crew, towering on their fours just under Wire’s frame and snarling with rabid saliva dripping from sharp teeth. The packs’ teeth dripped with drool, baring all gums and and sharp points as they slowly closed in less than fifteen feet from the group.

Killer and Kid unconsciously pushed a sighing witch behind them, moving closer. They were certainly fucked. What a way to go, Indigo mused. Spending over a month with fucking animals to be fucking  _ eaten  _ by a pack of ‘em. What an absolute drag, even if it was kind of cute if the burly pirates moved to circle her. As  _ if _ that would protect her from the rabid animals. Still, maybe they were a bit sweet afterall.

Mohican, of course, broke the tension with a nervous high pitch giggle causing a fury of wicked barks and snarls from the wolves surrounding them. “Well, any last confessions, boys?” A second shrieked giggle as one of the huge dogs lunged forwards to snap at his heels as he avoided and jumped backwards, “I’ll go first~ were fucked but it’s been a great ride! No regrets, besides maybe this metal ending-“

Heat knew they were all doomed and indulged himself, turning to a softly smiling witch who was  _ clearly  _ amused by Mohican’s proclamation as she casually leaned into Killer’s arm. Blasé as ever. Fuck it. He grabbed her slim waist with one hand to press her torso against his own, pulling her inky locks back with his other to press and glide his smoldering lips over her own cool ones. Taking advantage of the surprised gasp she whimpered, he slid his tongue to lick and taste along her own. Feeling the finger tips and nails pulling him closer to her pliant body by his shoulder and dreads as she gave a relieved sigh into his mouth, slowly sucking his bottom lip and a fucking  _ groan  _ escaped him-

“Nope.” A simultaneous shove to his chest by his captain and first mate separated the pair as the dogs circled closer, “not going to have  _ that  _ be my last image with my fucking witch.” Kid shot, shoving Heat slightly back by the chest. Kid even huffed, watching the cocky blush ignite over Heat’s face and chest as he moved to complete the trifecta of protecting a starved and giggling witch.

Indigo rolled her eyes, now  _ highly  _ invested and amused by the situation. Fuck, she was almost going to allow herself and these knuckle heads to be mauled to death by big ass dogs without even trying something to prevent it, goddamn that beautiful and perfect Heat-

“I’m spooked to fuck, Mohican you’re the damndest bro I’ve ever known!” a dart of a wolf to Oliver’s heels caused a simultaneous step back from the crew towards an equally nipping wolf pack as they closed in, seven hearts beating rapidly to match the hunger in the dog’s eyes.

A soft tug of hair was the last thing Oliver expected, turning to a  _ completely  _ surrounded woman by him and his nervous fucking comrades, angular face slyly smiling all devoid of humor, “uh, want to hopefully see something  _ extra _ spooky Oliver?”

His heart couldn’t handle anything scarier than being mauled to death by dogs, but sure. He was game. He gave a confused nod to the woman as she slowly slipped out of her boots and socks, stepping barefoot into the damp grass before tossing off her sunglasses. Glassy eyes lazily taking in the wolves about to devour the group with utter indifference, sparing him a scared as fuck look over her shoulder with dark eyes wide and twinkling up at his own green before she looked passed him: eyes to the moon behind him. He watched as she licked her plush pale lips, skin starting to  _ glow _ a familiar essence, all spaced out and fucking ethereal.

She slowly pushed off her glossy raven hair from her near bare boney shoulders, which were glowing increasingly with milky white tendrils rolling of energy rolling off white skin. A slow and steady step forward from long, skinny thighs now  _ shining _ in the fucking moonlight moved to separate Kid and Killer’s fighting stance. The wolves yipped rapidly, orange eyes locked on her now shining white skin.

A second naked step forward pushed her beyond the leaders. Oliver took in her now glowing and familiar form, brilliant against the black sky- skin remiscent of something so familiar. Slow, cautious steps caused black skirt and tank fabric to sway like wind had breezed by, near black eyes widening even more ever so slightly as she closed in on the largest animal of the pack. Skin glowing like the moon, soft and brilliant and hazy,  _ radiating. _

Indigo closed in on the wise animal, breathing deeply. Ignoring the silence and hesitance from the men behind her, she focused on the big primal animal infront of her- radiating what the moon gave her, what the moon gave all beasts. That was the aura, that was why the wolf gazed into her eyes like he knew what she was, why she was familiar. Orange eyes curved with primal intelligence before glossing over to the moon and back to her own.  _ Harder,  _ she channeled. The moon was unrelenting, always present, conscious, brilliant,  _ calm. _

She hummed when she stood within a foot of the alpha wolf, enjoying the soft earth on her bare feet. Of the beautiful and wide creature before her, looking into her as if she and he knew something about the amount of carbon that they were all made of. A second hum when the wolf gave a slow, steady blink and his pack stopped their bone moving growling. 

Oliver watched the glowing woman fucking huff and he  _ was not impressed _ , not when her ever indifferent persona caused the moon light energy to fucking radiate off her skin like looking through a sheet of glass. Absolutely not as the entire group of men around him sighed when she lifted a random tree branch off the forest floor to absentmindedly toss into the forest over the rabid canines behind the clear alpha’s annoyed? features, apparent on a fucking  _ dog. _

The alpha remained immobile, before a cooing dark witch spoke “I think that I’ve insulted his intelligence, I’m sorry alpha for presuming you were like your more dumb, domesticated descendants-“

Kid was shocked and pissed, “Indi-“

The wolves snapped, barking rabidly at the angry redhead “stop.” The wolves hunched, looking up at the witch expectantly for her next demand. “That, that’s got to be spooky huh, Oliver- don’t speak!” She husked, whimpering as the alpha moved closer, stalking slowly around her trembling frame before stopping inches in front of her face. “I think that this means he likes me..”

As if agreeing, the wolf licked from the bottom of her chin to above her right eyebrow. Indigo gagged into her elbow at the smell of everything that the wolf had eaten without turning to spare the stunned pirates a fucking glance, “he. He-“ a second gag as she thanked her empty stomach contents, “I’m going to fucking puke-“ a third gag into her elbow caused a quiet chuckle from Kid as Killer moved to step forward before being stopped by rabid yowling

“It’s okay, hush now.” Indigo mused to the alpha, taking in his speculation “I know you’re hungry, but not us okay. Red or grey or whatever color you see is the alpha like you are if you don’t count me-“ a second lick to her face by a coarse tongue and she gave everything to breath through her mouth and stifle from smelling the rotten scent. Indigo gagged again, shivering as the dog’s moved to circle her. She channeled the moon’s aura  _ harder _ , quietly whimpering at the exertion to channel energy and not puke at the smell. “They smell like  _ death _ ”

It was beyond Kid why the actual fucking witch was choosing to complain about how the wild animals surrounding her smelled when she was literally glowing from her bones, but he was too stunned to laugh. Breaking the silence “Witch-“ two dozen pairs of primal orange eyes shot to him and low rabid growls ensued. Kid felt a rare jolt of iced fear run down his spine as he locked eyes with the dark witch as she fucking huffed at him, annoyed.

He watched her shine  _ brighter,  _ waves of calm energy and moonlight rolled off her paper white complexion and the largest beast sat- eyes transfixed intense on the scene unfolding. His bristled neck arched back and he began a low throaty howl up at her while his pack slowly followed, sitting and howling one by one.

Indigo looked beyond delighted, a dreamy smile and glossy eyes slowly taking in all of the primal beasts’ display. Kid knew his mouth was agape and that his brain was short circuiting like a fool as she finally turned to him and his crew. Indigo eyes twinkled at them as she placed a long cadaver finger to her lips to motion for silence before mouthing  _ so cool _ and biting her bottom lip. What the fuck. 

When the beasts had stopped their call to her, she gave a soft hum of appreciation. She spoke quietly to the crew while keeping her glossed gaze locked on the largest animal, “I’m going to see if I can lead them away from here, give me a few minutes for a head start before you move. If they don’t maul me to death when I stop channeling the moon, I’ll catch up to you at the shore.” 

And with that, she took a hesitant step deeper in the forest. Then another, glowing in etherealness and lighting the darkness as the animals followed her glide. She didn’t spare the men a final look as she and the wolves disappeared into the trees. 

A few minutes of stunned silence passed with nothing but rustling leafs by wind was heard before Mohican broke it, shrieking a laugh to the sky “I fucking called it! She  _ was _ a witch!” 

  
  


——-/—-

  
  


The crew was nervously pacing the sandy shore, anxiety ridden with Oliver’s rather unhelpful suggestion that she was probably wolf food by now and that they should have a drink in her honor. A shove to his chest by Mohican, “no way dude. She’s probably out riding them or whatever!”

Kid had half a mind to kill those fucking dudes but instead turned to Killer, “see anything yet?” 

He shook his head, frowning severely behind his mask. Hours passed before she suddenly showed up, appearing from nowhere, still barefoot, and drunk as a skunk. “What are you lot doing out here?” Indigo giggled, staggering to Heat’s stunned arms. “What are we looking for? Please hold this for a sec-“ shoving the whiskey bottle to Heat’s arms and stumbling towards the forest with hands contorted into makeshift binoculars “you lose an earring, ‘Hican?”

Kid ripped the witch up from searching the sand, “where the fuck have you been?!” Shaking her loose shoulders as her head bobbled with binocular hands still pressed to her stupid face, “were you at the ship this whole fucking time?!” 

Killer ripped the bottle from Heat’s hands to inspect the label. Wasn’t his, oh she was definitely dead. Kid eyed the bottle Killer passed him, absolutely furious. “You took this from  _ my _ fucking bar!?” Ripping the witch from giggling with Mohican and Oliver at absolutely nothing.

“Not the  _ whole _ time but yeah I sure did! I’m taking it as thanks!” A couple of awkward stumbles towards a wildly grinning Wire, “Wire- who am I” puffing out her cheeks and glaring at the sand before dropping her voice as low as she could manage, “bad  _ witch,  _ can’t booze  _ witch,  _ can’t take my booze  _ witch,  _ you have to eat  _ witch,  _ come here so I can break your limbs and face  _ annoying witch. _ ” Indigo looked up at his shifting gaze to his captains, “you can’t tell yet?!” She turned to a crimsoned Heat, closing a fist with two hooked out fingers and covering an eye with her other palm and balancing on one leg “rrrr, come here  _ witch  _ and let me fuck you!” 

Mohican and Oliver broke first at their captains expense, “is that your impression of ‘Cap and Killer or all of us?!”

Oliver shouted, “none of us have a peg leg if that’s what you’re doing-“

Killer was not pleased at the drunken display, shoving the giggling woman to the sand “you kept us waiting for hours so you could booze,” a muffled retort as she tried standing before being shoved back down, “when we thought you were  _ dead _ ,” a final shove “and now you’re hammered so you can’t give us a proper explanation, you’re a fucking  _ brat _ .”

Having given up on getting up, she sat back on her hands giving Killer an impish smile “nu-uh, I led the dogs around for a bit and went for a swim to ditch em,  _ then  _ went to the ship to wash the stinking dog spit off my face- you saw that wolf lick me right?! You know what they eat right?!” He was glaring harder behind his mask, “and I had to pick the lock to Kid’s bar which took some time-“ fuck he was now crossing his arms, “and I didn’t realize you lot were waiting and worried ‘bout me or I would’ve hurried up a bit.” 

Kid scowled from drinking heavily at the bottle to hiss, “you’re a fucking idiot. You waltzed off with a pack of wild animals that were seconds away from devouring us, why would you think that we  _ wouldn’t  _ be worried about you, drunk witch.” 

Indigo was barely listening, looking up at Heat’s pissed face. “Donno~ maybe because you call me such endearing names like drunk stupid weak witch all the time, thought you’d just find another woman to spread her legs for ‘ya if the pups  _ ate  _ me.” Giggling, “of which, I’m here to demand to be dropped off at the next  _ inhabited  _ island as payment for me saving you lot. Also, pass me the bottle Eustass, you’re killing my buzz.”

Kid threw it down at her, not at all surprised by the quick reflexes it came with her and alcohol. Running a palm through his hair, he turned to Killer who was likely feeling as awkward as he was. “Did you guys happen to grab my boots or sunglasses?” Silence. “Bunch of dicks the whole lot of you.”

Wire had had enough of the constant side stepping and diversion techniques though and yanked the bottle from her lips. “Grab her, Heat.”

Heat was over it too, sitting and pulling his woman to his lap and holding her closely. Heart hammering as she leaned back against him, “time for you to answer some questions, Indie.” He spared a chaste kiss to her cheekbone, “will you answer honestly for us, please?”

Giggling harder and tugging on a blue dreadlock, “sure thing,” turning to Wire’s crouched form and wiggling her eyebrows “but my legs all healed up so you’re going to have to rebreak it if you hint any deception.”

An awkward cough from behind him that was promptly ignored, Wire rolled his eyes. “Indigo-“

“Are you really a fucking witch?!” Mohican shot forward to kneel next to her, inspecting her ghostly face closely. “You have to answer truthfully.”

Thin face and dark eyes shot to him, utterly devoid of all emotion. “Uh, no? I don’t think so?” Her gaze flitted to Wire’s “have  _ you _ guys been drinking?”

Mohican exhaled, taking her cool hand in his own as she ran her fingers over his knuckles. Wire rolled his eyes, “don’t act like that was a stupid question- you just did the impossible.”

It was her turn to scoff, “your captain is a fucking magnet-“

“You don’t have a devil fruit because you can swim.” Kid interjected, ignoring the taunt to tower behind Wire.

“Right.. which also means I’m not a witch. Doesn’t lore say witches can’t swim? And aren’t witch’s just lore?” This was boring, she turned to close her eyes to Heat’s chest but a hot hand gripping her chin brought her attention forward. 

Heat smoothed out her inky hair, searching her glossy gaze. “Why were you  _ glowing _ and radiating energy? Why did the animals not maul you?”

She sighed, leaning into his hot touch. “Well I discovered when I hit puberty that I’m kind of empathic and have some aura manipulation abilities.” Shrugging, “I thought if I could channel the moon’s aura then maybe those wolves would chill out a bit and not eat us, pretty wild it worked right?”

Killer grunted, “you didn’t know if it would work?”

She shook her head, rubbing her face “nope. Hoped it would, animals like you and Eustass have always been.. receptive to me-“

“Like those dogs who were about to lay down their lives for you in the middle of your weed induced panic attack.” Wire deduced while she nodded.

“Right, so I was hoping to capitalize on their natural inclination towards me and just conjured up some moon energy I guess.” Indigo sighed, fighting the booze in her brain for consciousness “that's so cool how wolves love the moon- hey Wire can you carry me on your shoulders when we’re done?”

“Focus, little one.” Shot Kid, ignoring the giggles from Oliver and Mohican. “So you can manipulate energy, that must mean you  _ see  _ energy.”

Oh, he was smarter than he looks. “Mhm, but I tune it out most of the time.”

“Why?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Because contrary to what you think I  _ do _ , I’m  _ not _ manipulative and it’s invasive to fuck around and have a peak at what people are feeling and change it to or my behavior to my liking.” 

Wire didn’t  _ want _ to accuse her of lying.. but he had to. “Then why is it you read Killer and he’s masked?”

Indigo’s gaze flickered from Wire‘s to a pissed Killer’s, “I don’t  _ read  _ Killer’s aura nor manipulate it. Up until our uh, spat I’ve never read he or  _ any of yours  _ aura. It was a fluke when I thought he was going to kill me because I hadn’t eaten anything but rice for over a week so my mental fortitude of blocking out my extra eye for sight slipped. That’s why I got nervous when I saw it five days ago- thought my subconscious was trying to tell me something. 

She huffed, moving for the bottle again “me reading him has nothing to do with cheating. He’s just an open book when it comes to body language,” sparing him a wink which immediately caused a flush from him, and a knowing smile in return. “I’m good at picking up body language ain’t I, Massacre Soldier?”

Spooky fucking witch. “I don’t believe you.”

Huffing, “I’ll prove my point. You can feel when you’re being fucked with-“ pausing to eye the stupid pirates around her, “does anyone _ not  _ consent to feeling different than they do now?” 

Silence. “Okay, great.” Adding for flair, she pressed fingers to her temples and hummed between drunk snickers. The immediate flushing of all six men and the stiffening of Heat under her made her erupt, choking out laughter as she radiated out lust and want: blushing into her own hands when Heat shoved her off his  _ very  _ eager lap. Choking harder at the confused look Mohican was giving her,

“I don’t feel anything different than I always do? What energy are you giving us?” She lost focus at that, subsiding the energy flow to wipe the tears brimming in her lids.

“Holy  _ fuck  _ Mohican how do you function like that then?!” Oliver howled, giggling at Kid’s gleaming neck. 

Indigo rolled her eyes, smothering her own giggles before turning to the Captain “Could you feel how that energy wasn’t entirely your own?”

Kid nodded, rubbing out the blush in his neck. “So you don’t use your ability? Why?”

She shrugged, “because it’s cheating and in my opinion disrupts the natural order of things. I only did tonight because I got a smooch from a sweety~”

“You really were going to allow yourself, and us, to be mauled to death up until the moment Heat kissed you?” Oliver questioned, receiving a curt nod in response. “Atta boy, Heat! You saved us as much as  _ she  _ did!”

Heat flushed furiously, ignoring the intense glare his captain and first mate was giving him at the reminder. But now, now he was  _ pissed _ . He pinned the surprised woman to the sand, hissing “you mean you’ve allowed yourself to go through fucking  _ beatings and torture  _ because you consider your  _ innate _ ability as cheating!?” Indigo’s eyes widened, taking in his fury at her. Licking her lips nervously before giving a hesitant nod to his searching gaze. “That’s wrong, that’s so so  _ wrong _ .”

She averted his gaze as he climbed off her, scowling at the sand. Indigo rubbed her face into her palms, “uh, I’m sorry for upsetting you Heat.”

Heat chewed his nail to stop from shouting at the woman, “it’s fucked up ‘s all.”

Indigo didn’t really know how to respond to that, shrugging while letting sand run through her fingers “yeah. Suppose it is. I've never practiced suggestion techniques or really anything so I doubt I’d be able to do anything to change my situation here. But suffering is a part of the journey and we all hold a moral line that we don’t cross, and that’s mine I suppose.”

Humming in response, “I guess I don’t feel so guilty now for approaching you in Redding if you’re simply a glutton for punishment.”

She snorted, “nah. You never should have, I’m the one who threw that goddamn bottle.” Earning a soft smile from the bluett, she continue “Just a rule stickler, I’m not a cheater like Eustass.” Sparing the red head a wink, she moved to climb back on Heat’s lap before being yanked back by a mechanical arm into a huge chest. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, witch?!” Kid hissed into her neck, causing oooing from Oliver and Mohican.

She whimpered as he tightened his grip around her torso, crushing her to him “N-nothing! I was just kidding!” Kid pinched her cheek for her, cackling into the sky. “Your hug-“ gasp, “too tight!”

Kid was beaming, fuck maybe he was crushing her. He cackled, “thats what I fucking thought! My power is way cooler than yours. Admit it.” 

“Atleast,” gasping, “I can swim,” gasp “like a fucking adult!” He squeezed tighter.

“I don’t need to be able to swim, I’ve got a ship full of crew mates that would-“ then he felt it, his heart fluttering as she laughed “stop witch!”

Indigo was out of breath from being smothered into hard muscle, choking out “I’m not doing anything! Unhand me pirate and hand me my reward whiskey~” 

Kid held her slightly softer, smoothing out her hair as he looked down at her seriously. She watched his expression shift from a cocky snear to something calmer, more genuine. There, there was his boyish handsomeness. Warm, amber eyes studying her face with genuine intent. “thanks for giving up on your moral line to help my crew, and me.” Her eyebrows shot up her face as he continued, “even if you were being a lunatic and trying when you weren’t sure if it would work and even if you did it in part for that ugly bastard Heat. I uh, appreciate it.”

Kid watched her intelligent, glassy eyes focus on his own before she nodded softly. Haunting, tired features ghosting a light blush. “you’re welcome, Kid. Would’ve been  _ metal _ though to go out like that, huh Alpha?”

He rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly despite himself. “I get it, cute throwback. Clever pun.” Crinkling his nose before leaning to slide his cheek over her own, “you smell like dog  _ and _ death.” 

Indigo huffed, rubbing her face. “It was so much worse earlier, I’ve never wanted to die more than when he got me the second time.” Kid’s lips pulled up higher, laughing with the crew at her scowling features. “It’s not funny, as if you’d handle being kissed by a dog-“

He rolled his eyes before impulsively palming her jaw with his organic hand, leaning his face down to her surprised own. Kid’s intense gaze watched her eyes flutter closed before pressing his lips against her own bottom one softly, wrapping his metal arm behind her, pride and ache blooming in his chest when cool whiskey lips kissed him back and leaned against his touch before he pulled away when he registered his crew snickering. 

Heat ignored the cocky look his captain gave him, what the fuck ever. He saw the adoration pour towards the woman from the gesture Kid thought he disguised well, blush and lingering gaze towards the exhausted and starved Indigo next to him. That dumb bastard was hopeless, Heat conceded with a chuckle.

Mohican stood with Oliver hot on his tail, “we get to thank her too, platonically of course-“ darting towards the spaced out woman, “thanks, witch!” Mohican moved first, slamming his mouth and teeth against hers for a brief second before being ripped off by Oliver “why’s your mouth cold, ay?”

Oliver moved to replace Mohican’s lips instantly, stumbling forward as he and Indigo fell backwards to land in the sand. He surprised himself with having had the thought to move his cigarette out of his mouth into his fingers as he rushed to place his mouth to hers. Gliding his lips over her own, daring a lick into her laughing mouth and over her tongue that darted against the underside of his own before pulling back “cold lips, definitely. Hot mouth though. ‘s good.”

Oliver’s lanky frame was immediately ripped off her simultaneously by Kid and Killer to join a guilty Mohican, “it was a platonic ‘thank you’! She loves us!”

Not at all amused by the idiotic display by three of their dumbest crew mates, Kid and his first mate moved to throw Oliver and Mohican into the ocean muttering shit about Indigo being  _ their  _ witch. Said woman’s gaze was flitting between Heat’s wildly amused eyesight and Wire’s awkwardly coughing and avoidant own. 

“You’re missing a thank you from my dear pal, how fucking rude huh Indie?” Heat mused, trying to stifle the wide smile behind his palms.

A wicked huf in return, “I know, Heat. As if Wire doesn’t give a damn about us  _ saving  _ he and his crew's life. No grunt in acknowledgement, no high five, no hair tossel, no  _ smooch. _ ”

Wire stilled, heart slamming as Heat and the fucking witch shared knowing looks. As  _ if _ he could call the sly look from the pouting witch anything but endearing- no, a pain in his ass. A frustratingly talented musician in love with his best friend, someone his captain’s were enamored with. “You’re fucked, witch. Come here.” 

Ignoring Heat’s snort, Wire focused in on the slow crawl the witch was doing on her hands and knees towards him over the sand- deep dark eyes alight and set into his own as she stopped to kneel back on her calves with her black skirt riding up her things, stopping between his outstretched own. “Don’t torture the man, witch.  _ I’m _ going to get a nosebleed at the display.” Heat chuckled, leaning back on his palms slightly flushed despite the cocky taunt.

“What?” She dared to jut out her bottom lip at the bluett in pout, “last thing he said to me was that I didn’t know how to fight or  _ fuck _ and that your brave leaders  _ ruined me.  _ The least I can do is prove him right by failing at teasing,”

Heat beamed at his witch, fighting the gush his nose nostrils were on the verge of releasing as she whined at him. Absolutely failing to stifle the nervous laughter that erupted as she moved to innocently rub Wire’s lanky thigh, dangerously close to his aching dick as she muttered an apology as well as _taking_ _anything_ from him at this point.

An impish and fined arched eyebrow shot to Wire’s gaze, shooting straight to his heart and cock. “Right, Wire? This isn’t doing anything for ‘ya?” Husking before moving to straddle over his thighs inching closer so that their torsos were a centimeter from touching, whispering “a grave girl, right? Where’s  _ my  _ thanks and  _ Heat’s  _ thanks for not putting all of us in  _ our  _ graves.”

Wire knew he had lost whatever game he had been playing when his own weird voice croaked out, “what..” the slow scratches to his chest by long feminine nails were  _ not  _ helping him focus “what do you want, Indigo?” 

A bit lip as she inched closer and a dark gaze under long lashes stilled him, “you, Wire. Whatever  _ you _ and Heat  _ want- _ “

Fuck it. He didn’t even care at this point that he was walking into the clear trap, gripping her hips and pulling her forward to straddle his aching lap fully and threading his fingers through cascading raven tresses to pull her mouth to his own. Pressing his mouth hot against her own, absolutely  _ not _ giving a kiss that resembled anything platonic, shoving his tongue between her lips to dominate her own appendage and relishing in the tug of his netting to her body. He urgently slid his hands up her inner thighs and under her skirt to grip her ass and yank her panties to the side to rub a thumb over her clit and long middle finger over her dripping wet heat as she palmed deliciously rough over his straining cock over his leather shorts. An indulgent finger dive into the tightness, both moaning at the sensation as he moved to curl against the tights walls. The witch fucking whimpered into his mouth, ” _ Wire!  _ Please, I want you s’ much _ ”  _ Wire matched her urgent pacing, rubbing harder and wheezing out a quiet moan “let’s go find somewhere-“

Nnngh, shivering and leaking precum as he withdrew his hand to lift the witch’s hips to stand with him “S’ good  _ yes- _ “

The nip to Wire’s languid tongue and the dismantling of the smug witch from his lap caused a tired rub to his face, scowling as she proceeded to climb back to his Heat’s lap, who was more flushed than he’d ever witnessed, to cover him from his impending captains. “Fuck,  _ fuck  _ you, witch.”

Killer shoved him back and if his aching hard on wasn’t enough, the embarrassment of Killer lifting a wildly giggling Indigo to his chest sure was. “Don’t be a dick, Indigo. It’s time to go.”

“Hey! He had it coming. Massacre Soldier, do you want a kissy too?” She rolled her eyes at the sharp slap to her ass as she was carried away like a toddler towards the ship. “Come on, Wire was going to carry me on his-“

A second smack as Killer grunted, “have some goddamn self respect.”

“Oh spare me, pirate.” Indie sighed, twirling some of his long strands which he promptly ignored with eyes locked forward, “what’s wrong? How are you feeling?”

“Nothing. Just be quiet.” Then she was suddenly on her back, hitting the sand  _ hard  _ as she curled and gasped for air.

“You were supposed to put your feet out!” Killer spoke, dark amusement threading through his voice. How the fuck she was supposed to put her feet out when he was clutching her thighs to his waist while shoving her chest to the sand, she didn’t know.

Indigo was tired, very fucking tired as she moved to kneel and brace her self on her forearms inhaling burning air. “Are you okay?” 

A meek nod before she was ripped up by a metal arm, “you did good today, little one. Besides that  _ spectacle _ with my crew but that’s to be expected with you dopes. Apparently  _ not _ up to Kill’s standard but good enough for me.”

Tired hands to her face as she leaned into the redhead’s bare chest, “one second, please” more moments passed while she choked for air with  _ very  _ awkward rubs to her back “I’m free to go, then?”

Kid rolled his eyes as he righted her and almost gently pushed her forward as they walked, “No. We’ll talk about the next steps tomorrow after Killer and I meet.”

Even more light headed from starving, from the unnecessary body slam,  _ and  _ from Kid’s statement she stumbled forward before being caught by three organic arms and one metal. “Oh, thanks. Uh, can I be included so I can say my piece?”

The captains grunted a no before Kid continued, “you have any other aces up your sleeve that we should know about?”

“Well..” the men stilled, turning expectantly as she bore into them with glassy eyes licking over her teeth “I can read minds. And you two are filth-“

Kid and Killer looked at each other, horrified for a millisecond, “I’m just kidding,” a tired voice croaked. The redhead exhaled, shoving her forward once again after brushing the sand off her back. 

“Not funny, little witch.” 

Yawning, “you’ve got some secrets or something ay’ Eustass-ya?” The bark laughing Kid howled into the air was slightly concerning to Indigo, but fuck it. “Hey, so uh I’m pretty exhausted with all this. And my body is hurting from that slam and my heart a bit from the other stuff. Can I please go on the next island?”

Killer hummed, lifting her hips to the gangplank. “Go make yourself something to eat, we’re going to talk.” 

Yawning again, “uh, is it cool if I just crash instead? I’m so tired.”

She walked right into Kid who shoved her by her shoulders back into Killer’s chest, “you made your fucking point earlier. Five days is long enough. Well come to the mess hall when we’re done to fetch you.” 

Rolling her eyes and slowly smoothing out her hair, “fine you pushy bastards. Are you two hungry?”

Missing eyebrows climbed up Kid and Killer’s face, “uh. Yeah. Make us something, woman.” 

With a tut and a final unnecessary shove to the wall behind her, she departed.


	15. Decisions

What a long ass fucking  _ week,  _ Indigo mused with a huff as she tossed a grape into her mouth before stirring the curry pot. Cranking up the audio dial louder, listening to some funky beats to drown out all thoughts of how fucked she was. The last ace up her sleeve, gone. Her head was pounding with incessant self loathing and what if’s regarding where she’d be had she  _ not  _ made a fuss and thrown a fucking bottle at a tempormental asshole, what if’s sweet Heat  _ hand’t  _ kissed her and how much quieter of an existence the world would have had if she hadn’t intervened. Anxiety was thrumming through her spine, heart hammering with the potential ripple effects that was to come because she was a fucking idiot that couldn’t let go-

Fuck. Rice was done. More grapes. Less thinking, what’s done is done. Best to go with the flow, remain impassive, remain impartial. Maybe Kid and Killer wouldn’t look too into what she had done, maybe they wouldn’t fucking push it. They would though, she knew that. 

But then again, maybe they wouldn’t. They  _ had  _ basically told her that they saw her as a drunk and dumb, annoying woman who was pretty enough for a lay. Best to capitalize on that, just be that drunk and dumb broad that they’d apparently regarded as nothing more than a good time. Follow that rout, enjoy the good times and skedaddle once they were bored. Men like them had short attention spans when it came down to trivial things.

She  _ was  _ trivial. That’s how she had lived her life, flitting where and when she wanted. Fuck this spooky capability that she had, she had never wanted it. Never wanted  _ anything _ the more she thought about it. Well, maybe she had wanted something, twirling around the kitchen with the slow rhythmic snail singing loudly pressed to her ear. She had want something, she had wanted  _ nothing.  _ Wanted nothing, nothing but to be a blip in the sky. A breeze. Something and nothing, to be apart of the earth. 

Wanted to be nothing at all. Indigo sighed, serving herself a small portion of curry and proceeding to scowl at the bowl. Chewing slowly, eyeing the expanse of the mess hall that the men she knew had dined at for years. Kid and Killer, and Heat and Wire and Oliver and Mohican had wanted things. To be King of the pirates, to cause havoc, to be successful, to be feared, to be respected. These things she understood but she didn’t really  _ get _ . These things seemed trivial. Too.. too impactful for a world that didn’t particularly hold any interest to her. Why would any of these things matter? 

But those things mattered to them, for whatever reason. Maybe existing in the grey like she did was exactly what they  _ didn’t  _ want. They wanted to make a big fucking impact. It was obvious with everything they did; what they wore, their home, how they talked, their fucking actions, their fucking  _ energy _ . It was almost overwhelming, hell it was overwhelming..

Dumping her half eaten curry, deeming the flavor and act of chewing and tasting and swallowing too much to eat anymore- Indigo mused further and spun more. Maybe her intervening tonight hadn’t been wrong. The men she had helped were chaotic and although chaos wasn’t particularly.. linear or organized to follow something, like most things were.. Chaos was in itself, its own order. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t wrong to intervene. Just this once, maybe. She hadn’t done it before on this magnitude.

Rounding the corner and raising the volume louder, listening intently to the bass and sporadic drums on the dial, a thought interrupted her spinning. What was to come of those wolves she had now  _ starved?  _ What had her act done for  _ that  _ chaos, for the animals and subsequent generations of animals to have missed a meal? Were they doomed? Would the ecology of that island be  _ fucked  _ because she had used some spooky ability that was unnatural? Would trees not be able to grow to furition, would smaller prey be wiped out, would the insects be doomed? 

What did it mean for the  _ men  _ she had saved? No doubt would they meet other weaker men, kill them, maybe have their own children.. no doubt would stop other men from having children. What about the generations of all the species affected by her impulsive decision! Fuck. 

Fuck. The order of things was fucked, she fucked the balance. She fucked up  _ bad.  _ Goddamn, she should just disappear. Indigo knew she had done too much, all she had wanted was to do nothing. She cheated, she interfered. Spinning and pressing the tune dial straight to her ear, she moved to the knife drawer. 

Indigo knew what she was going to do. Just grab a knife and hop off ship, maybe she could go find those wolves and offer herself up as penance. She actually didn’t need a knife, that might have a ripple affect if she had. She suddenly felt better, skipping towards the exit before being stopped by two hulking frames. 

Ah, Kid and Killer. Maybe they’d just stop her from fucking up anymore and beat her selfish flesh into the floor boards. That would be just. Sighing as they walked in with severe expressions, Indigo was ready and hopeful.

Kid took in the soft, impassive Indigo looking up at he and Killer as they stepped into the noisy kitchen. Killer was absolutely unable to talk him off the ledge he had been on, ready to shake and  _ hurt  _ the stupid dark witch for fucking with them. But, but that was until he had stepped into the fucking kitchen and having seen the tired woman before them twirl and dance around. He knew that she was doing something, he was just so goddamn sure that her stupid fucking ability had been the cause of his racing thoughts, impulsive gestures,  _ kindness  _ towards the bored dame. 

But then he saw her spinning and twirling all deep in thought like she was trying to distract herself from self immolation and now she’s looking up at him and his best fucking friend all tired and expectant-

“Oi, witch.” Unusual eyes blinked at him as she shifted on bare feet, fuck  _ don’t _ look at those “if you cooked us rabbit food then Killer is just going to cook us steaks.” 

Rolling her own eyes as Killer stepped forward, all masked and serious and calm as usual to move towards the inside table, adamentally ignoring the redhead slamming a whiskey bottle and three short glasses on its surface. “I’m not doing that.”

Wringing her free hand, Indigo couldn’t help the quiet laugh escape her mouth “no worries,” turning on her heels “It isn’t vegetarian.” She was already fucked, the brain rot from the alcohol earlier and Killer’s slam to the sand had dulled her meat aversion enough to accommodate for their gross fucking preferences.

“You’re eating.. with us?” Killer questioned, earning a head shake as she began serving their bowls. “Turn off the dial, Indigo.” Ah shit, impending silence.. 

Pausing from pouring three hearty glasses, Kid cooly shouted “you have to fucking eat, little witch. Or I will make-

Cocking an eyebrow at the two, “I made myself a different dish, relax a bit.” Pushing the bowls to the respective men and grabbing a glass with a wink at the already eating and flustered redhead, “thanks for the alcosmall’ Kid, what did you bring to our date Killer?” 

Killer rolled his eyes, taking his time to unbuckle his mask to hide the heavy flush. Why the fuck was this so awkward, he’s seen this woman naked and screaming half a dozen times. Eating around her and his dumb Captain should be nothing. Dark, tired eyes looking at him all full of mischief like she fucking knew something- “stop, Kid.”

Halting the forkfull, Kid shot an annoyed look at Killer before realization hit him. “Did you-“

Indigo’s mouth dropped before a hysterical raspy laughter broke the tension, “what!” Gasping, “did I poison it?!” Swallowing heavily between choked giggles, “no! If it’s terrible it’s because I’m a fucked cook- here,”

Gently taking the fork from Kid’s organic hand, she took a small bite from each bowl careful to avoid the chicken before handing back the utensil back to an annoyed redhead. Between his own mouthfuls, “see, told you Kill.’ She’s too indifferent ‘bout us to try and kill us.”

“I’m not indiff-“ ah fuck, she fell into the trap. Wicked amber and icy blue bore into hers as she sank into her chair, reaching for the grapes. “You whole lot say I’m indifferent.” Chewing thoughtfully, “I’m not.”

And Kid’s food was gone in a minute, Killer’s a second behind him as he hummed in approval. “It was good, witch. Thanks.” The corner of her lip betrayed her as it curled up, wondering seriously if the two men had even chewed or if they simply inhaled. Biting back the retort of questioning if Killer had even tasted the meal and if his compliment was the same awkward politeness that he had spared her in the past, she chuckled. Indigo tossed a second grape into her mouth as they eyed her with calm calculation, “why is it that you’re so keen on leaving us, Indigo?”

“Are you fucking serious?” That, that wasn’t where this conversation was supposed to go. They waited her out, pushing their plates to the side as Killer refilled the three glasses. 

Kid was leaning back on his hands, giving her a wry smile “We are, you don’t make a move for violence. You’ve enacted your witch power since the first day aboard the Victoria Punk but keep acting like you want to leave-“

Rolling her eyes and earning silence in return, “I haven’t enacted my ‘witch power’ at all. I fucking told you both that already.” 

“Why?”

Indigo rubbed her face, fuck she was tired. “I already said why. I swear on alcohol and instruments that I haven’t-“

“Swear on Heat.” Kid shot, glaring over the glass as he sipped heavily.

Slouching further into her chair, taking in the intense eye contact as they studied her “I swear on Heat, I really haven’t. Earlier was one of the handful times I’ve even used it.” Taking in the men’s exchanged looks, Indigo stood “hey, I’m going on a walk~

Kid caught her arm, gently pushing her back into her seat. Leaning on his hands, clear excitement over a young and handsome pale face “What else can you do?” 

“Nothing! Please, Kid believe me-“

Killer hummed lowly, putting authority over the table. “Back to the first question, why are you so keen on leaving us?” Hiding behind blond bangs as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his fist to fight for confidence, “why?”

The answer was fucking obvious. “Besides me wanting me my own fucking autonomy?” Shouting as loud as her dumb voice allowed, “you broke my fucking bones, kidnapped me, shove me every chance you fucking get because you don’t respect me, call me fucked names-“

Giggling to himself, “ah, comeon Indigo. We’re in a relationship, pretty sure that’s par for the course for that sort of thing.” Kid nodded along seriously to Killer’s proclamation, grinning widely at his first mate before blushing heavily as he took in her shocked features which had stalled from shoving a grape into her parted lips. Killer continued, “and we’re sorry for the things we said. Truly, we were just fucking with you..” nodding to the redhead, “forgive us. And don’t ever pull the passive aggressive shit you did this past week again.”

Uh, what. That was news to her. When the hell did Kid and Killer get together? She was usually pretty astute at picking up on relationship and attraction.. maybe the stress from being on this fucking ship had gotten to her and she missed it. Why were they always grabbing at her then? Was it some weird, like transmission kink they had? Like cuckolding? Oh, fuck. They probably got together when she had gone into a depressive state after their lovely comments.

Beginning to smile excitedly, she took in their confused then relieved features as the two men eyed each other with a nod before turning their gaze back to hers. Aw, how cute. Best friends, Captain and first mate, turned lovers. What a hell of a trope! Almost as cliche as her own circumstance, but with a twist.. maybe they had gotten jealous of the attention and affection that each other had shown her and realized their true love had been beside them the entire time.. it was sweet, in a weird twisted way she presumed. How  _ them _ .

“Well I’ll be damned, that’s awesome!” Rising on her feet and trotting over happily to a cockily grinning Kid whose neck was crimson, she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheekbone while eyeing Killer’s own smug gaze for any sign of jealousy. Moving to the blonde, “all is forgiven. Congratulations you two,” kissing a tanned cheek and giving an indulgent rub to his coarse facial hair with her thumb “I bet you guys will make each other very happy. What do you need me here for then?”

Giving a tired laugh and smiling softly, Indigo turned from Killer before being pushed and cornered to the table by two now  _ very _ flushed and angry men. 

Killer was not pleased, not pleased at all. The woman was typically smart, astute in reading the room even if she chose to ignore the signals, and kind. What was not smart, astute, or kind was her conclusion of he and fucking  _ Kid  _ being in a relationship, though he was greatful that she had apparently forgave them after their weak ass apology. All was forgiven apparently, damn apologies were easy with her. Making a mental note of  _ not  _ taking advantage of that and ensuring that his dipshit Captain didn’t either, Killer tried to instead focus on how to redirect his brain to clarifying what needed to be clarified to the once impish and now very confused object of their affections cornered in front of them. 

Kid was pissed at the insinuation that the woman apparently thought that he and Killer had just suddenly found themselves in love with one another. What a cocky dope, as if they’d tell her of all people first? If he and Killer had wanted something from each other, they sure as fuck wouldn’t be running it by the beautiful idiot infront of them. Her complete misunderstanding of Killer and he’s decision of their feelings towards  _ her  _ was annoyingly cute, fuck she was so happy for them in that moment. He  _ almost  _ let her have it for a few moments longer so that he could enjoy that genuine and kind, soft smile she was giving him and his best friend.

Kid eyed the lost looking woman in front of them, shifting her marginal weight as she flitted eye contact between he and Killer, “n-not Kil’ and me, you dope.” A fine eyebrow shot up at him in question, “the three of us.”

Indigo was lost. The three of fucking who? Kid, Killer.. Wire? If the relationship was going off of the three biggest bastards on the ship then it would definitely be Wire. She supposed they  _ did  _ have chemistry, but if Wire was to be with anyone it would be with Heat.. they seemed the closest. What a lucky bastard Wire would be with Heat-

“Why do you look confused?” Killer felt himself losing his cool, Kid was obviously off his rocker with nerves. He hadn’t seen the dude stammer in over a decade. Kid fucking killed people for sport.. like he did. Like their witch did, or she did for money. That was practically adjacent to sport anyway. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth once and then twice.

Sudden clarity hit Indigo, goddamn was she dense. She blamed it on the whiskey as she poured them all a third and much larger glass. Laughing maniacally, “holy fuck, my mind went to a completely different place.” She handed the two whiskeys to the hesitantly relieved Captains who had given her a tiny bit more space, “you’re talking about the three of us, right?” Eyeing up at their more assured nods before continuing, “I thought you were referring about a romantic relationship! Not our sometimes captive and captee, borderline friends with benefits relationship.” 

God fucking damnit, Kid absolutely loathed her laugh and the way her casual obliviousness shot straight to his fucking sternum. Rubbing his face tiredly as she continued to miss the point entirely, “Killer please, please fix this-“

Killer had no clue how the fuck he was supposed to get the jaded woman infront of him back on track. “What are we even talking about-“ the woman breathed out before he  _ tried _ to gently cup her surprised face, pushing his lips to her own as she placed her cool hands over his wrists for balance. Inwardly cursing the awkward moment it took for her to  _ finally  _ return the gesture and kiss him back, all sweet and intimate and soft. He felt himself sigh into her mouth as she accepted his tongue’s insistent entrance. Flitting for a moment and relishing in the feeling as their hot mouths teased each other, he pulled back with a satisfied hum to eye her pleased features.

Kid was beaming at the tint of a blush on her porcelain face, she finally got it.

“I knew you wanted a kissy too, Killer!” 

Or maybe she didn’t. Mother fucker, that was it for him. Ignoring Killer’s dejected slump into his chair, Kid readied himself. He was a bad mother fucker, the wickedest of all the worst generation, he feared nothing. Certainly not  _ this _ dumb, annoying, cold, fucked voice, stupid hand and feet, strange, powerful, beautiful, wild, intelligent, easy going broad infront of him. “You’re a fucking idiot, Indigo” was all he spoke before slamming his own lips to hers, yanking her face up to his by the back of her hair and demanding entrance to her mouth. Demanding and dominating her tongue as he wrapped his organic arm under her thighs to lift her on the table, eagerly swallowing the whimper as he tightened his grip once again on her hair and pressing his chest to hers. Pulling back to only speak to her panting lips, “you’re with us because we fucking  _ dig  _ you, so stop kissing our fucking men.” 

Indigo finally got it as Kid’s mechanical arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close to his burning body, an action that would’ve been mistaken as desperate on a man if she hadn’t known this one as well as she did. Threading her fingers into his wild hair, she smirked to his lips as he lightly nipped her own bottom one and pulled back with a smirk.

Oh fuck, he was flushing. So was Killer, who had found something under his nails to study closely at and conveniently avoid eye contact with. The heat pooling in her core  _ almost  _ made a weak woman like her crumble and try and fuck both these huge bastards, but she remembered her dignity. Or what was left of it.

“So you’re admitting you  _ do  _ have a crush on me.” Giggling as their gazes turned murderous and locked on hers, “so I’m not just ‘sexy and annoying, and that’s all.’” Laughing harder when Kid pitched her cheek with a pissed scowl as she locked her legs at the ankles over his hips.

Killer lost interest in his nails apparently, shooting “no you certainly are both those things.”

Kid nodded in agreement, eyeing the languid creamy thighs trapping him. Now avidly locking onto the high climb of her skirt up her flesh and specifically  _ not _ meeting the tired and annoyed gaze at his obvious ogling, “of fuck yeah. But we’re into it, I guess.” Pushing himself an obnoxious amount to lock eyes with the dark, bored one now boring into his own “and you’re into us. That’s an order.”

She absolutely could not fucking believe it. These two sadistic, childish, grown fucking lunatics had basically told her and subsequently demanded her that they were all.. dating? In a relationship? There were so many questions, so much nonsense to muddy through. Sure, she had been in only  _ one  _ relationship in her entire life and Lilith had been an asshole the entire time.. but she was sure that two pirates who had hurt her, kidnapped her, mocked her, threatened her.. That wasn’t how relationships worked, she was pretty sure. 

Like fifty percent sure. They had also made her laugh, were intelligent, ambitious, goofy, surprisingly acceptant of all her baggage.. they existed outside of the grey that she lived in.. the both of them were horrifically attractive, so much so that it was fucking annoying. They were fun, sometimes. They liked interesting things, they were strong. They had people who adored them, and she adored  _ those  _ people. Maybe if she was in a relationship, Kid and Killer would be better to her.

They’d probably be worse. It wasn’t really like she had a choice. Huffing to herself and finally acknowledging the two men before her, “this. This is a lot to unpack.” Watching as the two men shared a look that was only decipherable to them, “I think that this declaration is largely in part because of the earlier events of the night, so perhaps you’re confused?” 

Heavy disagreement shakes by the shifty pirates and more avoidant eye contact as Killer spoke, “No. but we’re going to discuss your acts tonight, tomorrow.” Finally meeting her gaze with cool resolve behind a near mask of long hair, “so?”

“I think that you’re both mistaken. I don’t think that you’re into me, I think that you’re both lonely and I’m the only lady on board-“

Kid rolled his eyes, “two things: we’re not lonely, we have a ship full of men who have dedicated their lives to us, to  _ me.”  _ Ignoring the small shrug from the woman, he continued “and second, you’re not a lady. You look like one, sure, but you act worse than a fucking teenager. A dude teenager.”

Indigo absently watched Killer nod his head in agreement, “so?”

Humming in thought, Indigo pressed a finger to her chin and eyed the ceiling. She could get some shit out of this, she was certain. What exactly did she want.. ah. That’s right, “so if I’m the captains’ ship girl, I don’t have to work or fight and get to sleep in and drink all the time-“

“So she  _ does _ dig us!” Grinning widely, Kid leaned back to slap his pal’s palm, “and fuck  _ no _ to everything you just said.” Greedily taking in the woman’s displeased expression as he palmed her thighs to laugh “You’ve got to earn your keep.” Pinching her thighs and running his hands to under the hem of her pleated skirt that she immediately swatted away- “I’m the captain here, you’re-“

Rolling her eyes and slapping again at the bastard’s encroaching hands, “you’re not  _ my _ captain, I’m not a pirate you ginger cun-“

Killer’s audible laughter spread throughout the kitchen as he rose to saunter over to he and Kid’s annoyed woman, “yeah fucking yeah.” His tanned hands moved to smooth over her inky hair before gripping her chin loosely as he leant down to her scowling face, “so you’re going to be our girl and not claw at Wire or the others like you did earlier. Only us.”

Indigo swalllowed dryly at Killer’s apparent uncomfortability and insecurity as  _ if  _ this situation warranted any formalities. Cocking an eyebrow at the dark, deep gaze Kid’s blazing amber gaze was giving her as well as the tight grip on her thighs- insinuating to choose her next words wisely. Sparing the blonde a soft wink, “I’ll be good.. mostly but,” humming as she licked her lips, “I get to give your men platonic lovings, ‘kay? They deserve it and that’s how I operate.”

Killer took a moment to register this, sighing in contemplation as he absentmindedly rubbed her cool face. “I suppose so, it’s fine.. because she only wants us, ay Captain?”

Kid was over the moon and for sure not listening, “so you  _ are  _ into Killer and me?” 

Not even lying a bit while being ever present of her situation, “no shit, wish I wasn’t though.. and I wish you both were ugly.” Nipping at Killer’s calloused fingers, “goddamn evil, pretty bastards and my survival instinct.”

Not even caring one bit, Kid lifted the laughing woman to straddle along his waste “see you tomorrow, bro~” 

“Thought this was the threesom-“

Slapping Indigo’s ass with a huff while rounding the corner, “I’m the fucking Captain, my first mate can wait..”

“You’ve pulled rank like, five times tonight Kiddo-“

Killer was beaming as the two’s bickering quieted the further they departed. Humming into his glass and tossing it’s contents back, replacing his mask on to hide his dumb fucking grin.

—-/——-//

Killer was  _ not  _ stoked on waiting on Kid and their witch to enter the mess hall for breakfast, looking for raven hair a head shorter than all of his male comrades. He had even cooked her some oats, cut some fruits, and a handful of almonds. Holy fuck, her diet was hard to accommodate. Musing at how annoying it was to feed her to cover all the macronutrients without meat, he wolfed down a fistful of bacon and beckoned a henchman over with a wave to his table.

The nervously shifting lackee became visually upset at his instructions to go to his captain’s quarters to fetch not his captain but the witch, “but-“ 

Obviously torn between his fear of interrupting his Captain, fear of the rumored dark witch, and fear of his ever masked and deadly first mate- he was fucking stuck. Stuck and stammering. The wicked grin the smoking ginger was giving him was certainly not helping, not as he spoke around his cigarette “You better be careful man, we all know what happens when Captain is awoken earlier than he wants to be..” puffing with narrowed green eyes, “if I were you, I’d knock and duck.”

Grunting in delighted agreement, Mohican turned to giggle shriek out “remember the last guy who knocked before nine? Pretty sure he ended up with metal shrapnel in his eyes.” Giggling louder at the memory as Oliver joined in, “homie is fucking blind now. Well, blind and dead.”

Heat was grinning widely as the poor henchie’s face drained of color. Heat leaned forward to rub his chin in mock thought, humming “and he didn’t even have a beautiful woman in his bed that time.” Musing aloud to a laughing Oliver and Mohican, “wonder how he’ll react when you interrupt him to  _ grab _ our here witch?”

Wire was wheezing as the man began to visually tremble at the ordered suicide mission, making the sign of the cross at the poor, sweating lad. 

Who was very fucking lucky. 

Indigo came waltzing, literally skipping in wearing clunky heels through the heavy doors, to the commanders table. Black plaid cigarette pants clinging to swaying hips, muscle t over sinewy muscles.. inky locks bouncing with each step and heavy eyeliner over eyes alight and dilated with mischief. 

Fuck, Killer’s mouth was hanging. Thank fuck for his mask. An audible and relieved exhale left the henchman’s mouth and Killer briefly wondered if this was the happiest that that man had ever been seeing a woman. Ignoring the good morning kisses to all of his men’s cheeks, the raspy ‘how are yous,’ and the random slumping to Mohican’s lap of all fucking people- 

“And an especially good good good goood morning to you, Killer.” Indigo wasn’t deterred at all by being ignored by the clearly annoyed man, choosing to focus on the pale? one beside him. Pointing and yawning out, “Good morning to you too, you look like you’ve been ordered to ‘walk the plank,’ are you okay?”

Killer quickly shooed the man off, before grabbing his witch and replacing her in the empty chair typically designated for Kid. Departing to grab her breakfast as Indigo rested her face to her palm and quietly listened to his subordinates idle chatter, Killer cursed himself and his awkwardness. Silently praying that she was too absentminded to notice, he returned and shoved her plate in front of her and a cup of coffee. “Eat.”

Indigo was surprised to say the least. In the entire couple of months she’d been on board the Victoria Punk, not once had someone specifically brought her a plate designated to her diet. She briefly wondered if anyone had ever made her something to eat and  _ enjoy _ , besides when ordering a meal at a restaurant.

In fact: since her adultnapping, she typically and expectantly ate rice or some other grain once a day- typically at dinner time. Having grown accustomed to not eating until then and instead hanging on a crew member’s lap and listening to familiar chatter when she chose to join them for breakfast, she was gobsmacked by the dish in front of her. Judging by the assortment, Killer had clearly taken consideration of the nutritional value when preparing this. Swallowing heavily at the kind gesture, she eyed the masked man infront of her who was valiantly ignoring her. “Th-thank you, Killer. You’re the best.”

Flushing heavily at the quiet praise spared to him as the woman slowly began eating, and absolutely not because of the knowing look Heat was giving him, he gruffed out “you’re welcome. Eat it all, you’re too skinny. It’s gross.” 

Indigo huffed as her fork stilled to her mouth. What a fucking prick. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore, placing the uneaten bite back to the plate before crossing her arms over her chest. “Actually, I’m not hungry. It was delicious, thank-“

Ignoring the eye roll from Heat as he joined in on the chatter with his friends, Killer addressed the brat in front of him. “Eat or I’ll  _ make  _ you eat.”

Cocking an eyebrow at the douche in front of her who was matching her standoffish posture, “what? You going to feed me? Will you make ‘choo-choo’ noises so I accept every bite?”

“It’s be fitting because you act like a naughty fucking child constantly and  _ not _ a grown ass woman.” 

She shouldn’t push him, she knew that. He saw her debate it for a moment before clearly ignoring her instincts, raising a hand to mock shield her next whispered words “I bet you  _ want  _ me to not eat.. So you can  _ punish  _ me. Would you  _ spank _ me later if I didn’t listen, daddy?” 

Oh god _ damn.  _ Sensing his absolute fury and stifiling the laugh that was building in her throat at his tense body language, she shoved a mouthful of almonds in and chewed languidly. 

Killer had a flurry of emotions coursing in his frozen frame. First being the goddamn disrespect of this brat after not too bad of an insult that she  _ should _ have shrugged off after he thoughtfully considered her diet and fucking cooked for her. Second being the desire to do exactly what she had suggested, all ringing true beside the ‘later’ part. Ignoring his twitching cock and her winning smirk, he yanked out the list that he had prepared for and slapped it on the table beside her.

“Drink the coffee, you’re not going to be snoozing until you complete every fucking thing on the list.” 

Sighing, Indigo studied the paper reading the neat print. “What! Fuck no, I’m not cleaning your room Killer!” 

Shaking with silent laughter, “you sure as fuck are, witch. Your clothes and body stuff are everywhere.” 

Kid’s sudden arrival into the conversation wasn’t great for Indigo, Killer knew that. “Add my room to the list, there’s more of her shit than mine at this point.” 

Yanking the paper from thin fingers, Killer diligently jotted down the order as his captain departed with a smug grin. The witch’s quiet voice was near shrieking as she stood, “fuck. No. I’m not cleaning any of your rooms, I’m not cleaning the kitchen, and I’m not doing your laundry- you misogynistic prick.” 

Killer was shaking harder, “you’re right.” That settled the woman before a disbelieving look bore into him, “you’ll be doing Kid’s laundry as well.” 

Absolutely aghast, Indigo slammed down the coffee- sure as fuck wishing it was a beer. “Great, add making you a fucking sandwich and coddling our children in between being on the rag and we’re all set.”

Holy fuck, Killer almost let out an audible laugh as she slumped down her seat across from him. “The orders are tame, witch.” Continuing regardless of the eye roll he received, “you’re in our space. It only makes sense for a room meant for one to keep it neat and clean, right?” 

Grinning at the reluctant nod in confirmation, “and we’ve done your laundry-“

“No fucking way, your subordinates do your laundry! I’ve seen them-“

Rolling his eyes, “yeah, but who orders them to? Who orders them not to steal your panties and jerk off to them?”

Huffing, “okay but-“

“I made you breakfast. Isn’t it customary for the recipient of the meal to do the dishes afterwards? A tit for tat situation.” Killer’s obnoxious grin was growing as he saw the gears turning in his woman’s head as she slammed the rest of the coffee. “Besides, you’ve done nothing for the past five days. You have to work.”

“Fine, but I’m also assisting in reknotting the sails and polishing of mine and your weaponry so I don’t look like a complete asshole that’s good for only three things.”

Grinning wolfishly under his mask, Killer questioned “and what are those three things?” Already knowing the answer.

The eye roll he received in response was hilarious, “don’t look at me like that, Killer. We both know it’s for cleaning, cooking, and sex-ing.” Yanking the paper and quill from tanned fingers, she continued “I’m writing you a ‘to-do’ list, make sure you grab it before you leave.”

Killer conceded with a smirk to rise and redirect orders to his subordinates. Adamentally ignoring the quickly, and secretively writing judging by the left palm covering the paper from his second in command’s insistent eye sight, woman who had made his morning. 

Indigo had refilled her coffee cup four times, as well as the division commanders once as she worked furiously on Killer’s to do list over the next twenty minutes. Steadily guarding her list making and only looking up to drink more caffeine and eye the first mate for inspiration, she remained steadfast. The occasional reminder of eating prompted a small bite, but her now very wide eyes never left the paper.

“Uh, you good there purple witch?” Mohican had asked her, earning a curt nod in response as she dipped her quill into ink without breaking gaze with the paper.

An awkward cough into Wire’s arm signaled her attention as she studied his signing hands, “you sure? You look.. spun out.”

Shrugging and sparing Heat a quick kiss for his consoling back rubs, she continued her diligent work “I don’t normally drink caffeine.. makes me-“ gasping, “Wire-d!”

That was fucking hilarious. Jumping on the table to crawl over half-empty plates to the tall man’s seat, she yanked his surprised features by netting to shove a kiss onto his unsuspecting mouth before pulling back with a laugh at his dark blush.

“You got her, Wire!”

“Fuck yeah, bro!”

Back in her seat and oblivious to the ecstatic energy surrounding her as the men finished their breakfast, she continued the manic writing.

“Done!” Fuck yeah. This,  _ this  _ was a masterpiece. Giggling out quietly, “Killer, come here.”

Why the first mate was standing over the witch in a second was beyond Wire. How the fuck he had heard the quiet, breathy demand from across the room over noisy chatter was  _ completely  _ insane and concerning. He considered if it was something telepathic from the witch.. or if his first mate was that desperate. He knew it wasn’t the former.. but fuck them all if it’s the latter.

Killer was not stoked on the seemingly huge list, crammed pack with tiny sloppily written words into his palm. He would maybe humor her with one or two demands but she was fucking diluted if she thought she could request more than like, ten things from him.

Dark eyes blown wide shot to his as a small impish smile tugged at her lips, “read it aloud, please. So I can clarify anything that may be confusing.”

Shifting his weight awkwardly between his feet, Killer began “number one, order all of the subordinates out of the mess hall.” Cocking an eyebrow at the woman sitting beside him as she nodded severely up at him, “number two, once gone, grab Indigo’s hips and- are you fucking serious?!”

A jittery hand reached out and snatched the list Killer was reading to dart under the table, “sorry? Is my handwriting difficult to read? I’ll continue it for you~”

The giggles from his commanders was too much as Killer shot under the table, reaching out for the list “number two, once gone, grab Indigo’s hips with your left hand, lift her to the table and  _ quickly  _ undo your mask as she sucks and bites and moans at your chest over your top as you grind into her~”

Indigo barely dodged a tanned hand to her ankle as she hid behind long legs, “number three, yank Indigo off you by the back of her hair to tilt her chin up to bite her throat harshly as she cries out and pulls you closer by your beautiful hair while you  _ swiftly  _ unbuckle her trousers with your free hand~”

Crawling faster away from Killer as she dodged each grab at her, moving to stand and jump on the table and continue reading aloud “number four, yank off your top to reveal hard muscle that’s beading and gleaming with sweat and want as you clench and unclench your rippling abdominals with each pant-“ 

Sprinting behind Wire and dancing around Killer’s grabs, “number five, lift Indigo by her ass to pull off her super dope cigarette pants to her knees as you shove your hot tongue into her mouth, releasing in the sight of her soft and ghostly complexion while yanking her closer by her hair with your free hand as she whines in pain and pleasure against your lips~“

Running behind a furiously blushing and stilled Heat to dance around a now very  _ flustered  _ Killer, “flip and slam her belly to the table as she arches into you, pin her by your body and grunt to her ear in your sexy-slow raspy voice ‘you’re only good for three things,’ before shoving her panties to the side of her soaking wet, hot cunt~”

Enjoying his stuttering step as she moved to Mohican who was stifling a nose bleed, “number six, Killer you’re instructed to,” humming quietly as they circled around the mohawked man, “run a teasing rub against Indigo’s slicked pussy before thrusting thick fingers in to curl over her sweet spot, imagining how good it’s feel over your thick cock as you try and not cum on the spot. Notes say that you’d shiver as she struggled against your ministrations, arching her back to press her shoulders into your broad chest as she jerked at your panting over her~

Moving now to be guarded by Oliver who had a straight on nose bleed that he was ignoring, she continued “number seven, you reach a confident hand down and flick her aching clit as she screams your name, you allow her to reach behind her to desperately pull at the button and zipper of your jeans, in search of that thick, fat cock that only promised-“

Killer snatched the paper out her hands with an annoyed glare at the impish woman infront of him, absolutely ignoring the half chub he fucking had as well as the ones his idiotic subordinates had, if Oliver was anything to go by. “That’s more than enough, Indigo. Thanks for that lovely  _ breakfast _ conversation.”

Shrugging as she playfully shoved his chest, beginning a slow laugh “what? I wasn’t even  _ close _ to being done..”

Crying, Mohican reached out for the paper to snatch it out from Killer’s grasp “I’ll proof read these instructions for you boss-“

Said paper was promptly snatched by Oliver, “nah, I got it ‘Hican.” Eyeing the bouncing woman over his shoulder, “if these instructions are too complex for our first mate, I’ll take over his duties-“

Nodding seriously in agreement and grabbing Oliver’s cigarette from his lips and puffing in thought, “he does seem pretty busy~”

“Fuck you, witch. Fuck you Oliver, Mohican, Heat, and Wire.” Pointing at each wildly grinning person and flushing furiously at the woman bouncing beside him as a pout formed on her lips, “you. Stay here. We all have a meeting that you’re  _ not _ going to be a part of. Clean the kitchen first, then do the rest of my fucking chores you silly, stupid broad.”

Giggling as she began stacking the plates, “of course,  _ sir.”  _ Nodding as Killer began neatly folding the paper and placing it in his front jean pocket, “I didn’t want to be apart of your homoerotic, circle jerk meeting anyway.”

“Be quiet, witch.” Killer ordered beginning to storm off,

Rolling her eyes, she called after him “go to number 53 for ideas on how to keep me quiet.” Grinning devilishly at the stumble the first mate did and the subsequent middle finger she received as he made his quick retreat. 

Heat was rubbing the crimson out of his cheeks when he felt cool lips over his hand, “hey Heat, want me to clean your room? Do your laundry too?”

Shivering at the husked tone and squeezing his eyes shut, “don’t do this to me,  _ please  _ Indigo.” Freezing as the cool body climbed to straddle his lap and small hands placed over his own,

A whispered response inches from his lips, “Don’t do what?” 

Heat opened eyes to see pupil blasted ones searching his own, he turned to Wire for help who was watching the exchange with heated intensity. Mohican was surprisingly the first to snap out of it, moving to gently lift the woman off his friend’s lap with an embarrassed huff “Heat didn’t even do anything! No more coffee for you, little witch. You’ve become a sadist.”

Rolling her shoulders, “I think I’ve gone manic, sorry.” Then it hit her as she rounded to a flinching Wire, “you. You and me-“

“No! They’ll kill me!”

“are going to form a hardcore band once I finish my sexist chores. Brainstorm names, ‘kay?” Grabbing the plates and scampering to the sink, “Heat you’ll be our pyro performer. Oliver and Hican, you play an instrument?”

Oliver’s hand climbed up, “I do! The bass!”

“You’re in! Mohican?” A dejected head shake, “no worries. Either I’ll teach you one, you sing, become manager, or groupie. Up to you.”

Dumping the dishes into the sink and frantically moving around the kitchen to grab discarded dishes, Heat moved to circle around her. “I’ll grab you an audio dial for inspiration,” kissing her cheek “you’re going to be the death of me someday, you know that?”

Smiling at the bluett as she moved, “these violent delights have violent ends. But not for you, my sweet one.”

Growing icy at the cryptic and longing answer, Heat departed. 

—-/———-

Indigo was blaring the tune dial to her ear once she had finally finished all of her designated chores, humming in tune to the methodical screaming the shell dial was emitting as she knocked on Kid’s workshop.

The beaming captain rolled his eyes after seeing who was at his door. “Heard you caused quite a scene this morning, little one.” Ignoring the scoff from the woman trying to move past him, “turn that shit off. We’ve got your second set of tasks to attend to.”

Indigo sighed, turning off the dial to state her case on why she had worked enough for the day. “Kid please, I’m  _ crashing  _ from all the coffee I drank and  _ tasks  _ I did for you evil bastards. Let’s just nap together instead?”

Laughing, Kid picked up his witch and pinned her to the wall. Murmuring to her neck, “oh? You want to sleep with me?” Registering the shiver he got in response with pleased surprise, “damn, witch. You’re fucking wild.”

Rolling her eyes, “whatever. So lets ixnay those tasks and-“ before being silenced by hot, painted lips crashing to her own and a harsh slap to her ass.

Reluctantly pulling back with a groan, Kid scowled “don’t try and sidetrack me-“ rolling eyes to the back of his skull as she began sucking on a column of his throat and scratching him closer by the bare skin of his shoulders, “fuck.  _ Enough. _ ”

The stupid witch pulled back with a raspy giggle as he released her thighs, almost gently letting her feet the floor. Kid shoved her to the door, briefly wondering if Killer would come at him with a scythe if he ignored their arranged agreement and said fuck it to the meeting and heed her suggestion instead.

Dragging the pouting witch to the table and shoving her to a chair, he directed a henchman to gather his second in command and first mate. Indigo’s impromptu nap on her forearms was rudely interrupted by Killer yanking her up to standing and taking her seat.

“Oi! Killer, rude-“ her reprimanding was interrupted as she caught sight of a favorite, familiar sight “Hey is that blackberry whiskey?!” 

Giggling together and stalling from whispering to each other, Oliver spoke up “goddamn is she easy, good thought Kill.’” 

The Captain was bark laughing as the witch pulled back to try and sulk on his best friend’s lap, laughing harder as he pushed her off, apparently still pissed and embarrassed by this morning. “Little witch, we’ve got a sort of game for you.. and that whiskey will be your prize if you do well.”

Rolling her eyes, “don’t fucking patronize me,” moving to try and sit on Heat, “but yeah I’m game.”

Ignoring the snickering, Kid continued “one of us has a gold coin in our pocket. I want you to use your spooky ability and see if you can see which one of us has it by judging our energy.”

Oh. So that’s what this was about, that was interesting and not  _ technically  _ all that invasive if they were willing and curious. Eyeing the bottle in longing, “hmm.. I suppose I could give it a shot. If I get it right, I get the whiskey?”

Killer tilted his head a bit to address the clearly excited woman infront of him, “we’ve got four challenges for you. If you complete the tasks accurately, you get the bottle.”

“You mean  _ when  _ I get these dumb tasks right, I’ll get the bottle and  _ not  _ hafta share with you.” Smiling at his shaking and deciding to push her luck further, “fine. I need to see your auras then. Please take off all your tops.”

“What? Our shirts?” Mohican questioned, lounging back on the chair “why?” 

Oliver snickered, beginning to slip out of his unbottoned blouse “She said she’s gotta see our aura or whatever, idiot. Strip.” 

Biting her lip and schooling her features to apathy, Indigo stood when the pirates tops were finally off. Glazing over to allow full sight, she took in the view. Goddamn, she was lucky to be in this position. All hard muscles of pectoral and abdominals from training and fighting surrounding her..

Focus. Moving first to Mohican, she began to palm at his pecks humming in false thought. “Not Mohican….” sparing him a final tit squeeze, she turned to a flushing Oliver. Sparing him the same treatment and scratching at the sparse red chest hair “not.. Oliver,” she bounded the opposite way of the true culprit. Turning to crouch by a confused Kid, Indie ran her palms up his hot skin from his lower stomach to his collarbone and back down again. Humming, “not your Captain…” 

Turning to a clearly annoyed Killer and rushing to his huge chest, pressing her palms to his sternum and moving her hands horizontally and feeling his rapid heartbeat, squeezing his pecks before running her hands down to his hips. “....not the first mate.”

Skipping to a flushed Heat, greedily palming his scars and tattoos on his torso as he huffed out “is this really necessary-“

“Could be Heat, gotta check Wire though.” Sparing the bluett a wink that only he could see, she moved to Wire and fondled his chest with delight. “Yeah, it’s definitely Wire. His energy was the most nervous before I asked you all to take your tops off.” 

Wire slapped her still lingering fingers, “so you’re saying that we didn’t need to take our fucking shirts off-“

Pointing an indignant finger at the wildly giggling woman, “you’re a fucking pervert!” Oliver hissed, redressing.

“Unbelievable.”

“No more funny games, witch.”

“What did we talk about last night, Indigo?!” Killer shot, rebuttoning his dress shirt.

Heat eyed her, annoyed “do you see how complicated this is to put on?” Whispering while struggling with his corset, “if you wanted to see me topless, all you had to do was ask.”

Giggling as she leant back on the railing, “don’t judge my process, I like to be thorough.” Ignoring the tut she got in return by six flushed and annoyed pirates as they redressed, “was I right, was it Wire?”

Wire scowled and flipped her off, throwing the coin at her chest. “Yeah, you’re a predator witch.”

Beaming at Kid, “what’s next?”

Slipping back into his coat while sparing her a glare, “I want you to take this seriously. Manipulate Heat to make him feel fear.”

Her winning smile was immediately wiped off “No.” 

Narrowed eyes shot to hers, “yes.” 

“No.”

Heat gently began pulling her to face him with a sly smile, “come on. I can handle it,” taking in her avoidant gaze, “would you be more comfortable if it was someone else?”

Indigo shook her head in the negative, “no. I don’t want any of you to experience something unpleasant, ever.” Shrugging, “besides feeling uncomfortable while I grope ya, that is.’”

Kid awkwardly cleared his throat as his men eyed him carefully, waiting for his next move. “Indigo, just do it. Heat volunteered. Don’t you want the whiskey?”

Shaking her head, “not enough for Heat to feel unpleasant. I could make him feel like, really happy or calm? That’s what I did to that kid you wouldn’t take as a cabin boy before I uh, murdered him.”

Drumming his organic fingers as he leant back to his chair, “so that’s what that was. Think about it this way, I’m asking you to do this so we can feel out how it could potentially be beneficial to my men. Perhaps keep them safe and help them meet their personal goals?”

Sighing as she studied Heat’s confident features, “I donno, you’re sure about this?”

Heat happily nodded, winking “I doubt I could feel afraid from anything you do. You’re too cute and tiny.”

Indigo huffed and rolled her eyes, “well.. okay. Just say stop and I’ll turn it off and replace it when something pleasant if you want?”

“Great,” rubbing a thumb over her insecure cheek, “I’m ready when you are.” 

Indigo nodded, slowly ebbing and transferring fearful energy towards the smug looking Heat. Kid questioned, “how do you feel?”

Shrugging and musing aloud to his captain, “a little nervous. Not too bad.”

“One to ten?”

“A two.” 

“Ramp it up, witch.” Kid ordered, carefully analyzing both Indigo’s and Heat’s posture. If anything, the witch appeared to be the one afraid. Nervously shifting between her feet and smoothing over her hair. Heat had begun to lean against the railing, tapping on the crossbar. “And now?”

“A five. I feel anxious and I think that my pulse has increased.” 

“Ramp it to a ten.” Seeing the witch open her mouth to argue, “you can handle it, yeah Heat?”

Registering the cocky nod from the bluett, Indigo cleanched her jaw and did as told. Releasing only the darkest, most primal and evil energy that she had ever felt in her past experiences, she ebbed them towards the pirate in visible black waves. 

“Stop!” Heat cried out.

Indigo immediately dropped the energy, replacing it gradually with soothing and comfort as Heat and her panted simultaneously. Moving to wrap her arms around his waist and releasing the breath she was holding as he returned the gesture, she asked “I am so sorry. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Delicately petting over her hair, “‘m good, are you okay? You seemed pretty spooked yourself.”

“How did you feel, Heat?” 

Laughing and back in a good mood as his woman clung to him, “it was fucking terrible. I’ve never felt fear like that. It surpassed a ten.” Turning to the woman and lifting her chin to lock his gaze with her own glassy ones, “I could  _ see  _ that energy. You don’t have to calm me anymore, I’m all good now Indigo.”

Nodding and releasing the energy as well as the bluett, she turned back to Kid and cleared her throat. “So, what’s next?”

Killer finally interjected, “tell me Indigo, did you feel it as Heat did?”

Humming in confirmation, “sure did. I feel everything that I give.. But I imagine it’s more manageable for me than Heat because I draw the energy from memory and past experiences.”

Heat whipped to the woman, “you mean- you mean you’ve felt that suffocating fear  _ before _ ?!” An apathetic nod in response as she turned to cock an eyebrow at Kid. “When?!”

Growing a sly smile at the redhead, “when Kid was slapping me around on deck.” Eyeing his immediate flushing, scowling, and avoidant eye contact as the crew laughed sadistically. “Just kidding! I wasn’t  _ too  _ afraid of that big rascal that day. Probably at like a 3 or whatever.”

Heat decided to push further, “when then?”

“It doesn’t matter and is nothing to trouble you over sweetums. Let’s get this show on the road, Kiddo!” Rasping out a small giggle, “ ‘m getting thirsty.”

Rolling his shoulders back, Kid considered his next move. “Three truths and a lie.” Oliver jumped up in excitement before Kid had even finished the order. Indigo absently listened and studied the four commanders auras as they proclaimed their statements.

Huffing, “are you trying to throw me a curve ball? Both Oliver and Mohican are lying.”

Bark laughing into the sky, “well done, witch.”

“I’m getting tired of seeing, what do we have left to do?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Killer warily ordered the next task “suggestion.” Taking in her confused features, “convince Mohican to do something that he doesn’t want to do.”

Grinning wickedly to the now sheepish looking Mohican, he immediately put a kibosh on all her filthy thoughts as he slouched in his chair. “Please, nothing weird or embarrassing. We’re friends, right?”

“I wasn’t even thinking anything funny..” musing quietly, “I’m not sure if I can even do this-“

“Just try.” Killer cooly urged.

Humming, “okay. Mohican, gift me your coat please.” 

Jumping up and tightening the feathers around himself “No! Over my dead fucking body. You can’t cop my look!” 

Watching his energy shift into protectiveness of the garish clothing with great amusement, she gently prodded it to be more open. “Come on, please? It’s so cool and funky. I really love it.”

Seeing his aura shift slightly in consideration and appreciation, she urged that feeling to expand “well.. maybe you could borrow it if you don’t stain it. But you can’t have it.”

Seeing his reluctance wain, she urged confidence in his blooming generosity “I don’t want to borrow it. I want to own it and wear it with a killer set of lingerie. Can I please have it?”

Ignoring the laughter and making his energy locked in on only her, Indigo expanded on the flush of lust that coursed through him as he apparently envisioned her statement. Pushing generosity and blooming his positive feelings towards her, she pushed again “can I please have it Mohican?”

Then she saw it, defeat. Blooming the disappointment and defeat in his aura, Mohican finally conceded. “Fine, you can have my fucking coat-“ stripping out of it, “I get to see you in it and that lingerie set though.”

Indigo caught the flurry of feathers thrown into her face with a delighted giggle as she tried it on. “Fuck yes, I can’t believe that worked!” Studying the sleeves that went half a foot below her hands as Mohican sulked bare chested, “I was just playing though. This looks too good on you to swipe.” 

Watching the tired delight as the woman slinked out of the coat and the apparent relief on Mohican’s face as she handed it over, Kid questioned “when she first asked you to give her your horrific coat, how against it were you?”

Mohican puffed out his chest, beaming at being all put together. “Honestly? I considered throwing her overboard for even asking. I’m sweet on her but not  _ that  _ sweet on her.” Petting the feathers dreamily, “this is my most prized possession.”

Rolling his eyes, Kid looked to Killer seriously. This wasn’t ideal and he had seriously  _ hoped  _ that she wouldn’t have been able to complete this task. His first mate gave him a curt nod in agreement at the silent communication. “Indigo, look at me.” 

Her face appeared even more drained of color than normal, eyes completely glassed over as she quietly studied him with half lidded exhaustion. He began to speak slowly, “Are you studying my energy now?” A tired nod in response, “don’t.” And her eyes cleared the strange gloss, going back to sharp indigo. 

That, that was reason enough not to kill her. Nodding to Killer, he pushed the bottle to her surprised fingers. “I don’t need to do the final task?”

Killer shook his head in the negative, “good job today, Indigo.”

A ghost of a blush rose to her cheeks as she carefully unwrapped the protective plastic on the cork, “thank you. And whatever you two are plotting, please don’t. I don’t like using this thing that I have, it’s a fucked up ability.” Sipping from the whiskey neck while humming happily, “this is my favorite stuff. What a coincidence.”

Passing the bottle to a sly Heat, “funny. Almost like they knew that.” Indigo flushed full on now, trying to pat out the crimson in her cheeks as she passed the bottle to the awkwardly shifting Kid to her left.

Yawning tiredly as the crew shared the bottle and chatted idly, “hey Kid, Killer. Is it cool if I go to shore and fetch my sunglasses and boots? Shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

The two men exchanged a look before deciding no, no she couldn’t. “No. Stay here.” Grabbing the bottle from Wire’s greedily drinking lips, Kid pushed it into her hands once again. “Just stay put and drink.”

Cocking an eyebrow at he and Killer but drinking anyway, “why? The island is uninhabitable so it’s not like I’m trying to run off or anything-“

Killer was glaring at the woman, which apparently was obvious as she turned to him and mirrored his angry posture with a sly smile. “It’s dangerous, and you shouldn’t have taken them off anyway you dramatic little woman.” 

Pouting and crossing her arms, “but it looked much cooler that I did though, don’t you think? And beside that's not the point-“

Kid laughed despite himself, “it did look pretty cool. You looked like a goth forest witch.” Deciding that he thoroughly enjoyed the flush in  _ her _ pale face for once, he continued “and its dangerous. You’re not risking your life or my crew’s so you can fetch your designer boots and sunglasses.”

Rolling her eyes and kicking her leg up, “I was going to go by myself, I’m a big girl. The world is dangerous everyday, you know that.” Pointing to her strapped heels “I need those boots because I’m not walking around a pirate ship in fucking heels and I need those sunglasses to deal with the sun.”

Killer scoffed as she passed him the bottle, “no, witch. You’re not going out there, just chill out and make it work for the next few days. Our log post sets tomorrow and we’ll be at the next island in a week. We’ll buy or raid you some replacements then.”

Moving to argue further, Wire swooped down and picked up the woman bridal style. “Yo, I’ve got a name for our band.” Giving her a cocky grinned as she gasped in excitement, rocking her “Laryngitis.”

Giggling quietly, “because of our fucked voices or because of the consequences of our sexual prowess?”

Releasing her with a snort, “I was thinking because you and I sound like we swallowed tacks.”

Oliver screeched out, “no fucking way. You can’t say we are Laryngitis! I veto that, it’ll put off too many broads if we call ourselves that.”

“That’s a terrible name, Wire.” Kid added, rather unhelpful. 

Humming in thought, “how about ‘Dysphonic Euphonic’?”

“What the fuck does that even mean.” Mohican scowled, shoving Oliver when he didn’t know either.

The only person who got it was Killer, shaking silently. “They’re terms based in Latin. Dysphonic describes what Wire and Indigo’s voice sounds like, all throaty and raspy and quiet and weird. Euphonic means it’s pleasing to the ear. Which most people  _ would not  _ describe it as.”

As the crew muttered their agreement between giggles, Indigo looked up at a scowling Wire. “Goddamn, were being fucking roasted aren’t we?” 

Nodding indignantly, “bunch of uncultured swines. We’ve got voices like fine wine. Good thing we’re the talent here, ay witch? We’re going with Dysphonic Euphonic, I declare as band leader.” Smiling as she indulged him in an agreeing tut, “Oi Killer, you playing the drums in our band or what?”

“What?! You play the drums, Killer?!” Taking in his stoic nod, “that’s perfect! You’ll audition tonight.”

“..Audition? I don’t want to be a part of your silly band.”

Rolling her eyes, “too bad. Kid, you’ve got any musical talent?” 

Not finding the stupid question worthy of a verbal answer, he raised his prosthetic arm. 

“Are you.. are you insinuating you don’t play an instrument because of a lack of dexterity?!” Kid’s smug grin began to split his face, “that’s a goddamn farce and you know it! I’ve seen the intricate little gadgets you make.”

Huffing with an unusual need to explain himself, “it’s the truth! I  _ did  _ play the guitar but I lost my fucking arm and now I can’t!” Watching a purple eye roll- “don’t fucking roll your stupid big eyes at me!”

Laughing, “yeah right. I bet you weren’t very good or patient enough to get good enough so you’re using your arm loss as an excuse to why you don’t play anymore.”

Opening and closing his mouth in a rage to argue, ignoring the nervous silence his comrades were giving the woman, he focused in on the sparkling challenge in the naughty woman’s gaze infront of him. With a bark laugh, he conceded “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” 

“Ha! That’s okay though, you can be our frontman since you scream all the time anyway. You’ll have to audition too, though. Mohicans also up for the part.”

“I don’t want to be a part of your shitty band!” 

“Fine, you can be a performer like Heat. He’s going to blow fire to add atmosphere. You can throw knives or something or levitate us.“

“I don’t want to do that either!”

“Why are you making this hard? You can be our groupie then.”

Slamming heavily from the bottle before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “I want literally no part of this.”

“Fine, you’ll just be our muse then. All of our songs will be about you.” Indigo declared with finality. “All in favor say ‘aye.’” Four unanimous ayes followed, “Killer? I don’t think I heard a muffled-“ placing her palm over her mouth “‘aye’ from you.”

If it had been anyone,  _ anyone  _ mocking his mask he would’ve killed them. Apparently, the others were waiting for him to rip the woman apart too. But it wasn’t exactly like she  _ was  _ mocking him, if anything.. it resembled a flirty tease from a woman who was oblivious of his insecurities. And goddamn was that endearing.

“Fuck! I don’t want to be in your band.” Sucking on the straw defiantly. 

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, “We don’t have a drummer so either join or teach me. We can’t do metal or hardcore without a drummer, it wouldn’t be right.”

“God _ damnit  _ you’re annoying today, Indigo.” The winning smile and wink absolutely did not make him flush, “fine. Aye.”

Yawning and slumping tiredly into Mohican’s lap, “guess you get to be frontman.” 

“Fuck  _ yes! _ ” Cooing into the side of her face, “aw is it nap time for our wittle witch?” Eagerly eating up the nod as he stood them up, “I’ll nap with you, you know? So you don’t come down with SIDS.”

Kid watched Oliver and Mohican bicker over who his woman was going to nap with like children as they escorted her to their room and around the corner. Kid eyed Killer, who was clearly watching the spectacle that was coming from their idiotic subordinates with great amusement. “What’s happened to us?”

Sighing, “I have no fucking idea, Kid.” 


	16. Hamster

Kid almost, almost couldn’t believe it. But if he followed down this line of reasoning, he would have to admit that his fucking subordinates had an ounce of brain cells between the three of them. 

Which they certainly didn’t. 

He stood over the foot of Oliver’s bed, watching possibly the three dumbest people he had ever met have a comfortable snooze, completely unaware of the impending battle they were all about to face. There was Oliver to the left, snoring shirtless on his back with his ugly freckled face hiding in his elbow. In the middle, and likely the dumbest of the trio, was a sleeping witch. Curled on the ginger cunt’s chest, breathing deeply against his pasty flesh with Oliver’s blankets covering over the bottom half of her face as she clung to the long haired idiot. To the right was Mohican. Of course, naturally, absolutely, spooning the idiot in the middle. With a bare chest and naked legs entwined with hers, no less. Judging by how heavily he was snoring into back of the silent woman’s neck and shoulder junction, he appeared very comfortable. Aw, three feet from three different people were all canoodling. Cute. 

How fucking annoying.

Grabbing his witch’s cool bare ankles and tugging her very surprised, and very  _ reluctant  _ form to the edge as she startled out a gasp and clung to his goddamn men no less, Kid flipped her ankles and by consequence her body once her knees hit the edge of the bed. Great, she was in one of the other idiot’s shirts and not wearing pants.

_ And _ she had the audacity to look up at him like he was the unbelievable one. Sleepy features began focusing on his own, smoothing out her dark hair as the dopes behind her gained clarity and promptly pretended to still be asleep. Kid felt himself almost lose it, almost. Gesturing to the lackees behind her oblivious form, “What the fuck is this?”

Watching the woman absently look over each shoulder and shrug before locking with his gaze, “a nap pile. Want to join? You can have middle..” He watched her begin to register his absolute fury as her features contorted into mild fear as she stood, “woah, what’s up? What’s wrong?”

Indigo was not stoked at the wake up she received, even less so once seeing how angry Kid seemed. More so than usual, even. His eyes were full blown reptilian and a  _ very  _ scary scowl was yanking his wide mouth down as she pushed back the primal fear to the less used part of her brain. “Kid? Kid are you okay? What’s wrong-“

Kid’s fury was slightly lessening at the cool soothing pets to his shoulders and biceps, lessening further as the fool stood and wrapped around his neck. Trying to ignore every screaming part of his mind to  _ not  _ return the gesture around the spooky dame as he did just that, pressing her melting form closer. “We’ve got work to do, a rival pirate ship is heading for the island we’re on and will be here in about three hours.”

Huffing in delight that he promptly ignored, choosing instead to examine her face. No glossed over eyes, no paler-than-usual face, no distant feeling.. maybe she wasn’t tricking him. A growing smile began to tug at her pale lips, “we can get in a solid snooze before your crews meet up!”

Rolling his eyes and murmuring to her neck instead, “What? No, have you ever worked a day in your life? Fucking lazy ass,” Beginning to untangle from the dumb broad comfortably clinging to him, “get dressed. You’ve got work to do.”

Audibly tutting as she untangled her arms from the stiff redhead and moving for her discarded pants as the two subordinates stopped faking their sleep, “what do I need to do Kid and how much am I being paid.”

Ignoring the eye roll Kid spared her as he leant against a wall, “you’re going to fight for once,” further ignoring the disapproving huff as she paused from slipping into her trousers to glare over her shoulder at him, “and you’re not getting paid.” Rising off the wall to smirk and circle around her tightly, “in fact, you owe me money for putting up with your bullshit and alcohol belly of a pit.” 

Flicking his encroaching hairless chest with a pout as she buttoned her slacks, Indigo moved to yank off her borrowed shirt while doing her damndest to not shy away from his huge frame as he scowled down at her “aye-aye Captain Kid, but the thing is.. I don’t really  _ feel  _ like fighting today“ scowling further with a second point as he circled closer and that sinister smile grew primal along with reptilian eyes, moving her a few steps back “fucking stop! Or wait until I have a shirt on!” 

Kid felt his grin grow having won the apparent argument against his lady by spooking her as she rapidly pulled back on her tank with obvious annoyance at him. Snickering further at her, slipping into her heels that clearly debated throwing them at him but smartly deciding against it. 

Sparing his own slightly spooked subordinates one last annoyed look for their audacity and enjoying their unsure reactions, he allowed himself to be led out their cabin by the witch’s hand. On his- on his  _ own fucking ship. _

Turning to slam an unsurprised woman to the outside of the wall he was just reclining on by her shoulders, “Hold the fuck on, little witch.”

A soft smile returned his eye contact, urging him to continue. “Did you  _ sleep  _ with  _ two  _ of my men and why are you being weird about fighting.”

Indigo eyed the huge hands caging her to the wall with a slight frown, shifting unsurely “well  _ yeah  _ we snoozed together, they were bickering about who gotta’ spoon me and were  _ very _ against possibly touching each other so I had to take them both and be in the middle-“

“I don’t like that.” Kid hissed down to impassive features.

With a rasped laugh, Indie agreed “Right? Kind of weird and homophobic to be  _ that  _ against snuggling your pal.” 

Unbelievable. Kid gripped her jaw tightly and squeezed against the bone till he was sure it would ache, “not that you dultz. I don’t like  _ my  _ fucking witch sleeping with  _ my  _ fucking men on  _ my  _ fucking ship and leading  _ me  _ around like you own the goddamn place.”

Cocking an eyebrow at the direct possessiveness and murmuring against the tight grip, “it’s not like I fucked ‘em,” rolling her eyes as he visibly grit his teeth “ah come on, Kid! I asked you first, remember?”

He appeared to be thinking, that was good. But the painful grip still on her jaw  _ wasn’t,  _ “psst. Kid,”

Pulling him from his inner rage at the missed opportunity, “Why are you whispering?”

And why was the woman side-eying him like she had a secret. “Because I have a secret to tell you.” Of fucking course she did. 

Releasing her jaw as she exaggeratedly stood on her heeled toes to whisper against the shell of his ear, “I have a crush on you. Don’t tell anyone.” 

Bark laughing into the setting sun as he allowed her a less aggressive amount of space, “of course you do. I’m awesome.” 

Kid readied himself for some sassy and snarky retort as his witch smiled up at him all impish like, “right? Awesome  _ and  _ handsome  _ and  _ interesting.”

The simple, genuine way she said it caught him off guard. Diffusing the anger in him rapidly and refusing it just as quickly as he narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s your game here?” 

Kid instantly regretted asking that when confusion washed over the woman’s face. He just couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, fuck. 

“My game? Uh, not sure.. I probably should come up with one now though..” humming in thought while eyeing the sunset, “oooo so pretty! Look Kid!”

Turning to follow her line of sight, he indulged her in a grunt of agreement as Killer approached. “Thanks for waking me up, would’ve been a shame to miss this.”

Kid had to address it or his anxiety would eat him alive, “Don’t come up with a game, a plan or whatever. Just be good, okay?”

Killer’s steady steps brought him to the other side of the woman, “I feel I’ve heard that somewhere before..”

Indigo shot the vigorously dodging eye contact redhead a cocked eyebrow but seeing his tense body posture and clearly anxious body language, chose to rub over his massive scarred arm instead of questioning him further. 

“Oh that’s right,” Killer mused aloud mockingly, “Lilith said the same thing. Wonder what that is..”

Rolling her eyes with a tut, “she’s a dumb bitch, don’t waste any time thinking about her.” 

Shaking quietly while Kid laughed loudly, “that is  _ not  _ very nice, Indie..” Killer snorted, “what did you see in her anyway?”

Indigo sighed, crossing her arms “TNA and a bad attitude like yours. Was fun for a bit.”

Kid wondered aloud rubbing his shaved chin, “TNA?”

Killer shook harder, “holy fuck witch, you really are a pervert. Means tits and ass, Kid. And I don’t have a bad attitude!”

“You’ve got a bad attitude, bro.” Kid snorted, earning a giggle from the witch. “But that’s a good thing to our here witch apparently. Come, let’s get your weapons ready.”

Thrumming her fingers over the railing, Indigo sighed out and remained immobile to grumble out, “..don’t  _ wanna _ fight though.”

That wasn’t going to fly for either of them, apparently. Killer promptly shoved her to the deck, “oh don’t do this. You’re fighting tonight.”

Scowling as she scrambled up and ran her palms over her right knee, eyeing the tare in her trousers and scraped skin “KILLER you made me rip my trousers! Tsk. You’ve gotta’ work on not shoving me around so much.”

The masked man crouched to examine the scrape, mock signing up at her “but  _ Lilith _ was allowed to shove you to a goddamn wall and slap you, why? That’s unfair treatment of lovers.”

Tsking down as the blonde reached under his mask to press two fingers to his lips, “besides her being pregnant and you two being thrice my size? I beat the holy fuck out of her the first time we met so since then I’ve let her come at me as payback.” Giggling as he pressed the fingers to the scrape, “Awh thanks, feels better.” 

“Why’d you beat the fuck out of her?” Kid questioned, grinning wickedly at the thought of the distasteful woman being taken down a notch.

Huffing and trotting after Kid, “same reason I don’t want to fight tonight. I only fight when I’m in my cups and she thought that was an unprofessional method for the leader of  _ ‘her’ _ squad. She kept being a snooty bitch about it so I beat her plump booty blue and made her sit out the exercision.” Humming, “made it up to her later though.”

Killer wipped to the woman as they rounded the corner, “tell.. tell me more about the last part-“

Sparing him a wink, “I fucking knew I had you pegged!”

Kid rolled his eyes as he opened his workshop, “so you’re telling us that if we were smaller and that if you were physically capable to take us, we wouldn’t get to call you out on your alcoholism or shove you around?”

Watching her think for a moment and vacantly nod, he shoved his witch to the floor of his workshop. Laughing “Good thing none of those things apply here now, do they Killer?”

Indigo scowled from the floor at her now torn left pant leg and the scratched skin, “You motherfuckers! My trousers are ruined now. I liked these.. _ Oh _ .” Sprawling out comfortably on her scraped palms “Thanks for the favor, I guess.”

Cocking a missing eyebrow at the passive display and tossing a half drunk liquor bottle at the now lounging back on her hands woman, “oh cry about it. Drink.” Ignoring the mock salute he received in return as she drank heavily and offered it to an unmasking Killer, Kid moved to grab her weaponry. 

Dropping said weaponry as she idly looked at him with that annoying bored expression on her face. “Why do you only fight waisted?”

Taking back the bottle and drinking heavily again before laughing out happily, “it gets me fired up. Can’t be bothered to fight without it, too many tempting and intrusive thoughts of letting someone kill me without it.” Drinking merrily and looking up to take in their stunned demeanors, “what?” 

Killer’s eyes flitted to Kid’s, sharing a look. “Uh, that’s pretty fucking heavy witch.”

Rolling her eyes and tightening the thigh holster, “what? No it’s not. It’s smart.” Grabbing the gold dagger and cocking an eyebrow in question at a sharply staring Kid and receiving a nod, “check out me’ new weapon, Killer. Ya’ jelly? Bet you wished you could attach this to your arm bands and swingy it around.”

Grinning despite himself, “it’s pretty and fitting.”

Indigo gave a questioning hum and received only a dismissal head shake in response. “Okay, I’m going to go braid my hair then. We’ve got over an hour till the party right? Want me to do yours, Kill’?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re not worried someone’s going to try and grab you by it?”

“Not even remotely.”

Scoffing, “that would be the first thing I’d do if we were to engage.”

“Then you’d be dead and that’d be a shame.”

Blushing lightly, “what if I said ‘pause,’ and asked first?”

Considering for a moment, “..maybe but unlikely.”

Snickering at his mate’s disgusted tone, Kid stood to grab a thick braid of metal and crouch next to his lounging woman “speaking of: arm up, little one.”

Cautiously eyeing the braided strand and back to Kid’s delightedly wicked amber gaze, “uh..” turning to a delightedly wicked iced gaze and getting no confidence in  _ that  _ “why?”

Quickly intervening and yanking her thin hand up, Kid made record time fastening the braid into an unbreakable, snug cuff around her wrist with his devil fruit. “A cautionary measure in case you run off or if I need to grab you.”

Indigo hummed at the new equipment, eyeing the surprising easy weight it carried and shiny surface “at least my new leash is pretty..” earning a snort from the two pirates, “will you be taking it off after the rendevoo?”

Grabbing the bottle and drinking down four generous gulps in wait of his response, the encroaching pleasant drunk making the situation funny. Kid’s final response of “..maybe, or adding to it.” had her giggling at the sinister, taunting insinuation.

“Welp,” moving to stand. “Thanks I guess, how thoughtful of you two.” Grabbing her short, thin silver swords by their faux leather handle and clanking the dull ends together to create a rhythm “shame I gotta’ kill you now.”

They didn’t even flinch. 

Grumbling, “You two could’ve at least  _ pretended _ to be scared.” Rolling her eyes as her pirate captors, friends, and partners? bursted into laughter, she pushed the swords to one hand and moved for the bottle. Swallowing down two final large gulps and feeling her cheeks flush and head swim. Grinning wildly and stumbling for the door with a wave “catcha on the flip side dames, thanks again or whatever.”

——/———-

Indigo knocked on the four commanders who were apparently getting ready for battle like they were dressing up for a goddamn party if the excited chatter she heard behind the door was a notion to go by.

Oliver opened the door, surprised by the sword in his face. “Oi! This is a hold up, give me all your beli and tobacco, Oliver!”

Slapping the sword away with an eye roll, “yeah right, purple witch” and yanking her in the room by the wrist with a laugh “you smell like booze.”

Wining and slumping her back on his bed, “no one fears me- no one respects me.”

Heat bounded over to the woman, “what’s this!” Fondling the braids with a wicked grin, “I like.” Exaggeratedly sniffing, “you do smell like booze.”

Sighing, “that is because, my sweet one, I am blasted.” 

Chuckling and growing worried as the realization dawned on him, “you’re going to fight hammered? That, uh, doesn’t sound very smart..”

Giggling as she tugged on a deadlock while carefully eyeing his unique features, “you’re so handsome, Heat.” 

Grinning at the blush and tongue click that encouraged her to continue, “yeah, probably not but I’ve only fought sober like a handful of times over the past decade and some change~ I’m a pro at drunk brawls at this point. By the way, we just gonna’ like, massacre every pirate on that ship or is there a system to it?”

Wire wheezed while moving to sit by the whiskey ghoul, “do you think there’s a system to it? The doomed crew out there are just some ambitious pussies“ wincing at his own misstep-

“You can say ‘pussy,’ the witch is more vulgar than us apparently.” Shouted Mohican, pulling out three pistols to tuck into his waistband.

Wire continued, narrowing his eyes at the interruption “I  _ mean _ pansies who have shit luck thinking they can come at us, we recognize their Jolly Rodger. We’re killin’ em and taking all their goods.”

Nodding in understanding, Indigo hummed a question “is there anything in particular you’re hoping for besides the typical treasure?”

Shrugging, “Killer and Cap’ typically advise us to loot the place for a variety of things but will occasionally order us to bring more.. specific things if they don’t directly do it themselves.”

Balancing her sword on her palm and trying to keep it upright, much to Heat’s chagrin as he darted away, Indigo nodded along. “How chaotic, do you lot act as advisors to Kid or is that exclusively Killer’s job?”

Wire eyed the drunkard infront of him with calculation, “we all do. Obviously Killer’s word has the most weight.. why are you asking, witch?”

Catching the handle of the sword with a sigh, “just curious. They didn’t give me shit for instructions..” eyeing the end of her long french braids with bored apathy, “so should I just like. Do my best to kill any of the pirates on the opposing crew without regard to perceived rank, Wire?”

Nodding as he exhaled, “pretty much. Also, and more importantly, don’t die.” Taking in the sly smile, “yes we’d all mourn you for a few nights and promptly move the fuck along.” Laughing with the impish dame, “don’t get too big for your little britches and go for the baddest motherfucker you find-“

“Absolutely am not going to be doing that if they’re at all resemblant of you scary bastards-“

Wheezing at the adoration in the insult and continuing, “right. And stay the fuck away from Captain and Killer. They go bananas, particularly Captain.”

Taking in the glossy wide eyes that shot to his and untangling of the hands behind her head, “oh fuck  _ me.”  _ The spooked look quickly dissipated to throaty giggles as twinkly eyes shot to gaze with dark amusement at her raised arm, whispering between gasps for air “it’s going to be fairly hard with this unbreakable metal collar I was just given!”

“Oh  _ no. _ ” Wire’s eyes flitted between the metal bracelet locked around the hysterically laughing witch’s wrist to her shut eyes, “hopefully he remembers not to utilize his fruit with you being included. You’ve seen what Captain does with his attract ability?!”

Rubbing her lower lids to avoid smudging her already smudged eyeliner, “ _ fuck!”  _ Placing the back of her palm to bite and suppress the giggles “if, or more likely  _ when _ , I get sucked into his sadistic energy and weaponry magnetism- just don’t look okay? What an embarrassing way to die.” Manically giggling as she eyed Wire who had given up on his stoic suppression to submit himself to the gigs’ along with her.

Rubbing his face, “what a shame, I was looking forward to our first band meeting..”

“Gah me too! Dedicate a song in my honor, my lovely band leader  _ please _ . Something classy-“ snickering harder at the thick delicate braid that was her death sentence,

“Oi! Inspiration has struck me. How about for a lyric ‘Oh Indigoooo, what a way to go, pummeled to death by a sadistic psychooooo.” 

Indigo was full on crying tears as she slapped the tall man’s netted chest. “It’s perfect, thank you Wire. As I’m getting sucked into the weapon, please,  _ please  _ shout your height to me so that my last thoughts can be ‘wow, that’s pretty tall.’”

Wire leaned down to press each long arm against the pillow on either side of her face, cooing into her cheek “sure thing, little witch” before giving a chaste kiss to her alabaster flesh. 

—-/—-

Fighting pirates was exactly as chaotic as she assumed it would be. Kid and Killer really  _ did  _ go bananas, tearing people apart. Slicing them in half. Crushing them. Toying with them like goddamn predators and honestly having a blast by the looks of it. It was unsettling, certainly. She killed people, sure. But she didn’t particularly  _ enjoy  _ doing it. It was just a job, not a game or something to find pleasure in. To their credit though, the second in commanders seemed to be having just as much fun. Heat had look down right devilish as he lit a rival pirate on fire and simply chuckled as the man ran screaming as an impromptu lantern in the growing darkness. Oliver had even giggled while trying to light his cigarette on the condemned bastard’s fleeing and burning body.

Lucky for her, she was in the proper headspace for it.

Unlucky for her, she was fighting in fucking heels. She cursed herself for not pushing picking up her departed gear earlier. Sighing and slamming a katana into some big bastards poor neck and not having the strength to pull it out as it lodged in deep, and he was still  _ somehow _ coming at her with his own, Indigo flipped to cartwheel-kick the blade in further with the clunky flat of her shoe.

Nope, he was still coming at her in a rage. She got that though, she’d be upset too if she had been turned into a knife block. That’d suck. 

Huffing and sliding down to the deck to avoid a blade swing from another pirate that would’ve eviscerated her, she kicked up on her hands to wrap her legs around the dude’s neck who didn’t  _ currently  _ have a sword wedged deep in it and twisted to break it. 

Sighing and twisting back to the big bastard who looked fairy ridiculous with her fucking sword in the massive column of his neck and shoulder, Indigo quickly judged the slow stomp as he began sprinting at her with eyes ablaze and shouting out deragatory insults and explicitives. How he knew that she was dumb  _ and  _ a pirate whore, she wasn’t sure but she gave him credit for his astuteness.

Rising from her crouching with her remaining katana, she launched forward to kick the other side of his throat and gain purchase on his shoulders with her left thigh. 

It wasn’t particularly  _ ideal  _ to use her other sword as a tool to wedge out its buddy, but it’d have to do so she got to it. “Goddamnit!” 

Now both swords were stuck. And now the big boy was trying to stab and slice at her with his stupid sword and claw her off. Shit fuck.

That wouldn’t do, grabbing his wrists and moving to kick the dull side of the blades in further a few times before flipping them both backwards. As they flew awkwardly losing momentum, Indigo had had  _ enough  _ of this bullshit. One thing she had was speed, sure Killer was quicker, but she was still fast. Kind of.

As the man landed on his huge, dumb back- Indigo made her move and scrambled to his chest, taking his disorientation as opportunity. She sheethed her new, lovely blade and plunged it into his eyeball- finally causing the poor saps death. “Fucking  _ finally.”  _ Huffing to try and dislodge  _ both  _ katanas with her hands and an outstretched foot to brace against him only managed to jerk his huge, dead body around a bit and roll her ankle, cursing out a few “let go, please~”

What was that noise? 

..Manic giggling? 

She localized the noise to spot a beaming with delighted madness Mohican, who had paused from pistol whipping a massive pirate to give her a crooked grin. “I saw the  _ entire _ thing, witch. The entire. Thing.”

Pausing from trying to get her fucking weapons back, “don’t tell anyone, please-“ interrupted by a solid hit to her too late expectant face and rolling onto her belly to avoid a second one but earning herself a sharp kick to the ribs instead. She’d rather have had the face punch than the stomping, she considered as she got her ass  _ kicked _ .

Back into work mode. 

By the time the battle was over, Indigo was at a loss for how she was going to get her weapons back without asking for help. Sore as fuck and covered in blood.  _ Gross _ . 

She finally spotted Mohican tying up a deserter to join the others to the main mast of the rival’s ship and managed to pull him aside to whisper to the side of his shrieking with excitement face, “psst. Can I ask you a favor, please?”

Kid saw the exchange and the heavy blush on his woman’s pale face, right pissed as he stomped over to separate the pair by pushing/punching each of them apart by the chest. The memory of what  _ she  _ had whispered to him still fresh in his mind. If she had a crush on Mohican  _ too  _ he was going to fucking lose it. Picking her up from gasping for air on the deck by the back of her tank, “What the fuck are you whispering to him, witch?”

He wondered briefly if he’d ever been angrier in his whole life as he watched her school her nervous, slightly embarrassed, spooked features into one of apathy. Dangling in the air and avoiding eye contact “uh, nothing..”

Kid turned to a manic Mohican who could barely speak between giggles, “she-“ gasping “she-“

From the heavily flushing, dangling woman in his mechanical grasp on his right who was now angrily pointing at the dumb bastard to his left “Don’t fucking tell him, Mohican!”

Kid was seeing white hot rage, brain rapidly filling in the answers. “Tell me. Right. Fucking. Now. Mohican.”

A raspy shriek of “Don’t do it!” earned the woman a sentence of hanging painfully by the cuff on her wrist several feet in the night sky, cursing quietly to herself. The spectacle had unfortunately gathered the others around, of which a rarity of Heat and Wire giggling as much as Oliver and Mohican in this moment. Indigo barely registered some of the Henchmen whispering that she’d finally done herself in. Somewhere she registered Killer give her a disapproving scowl, though she couldn’t quite see him.

Finally composing himself as his captain bore into him, eliciting a primal shiver of fear under his beloved coat to effectively minimize the giggle fit he was in “Indie here got her katana stuck in some poor bastards neck, used the other to try and wedge it out, got that fucker stuck  _ too!  _ While he was still  _ alive! _ ” Giggling harder as he rubbed his face at the memory, “the little witch didn’t have the strength to pull ‘em out! Saw our here witch climb all over the bastard with a  _ third  _ knife before stabbing his fucking eye! Thought that might’ve gotten stuck there for a moment too.” Howling to the sky as he mocked her earlier actions of rolling her ankle, “Couldn’t even kick them out once he was in the grave and twisted her ankle before getting stomped on by a different dude who witnessed that  _ spectacle  _ like I did!”

Fuck. There was silence besides Mohican’s screech laughing. This was the absolute worst moment of Indigo’s life, cursing her vapidity to close her eyes and breathe heavily through her nose.

“I saw the whole fuckin’ thing, too!” Screaming, “was just a big dude, and now she even needs my help gettin’ em’ out!”

And there it was. Sadistic laughter as she just hung there quietly like an idiot and gave up, hiding her crimsoned face in her shoulder as she twisted by her screaming wrist. 

Then she was falling and she only hoped she’d be impaled into something as she listened to Kid bark into the sky. 

But unfortunately for her pride, she landed in Kid’s arms with an indignant huff as he set her to the floor, admintally ignoring the obnoxious laughing and hair tussle he was giving her. Slapping his organic wrist away with a scowl as she stomped away, “I don’t  _ need _ your help, might have just saved me some time and energy ‘s all.” 

Crinkling her nose as the scent of blood and death wafted around her, she got back to work- ignoring the fucking obnoxious leering as she once again began trying to kick her swords out of bastard’s neck.

Flipping his body off as she  _ still  _ couldn’t get her beloved swords out, Kid and Killer practically skipped over to her. Ignoring Killer’s dark hum as he crouched beside her frame, “how’s it coming, witch?”

Grinning wolfishly at the annoyed glare he received under his mask and the fruitless, tired yanks as her hands slipped and she began falling back. Snickering as he braced behind her, murmuring huskily over her shoulder “need a hand?”

“No.”

Kid was laughing again as she shot her glare to him, “oh knock it off.” Immediately and effortlessly pulling out the swords like it was  _ nothing _ , he gingerly handed them over by the handles with a wide smirk. “Are you  _ embarrassed _ , little one?” 

Shaking her head and making a move to get away, 

“nu uh.” 

Being halted as Killer pulled Indigo in by a tight grasp on her  _ already  _ sore arm, he studied her blooming black eye before rubbing a thumb over the split on her cheekbone. “That guy do this to you?”

Pointing to a different dead guy, “might’ve been him.” Shrugging to point at a third, “or him.” Humming to a fourth, “or him. Donno.”

Kid’s grin pulled wide as his hairless chest puffed out with pride, “good fucking work today, witch. You’re proving useful after all.” 

Smiling softly despite herself and blushing lightly at the praise but pushing her luck anyway, “enough that I can go shower and  _ not  _ raid this ship or be apart of whatever is next?”

Kid nodded happily, slapping her ass harshly as she departed to the joined gangplank.

—-/———

Killer was giddy. It was a good fucking day. He got the witch to eat, gained some very useful information about _her_ ability, some useful information about _their_ upcoming plans, satiated his blood lust for the time being, and had his witch’s smutty notes in his front pocket that he’d indulged himself in reading several times today already. 

Now was time for payback. 

Reminding himself to be cool and  _ not  _ sprint to his cabin that she had glided to over a half hour ago, considering briefly that not even Kid’s pouting or threat of a potential temper tantrum could get him down from his good mood. Killer grinned at his own dumb luck, life was sure fucking good right now.

Killer walked into his cabin that smelled more floral and more like his witch than he’d ever remembered. Exactly what he’d hoped for. Cursing the witch for her annoying fucking sulking and passive aggression for her past week of snoozing on deck and silent treatment, as she  _ somehow _ managed to use his space withoutever crossing paths with him once to leave only lingering ghosts of her presence, he finally took in his cabin to suspect the work he instructed her to do. 

All of her clothes and perfumes and books and lotions and makeup and tune dials that had been carelessly littered all over his space over the past five days, which had annoyed him to no end at the disrespect of her knowing how he liked things and her ignoring it anyway, were gone. Not a trace of her having ever been there. The only hint of her presence having ever been in his private space was the scent of her body washes coming from his dim lit bathroom.

It made him absolutely furious. Where the fuck was her stuff? Had she moved all of her shit to Kid’s quarters? That was absolutely  _ not _ what he had in mind when he instructed her to clean up after herself. Stupid fucking, annoying passive aggressive woman. Killer noted that yeah, his space was perfectly intact and  _ clean _ as it would’ve been since before her fucking arrival... But it wasn’t  _ entirely _ his space anymore. Some of her shit  _ had _ to be there. A spare neat stack of books. Hung up clothes in his generously empty closet.  _ Hell _ , a pair of heels near his doorway. Hopefully an annoyingly crinkled deck of cards on his end table.

Nothing. Not a hint. 

He’d even enjoyed looking through her haphazardly discarded shit when Kid had his turn with her, in a totally not creepy way. Now? Nothing. Stupid fucking, cruel woman.

All the things that had reminded and consoled him that she’d get over her sulking eventually and come back to him were gone. All the reminders that she’d be back in his room, giving him lazy kisses as they play cards and bantered as they did before being cuffed to his headboard and railing her, finally snoozing on his chest eventually. It was all fucking gone. 

Ripping off his mask and slamming it on the now perfectly polished nightstand that should have been hers but now no longer held a stack of her stupid fucking books and empty bucket cups and half drunk water, he stomped to his bathroom. Not knocking, because she had made it perfectly clear that it was  _ his  _ space again, he stormed into the bathroom- angrier than he’d ever been. 

And there she was. In her panties and bra, slathering on lotion and shooting him a curious look and soft smile. On his counter; her various lotion and skin care stuff, some of which should  _ still be in  _ his shower, were in a neat pile along with the clothes that she had been wearing as if to remind herself to take them out of  _ his  _ bathroom. 

Gaze back to the now concerned looking woman who had stilled her ministrations, “you good, Killer? Need me to mozy out of here-“

Killer yanked his witch by her hair to him, shoving his lips to hers before slapping her taunting list to the counter. Pulling back with ill covered fury, he felt himself grip her chin and roughly turn her face to look at the paper. 

“Payback.” 

For two things.

Indigo barely registered his graveled husked tone, overwhelmed by the absolute fury in the way he was causing her to lean her back over the counter as he pressed his body against hers and the tight grasp by his huge hands in her hair, pulling painfully at her scalp. Devouring and licking into her mouth to dominate her own muscle breathless, pulling back to only bite her bottom lip  _ hard. _

Whimpering as he released her bleeding bottom lip 

to flip her by her narrow hips, yanking her roughly by her hair to press her back against his huge frame and look up at him. Indigo took in his cold fury between pants, feeling his hardness press into her before a tight hand on her throat pulled her chest down to the counter.

Killer lost any semblance of control. He began sucking and licking and biting until he tasted iron at the flesh on her back and shoulders, his free hand moving to rub between her legs as fear and lust caused blooming goosebumps to rise and heat to smolder in her belly. Indigo’s whimper was silenced by the tightening grip on her throat as she clutched at the curtain of blonde hair for purchase,

Biting harshly into junction of throat and shoulder caused tears to pool in her eyes as he spoke lowly with lips pressed to her neck, rutting against her ass coursely “you think you can tease me all fucking day and get away with it, hmm?”

Rutting harder as she squeezed her eyes shut, moaning in her throat at the feeling of rough denim on the back of her thighs as he licked up hot on her neck to speak to the shell of her ear and rutting again as he kneed her legs apart, “answer  _ me _ , Indigo.”

Mock tutting at her inability to respond as he cleanched her throat closed, he stood up enough to begin to unbutton and unzip his jeans with a condescending sigh. “So fucking  _ rude _ .” Huffing as he sucked on her trapezius leaving it a harsh, bleeding departing bite and earning a pained and lusty whimper in response, “rude and fucking  _ dumb _ to tease a man like me. A ruthless fucking pirate.” Yanking her panties down to her knees before slapping her bare ass harshly and squeezing tight, “that’s okay though. I know how to fix it.”

Ripping his closed button shirt open, buttons flying off his top as she released his hair to claw at his hands. Killer gave an amused huff at the feeble attempts and fat tears rolling over flushed cheeks down to his knuckles. Eyeing her reaction in the the reflection of them in the mirror with a cruel hum, “look at yourself. Look at yourself and I’ll allow you air.”

Laughing even crueler as her eyes weakly opened to look at them, bent over and dwarfed by his huge frame and endless tanned muscles. She sure did look dumb and desperate, inky hair everywhere and entangled with his long blond, cheeks as ruddy as her white complexion allowed and crying as she weakly scratched at the back of his palm, chest burning from the lack of oxygen. He even looked good, despite his obvious rage. Sweated, muscles pulling and contracting along with his heavy breathing, pupils blasted, ruined shirt.. 

But he didn’t let go. 

Leaning over lowly to her now ringing ears as he freed his member with his other hand before giving a curserary slide to her slicked entrance, giving an approving tut to whisper in her ear “where’s that mocking sass now? When you’re  _ so  _ wet and crying?”

Laughing at the dark glare he received in the reflection and releasing her throat to shove her chest to the counter as he slammed into her, earning a choked scream as he set a rough, brutal pace. Grunting as her tight, wet heat enveloped him, he lifted her hips by his free hand to gain more depth. 

Listening to the music of her desperate cries and pained moans as he fucked into her, thinking that this sure made him feel better. Spanking her ass harshly and squeezing, enjoying in the way she screamed his name and cleanched around him- he grunted “so much better when you’re fucked stupid.”

Scraping her palms across the granite surface of the counter before both her hands were dragged behind her back into one, huge hand as she screamed out from the painful strain on her shoulder blades. Locking gaze with his blown pupils and ignoring her own in the reflection, she whimpered and begged for the position she was in “Kil-“ a second blistering smack as he fucked her even harder, “Killer! I’m sor- sorry!”

Grunting between his own pants to pull her face back by inky hair, “ _ no _ , but you will be.” Yanking her left knee up on the counter by the back of her tangled thigh, ripping the delicate lace of her panties in the process. Fucking into her and pulling her back into his chest by her thin throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and drowned in the pain and pleasure as he hit the most painful and pleasurable parts of her, resting her shoulders back on his chest as she sobbed.

Rasping out a scream as he took her weight back against him and furiously began rubbing sloppy circles on her puffy clit while fucking her max depth, she choked out “I- I- ‘m gonna cum”

Slamming harder to find his own release and cruely denying her chasing lips after his own, growling as he pulled back with a deep moan “hurry up then,” hissing as she tightened around him “am  _ not  _ going to wait for you.” Signifying this by gripping the bones on her hips tight enough that he was sure it was painful with his free hand.

Releasing her throat to brush away the tears on her cheeks to study her blissed out, glossy features as she whimpered and desperately searched for his eyes and lips, “kiss me, Killer  _ please _ ”

Deciding on some annoying, desperate level of his own to spare her and press his own mouth to hers as she sensually clung her now freed arms back around her over his neck, having given up on fighting his tongue to softly lick and suck at his lips and whatever  _ he _ gave her. 

Watching as she looked up at him with a mixture of fear and lust on her wrecked and ghostly features, fucking  _ whimpering  _ and cursing at his rough, constant ministrations, Killer finally felt the waves of her orgasm surround him- immediately coaxing his own to envelope him with electric jolts running down his spine.

Killer let out throaty groans and moans at the relief of the sensation, shuttering and swallowing each cry and whimper from his woman as he fucked her and desperately kissed and swallowed her through their orgasm, clutching the side of her face with frustration as she fucking ruined the rough treatment.

Indigo felt herself almost fall to the floor, and she would have if not for Killer’s strong hold on her hips as he pulled out to lay soft kisses on her shoulder and throat. Wincing at the burn between her legs and the exhaustion from the day take over her, her own shaky limbs moved her to the shower. 

Killer swallowed down the lump in his throat at her limping, retreating figure to his shower. Watching as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall in the tub, turning on the water to shower spray over her still half dressed form. Taking in the new bruises, scrapes, bites, skin burns, cum and blood over and dripping down her thighs and shoulders and neck, in addition to her shining black eye and deep bruises to her ribs, as consequence of his actions while dread pooled in his belly. Exhausted, satiated purple irises shot to his and his chest felt full of unfamiliar shame and guilt.

“Would you join me and help me out of my bra, Kill’?” 

What was that fucking tone. Annoyance? Tired annoyance? Pleasure? Tired pleasure? Pain? Tired hurt? He had no clue as he tied up his hair and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, wincing at the cold spray as he rested behind her to unhook her bra.

Trying to stifle the pleased feeling as she leant back against his chest, enjoying the now hot water and feeling of his woman half asleep against him. Killer huffed a gruff “sorry.” Receiving only a quiet hum as she turned to wrap her arms over his neck and press her forehead to his chest. “Are you okay?”

A moment full of anxiety passed for Killer before she finally answered, moving for his soap without sparing him a look. “Mhm, fine.” Squirting some of the liquid into her palm before carefully eyeing him “Are you?” 

Accepting the bottle and following her lead, “of course. Did I hurt you?”

Indigo took in Killer’s dodging eye contact with slight concern, before an impish smile tugged at her lips “sure did, that was  _ intense. _ ” 

The incredulous look he was giving her was curious. Choking out a small, raspy laugh at his expense as he bore down at her with a self satisfied smirk. Huffing as he washed his chest, “you wanna know something?”

Cocking an eyebrow at the blonde and carefully rinsing off the suds on her body, “you drive me crazy.”

Grinning slyly at the man as she stepped out, “well.. I’m taking that as a compliment. It takes a lot to ruffle your feathers, does it not?”

“It does.” Rolling his eyes and capturing her lips, softly this time. Studying his witch carefully as they toweled off, “why did you move your belongings to Kid’s quarters?”

Indigo was at a loss. That’s what this was about? These huge, insecure, scary, sadistic pirates were  _ certainly  _ going to be the death of her. She was absolutely more confident in that thought than when she fucking woke up on this ship on her first morning. 

And if she had any sense of self preservation, then she wouldn’t push him.

But unfortunately for him and Kid, she didn’t.

Humming with dark amusement before singing out, “I thought you didn’t  _ like  _ seeing my things everywhere, Killer?” She absolutely expected the shove to the wall and snickered at his predictability. Tightening the towel around her more securely before moving out of his bathroom, she shot him a knowing look.

In this moment, Killer hated himself for following after her like a goddamn lost puppy. He certainly knew what she was doing and  _ fuck  _ did it make him want to take her again even harder  _ without  _ giving her reassuring kisses. Instead he just watched her glide around his room and skip towards his door, moving to open it.

Slamming the door shut with one hand and looking down at her incredulously, “you’re not walking around my fucking ship, infront of my fucking men,  _ naked. _ ”

Trying to stifle the laughter bubbling in her throat at him sounding  _ exactly  _ like Kid to glare at him, “ ‘m not. I’m wearing a towel, silly.” Breaking the facade, “doubt anyone would try anything anyway after you made me scream like a bitch in heat.”

Rolling his eyes, “unfortunately for me, your voice is quiet. Even when you scream like a bitch in heat, as you so eloquently put it.”

Rasping out a laugh and grinning up at him, “you don’t like my verbiage to describe our love makings? Then don’t fuck me like a beast-“

“Enough!” Killer shouted, slamming a calloused palm over her mouth as she shook laughing. “I’ll get dressed and get you some clothing from Kid’s, just stay quiet and stop pushing me.”

Licking into his palm as he pulled away, “I’m just playing with you, handsome. Half my shits in here, anyway.” 

Wipping to the annoying fucking woman as she glided to his bed, “where?!”

Giggling quietly, “I sincerely thought you didn’t like seeing my things so I had to get creative with storing them somewhere-“ kneeling and pulling out a bag from underneath his bed to grab out a random set of clothes and replace it back in it’s hidden position, “are you pleased with this? Or no?”

How he was supposed to express what he wanted from her was proving difficult as he opened and closed his mouth waiting for something to come. Humming as he dressed and thinking it over, wanting to wipe that sly smile off her annoying face. Considering for a half a moment that slapping her was an option but ultimately decided against it,  _ knowing  _ that the action would only garner twinkly knowing eyes in a response.

“You’re being childish, you know that yeah?” Good move, mouth. Best to flip it and reverse it on her.  _ She  _ was being the obtuse one here, really. Rolling his eyes at her frown, “just hang up your clothes in the closet, keep your books on the night stand or on the bookshelf. Keep your makeup and endless skin creams in the bathroom, body wash in the shower, worn clothes in the hamper. Glasses put away in the kitchen.”

“But-“ now she was stammering. 

Grinning at having won the argument on who was behaving strangely, Killer taunted her confused features further “or is that too complicated? Too much to ask for you to be tidey so that you’d rather hide your mess of shit like a fucking hamster?”

Crossing her arms with a huff. “Okay. But-“

“No, no but.” Moving to pick up his woman, wrapping her legs around his waist as she looked at him curiously. Pressing his lips carefully to hers, all too intimately in a kiss for his self preservation “want to help drink all the alcohol we just alleviated those dead, weak pirates of?”

Once she was on the floor to open her mouth to speak, Killer snickered out “why am I even asking? Of course you do, little drunky.” 

“Rude, but not wrong.”

——-/—————

Indigo and Killer rounded the corner, apparently late to a party. The gross smell of cooking meat, loud excited chatter, and music was overwhelming. Henchmen were sworming the deck, apparently have been given the night off to celebrate. Celebrate what, she did not know.

And there was a drunk and very pissed Kid standing in the middle of the madness, who upon having spotted her, eyes went reptilian. “Attract.”

Indigo was now half flying, half being dragged as her heels scuffed along the deck and through laughing henchman by his stupid fucking fruit power. Her wrist and shoulder were in complete agony and she feared for her the dislocation of her rotator cuff, “stop!” 

And then she was hanging eye-level with a primal, hazy eyed Kid, trying to shift some her body weight to her other arm by holding her right forearm into a half pull up. “Kid, what-“

The redhead gripped her shoulders roughly and pushed down, without releasing his levitation by the bracelet on her wrist, causing the muscles in her right arm to burn and stretch while the ligaments connecting the bones in her shoulder joint threatened to tear. She was fairly certain that her thumb and wrist were broken.

Indigo had  _ no _ idea what she had done to offend Kid and deserve this, but whatever at this point. Blinking away the tears threatening to spill and studying his painted lips pulled down into a scowl as he glared at her. “Hurts, doesn’t it.”

Inhaling sharply and nodding, trying to focus in on him and not look at the passive and confused commanders behind him who were carefully watching the exchange. Kid began pushing down harder, only stopping when an agonized whimper escaped her lips before being stifled by her free hand. 

Flinching as he leant down to speak lowly in her ear, “why the fuck did you move your shit to Killer’s quarters, huh?” Hissing drunk to her neck, “like him more than me, huh?”

Shaking her head in the negative and matching his quiet voice, squeezing her eyes shut as he began pushing her down against his levitation “my stuff is under your bed, K-Kid-“ gasping out a whimper as he stopped his torture. “I thought you didn’t want to see my shit when you had me clean your room.”

Slow realization hit his drunk brain, turning his scowl into a wicked grin. “Oh, good.” Snickering and releasing the levitation of her cuff as she dropped to the deck hard, trembling softly on her knees as she rubbed at the burning muscles and ligaments on her chest and shoulder. Snickering harder as he yanked her up by her good arm and dragging her to sit on his lap with the rest of his crew, “you’re fucking fine! Stop shaking.” Laughing even  _ harder _ at his own joke as he mocked her tick and pinched her cheek.

Heart slamming in her ears as she searched for some cool apathy, smoothing out her hair with the arm that didn’t scream from being stretched. Composing herself before tuning into the chatter at the table as Kid ordered a henchman to bring her a tankard. Trying to slouch and relax against him, humming into her drink as she tossed it back and asked for another.

A drunk Mohican was the last thing she needed, and she swore to herself that if she didn’t like the guy so much then she’d fucking kill him. Slurring loudly at her as he winked at Oliver, “hell of a day, ay witch? Tell me the funny story about how you got ‘em bruises on your throat. Get stuck to a guy’s palm, hm?” Giggling into his tankard.

Rolling her shoulders as she readied her response, “mhm, it’s been a long fucking day.”

Clearly missing her ill disguised hint to shut the fuck up, “you get stabbed at, hit in the face, stomped-“ smirking as she leant forward to wrest the side of her face against her forearms, inadvertently showing her back under her thin strapped tank- “holy fuck! Your back is tore the fuck up with bite marks!” Snickering, “I didn’t see  _ that  _ during our brawl.”

“Hey Mohican?” Heat questioned, ignoring the dumb look he got in response. “Shut the fuck up.”

Promptly  _ not  _ reading in between the lines, “bro- just wanna know. I bet it’s hilarious, little witch here got her cute ass handed to hell in back by the looks of it.” Grinning widely at his bark laughing Captain, “before being  _ hung  _ out to dry, ay Cap’?”

Wire spared her though, thankfully by throwing his empty cup at the idiot. “Shut it.”

Mohican was on a roll though, standing to shriek out a giggle and point “no! I want to know. Tell me how you got those marks on ya,’ bet it was as silly as you got that shiner on your face.”

Sparing the shaking and hammered first mate a permissive glance and deciding on the truth, “fine. You want to know ay’ Hican?” Tiredly sighing as she leant back against Kid’s hot chest and received a sloppy nod in response, “ask Killer. He doesn’t always wear his mask around me.”

Mohican’s blurry face cleared for a moment as he eyed the still shaking first mate with obvious surprise, “ah.” Clearing his throat and sitting, “good thing about you having that pain kink then.”

Trying to stomp out the rage igniting in her as Kid roared behind her, chuckling “right? Or that torture session of Kid breaking my wrist and threatening my rotator cuff would’ve been  _ real  _ tough on my body.” 

Kid chuckled, wiping the hair out of her face to give her a drunk smirk. Hazy eyes appreciated her figure before locking back to her gaze, “would you like me to take off the bracelet I  _ gifted _ you, Indigo?”

Indigo carefully eyed Kid’s own hazy features before giving a hesitant nod.

Cocking a missing eyebrow as he smoothed down her hair to blow in her ear, “all you had to do was ask.” Never breaking gaze as the bracelet unwrapped around her wrist, levitating in between them. “This was kind of.. clunky ay?”

Nervously flitting her gaze between the braid and Kid’s mad eyes as she rubbed out the welt and bruise on her now free wrist, “no it was pretty just as it was.”

Chuckling darkly, “no, you’re correct. Here.” Kid’s foggy brain cleared to register her nervous features, stretching out the pretty metal telepathically to twice its original length. “What do you think now, my  _ pretty _ little witch?”

Grinning wider and feeling cockier than he ever had as she shifted against his lap nervously, “too long now for  _ one  _ wrist, don’t you think?” Laughing harder as her huge eyes widened, splitting the metal in two with a sharp snap and enjoying her startled reaction.

Now laughing hysterically as he juggled the two pieces in between them, “you know where this is going.”

Gaining much less satisfaction as she leant back against his chest and offered her arms up than he should have, he locked the twin sets of bracelets around her wrists. “Perfect!”

Smoothed out her hair. Pinched her cheek. Smoothed out-

Oh  _ fuck _ , she was being dragged again to standing by an incomprehensibly strong invisible pull. “Kid! Kid no more-“ drowned out by his drunk giggles, the cuffs on her wrist causing her to turn around then move to straddle and wrap over the drunk redhead’s shoulders in a forced hug.

Laughing loudly as he returned the gesture, “aw, you’re welcome little witch! I  _ knew  _ you’d like them.”

Anxiety was wrecking her as he broke the telepathic pull on her wrists. Huffing out a few expletives and turning back to sit in a more appropriate position on him, ignoring the uncomfortable gazes surrounding the table besides a still silently shaking Killer.

Atleast he was amused by her humiliation. 

Two fucking bastards. Fuck them  _ both _ . And the more she thought about it, fuck her too. The fact that she wasn’t strong enough for this suddenly hit her like a bucket of ice water. And that was fine, she was pretty tired anyway. A long sleep would do her good.

Untangling from Kid’s lap and the uncomfortability of the men at the table, besides the two sadistic bastards keeping her prisoner “I’m going to go get another drink, anyone want anything?” 

“Oh fuck yeah, bring me another bottle of rum witch.” Kid cooed at her, slapping her ass as she moved to depart. 

Unfortunately for Kid, that was the last straw. “You’re an asshole, Eustass. You too, Massacre Soldier.”

Yeah, she knew she’d be pinned to the table by the cuffs and was prepared for the pain on her back and arms and wrists and even snickered a bit at the predictability. 

Twisting against the force as Kid leered over her with a self satisfied smirk, “hm. What was that?”

“Oh I’m s-sorry,” watching as the redhead’s grin grow for a moment, “meant to say ‘fuck you,’ you psychotic pricks-“

What she was  _ not  _ expecting was Kid’s drunk face to flash from disbelief to anger, then to hurt, then to beam down at her. “Oi, sorry witch. Didn’t mean to grind ya’ gears  _ that  _ much that you’d say something to try and evoke a death sentence.” 

Releasing the pull on her wrist as she cautiously sat up and accepted his organic hand’s offer of help off the table. Curiously shooting a cocked eyebrow at the redhead as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, briefly taking in his pleading features “you forgive me, Indigo?”

Wha- what the actual fuck.

Whiplash. Emotional whiplash. 

Hesitantly nodding and watching his face pull back to its typical, wicked arrogance with a huff. “Uh, of course Kid-“ 

Angry, drunk burgundy lips crashed to her own and melded together before he pulled back with a smirk and resat them down. Motioning to a henchman to bring them more liquor as the table’s energy shifted closer to normal, he snickered to her ear “you look lovely in my lipstick, by the way.”

“Fuck!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously self-indulgent writing and OC. I've written over 100 pages on google docs for this nonsense, while boozing, so stringing it together is gonna be the hard part.
> 
> First fanfiction, would love some feedback


End file.
